


Not the Herald

by PrettyFrog



Series: A Different Path [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Qunari madman, Revealing the Wolf, You're a loony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 108,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They claim he was chosen.  Sent by the Maker.  A destined leader in a time of chaos.  The only hope for a world ravaged by war, demons, Blight, ancient magic, and Orlesian fashion sense.  What is up with those masks?  And the helmeted versions, how do those people see out of those to fight?  Their blind spots are the size of some nations.  The feathers are another weak point, cause on some of those helms they just beg for a good tug and then...  wait, what were we talking about again? </p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>Who do we see about getting paid for this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrath of Heaven

Kathan headed down the flight of stairs.  Kas was on a tear again, and the last thing he wanted was to be within earshot.  They were not getting paid enough to be around this many people wanting to kill each other.  At least nobody had been set on fire yet.  That he knew off.  It was the temple of ashes, right?

He was debating sneaking out of the temple and finding a tavern when he heard voices.  That jackass templar was looming over a slight elven lass, who was backing away, her face scared.  He took a couple steps forward and caught the man by the shoulder.  For a moment, he considered putting him through the wall.  "There you are, sis.  Been looking everywhere for you."

The girl gave him a surprised and relieved look.  The templar started to try to pull away.  "Sister?"

Bones ground beneath his fingers as he tightened his grip.  "What, you don't see the family resemblance?"  He dug his nails in, making the templar gasp in pain, and then glanced at the girl and rolled his eyes.  "Templars."

The little brown elf girl smiled.  "I got turned around on that last staircase.  There are entirely too many staircases."

Frankly he'd like to find whoever built the place and bang them around a bit.  "And low doors."  He moved the templar out of the way, and gestured at the girl.  "Come on, let's head back up."

The templar sputtered a bit as Kathan led the girl out of the hall, and Kathan gave him a pointed look.  The man subsided.

They hadn't gone far when she looked up at him.  "Sister?"

He shrugged.  "Cousin didn't sound quite threatening enough."  The girl might weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet and wearing a suit of plate mail.

"Appreciate the help."

"You good from here?"  Skulking about in dark corners was going to get her in trouble.  He thought about offering to accompany her, but Kas would get pissed if she thought he was taking another job.

"Should be."

He hesitated.  He could hear Kas's voice now, yelling at him about adopting stray cats.  But dammit, the girl'd been in trouble and she was only tiny.  "You get caught spying again, tell them you're with Valo-kas."

"Who says I was spying?"  She actually looked surprised. 

Kathan winked at her before walking away.  This is why people should leave it to the professionals.  Maybe he'd look her up later, see who'd sent her.  Had to pay better than their current work.  Might even be a good fight or two in it instead of all this sitting around while people talked at each other.

#

He stuffed the last bite of the flatbread roll into his mouth and dusted his hands off.  Chipmunk, the little Dalish girl, certainly could cook.  Maybe he'd see how she felt about taking up the mercenary life.  If he had to eat Ashaad's 'Ferelden Surprise' one more time he was going to stab the man.  And if he had to listen to Kaariss while eating it, he was going to mutiny.

#

"Kathan."  He turned at the sound of his name being called.

"Hey there, Chipmunk."  He nodded, and gestured for her to sit with him.

She did so.  "I saw you sparring with some templars.  I want to know what they're talking about when their superiors aren't around."  She met his eyes.  "And so do you, which is why you were holding back and letting them win.  Making them overconfident."

A slow smile came to his face.  "Well now, ya might actually be getting better at this spying gig."

"And you aren't as big a knucklehead as you pretend."  She answered his smile.  "You share what you've learned, I'll do the same."

"Deal."  He held his hand out, and she shook it.

#

"Hang on..."  Kathan shook his head.  "Who are you and what the hell are you even talking about?"

The elven man narrowed his eyes.  "I am giving you a polite warning.  Quiyala is not prey for your Qun."

He rubbed his horns, and looked down at the smaller man.  "Alright, just for the sake of clarifying..."  He tilted his head.  "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"Stupid oaf."  The elf turned and stalked away.

"Yeah."  Kathan nodded as he watched the elf go.  "Pretty sure he was trying to threaten me."  He shrugged, and started for the stairs.  Sounds of a scuffle caught his attention, and he walked into a corridor to see a woman in templar armor and a woman in mage robes starting to square off.  He narrowed his eyes.  "Hey."

"What?"  The templar spat when she turned towards him.

"Is this foreplay, or something I need to break up?"  Kathan waved a hand.

"What?"  It was the mage who asked this time, her face utterly scandalized.

"Cause if it's foreplay, I'm gonna have to ask you to wait a bit while I go get popcorn."  He gestured haphazardly over his shoulder.  "And maybe sell some tickets."

The templar snorted.   The mage rolled her eyes and then laughed.  "Apologies, good ser.  Tempers are..."  The mage sighed.

"Maker watch over you."  The templar gave him a small bow before walking away.  A moment later, the mage was walking away in the opposite direction.

Kathan waited for them both to vanish, then went to go see what Chipmunk was up to.

#

"I can't believe you're actually drinking that dwarven stuff."

The blond man laughed.  "Puts hair on your chest.  You could use some."  The man gave him an appreciative look.

Kathan smirked.  "You know they actually put fungus in it."

"The deep mushrooms give it that special 'who or what did I do last night' kick."

"What's the fun in not remembering?"

"Good point."

He was about to order himself another glass of the Fereldan when he saw his sister enter the room.  "Shit."

She stalked towards him.  "You're supposed to be working."

"Shokrakor relieved me an hour ago."

"Then you should be sleeping."  Kas folded her arms and glared.  "Not lolling about a tavern getting drunk.  Get back to your post."

"I'm going, I'm going."  He started to get up as she stalked off to go yell at Kaariss and Taarlok. 

"I'll walk back with you."  The human paid for their drinks.  "Your boss?"

"Worse.  My big sister."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

#

"So if I did want to hire your group to..."  The blond man cut off.  "You hear something?"

"Someone shouting."  Kathan tilted his head.  He was pretty sure the sound had come from the staircase, but...  "I'll take the stairs, you check the corridor."

"Er..."  The blond man hesitated.  "Okay." 

#

He came down the corridor, and saw a familiar face coming his way.  "Chipmunk."

"Knucklehead."  Quiyala nodded.  "Did you hear..."

There was another shout.  They looked at each other and then headed in opposite directions.

#

Someone was waving a sword at him.  He fumbled, trying to find his blades.  How did he get outside?  And what was that smell?  The soldiers moved towards him and he tried to pick himself up.  A wave of nausea hit him, and then everything went black.

#

He stared up at the two women.  "Ya think this is my fault?"  What the hell were they even talking about?  How could the Conclave be destroyed?  What had been in that beer?

The dark haired woman with the scar grabbed his hand, showing the strange mark.  "Explain this."

Kathan all but growled in frustration.  He'd been hoping they could explain it.  And where the hell was Kas?  "It's my hand."

"I know it's your..."  The woman glared at him.  "The mark."

For a moment, he thought she was going to go for her sword.  "I dunno.  Ain't seen it before in my life."  This all had to be some kind of misunderstanding.  Any minute now, Kas was going to walk in and start yelling at everyone.

"You're lying."

The red haired woman stepped forward.  "We need him, Cassandra."

He was in trouble.  He knew trouble when he saw it, and this was definitely trouble.  Or maybe she was definitely trouble.  Same thing at the moment really.  "So now what?"

"Do you remember what happened?  How this began?"  The red haired woman looked down at him.

Coming back from the tavern.  He'd sent the blond guy down the corridor.  And then...  "I remember running.  From, not too.  Something or things were chasing me and then..."  Bits and pieces blended together, and none of it made any sense.  What had been chasing him?  "A woman?"

"A woman?"  Well, that got interest out of both of them.  Something was going on here.  Bits and pieces of memory danced tantalizingly out of reach.  If that was Cassandra, the other one must be Leliana.  But what the hell did they want with him?

#

They chained him up, pointed swords, and yanked him around.  And now the dark haired woman... Cassandra... was asking for his help.  And the sky was green.  He wasn't sure there was enough black powder in all Thedas to turn the sky green.  He took a deep breath and nodded to Cassandra.  "Alright."

"Then...?"  She looked at him as though she barely dared to hope.

"I'll do what I can."  He got back to his feet.  Kas was going to kill him.  She was going to stab him to death with his own horns.  "Whatever I can."  Maybe he'd get lucky and the green sky would kill him before his sister found him. 

Kathan followed Cassandra out of Haven.  People were staring.  That much he was used to.  Cassandra cut his hands free.  "There will be a trial.  I can promise no more.  Come, it is not far."

Trial.  Kas was going to kill him for not demanding up front money, and they thought he was worried about a trial? 

#

She yelled at him to stay back.  He'd was doing exactly that when a second demon climbed from the ground and headed towards her back.  Shit.  He looked around and saw part of one the weapon racks that had been on the bridge.  Kathan let out a shrill whistle as he dove for it, and saw the demon turn towards him.  He came up with two long knives in his hands and grinned.

#

Cassandra pulled her sword out of the demon and turned to see where the other one had gone.  The qunari man kicked it to free the knife he'd found, and wrinkled his nose as it disintegrated.  He then turned towards her, a weapon in each hand.  She stepped towards him, pointing her sword at his heart.  "Drop your weapons.  Now."

He gave her a disbelieving look.  Then he shrugged, flipped the knives in his hands, and offered them both to her hilt first with a somewhat cheeky smile.  "Yours if you want them."

It occurred to her that if he'd wanted to put up a fight, he'd had plenty of opportunity.  His sheer size alone made him formidable.  "Wait."  And she might have been in trouble without his assistance.  "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless."  Had he chosen to run while her back was turned, he could have been half a mountain away by now.  "I should remember you agreed to come willingly."  And he'd made no attempt to use the weapons on her.

Both knives twirled back, and were stuck into his belt.  "After you."  He gave a half bow.  She nodded, and started up the path.

#

More demons.  A half dozen soldiers.  A dwarf with a crossbow.  And a guy shooting bolts of lightning out of a staff.  The woman beside him lifted her shield and charged.  Kathan followed.  He flung his dagger into the face of a demon coming up behind the mage, then caught the hilt as he passed and stabbed it into another.  Free to move, the elven mage gestured, and lightning arced between the demons. 

The last demon seemed to melt away.  The elven mage turned and grabbed his hand.  "Quickly, before more come thorough."

Kathan let the smaller man pull him forward and press the mark up against the rift.  Something just... happened.  There was a rift... and then there just kind of wasn't.  He looked down at his hand.  "What did you do?"

"I did nothing.  The credit is yours."

He was pretty sure that was at least part bullshit, but hey, magic wasn't exactly his strong suit.  "I closed that thing?  How?"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand."  The elven man shrugged.  "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake -- and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra approached, sheathing her blade.  "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly."  He nodded to Kathan.  "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know." Kathan was interrupted from forming his next question by the dwarf joining the conversation. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."  He smiled and gestured at himself.  "Varric Tethras:  Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

"That's..."  He was pretty sure he'd heard that name somewhere before.  "A nice crossbow you have there."

"Ah, isn't she?  Bianca and I have been through a lot together."  The look the dwarf gave said crossbow was disturbingly tender.

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.

"Of course.  And she'll be great company in the valley."

Cassandra immediately began arguing with Varric, and lost rather quickly when he pointed out they were outnumbered and facing demons.  Both of which were rather good points.  The elf mage was Solas.  And he was apparently the only reason Kathan was still alive.  Nice to know somebody knew something about this mess.  Maybe.

#

"So none of you are actually in charge here."  He was really starting to feel like headbutting something.  Or someone.  Several someones.  Mostly this chantry fellow.  Arguing over elections while there was a hole in the sky?  Seriously.

"You killed everyone who was in charge."  The guy in the robes actually waggled a finger at him.  "Call a retreat, Seeker.  Our position here is hopeless."

And now they were all arguing about how to get to the giant hole in the sky.  He was about to sigh and take up knitting when the situation got much, much worse.  They all started looking at him to make the decision.  Well, shit. 

Rule seven.  When in doubt, charge.

#

He drove the knives into a shade, then twisted to fling one into another demon.  Kathan recovered the dagger as he headed in to the next rift.  Soldiers were already there, fighting.  He moved in alongside Cassandra, his blades backing up her sword.

The last demon vanished, and Kathan lifted his hand.  It felt really weird, but it did the trick.  "Lady Cassandra."  A man who had the look of somebody in charge walked towards them.  "You managed to close the rift.  Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander." Cassandra nodded in Kathan's direction. "This is the prisoner's doing."

"Is it?" He gave her an appraising look. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

"You ain't the only one hoping that."  Kathan caught a glimpse of a smile on Solas's face before the man returned to his normal polite expression.

The guy leading the soldiers nodded.  "We'll see soon enough, won't we?" He nodded and pointed. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly."  Cassandra nodded, and took a deep breath.  "Give us time, Commander." 

"Maker watch over you." He nodded. "For all our sakes."

Kathan shrugged, and fell into step behind Cassandra.  Lot of folks weren't going home tonight.  He glanced down at his hand.  Hopefully, it would be worth it.

#

"This is your chance to end this.  Are you ready?"

"I hope you've got really long ladder.  Maybe a trebuchet?"  Seriously, how tall did these people think he was, anyway?

Solas gestured at the rift in the area below them.  "No.  This rift was the first, and it is the key."

Kathan nodded, and started down the path.  The entire place smelled like burnt ass.  Idly, he found himself wondering if the blond guy had made it out, and then he stumbled slightly.  The blond guy might have, but there was no way Chipmunk had.  Shit.  He wanted to stab something.

#

A version of him floating in the air.  The Divine.  Some creepy glowing eye guy.  And the creepy glowing eye guy was ordering someone to 'slay the qunari'. 

Cassandra immediately whirled.  "You were there.  Who attacked?  And the Divine, is she..."  It was clear the woman couldn't bring herself to say the word.  She took a step towards him.  "Was this vision true?  What are we seeing?"

Damned if he knew.  Last thing he could recall clearly was running into Chipmunk in the hallway.  Fortunately, Solas seemed to know something about it.  Fade bleeding or whatnot.  He really just wanted a problem he could stab right now.

#

That... was a really big demon.  Kathan drew both his knives and grinned.  The thing did some kind of magic, pulling from the rift, and then their blades were just barely scratching it.  That didn't seem fair at all.  And worse, it was going to get people killed.  A thought came to him, and he glanced down at the marked hand before using the energy to disrupt the rift.  "Ha."  It worked.

He brought his daggers back into the fray, flanking the beastie for Cassandra.  He had to disrupt the rift a couple more times, and there were some other demon-things.  But it went down.  Cassandra signaled him, and he turned towards the rift, letting the energy flow once more.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the rift sealing.

#

He was waking up with a headache again.  That was better than one alternative, at least.  Maybe.  He heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see Kas.  An elven girl dropped the box she was holding and squealed.

"Why are you frightened?"  He sat up in the bed.  "What happened?"  And where were his knives? 

"That's wrong, isn't it?  I said the wrong thing."

"I don't..."  What was he wearing?  Where was he supposed to keep knives in this thing?  Were these supposed to be pajamas?  Who'd dressed him?  And what the hell were they smoking?  "Think so."  The girl fell to her knees and started rambling about forgiveness and blessing and a lot of other things that made no sense at all.  He rose and offered her a hand back to her feet.  She took it hesitantly, and kept talking.  He was apparently back in Haven and the breach had stopped growing.  "So you're saying..."  He glanced down at the marked hand.  "They're happy with me?" 

"I'm only saying what I heard.  I didn't mean anything by it."  She backed away, nodding.  "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened.  She said, 'at once.'"

Maybe he'd get paid for this shit after all.  "And where is she?"

"The Chantry.  'At once,' she said."  The girl fled.

Kathan looked down at himself.  He looked like a fool, and not in any kind of fun way.  With a sigh, he went looking for his gear.

#

Crowds were gathering and starring and muttering and some of them were bowing and it was creeping him the fuck out.  He headed for the Chantry just a bit shy of actively running.

#

"So I'm still a suspect, even after what we just did?"  What the hell more did they want?  Probably for him not to have horns.  Or maybe some tap dancing.  Juggling?  He could keep four daggers in the air now.

"You absolutely are."  The Chancellor Roderick guy started to take a step towards him.  All Kathan had to do was straighten to his full height, and the guy couldn't get on the other side of the table fast enough.

"No, he is not."  Cassandra glared at the chancellor.  The red haired woman, Leliana, also came to his defense, though her method was to turn around and start accusing the chancellor.  He had to make himself not laugh at the man's aghast expression upon finding himself a suspect. 

And then they were looking at him again.  And spouting something about the Maker and providence and...  Oh shit, this was...  "I'm not the only one that hit my head in that demon fight, am I?"  Kas was going to kill him.  Nobody got paid for holy shit.

The chancellor guy sputtered some more before rushing off, giving Kathan a wide berth.  Kathan watched him go before turning back to the two women who had recently taken him prisoner.  "When I woke up, I certainly didn't picture this outcome."  The whole 'clasp him in chains and drag him off' thing had been a little bit closer, actually.

"Neither did we," Leliana said.

Cassandra held out a hand.  "Help us fix this before it's too late."

Rule number two.  Do the job, get paid, move on.

Rule number one.  Don't get involved in the cause.

He met Cassandra's eyes.  And then he took her hand.


	2. The Threat Remains

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all."

Kathan growled.  "Half the folks here look at me like I should be riding a shining steed, and the other half look at me like I should be the shining steed."

Solas nodded.  "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations.  I've watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten.  Every great war has its heroes.  I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"Hopefully the kind who lives to become that embarrassing former hero everyone has to put up with."  He looked out over the camp.  A lot of people scurrying around.  Now and then he spotted one that actually looked like they knew what they were doing.

"I can think of worse fates."  Solas' mouth twitched just slightly in a smile.

"Yeah.  Me too."  Like when Kas learned he was alive and not being paid.

"I will stay, then. At least until the Breach has been closed."

"You mean not staying is an option?"  Kathan threw up his hands.  "Nobody told me."  He tilted his head.  "You're worried about the whole 'we're in a chantry and I'm an elf apostate thing?'"

"Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"Ya helped, more'in most can say.  Ain't about to let you get dragged off."

"Thank you.  I appreciate the thought.  For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the breach."

"So what did you mean with the whole 'journey to ancient ruins and battlefields' thing?"  Kathan leaned on the building, folding his arms and watching the smaller man.

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history.  Every battlefield is steeped in death.  Both attract spirits.  They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds." He gestured, holding his hand out in front of him.  "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade.  I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"That..."  Kathan tilted his head to one side.  "Is unbelievably awesome.  You just take a nap and get history books acted out for you?"

"I suppose that is one way to put it, yes.  It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons.  Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning.  The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream?  I would not trade it for anything."

"So you know really do know your shit, yeah?"

Solas laughed.  "Yes."

A runner headed in their direction.  "My Lord Herald?"

Kathan pointed at Solas and started walking away, leaving behind a very confused runner and an amused elven apostate.

#

Varric saw a horned shadow and looked up.  He tried not to smile.  It seemed the Herald had found himself a far more Qunari style of armor, one that left most of his top half bare.  More than a few of the women were staring, some with their mouths actually hanging open.  A couple of the men were as well.  "So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up alright?  I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful.  Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

Kathan rubbed one of his horns.  Somewhere, he'd managed to find some metal coverings for them.  The effect was rather impressive.  "I have no idea what's happening anymore."

"That makes two of us."  Varric gestured up at the sky.  "For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it."

"Keep thinking any moment now I'm going to wake up and swear off Fereldan whiskey for the rest of my life."

"If this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there's a damn good punch line coming."  Varric tilted his head.  The guy was big, but he'd put money on him also being pretty young.  Not much older than Hawke when they'd first met.  If he was even that old.  Maker, he was getting too old for this shit.  "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity.  I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going.  Heroes are everywhere.  I've seen that.  But the hole in the sky?  That's beyond heroes.  We're going to need a miracle."

"Or a really fucking big trebuchet."

#

Cassandra tracked him down a few minutes later, and told him to come to the Chantry.  He grumbled, but followed.  His hand glowed briefly as they walked through the camp.  Cassandra glanced at him.  "Does it trouble you?"

It was very green.  Maybe he'd see if Solas could make it turn other colors or something.  He'd have preferred purple.  Purple was more cheerful.  "A bit annoying.  I just wish I knew what it was.  Or how I got it."

"We will find out."  Her smile looked like it was trying to be reassuring.  She led him into a room and began making introductions. 

The guy from the mountain was Cullen, a pretty lady in yellow was Josephine.  She gave him a slightly disbelieving look.  "You're..."  She tilted her head.  "Even taller than I'd heard."

"And of course you know Sister Leliana."  Cassandra gestured at the last woman, who was apparently the spymaster.

So what was he doing here?  "That's an impressive bunch of titles."  And for a group of people with an impressive bunch of titles, they clearly didn't know much more about what was going on than he did.  The mark needed more power, something about templars and mages, and a lot of very unhappy priests.

"The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition -- and you, specifically."  Josephine waved her pen.

"Efficient of them."  Kathan shrugged.  And it wasn't particularly surprising.

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to become Divine?"  Cullen sounded annoyed.

Josephine sighed, then pointed her pen at Kathan.  "Some are calling you -- a Qunari -- the 'Herald of Andraste.'  That frightens the Chantry.  The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Seriously?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "The 'Herald of Andraste'?"

"People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing.  They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you.  They believe that was Andraste."  Cassandra punctuated her words with her hands as she explained.

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading --"

"Which we have not."  Cassandra cut Leliana off.

Leliana continued anyway.  "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

Which meant by now, Kas knew, and would be heading back from the Marches to kill him for still being alive.  Cullen actually asked how he felt about the title.  Kathan shook his head.  "I'm no herald of anything, particularly not Andraste."  He hadn't set foot in a Chantry since... actually, he hadn't set foot in a Chantry until the sky broke open.

"I'm sure the Chantry would agree."  Cullen shrugged, apparently finding the situation amusing.

Kathan folded his arms.  "So if I wasn't with the Inquisition..."  Not that he would be for much longer, once Kas learned.

"Let's be honest: they would have censured us no matter what."

There was some more talking, and next he knew he was being sent to go talk to somebody's mother out in the Hinterlands.  He was halfway down the mountain before he realized he still wasn't getting paid for this shit.

#

"Stop encouraging him."

"But Harding in..."  Kathan glanced down at Cassandra and shrugged.  "You're no fun."

She made a disgusted noise.

#

"And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

"Not through any choice of mine."  Kathan watched the woman in Chantry robes watch him.  He was being measured.  He didn't like it.

"We seldom have much say in our fate, I'm sad to say."  Mother Giselle appeared to come to a decision.  She started talking about him going to Val Royeaux to meet with the Chantry's sewing circle clerical thing, and worse, it looked like she was going to be taking that suggestion to Leliana. 

Didn't these people notice the horns?  Maybe he'd paint them red.  "That won't just make it worse?"

"Because you are Qunari?" 

So she had noticed.  "Some people find me frightening."

Mother Giselle smiled.  "Let me put it this way: you needn't convince them all.  You just need some of them to doubt.  Their power is their unified voice.  Take that from them, and you will receive the time you need."

Divide and conquer.  Sensible tactic.  "So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand...?"  Maybe a quick song and dance routine?  He could juggle.

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us..."  Mother Giselle looked up at him.  "But I hope."

He watched her walk away, and started looking around the area.  A lot of refugees and desperate faces.  Kathan rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged before heading down to see what he could do to help.

#

"That tower is impressive even as a ruin.  I wonder what dreams it might hold?"

"Tell you what, Shiny.  After we kill the demons, you can have a nap."  Kathan sighed as his hand sparked in response to the presence of a nearby rift.  He gestured, and the others immediately took up positions as the demons began to come through.

He sealed it, and then turned back to his companions.  "What were we doing again?"

"Hunting rams and tracking down caches," Varric provided.

"Right."  He waved casually up the hill.  "Charge."

#

"I finally met someone who knew I wasn't the Herald of Andraste, and what did I do?"

"You convinced her you were the Herald of Andraste."  Varric was clearly trying not to laugh.

"I convinced her I was the Herald of Andraste."  Kathan threw his hands up in the air as he stalked across the plains, away from Speaker Anais and her group of loonies.  "You could have stopped me, you know."  He glared down at Varric.

"And miss the look on your face when you realized you'd just started your very own cult?"  Varric shook his head.  "Not a chance."

"Oh, look, giant hole in the air shitting out demons, let's all start worshiping it."  Kathan shook his head.  "Ooh, there's a big qunari with a glowing hand, now let's all worship him.  Maybe Josephine can make some use of those maniacs.  Hey, Shiny, you got the map we marked the caches on?"

"Yes."

"Lemme see it."  He went to a rock and spread it out.  "Okay, so, you'd want your caches far enough to put some distance between you and any pursuers, but you'd want them close enough to get your wounded there before it’s too late.  It's not quite a circle, but, well..."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  "If that theory is correct, that would put the mage camp on the other side of the crossroads."

Kathan nodded, then looked over at Solas.  "What do you think?  If we get you close enough can you like sniff em out through the Veil wobbles or something?"

"Within a certain proximity I should be able to detect magical emanations."

"I don't suppose you've got a plan for locating the templar camp?" Varric asked.

"I was thinking of a big 'I'm a mage' sign and having Shiny make a glowing arrow in the sky."

"Right, because the most effective use of our fade expert is bait."  Varric rolled his eyes.

"I was planning on using you, actually.  They'd never see that coming."

#

"So these magical emanations, how are you sensing them anyway?"

Solas blinked as he looked up at Kathan.  "What do you mean?"

"Seeing, smelling, tasting, what?"

"Use of magic affects the Veil.  Perhaps an analogy might be standing in a body of water and feeling the ripples."

"And that's what it's like for you all the time?"

"More or less."

"So spells are like, what, splashing the water at people?"

"If we continue the analogy, I suppose you could put it that way."

"Huh.  That..."  He tilted his head.  "Yeah, I can get my mind around that.  Thanks, Shiny."

#

He whipped a dagger into the face of the guy running at Solas' back, then drew another before leaping in to aid Cassandra.  A warrior with a tower shield was facing the Seeker, and Kathan moved in to flank.  When the man turned to face the new threat, Cassandra ran him through.  They continued up the hill.  Rather than face the two warriors forming a shield wall, Kathan bounded up the nearby rocks and jumped over the palisade, landing behind them.  One turned, and was flattened by the charging Cassandra.  The other fell to his knives. 

Solas arced lightning ahead as Kathan and Cassandra continued their push up the hill, lighting up the enemy templars.  A crossbow bolt grew out of the archer's chest, and Kathan sent a knife into the knee of the guy charging at Cassandra.  The last guy had a shield, and attempted to hit Cassandra with it.  Cassandra stepped back, forcing the man to overreach, and Kathan was there, driving both his daggers into the opening the Seeker had provided.

"Let's go tell Corporal Vale the good news," Varric said, collecting his crossbow bolts.

"And we should be getting back to Skyhold."  Cassandra wiped her blade clean.

"Well, this was fun.  We should do it again sometime."  Kathan added two new daggers to his growing collection.

#

Josephine held up a hand as the Herald passed.  He altered his direction to approach her.  "I have received a response to the message you asked be sent."  She offered him the sealed parchment.

He grinned widely as he took it from her.  "Thanks, Ruffles.  Appreciate it." 

"It was my pleasure."  She went to her desk as he opened the parchment.  His smile faded almost immediately.  A moment later he crumpled the parchment in his hand and flung it into the brazier before walking out of her office.  She blinked.  Her latest appointment was on his way but...  Her eyes fell on the man leaving the war room.  "Commander Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to locate the Herald?  I believe he may have just received bad news and..."

Cullen nodded.

#

It took him over an hour before he found the Herald down by one of the trebuchets, assisting the engineers with the construction.  Cullen raised an eyebrow as he saw the young man pick up a load that would have taken at least two of the other soldiers to carry, and handle it easily.  He approached.

One of the engineers saw him and looked up.  "Commander."

"Work has progressed, I see."  He looked at the trebuchet, then back at the engineer.  "You're altering the design."

"I... er..."  The engineer looked towards the Herald.

"You're using Braddic's."  The Herald set the load he was carrying down.  "Eton is mostly the same design, cept you get five shots to every four on Braddic's."

"Yes, but you lose distance."  Cullen folded his arms.

"Not if you go back to Vakarian's design on the spring.  See?"  The big man pointed at a sketch that was hanging on one side of the contraption.  "And it's easier to calibrate."

Cullen played out the motion in his head, and then nodded.  "I'm going to want to see a test run before I approve this change for the others."  He raised an eyebrow.  "You know siege engines."

"First merc group we ran with had this dwarf.  He used to shut me up by giving me a sketch and tools and having me build models of his designs."  Kathan shrugged.  "Ya ain't mad?"

"No, but I would appreciate being consulted before you make any other changes to my equipment."

"You're the boss."  Kathan started to go back for another load of wood. 

Cullen followed.  "Josephine asked me to find you.  She was concerned."

Kathan stopped at the wood pile.  He exhaled.  "Kas didn't make it."

"Kas?"

"Boss.  Sister.  All the family I had.  She..."  He swallowed.  "She went back up to the Temple looking for me and..."  He trailed off.

"She was in the Temple when the explosion hit.  I'm sorry, Kathan."

"Yeah.  Been waiting since I woke up to see her walking in to yell at me for getting involved in all this.  Rule one, never get involved in the cause.  And I'm not even getting paid for this, so she'd..."  He shook his head.  "She'd..." 

"Are you..."  Cullen shifted his weight awkwardly, unsure about how to offer comfort to a grieving young Qunari.

"I figured she was..."  He rubbed at one of his horns.  "When she hadn't shown up yet.  She'd never have left Haven until she knew for sure.  But I hoped."  He sighed.  "Thought about sparin, figured I'd better take some out on the trees first.  Then your trebuchet was all wrong so I thought about that for a while instead."

He hesitated.  Perhaps the younger man could use the distraction.  "It occurs to me we may someday need a more mobile version."

"Some castle you've a mind to take?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to have an option, if we discover the one responsible for the conclave holed up behind walls."

"Yeah.  You read Victus's shit on dealing with the mountain problem?  He might be a Vint, but he had some decent ideas on counterweights so you could work with a smaller base."

Cullen smiled.  "Show me."

#

"You're kind of a force of nature, aren't you?"

Cassandra looked up to see the Herald watching her.  "When I need to be."  She reset for another series of attacks on the practice dummy.

"It's impressive."

She hit the dummy again.  "You flatter me."

"I'm trying."

The next blow was overswung.  She grunted.  Rather than continue, she tossed the blade aside.  "Did I do the right thing?"  It felt odd, giving voice to her doubts.  Odder still to be voicing them to the man that caused many of them.  "What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life.  One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool."  She looked over the rack of swords.  "And they may be right."

"You believe, right?  In the Chantry and the whole faith thing.  What's it saying?"  He folded his arms and leaned on one of the practice dummies as he watched her.

"I believe you are innocent."  The faith thing.  She grabbed a heavier sword. "I believe more is going on here than we can see."  She focused, switching her style from Nevarran to her Orlesian training.  "And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it.  They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot."  She stopped a moment.  "But is this the Maker's will?"  She tossed the sword aside, and selected a different blade.  "I can only guess."

"You don't think I'm the Herald of Andraste?"

Damn the man.  Did he have to sound so hopeful about the notion?  "I think you were sent to help us.  I hope you were.  But the Maker's help takes many forms.  Sometimes it is difficult to discern who it truly benefits, or how."

"So where do we go from here?"  He picked up the discarded swords and replaced them on the rack.

"Now we deal with the Chantry's panic over you before they do even more harm." She gave her current blade a few test swings, then selected a different one.  "Then we close the Breach.  We are the only ones who can.  After that, we find out who is responsible for this chaos, and we end them."  She hit the dummy with an overhand blow.  This blade was better.  "And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them.  I only pray the price is not too high."

"Ain't it a bit late to worry about it now?"

"We have only just begun."  She blinked as he handed her the sheath for the sword. " "My trainers always said, 'Cassandra you are too brash.  You must think before you act.'  I see what must be done, and I do it.  I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail.  But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not?  I thought the answer was before me, clear as day.  I cannot afford to be so careless again."

"Can't say I'm not grateful to hear that."  He actually smiled.

"I can be harsh, I know."  She'd threatened his life rather thoroughly, and he'd agreed to help anyway.  Not only agreed to help, but done a fair job of restoring order to the Hinterlands in only a few days.  She buckled the new scabbard on, tested its position on her hip.  Good enough.  She placed the sword inside.   She started to head back towards the Chantry, then turned back towards him.  "You've said you don't believe you're chosen.  Does that mean..."  She hesitated, then asked.  "You also don't believe in the Maker?"

He shrugged.  "Never really given it much thought."

That really wasn't an answer.  For a moment, she wondered what would have happened if he'd said he didn't.  Or if he'd said he did.  "I must believe, even if you do not.  Surely the Maker put us both on this path for a reason."

#

Oh, look.  A riot.  Kathan watched Cullen break it up.  If the Inquisition's mages and templars couldn't work together, how the hell were they supposed to get the rest of them to play?  His eyes narrowed when he saw Chancellor Roderick start in.  At least Cullen wasn't putting up with the guy's bullshit.  He took a breath, and waded in.

Cullen nodded when he saw Kathan, and gestured at the disappearing backs of the rioters.  "Mages and templars were already at war.  Now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."

"Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."  Roderick seemed to think he should be heard.

"Who, you?"  Cullen actually smirked.  "Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste?'"  Roderick glared.  "I think not."

"I'm not the Herald."  Kathan muttered.

"That laudable humility won't stop the Inquisition from using the misconception when it suits them."  Roderick gestured angrily.

"The Inquisition claims only that we must close the Breach or perish."  Cullen didn't budge an inch.

"You say that now, Commander.  We shall see if the sentiment remains true."

Kathan rubbed one of his horns.  "The Inquisition functions as well as any young family."  There was even marginally less yelling.

Roderick started to wag a finger, and then looked up at him and apparently reconsidered.  "How many families are on the verge of splitting into open warfare with themselves?"

Cullen rolled his eyes.  "Yes, because that would never happen to the Chantry."

He clapped the man on the shoulder before heading into the Chantry.  "Send a bird if they light the place on fire.  We'll bring back marshmallows."

"What is a marshmallow?"  Cullen blinked.

"They are these soft chewy little melty white things that..."  Kathan trailed off at the blank look on Cullen's face.  "Nevermind."

#

"You want me to walk into a pit of vipers?  Can't I go fight some more demons instead?"

Josephine shook her head.  "They're not vipers just because they like to hiss."

It appeared he was off to Val Royeaux.  Cassandra was coming with him.  He imagined Varric would probably be coming along as well.  And he still wasn't getting paid for this shit.

#

"What is the Fade, anyway?"

"The Fade is the world of dreams."  Solas turned his head to look up at the man who'd fallen into step beside him.  Kathan had protested riding in the carriage, pointing out they really didn't have one big enough.  Solas found himself grateful.  He hadn't been looking forward to being cooped up for the journey.

"That sounds like way too simple an answer."  Kathan glanced down at him.

"It is, however, the complex one would take several days."  Assuming the young man could understand it at all.

"And what all do you know about it?"

"A great deal, from my wanderings.  There are few hard facts, but I can share what I have learned."  He was somewhat surprised a qunari man would be interested.  If nothing else, the conversation would pass the time.

"Okay, so..."  Kathan turned and began walked backwards for a few steps so he could point at the Breach.  "What is that thing?"

"Simply put, it is a tear in the Veil between this world and the Fade, allowing spirits to enter the world physically.  Small tears occur naturally when magic weakens the veil or when spirits cluster at an area that has seen many deaths.  But your mark allows you to exert some control over the Breach.  That means it was created deliberately."  And the danger this young man faced because of it was far from over.

"And this Veil thingy is what?"

"Circle mages call it a barrier between this world and the Fade.  But according to my studies in ancient elven lore, that is a vast oversimplification.  Without it..."  Solas gestured as he spoke.  "Imagine if spirits entered freely, if the Fade was not a place one went but a state of nature like the wind."

Kathan tilted his head to one side.  "Sounds like it could be, I dunno.  Fun, interesting, and scary.  Probably pretty too."

"Yes.  A world where imagination defines reality, where spirits are as common as trees or grass.  Instead, spirits are strange and fearful, and the Fade is a terrifying world touched only by mages and dreamers."  He gave the man a surprised look.  The last two people he'd made the suggestion to had all but recoiled in terror at the notion. "I am glad I am not alone in seeing the beauty of such a world, along with the obvious peril."

"And the demons?"

"The Circle says that demons hate the natural world and seek to bring their chaos and destruction to the living."  He realized just how much the other man was shortening his stride, and lengthened his own to close the difference.  "But such simplistic labels misconstrue their motivations and, in so doing, do all a great disservice.  Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong."

"So is there a good way to deal with the ones coming out of the rift?  I mean, if we don't have to stab them, that would be better, right?"  Kathan shrugged.  "A diplomatic solution, maybe?"

Solas almost stumbled.  He hadn't expected that question from those he'd aligned himself with in this matter.  Certainly not from a qunari.  "Not in the world we know today.  The Veil creates a barrier that makes such true understanding most unlikely."  He found himself giving the young man another look.  "But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."  He hesitated a moment.  "Closing the Breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it.  Any artifact of such power is dangerous.  The destruction of the Conclave proves that much."

"You don't think it got blown up with the temple?"

"You survived, did you not?"  Solas glanced at the man's hand. "The artifact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this age.  I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like the kind of thing we should let lie around."

"Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing.  Whatever the artifact was, it is no longer there."

"How come you don't wear shoes?"

Solas blinked at the abrupt subject change.  "I prefer not to."

"Don't your feet get cold?"

"Why do you not wear a shirt?"

"Findin one that fits right is a pain in the ass, so I got used to not wearing them.  Now they just annoy me."  He tilted his head.  "Point took, but if you step on a sharp rock I ain't carrying you."

#

"My lord Herald."

He started to deny it, but Cassandra stepped on the back of his foot and he shut up.  Leliana's spy filled her in on the situation.  The templars had also gathered, and it seemed people believed the templars had returned to protect them from the Inquisition.  "They wish to protect the people?  From us?"

"Protect them from the big scary blasphemous horned guy, I'd say."  Kathan waved a hand casually.

"Surely they cannot think such a thing."  She glanced up at him, and then nearly sighed in vexation.  He had to arrive in Val Royeaux dressed like a barbarian, didn't he?  Surely he could have at least found a shirt somewhere instead of that leather vest and rope thing. 

"Why not?"  Kathan chuckled.  "They sure ain't the only ones."

"You think the Order's returned to the fold, maybe?  To deal with us upstarts?"  Varric ran a hand over Bianca's grip.

"I know Lord Seeker Lucius.  I can't imagine him coming the Chantry's defense, not after all that's occurred."

"So, we've got trouble then?"  Maker's breath, did the man have to sound so amused by the situation?

"Perhaps."  Cassandra sent the scout back to Haven.

#

The mom was grandstanding.  He was apparently a wicked Qunari bent on the subversion of the Maker's word by claiming to be the Herald of Andraste.  "I make no such claim.  I wasn't sent here by Andraste or the Maker."  He saw Cassandra grit her teeth.  "I am simply trying to close the Breach.  It threatens us all."

Cassandra stepped forward before he could keep talking.  "It's true.  The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

Oh.  Look.  Templars.  He was mentally planning on how to extract them from incipient violence when one of the templars punched the mom in the head, sending her to the ground.  Then he started planning how to make with the incipient violence.  "Was that display supposed to impress me?"

"On the contrary.  It wasn't for you at all."  The old guy tried to stare down at him, but the platform he was standing on did little more than put him at equal height to Kathan.

Next to him, Cassandra tried diplomacy.  It didn't work, but it didn't seem to actively make the situation worse.  The old guy, Lord Seeker Lucius, gave an overwrought speech.  He'd seen better from Antivan puppeteers.   Something was slightly off about that guy.  The templars stalked off through the square, but it seemed not all of them were happy about it.

"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"  Cassandra watched him go.

Kathan shrugged.  "Well, so much for having a lot of armored guys to hide behind." 

Cassandra shook her head.  "I wouldn't write them off so quickly.  There must be those in the Order who see what he's become."

"Plenty of them.  Don't mean they'll walk.  Seen a lot of mercs die following orders they knew were stupid, and that was without mixing belief into it."  Kathan turned to check on the injured lady.

She looked up at him.  "Just tell me one thing: if you do not believe you are the Maker's chosen, then what are you?"

He helped her get back to her feet and draped her over one of her assistants.  "A guy trying to help."

"That is..."  She tilted her head at him.  "More comforting than you might imagine."

#

Somebody shot an arrow at Cassandra's feet.  With a message tied to it that sent them looking for handkerchiefs.  Then, they got invited to a party.  And then an elf stepped into their path, blocking their forward motion.  Cassandra identified her as a Grand Enchanter Fiona.

"If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option."  Fiona looked up at him.

He asked her why she wasn't at the Conclave, and she pointed out Lucius hadn't been either.  She then squarely put the blame for what happened at the feet of the templars.  She invited them to Redcliffe, and then walked away.  Cassandra looked frustrated, but let her leave.  Kathan shrugged.  "Alright, let's go to the party.  And it looks like we've got the location of a good back alley to puke in after."

Cassandra made a disgusted sound.

#

"This is your manservant?"  The man at the door somehow managed to look down his nose at Kathan despite Kathan being over a foot taller than he was.

"No, this is my dad."  Kathan smiled politely at the butler.  Solas gave him a disbelieving look.

"I..."  The butler blinked and looked from Kathan to Solas and back again.  "What?" 

"We were invited by a First Enchanter Vivienne."  Kathan held up the piece of parchment then offered it to the man.

"Yes, well, your..."  The butler narrowed his eyes and looked him over with considerable disapproval.  "Father and companions are going to have to wait outside."

#

The horny lady wanted to join up.  Why were they asking him?  Though the way she'd sent that Marquis off with his tail between his legs had been pretty funny.  And she had some rank, clearly.  Josephine'd probably be mad if he said no.

#

"They've got no breeches," Sera announced.

He blinked, and then started to grin as the half-naked guards came rushing out after them.  "Hey, if any live, we should give them tattoos!"

"Butts, butts, butts!"

#

After the frustrations of Val Royeaux, stretching her legs made her feel better.  She caught up with Kathan.  "It occurs to me I don't actually know much about you."

He shrugged.  "What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Free Marches, mostly.  Did some work in Antiva.  Born in Antiva, actually.  I think."  Or had it been Rivain?

"Tell me, do you consider the Free Marches your home?  Are you eager to go back?"

Kathan shrugged.  "Home is wherever I am, really."  He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up to the same roof more than a couple weeks in a row.

Cassandra found herself smiling.  "I feel that way too, after years of tending to business for the Divine."

"So tell me 'bout you?"  He shrugged, then looked down at her.  "What's the tale of Cassandra?"

"There's..."  She shrugged.  "Not much to know."

He actually laughed at her.  She briefly considered stabbing him.  "You're being modest?"

"Do you think me a braggart?"  She folded her arms and glared.

"No."  He smiled.  "I think you're interesting."

When they got back she was going to find him some shirts.  Talking to him when he was wearing little more than rope on his top half was very distracting.  "As you wish."  She sighed, and launched into her background.  He asked a few questions, and revealed that he didn't actually know the story of how she'd become Right Hand.  Then he pestered her about what her job for Justinia actually was.  Just when she thought he'd forgotten, he asked her how she'd become the Right Hand.  And wasn't satisfied with the short version.  Reluctantly, she told him the story of the battle at the Grand Cathedral.

"You're delightful, you know that?"  He grinned down at her again.

"No, I do not know that." 

"Mm-hmmm..."  He smirked.

"I object."  She considered driving her elbow into his unarmored torso.  "There is nothing 'delightful' about me."

"I beg to differ."

It was like driving her elbow into a tree trunk.  He barely even grunted.  "I think I preferred you in the stocks."

#

"Complaining at each other isn't going to get us to a solution any faster."  Kathan wanted to growl at them.  Humans always got jumpy when you growled at them.

"I agree."  Cassandra stepped up beside him.

That didn't entirely stop the bickering, but it did take on a more reasonable tone.  Cassandra pointed out that approaching the mages was likely to be dangerous.  He raised an eyebrow at her.  "I've been in danger since I walked out of the Fade."  He batted the hilt of her sword lightly, and she glared at him. 

Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine started heading back to the war room, but Leliana approached him.  It seemed in addition to issues with the mages and templars, Wardens were up to something.  Bah, any minute now a Qunari was going to show up and ask to join.

#

He walked out of the Chantry to find guy representing a Qunari that wished to join.

#

As soon as he let the little girl take him down, the other kids piled on him, laughing and giggling.  "Hold him!" Sera yelled before dumping a bucket of snow on his head.

"Hey, that's cheating!"  Kathan managed to stand despite several children hanging onto various limbs.  "I've got a gold piece for whoever sticks snow down her pants."

Sera cackled and rushed off, followed by a half dozen laughing kids flinging snowballs at her.  He brushed himself off, then turned to see Mother Giselle watching him.  "Uh..."

"Greetings, Herald of Andraste.  How fares your quest to seal the Breach?"  Her lips twitched as she tried to hide a smile.

"Well, you know how these things go."  He shrugged.  "At least, I hope someone does."

She gave him an approving nod.  "You laugh to bring a little light into the darkness.  I am glad to see it.  Too many see laughter as antithetical to the Chant of Light.  They imagine Andraste as a grim warrior all her life, forgetting that she loved and was loved in return.  I hope she found time for laughter during her trials.  As I hope you do."

"Some of those kids lost parents up at that temple."  Kathan shrugged, and tried not to think about Kas.  "So Sera and I are playing the bad influences."

Mother Giselle actually laughed.  "I wholeheartedly disagree with that assessment."  She was about to say something else when a five-year-old ran up to him triumphantly demanding her gold piece, followed by Sera and a group of kids carrying snowballs.  He tossed the coin to the kid and ran for it.

#

A man in the Crossroads was able to direct him to where they could find Blackwall.  Seemed the Warden took bandit activity rather personal.  A bit too personal.  There was a note on one of the bandits.  Kathan pocketed it smoothly while the attention of the others was occupied elsewhere, and then turned his attention back to the Warden.  The Warden looked him over.  "You're no farmer.  Why do you know my name?  Who are you?"

"I've been called a lot of things lately by a lot of people."  Though these days they were mostly calling him nicer things.

The guy in the Warden armor folded his arms.  "Well, I'm talking to you.  Stop dancing."

Cassandra put a hand on his arm, stopping him from responding.  "We're Inquisition, trying to find out why the Wardens disappeared and if it had anything to do with the Divine's murder."

Kathan watched the guy object to the insinuations.  There was something just slightly off.  He'd talked to a few Wardens before.  Most of them didn't give a shit about anything but darkspawn.  Took all kinds, he supposed.  He threw out a few questions, but the answers told him little.  "Well, this was helpful.  Ish.  Best of luck to you."  He turned to start heading back to the crossroads.

"Inquisition... Agent, did you say?  Hold a moment."  Blackwall called to him.  "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn.  Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved.  If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden.  Maybe you need me."

He stood a moment before turning back around.  "Welcome to the party.  Drinks are on Cassandra."

She made that noise again.  He smiled.

#

Harding let him know that bandits had fucked with some of the Inquisition's soldiers.  Not behavior he was inclined to tolerate.

#

The qunari with the big axe took one look at him and started laughing.  "Hot damn, it's true.  Oh, the Chantry must love you.  A qunari mercenary is the Herald of Andraste.  Who'da thought?"

"I'm not the..."  He rolled his eyes.  "You're doing well enough."

"I get by."  The other qunari tossed off some more orders to his soldiers, then gestured for Kathan to follow him to the side.  "We're expensive, but we're worth it..."  He gestured lazily at the carnage on the beach.  "And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

He'd heard of the Chargers.  Something about a giant.  And Kas ranting because they'd gotten a job she'd wanted.  "Your crew looks useful."  He tilted his head.  They also could generally name their own price, so why were they eager for this gig?  Unless... ah.  Probably not a surprise.

"They are.  But you're not just getting the boys.  You're getting me."  Iron Bull stood.  "You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man.  Whatever it is -- demons, dragons?  The bigger the better."  Iron Bull stood at the same height, but was somewhat wider.  Not a man he'd want to go toe to toe with.  "And there's one more thing."

Well now, the man was actually going to come clean.  Interesting.  "I suppose there is."  Kathan nodded to him.  "What interest does the Ben-Hassrath have?"

Iron Bull's mouth dropped open for a second before recovered and shrugged.  "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach.  Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere.  I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening.  But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais.  You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

If he didn't agree, they'd just try again.  And they probably already had, but this guy had the feel of someone higher up in the ranks.  If one was going to play a game, it would be helpful to know what pieces were on the board.  "You don't send anything without Leliana's say-so.  We get a hint you are screwing with us, Cassandra here is going to stab you with your own horns."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."  Iron Bull gave him a thoughtful look before turning to give orders to his crew.

#

They found where the soldiers had been ambushed and killed.  Someone had left a note talking about some kind of way to take over the bandit group.  A couple hours later, Kathan was stalking back to camp grumbling again.  "Shut up, Varric."

"Seriously, how many cults do you have dedicated to you, now?"

"Shut up, Varric."

"You've got the one in the Crossroads."

"Shut up, Varric."

"These Blades of Hessarian."

"Shut up, Varric."

"That gaggle of Chantry sisters that swoon every time you walk by."

"Shut up, Varric."

"All the soldiers who were at the Breach."

"Shut up, Varric."

"That one noblewoman and her entire entourage of ladies in waiting.  Though that one's just dedicated to your shoulders."

"Shut up, Varric."

#

"I have to admit, I thought you'd be..." 

"Taller?"  Kathan grinned.

"Er..."  Blackwall shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Upfront is better than 'oxman'."

Blackwall shrugged.  "It was a foolish thought.  Should've known better than to say anything.  It's what you do, and how you do it, that's important."  He looked Kathan over.  "Just one question, then.  How do you think you fit in with all this?"

Good question.  Where did he fit in with all this?  "I'm just trying to help things get unfucked."

Laughter tinged the other man's words.  "A worthy goal."  He shrugged.  "For me, I'll be satisfied so long as we find the bastards that killed the Divine."

Kathan leaned on the wall.  "So, tell me about the Wardens..."

#

"I met an elven mage earlier.  Solas, I believe he was called."  Vivienne gave him a weighing and measuring look that reminded him uncomfortably of Kas when she was trying to find something to yell at him about.  "I admit, I was surprised.  I didn't expect to find mages among the Inquisition.  Tell me: why were you at the Divine Conclave."

"This war isn't good for anybody, even the folks getting paid to fight.  If the Conclave could get things settled, well, we were glad to take the job."

"If only the rebels saw things so clearly."  She smoothed her garment.  "Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas.  If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost.  Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate."

"So here you are, offering to help with the deciding."  He tilted his head as he looked down at her.  A cat who thought she'd found a way into the creamery.

Vivienne gave him a polite smile.  "Wouldn't you?  For almost a thousand years, the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker.  And now many believe that you are the agent of his will.  Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power."

"Isn't that what the priests should be for?"  He shrugged.  "Assuming they get their acts together."

"That's reassuring to hear."  Vivienne gave him another appraising look.  "I've stolen enough of your time, my dear.  Don't let me keep you."

#

"Has anyone dared ask?  No, I do not think --” Josephine waved for him to enter her office.  "Ah, Master Adaar.  May I have a word?"

He ducked under the door frame and entered her office.  "What do you need?"

"Well, as you are Tal-Vashoth, people have asked..."  Josephine moved some papers around.  "You grew up outside the Qunari homeland, but..."  She stacked the papers back up and sighed.  "There is no easy way to ask your thoughts on the Qun."

Kas had talked of the Qun.  There had been a time she'd talked of giving up the merc life and joining, until she'd learned they'd likely be separated if she did.  He missed her.  "Have you studied the Qun?"

"It is a decided gap in my education."  She gestured.  "I know the Qun is a philosophy, a set of laws, a legislative guide, and a social architecture governing the Qunari.  Those who appeared at court, however, insisted the Qun is too complex for an outsider."

Kathan shook his head.  The couple times he'd been interested enough to ask, he'd gotten the same answer.  Well, the couple times he'd gotten an answer instead of a simple 'leave or die, tal'vashoth'.  "Well, it ain't cause you're human.  'Real' Qunari tell me I'll never understand the Qun."

"Yet they take converts.  Their criteria is beyond my grasp.  Do you believe in any of the Qun's philosophies?"

He actually laughed.  "You can't take a shit in the Qun without someone deciding what color it should be.  That's not a life for me." 

"Many won't accept your word, by virtue of your birth.  People ask how a Qunari could be Andraste's Herald.  It worries them if they believe it, and angers them if they do not.  Convincing them of your good intentions will be tasking."

It was just a thought, but they could also stop calling him the Herald of Andraste.  That might help.  "Maybe they'll go easier on me they knew of my winsome smile."  He smiled as ridiculously wide as he could, showing all his teeth.

Josephine gave him a look that conveyed both amusement and annoyance.  "I'll be sure to add a postscript to my letters.  Strangely, your mercenary work is not so inflammatory.  People are fabricating extravagant tales of your heroics."

"They don't know how we held Kelgor's Pass,or tricked an army into surrendering at Val Falaise.  These people don't know the half of what we've done."  Kas's face flashed in his mind. 

"I noticed.  Leliana found a letter from the captain of your last company.  He had nothing but praise for your skill in battle, but doesn't mention what part you played."

He blinked.  "Captain Tully praised me?  William 'Iron-Ass' Tully?"

"That's quite the moniker."  Josephine laid her hand on the stack of parchment next to her.  "But yes.  Your captain went so far as to say he'd have lost entire battles without you."

No kidding.  It's like the man was an ambush magnet.  "That miser deducted five gold from my pay the day we left."

"Whatever for?"  Josephine glanced up at him.

"Poor morale."  Which might have something to do with giving him the moniker of 'Iron-Ass'.  Or maybe the part where he'd etched said moniker into the guy's breast plate.

"Well, your captain still held your skills in high regard.  Especially after your last engagement."

"I was in charge of mercenaries storming the headquarters of the bandits we were to dispatch."  He'd argued with Kas's plan, and ultimately disobeyed her orders.  "We caught them by surprise.  It was over before the sentries even blew their horns."  She'd wanted to go in the front gates.  He'd gone up a water course instead.  No fatalities on his team.  She'd yelled at him for a week.

"That is impressive.  I hope life in Haven doesn't bore you, compared to such exploits."

"The giant pulsing tear in the sky does keep things lively."  He shrugged.  "So do the arguments in the war room."  How three people consistently managed to remain evenly divided boggled him.

"Ah.  Our voices carry that far, do they?"  Josephine sighed.  "I must bring that up at the next meeting..."

#

Cullen blinked as a bag of something landed on his desk.  He looked up to see Kathan, then glanced at the bag.  The contents appeared to be small white items.  "And these are?"

"Marshmallows."  Kathan shrugged cheerfully before wandering off again.

He picked one up, turned it over a couple times, then tried it. 


	3. In Your Heart Shall Burn

"Herald."

"Never heard of him."

Cullen folded his arms.  "Where are you going with a half dozen shields?"

"Oh.  The round ones make better sleds."

"I..."  Cullen shook his head.  "I'm going to go over there and pretend we never had this conversation."

#

"Wait, what?"  Kathan straightened up from where he had been watching quietly.

Leliana shook her head.  "He betrayed us.  He murdered my agent."

"I ain't sayin he ain't an ass, but..."  Kathan waved a hand.  "You'd just up and murder him?"

"You find fault with my decision?"  She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah."  He met her eyes.  "I do.  Ya ain't thinkin it clear.  Folks don't up and betray without a reason, and it's clear this guy got in deep.  Ya kill him, that's a lot of questions going unanswered and..."  He took a deep breath.  "And we're the good guys."

"You feel very strongly about this."  Leliana nodded.  Then she turned to her agent.  "Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives."  She looked back at him.  "Now, if you're happy, I have work to do."

#

"You are concerned regarding Redcliffe?"

"It's just..."  Kathan shrugged. "That's a lot of mages."   

"I see."

"Hey, don't be like that Shiny.  It's just other than you I've only ever really talked to one other mage and she was also an apostate who had to keep her magic all quiet like.  So she wouldn't answer any questions about it ever."  Kathan shrugged.  "Kas didn't care for mages cause of..."  The vague memory of his home on fire flashed in his mind.  "Well, don't matter now.  So the only really magicky mages I encountered were those among enemy forces doing bad shit and trying to set me on fire.  And Silky straight up froze a guy, then asked if I wanted her to kill him."

"That may, perhaps, have more to do with Orlesian politics than magic."

"Yeah, probably.  I don't think I have a problem with mages so much as I have a problem with being on fire, and the chances of me being on fire increase a bit with mages around."  Kathan shrugged.  "We know where the templars are standing.  Least we can do is hear the mages out.  But if the magic starts flying, I'm hiding behind you."

"You may wish to consider a larger shield."

"You calling me fat?"  Kathan grinned.  "So, tell me more of Solas."

"Why?"

"You've got more to lose than I do, but you're actually here willingly."  And he was pretty sure Solas wasn't getting paid either.

"Not the wisest course of action when framed that way."

"You seem good people.  Just wanted to know more about you."  The guy really was an odd duck.  He didn't even really look quite like the other elves Kathan had known.  For one thing, he was almost freakishly tall for an elf.

"I am sorry.  With so much fear in the air..."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.  "What would you know of me?"

"So..."  Might as well start with the thing that seemed to make him the duckiest of odds.  "Why'd you start studying the Fade?"

"I grew up in a village to the north.  There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic.  But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined.  I treasured my dreams.  Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome."

"Don't spirits or demons or whatever try to tempt you?  That's what the stories say they do, anyway."  At least in the stories Kas hadn't gotten mad at the other mercs for telling him as a kid.

"No more than a brightly colored fruit is deliberately tempting you to eat it."  He shrugged.  "I learned how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest.  I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness.  There was so much I wanted to explore."

"But you had to wake up sometime, right?"

"Eventually I was unable to find new areas in the Fade."

"Why?"

"Two reasons.  First, the Fade reflects the world around it.  Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new.  Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations.  To find interesting areas, one must be interesting." 

"That why you're here, inquisitioning?"

"I joined the Inquisition because we are all in terrible danger."  He smiled.  "If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the Fade."

Kathan shrugged.  "Not the worst reason I've heard to go out and enjoy life."

"I am glad to hear it.  In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade."

"Well, yeah.  That's called living, ain't it?"

"You train to flick a dagger or an arrow to its target.  The grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit.  You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy.  As have I."

"You've been around a lot of places, you said?"

"This world, or its memory, is reflected in the Fade.  Dream in ancient ruins, and you may see a city lost to history.  Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities long picked dry by treasure seekers."  He gestured.  "The best are the battlefields.  Spirits press so tightly on the Veil that you can slip across with but a thought."

So not just the boring dry histories playing out for him.  "Any good ones?"

"I dreamt at Ostagar.  I witnessed the brutality of the darkspawn and the valor of the Ferelden warriors.  I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire..."  Solas lifted his shoulders.  "And Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces."

"Really?  What really happened?  Cause you hear a lot of different stories."

"That's just it.  In the Fade, I see reflections created by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors.  One moment, I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall.  The next, I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause."

"But which one is real?"  Kathan rubbed one of his horns.

"It is the Fade.  They are all real."

That almost seemed to make sense.  A bit.  He shrugged.  "And you do all this wandering about by yourself?"

"Not at all.  I have built many lasting friendships.  Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen.  Spirits of purpose helped me search.  Even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."

"Don't think I know those types of spirits."  Granted, he didn't know much about spirits at all, when it came right down to it.

"They rarely seek this world.  When they do, their natures do not often survive exposure to the people they encounter.  Wisdom and purpose are too easily twisted to pride and desire."

"Wait..."  Kathan turned back to look at where the Breach hung in the sky.  "We fought a pride demon, back at the breach rift thing.  You saying you are friends with those?"

"They were not demons for me."

He rubbed one of his horns.  "Not getting it."

"The Fade reflects the minds of the living.  If you expect a spirit of wisdom to be a pride demon, it will adapt.  And if your mind is free of corrupting influences?  If you understand the nature of the spirit?  They can be fast friends."

"You believe they are one thing..."  He tilted his head, trying to understand.  "So they are that thing?"  Kathan frowned.  "I think I get it.  That's neat.  You trust these spirits not to possess you if you say 'I wish' or something?"

"Do you trust your friends not to turn on you?"

"Well, some of them, but they are people."

"Ah, of course."

Kathan frowned.  "You know what I mean, I think."  He scratched his head.  "Maybe.  I don't know."

"Are people only people because they are flesh and blood?  Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith?  Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

"Shave Varric and he's still Varric.  Shut him up and he's..."  Could you actually shut Varric up?  "Okay.  Yeah.  I get what you're saying.  Ain't the body, it's the mind."

"I..."  Solas looked surprised.  And pleased.  "Thank you.  Few are willing to entertain such a notion."

#

"So how many dragons have you killed?"  Kathan fell into step next to Cassandra.

"I did not count."  Cassandra shook her head.

"But you killed some of the big ones, right?"

"There..."  Cassandra sighed.  "Was a high dragon, yet.  But I did not do it alone."

"Still..."  Kathan spread his hands.  "That's awesome.  Kas wouldn't even let me leave camp the time they went up against a dragon, and it wasn't even one of the big ones."

"I am surprised she did not wish your assistance."  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was only like nine at the time."  He shrugged.  "I think maybe she was afraid I'd want to keep it as a pet."

"Dragons cannot be tamed."  Cassandra shook her head.

"You just like crushing my dreams, don't you?"  He grinned down at her, and she made that noise again.  He was starting to find it strangely adorable.

#

"So this artifact thing can strengthen the Veil?"

"And measure it, in a manner that may allow us to predict where new tears may open."

"It sews it back together or what?"

Solas glanced up at Kathan.  "Let us go back to the water analogy, only this time the pond is frozen over."

"Okay."

"The Breach is throwing rocks into the pond, cracking the ice.  This artifact makes the area around it colder..."

"And the ice gets thicker..."  Kathan nodded.  "And it tells you where the ice is still thin?"

"Indeed."

"So the part of the Fade you were walking in got a little colder, clued you in it was here?"

"If we continue the analogy, yes."

"Right so..."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "Hold that thought."  He whipped one of his daggers into the back of the demon attacking an elven woman, and surged forward alongside Cassandra.

#

"Veilfire lights these weird runes up?"  Kathan scratched at the symbol.

"It resonates with the runes, allowing the information stored within to be revealed. Veilfire has many..."  Solas sighed, and stared ahead at the rune.  "You are trying to light me on fire with it, aren't you?"

"Um..."  Kathan pulled the torch back from Solas's coattails.  "No?  Hey, think we could get this to burn on our armor?  It would look awesome."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and headed out of the cave.  Kathan grinned after her, then glanced back at Solas.  "So was it what you said that freaked the other elf out, or the fact that you could say it?"

Solas blinked at him.  "A measure of both, I imagine."

"How'd you know she was lying?"  Kathan glanced down at him as they started out of the ruins.

He stumbled slightly.  "You speak elven?"

"Picked up a smattering, here and there."  Kathan shrugged.  "Speak a bit of dwarf too, mostly the fun words."

"It was clear she was not being entirely honest."  Solas paused briefly to examine the veil sconce, and glanced back towards the ruins.  "How did you know what she found would be useful to me?"

"It was shiny.  So are you."

"Could I request a nickname that is not a commentary on my lack of hair?"  Solas sighed as he headed out of the ruins.

"You could."  Kathan grinned as he followed.  "Wouldn't do you much good, but you could."

#

"What the hell just happened?"

Cassandra cleaned the blade of her sword.  "We don't know what these rifts can do.  That one appeared to alter the time around it."

"We need to find what did..."  Kathan shook his head.  "That."

Solas was touching the ground near where one of the strange lights had been.  "Agreed."

#

"We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us."

Kathan rubbed one of his horns.  "Not even Fiona?"

"If she was, she hasn't told anyone."  The scout straightened.  "We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."

An elf ran up to tell them that somebody named Magister Alexius was in charge.  A magister.  Well, great.  This was going to get him set on fire again.  They started towards the tavern.

"The Veil is weaker here than in Haven.  And not merely weak, but altered in a way I have not seen."

Cassandra looked like she wanted to reach for her sword.  "We should talk to the Grand Enchanter." 

"Keep an ear or nose or whatever out, Shiny.  Let us know if anything is going to leap out of the Fade and eat our faces."

Iron Bull shot him a glare.  "Great.  You just had to put that image into my head."

"Hide behind Blackwall."  Kathan shrugged.  "It's common knowledge that fade-jumpers are intimidated by beards."

"What?"  Iron Bull blinked.

"There are reasons the dwarves are rarely troubled by demons."  Solas nodded.  Kathan had to give credit where it was due.  Shiny's lips didn't so much as twitch.  Sera, Blackwall, and Iron Bull all stared at him.

"He's kidding, right?"  Sera shook her head, then looked at Cassandra.  "Right?"

She made that noise again, and headed into the village.

#

"They made these things out of..."  Kathan growled.  "But the tranquil can't even defend themselves."

"Every skull was...?"  Sera started shaking her head.  "No.  Done thinking about it.  Done."

"I had wondered what had become of them when the mages rebelled.  What a tragic waste."  Solas gave the skulls a sorrowful look.

"Whoever thought this up needs their head busted.  Let's go find this magister ass."

#

Fiona looked at him as if she'd never seen him before.  Funny, he'd have thought he stood out in a crowd.  "Is this some sort of test?  We're here because you walked up to us in Val Royeaux and said 'hey, come to Redcliffe and talk mages'."

"You must be mistaken.  I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

"Well, that's odd.  Do you have a twin sister?  Cause the lady we talked to looked exactly like you."  Right down to the same stain on the hem of her robes, and scar just under the right ear.

"Exactly like me?  I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone..."  Fiona shook her head in confusion.  "Whoever..."  She looked up at him.  "Or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed.  The free mages have already..."  Fiona gestured at the people in the room.  "Pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

Well, that was a definition of 'free' he'd never heard before.  Cassandra spoke up from where she was standing behind him.  "An alliance with Tevinter?  Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?"

Solas kept his voice gentle.  "I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter."

Fiona continued.  "As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

"I thought mages were supposed to be smart."  Kathan wanted to growl in frustration. 

"All hope of peace died with Justinia.  This..."  Fiona almost seemed to shrink before his eyes.  "Bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice.  We are losing this war.  I needed to save as many of my people as I could."

Footsteps.  Kathan turned to see two men dressed in Tevinter style clothing.  Elder and younger, with some resemblance between them.  Father and son then?  And the younger had that look of illness.  The elder spoke as he approached.  "Welcome, my friends."  His voice was cheerful.  He was up to some shit.  "I apologize for not greeting you earlier."

The former grand enchanter made the introductions.  "Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius."

"The southern mages are under my command."  Alexius was almost dismissive of Fiona.  He gave Kathan a look that put his back up just a bit.  "And you are the survivor, yes?  The one from the Fade?  Interesting."

Might as well get to the point.  "What is this alliance shit?" 

Despite the crudity of his words, Alexius's face lost not a whit of it's good cheer.  Definitely up to something.  "What specifically do you wish to know?"

"This indentured business?"  He lowered his head, playing up his appearance as a brute.

"Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium."  Alexius actually patted Fiona on the shoulder.   "As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights.  As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium."

"When the hell did this happen?"

"When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the templars, who rushed to attack them."  Alexius kept up his cheer, but seemed to be relaxing a little.  "It could only be through divine providence that I arrived when I did."

"It was certainly..." Fiona furrowed her brow.  "Very timely."

"What do the Vints need more mages for anyway?"

"For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense."  Alexius gestured at the room.  "After they are properly trained, they will join our legion."

The protest from Fiona came immediately.  "You said not all my people would be military.  There are children, those not suited --"

"And one day, I'm sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium.  When their debts are paid."

"And where are the Arl's people?"  He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Fereldan colors.

"The arl of Redcliffe left the village."

Cassandra folded her arms.  "Arl Teagan did not abandon his lands during the Blight, even when they were under siege."

"There were..."  Alexius was starting to get a hint of impatience behind his eyes.  "Tensions growing.  I did not want an incident."

This was all too neat.  And the guy was way too friendly for how Kathan was acting.  A vint, playing nice with a belligerent qunari?  It didn't add up.  He needed to get back to the Leliana and see what her birds could do with the information.  "We came for mages."

Alexius gestured at a nearby table, then went to go take a seat.  Kathan sat across from him, forward in the chair to keep his weapons free.  "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?  Pardon my manners.  My son, Felix, friends."  Alexius gestured at the young man in yellow.  Kathan gave him a nod.  He was getting a completely different sense from Felix than he was getting from Alexius.  Whatever was going on, Felix didn't like it.  "I'm not surprised you're here." Alexius's voice continued with the same false cordiality.  "Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could ever attempt.  There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor.  Ambitious, indeed."

"When you are fighting a big damn hole in the sky, thinking small gets you nowhere." 

"There will have to be --"

Alexius was interrupted by Felix stumbling.  The elder man's face went from false friendly to concerned father immediately.  Kathan moved, catching Felix before the man could fall.  Felix pressed something into his hand and Kathan set him into the chair, using him to block Alexius's view as he slipped the parchment into his belt.  "Felix," Magister Alexis called. 

"I'm so sorry.  Please forgive my clumsiness, my lord."  He glanced up at Kathan before turning to give his father a reassuring nod.  "I'm fine, Father."

"Come, I'll get your powders."  Magister Alexis went to his son's side and started to half-carry him out of the room.  "Please excuse me, friends.  We will have to continue this another time.  Fiona, I will require your services."

"I don't mean to trouble everyone," Felix said.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition.  We will conclude this business at a later date."

He took the parchment from his belt, and passed it to Cassandra.  "Come to the Chantry.  You are in danger."

"Well, aren't we secret."  Sera grinned.

"They've set the trap."  Kathan shrugged.  "Only polite to go step in it."

#

There was a tranquil.  Kathan went over to him, and got a bit more information.  He then sent the man to where the Inquisition soldiers were.  No way in hell was he leaving a tranquil in Redcliff with this shit.  A couple mages actually seemed to like the idea of going to Tevinter, but most were leery.

The elven man who'd told him about Alexius in the first place met him just outside the tavern.  "Were you really looking to ally with us?"

"That so hard to believe?"

"Everyone blames us.  The templars left the Chantry, too.  That's worse, isn't it?  They took an oath."  Fear was evident on the man's face.  "Yet everyone calls it the 'mage rebellion.'  We're the ones they hate.  What choice did we have?  Stay and be slaves?"

"Sometimes to achieve the world one desires, one must take regrettable measures."  Solas nodded to the younger elf.

"I..."  The man swallowed.  "I hope you can do something.  Tying ourselves to Tevinter...?"  He shook his head.  "That can't be the right way to end this."

He asked the guy a few more questions.  Alexius had been on the scene awfully fast.  "We'll do what we can." 

Kathan led his companions towards the chantry.  "This sitting right with anybody?"

"No."  Cassandra spoke for them all.

"Alright.  Let's go hit things until they start making some bleeding sense."

#

Another Vint.  This one fighting demons.  How refreshing.  With the new guy's help, they got the demons dead and the rift sealed.  The Vint turned towards them.  "Fascinating.  How does that work, exactly?"  He punctuated his words with overdone gestures.  "You don't even know, do you?  You just wiggle your fingers, and boom.  Rift closes."

"And you are?"

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see."  The man bowed with a flourish.  "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous.  How do you do?"

"Another Tevinter."  Cassandra kept her hand on her sword.  "Be cautious with this one."

"Suspicious friends you have here."  Dorian shrugged.  "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable -- as I'm sure you can imagine."

"And Felix?"

"I'm sure he's on his way.  He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father."  Dorian waved a hand carelessly.

"What's really wrong with Felix?"

Dorian gave him a surprised look.  "He's had some lingering illness for months.  Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

"No audience here but us, and we ain't in the mood to applaud.

"What, there's no applause?  Fine."  Dorian folded his arms.  "Look, you must know there's danger.  That should be obvious even without the note.  Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you.  As if by magic, yes?"  He began gesturing again.  "Which is exactly right.  To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

A set of ripples starts moving backwards, and the whole pattern distorts.  "He arranged it so he could arrive here just after the Divine died?"

"You catch on quick."

"That is fascinating, if true..."  Solas watched the other man.  "And almost certainly dangerous."

"The rift you closed here?"  Dorian pointed at where it had been.  "You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down.  Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe.  The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

"Shiny, this making sense to you?"

"It could explain the distortions."

"I know what I'm talking about."  Dorian's voice grew defensive.  "I helped develop this magic.  When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory.  Alexius could never get it to work.  What I don't understand is why he's doing it?  Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them."  Kathan turned at the sound of Felix's voice.

"Took you long enough."  Dorian gave the other man a worried look.  "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card.  I thought he'd be fussing over me all day."  He gave Kathan a slight bow.  "My father's joined a cult.  Tevinter supremacists.  They call themselves 'Venatori'."  He shook his head.  "And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

"All this for me?"  Kathan shrugged.  "And here I didn't get Alexius anything."

"Send him a fruit basket.  Everyone loves those."  Dorian shrugged.  "You know you're his target.  Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage.  I can't stay in Redcliffe.  Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now.  But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there.  I'll be in touch."  He started to walk away, then glanced back at Felix.  "And Felix?  Try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

#

"So, before, the Veil and magic were like a pool of water.  But the Breach opens, shit gets weird, and now we are standing in what, a pool of jelly?"

"I would not put it that way, exactly.  However, you are heading in the correct direction.  The Breach is having an effect on the behavior of magic, as well as the behavior of spirits and even creatures that come in contact with fluctuations of the Veil."

"So..."  Kathan shrugged.  "Fix the Breach or we are fucked?"

"If we wish to be blunt, yes."  Solas shrugged.

Kathan growled.  "Let's finish up here and get back to Haven.  We need a plan."

#

"That's..."

"A horse."  Sera giggled at his nonplussed expression.

Kathan shook his head.  "What the hell am I supposed to do with a horse?"  Solas glanced at the horse, then back at Kathan, and then back at the horse.  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "Shut up."

"I said nothing."

"Yeah, but you said it really loud."

Cassandra covered her mouth with a hand as she tried not to laugh.

#

They escorted the healer to the Crossroads, and checked in with Corporal Vale, and learned the area was doing well.  Some of the refugees were even expressing an interest in joining the Inquisition.  Kathan suggested Vale put them together into a group of irregulars. 

He found Cassandra looking over the area from a small vantage point.  She glanced at him when he joined her.  "They've started making the area defensible."  She gestured at some fencing.

"Bit late, ain't it?  We've cleared most of the trouble out."  He shrugged.  "I asked Scribbles to send a note back to Generally Works Too Hard to get some folks out for building those watchtowers."

"Scrib..."  Cassandra blinked.  "Varric and Cullen."  She rolled her eyes.  "I suppose I should be grateful you have not saddled me with a nickname."

"Who says I haven't?"  He grinned at her.

She put a hand on her sword and gave him a slightly threatening look.  "Do I even want to know?"

"Butterfly."

"I will stab you."

"Chrysanthemum."

"Repeatedly."

"Sugarpie."

"In the face."

"Sundew."

Cassandra started to actually pull her sword out of the sheath, and he held up his hands.  "Hey, in qunlat, the word for Sundew is Kasaanda.  That's pretty close."

"You would nickname me a carnivorous plant?"  She narrowed her eyes.

"Huh.  Good point."  He rubbed his head.  "This is going to require some thought.  I think I'll go with my initial inclination."  He tilted his head.  "Rose."

"Rose?"  She gave him a suspicious look.

"Sure.  It's tough and beautiful."  He grinned.  "And if you don't treat it with respect, it will stab the shit out of you."

"I..."  She pushed her sword back into its sheath.  A smile played around the edges of her mouth.  "Have been called worse."

#

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name.  It's an obvious trap."  Josephine waved her pen.

"How sweet."  He put a hand over his heart.  "What's he say about me?"

Leliana shrugged.  "He's so complimentary that we are certain he wants to kill you."

Kathan sighed as they started arguing again.  Cullen made his stance the clearest.  "If you go in there, you'll die.  And we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts.  I won't allow it."  Awww, Generally Stoic cared.  The bickering continued.

"The magister's son, Felix, told me Alexius is in a cult that's obsessed with me."  They all turned at the sound of his voice, as if they'd almost forgotten he was still standing there.  "Doubt they are going to say 'oh, too bad' when we say I'm not coming and go on with their lives."

"They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, unless we act."  Leliana nodded to him.

Cassandra stood up straighter.  "We cannot accept defeat now.  There must be a solution."

"Always more than one way into a castle.  Got to be somebody who knows something."

Leliana started to smile.  "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family.  It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."

"Too risky.  Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"That's why we need a distraction.  Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants to badly?"

Cullen nodded.  "Keep attention on Adaar while we disable the magister's defenses.  It's a gamble, but it might work."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Dorian, and his offer to help.  He pointed out he could get the agents past the magical wards.  Seems they had a plan.  He couldn't wait to see how it all went to hell.

"This plan puts you in the most danger."  Cullen met Kathan's eyes.  "We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this.  We can still go after the templars if you'd rather not play the bait.  It's up to you."

He'd told a bunch of people in Redcliffe he'd try to help them.  "I'll be fine.  Trouble starts, I'll just throw Cassandra at it."

Cassandra made the noise again.  He grinned.

#

"You are wearing that to a diplomatic function."  Josephine narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I'm wearing this to go punch a magister's face in."  Kathan grinned at her.

"When you return, I am going to have some more appropriate attire for you to wear."

"This is armor.  I'm fighting demons."

"There are several nobles that wish to meet with the Herald."

"Well, if I see him, I'll let him know."

She raised an eyebrow, and tapped her foot against the stone floor.  "I will speak with Harritt about having some..."  She shook her head.  "Armor made that is more suitable to your station."

He looked down at the antaam-saar.  Harritt had repaired the damage he'd done to it earlier, but perhaps a new set would be needed.  He was just pretty sure that wasn't what Josephine had in mind.  "I'm a qunari mercenary.  This is suitable for my station."

"You are the Herald of Andraste."

"Am not."

She folded her arms, and stared up at him.  "You are very much..."

"Not."

For a moment, she just stood there, looking at him.  Then she nodded.  "I will speak with Vivienne regarding a more appropriate look." 

Kathan shook his head.  "Ganging up on me is so incredibly not fair."  He frowned.  "Hey, I had a question."

"Yes?"  She put the polite expression back on her face.

"Am I gonna get paid for this shit?"  Josephine stared at him again before turning and walking away.  He sighed, and rubbed a horn.  "I think that was a no."

#

"The Magister's invitation was for Master Adaar only.  These others will have to remain here."  The man gave them all a very disapproving look. 

"I don't go anywhere without my sisters."  He wasn't sure who gave him the most disbelieving look, the man, Cassandra, or Solas. 

The man's mouth worked silently for a couple moments as he tried to figure out how to respond, and then he simply turned and led them up down the hall.  "My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived."

"My friend."  Alexius stood up from where he'd been sitting in the Arl's throne.  "It's so good to see you again.  And your associates, of course."  He clearly wasn't entirely pleased that Kathan had shown up accompanied.  "I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

"Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" 

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives."

"You just ooze trustworthiness, Alexius."  Kathan shrugged. 

"Yes, the Magisterium tells me that so often.  Shall we begin our talks?  The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them.  So, what shall you offer in exchange?"  Alexius reseated himself in the Arl's throne.  If he was Fereldan, he'd probably find that offensive.  What was with the dogs everywhere? 

"First let's talk Venatori."  Seriously, the sheer number of canine eyes staring at him was just a bit creepy.

"Now, where could you have heard that name?"  Alexius leaned forward in the chair.

"I told him."  Felix turned towards his father.

"Felix, what have you done?"

Kathan made a slight gesture at Solas to indicate Felix, and saw the man nod.  Trouble started, Felix was going to need some of that protective magic.  "We stuck a stick in your trap before we came in.  That's alright, right?"

"I've yet to see your cleverness, I'm afraid."  All congeniality vanished from Alexius.  "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark -- a gift you don't even understand -- and think you're in control?  You're nothing but a mistake."

If he had a silver for every time he'd heard that, he'd be getting paid for this shit.  "So what was the point of tearing a hole in the sky?"

"It was to be a triumphant moment for the Elder One, for this world."

"Father, listen to yourself.  Do you know what you sound like?"

Dorian's voice filled the room.  "He sounds like exactly the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be."  Credit where it was due, guy knew how to make an entrance.  And his presence meant their agents were in place.

"Dorian."  Alexius looked like he'd taken a bite out of Kas's cooking.  "I gave you the chance to be part of this.  You turned me down.  The Elder One has power you would not believe.  He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"Blah blah, my cult is better than yours."  He had how many cults now?  At least one with far better fashion sense.  "Heard it a thousand times."

"Well, you know, it's a chance for the Imperium to really one-up that whole 'starting the Blight' thing."  Dorian smiled.  He could get to like that guy.

Alexius clearly wasn't entertained.  "He will make the world bow to mages once more.  We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

"You can't involve my people in this."  Fiona had that look he recognized as a mage getting ready to light someone on fire.  Hopefully, it wouldn't be him.

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen.  Why would you support this?"  Dorian stepped forward.

"Stop it, Father.  Give up the Venatori.  Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home."

"No."  Alexius whirled and put a hand on his son's shoulder.  "It's the only way, Felix.  He can save you."

"Save me?"

"There is a way.  The Elder One promised.  If I undo the mistake at the Temple..." 

"I'm going to die.  You need to accept that."

"Seize them, Venatori.  The Elder One demands this man's life."  Alexius looked around the room, and his eyes widened. 

"Your men are dead, Alexius."

"You..."  Alexius shoved Felix behind the throne.   "Are a mistake. You should never have existed."  Something glowed in the man's hand as he stepped forward towards Kathan.

"No."  Dorian's staff glowed.  There was a flash of something.

#

He was standing knee deep in water.  In a cell.  With two very surprised looking guards.  "Blood of the Elder One."  They lifted their weapons.

Not friends then.  He threw a dagger into the throat of one and met the other with a lunge and knife to the stomach.

"Displacement?  Interesting."  Dorian was looking around them.  Kathan saw no sign of Cassandra or Solas.  "It's probably not what Alexius intended.  The rift must have moved us..."  Dorian frowned.  "To what?  The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

Why was the guy asking him?  "The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall."  He retrieved his knives.

"Let's see.  If we're still in the castle, it isn't..."  Dorian's eyes widened.  "Oh, of course.  It's not simply where -- it's when.  Alexius used the amulet as a focus.  It moved us through time."

No doubt to the deep, shark infested part of the pool of water.  "Forward, back, how far..."

"Those are excellent questions."  Dorian gestured.  "We'll have to find out, won't we?  Let's look around, see where the rift took us.  Then we can figure out how to get back..."  He shrugged.  "If we can."

"Really hope you got a plan."  There had been a plan.  Maybe they should stop with the planning.

"I have some thoughts on that.  They're lovely thoughts, like little jewels."

#

They moved through the creepy castle.  That red lyrium was everywhere.  Along with corpses and rot and other general unpleasantness.  "Future."

"I concur."

"Don't recall this part of the castle."

"It was covered in the tackiest carvings of wolves and dogs I'd ever seen."  Dorian looked around.  "This is not an improvement."

"Well, when we get back to our time, we can suggest they add some hanging plants."  Kathan looked around.  "Maybe a tasteful rug?"

#

How the hell many cells did a castle need anyway?  He was about to turn back when he heard a familiar voice.  "Is someone there?"

Kathan walked towards the cell to see Solas.  The man gave him a shocked look.  "You're alive?  We saw you die."

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time.  We just got here, so to speak."  Dorian explained as Kathan picked the lock on the cell.

"Can you reverse the process?  You could return and obviate the events of the last year.  It may not be too late..."  Solas stepped out of the cell as soon as Kathan got it open. 

"Glad somebody understood that."  He frowned.  There was red in Solas's eyes.  It seemed to hang around the man in a haze.  And there was something wrong with his voice.  And...  His eyes went to the red lyrium growing out of a wall nearby.  Fuck.

"You would think such understanding would stop me from making such terrible mistakes.  You would be wrong."  Solas shook his head.

He caught Solas's shoulder.  "You look like shit."  He gave the man a worried look. Something was off, slightly.  More than just the red glow around him.  And more than usual.

"I am dying, but no matter.  If you can undo this, they can all be saved.  But you know nothing of this world.  It is far worse than you understand.  Alexius served a master.  The Elder One.  He reigns now, unchallenged.  His minions assassinated Empress Celene and used the chaos to invade the South.  The Elder One commands an army of demons.  After you stop Alexius, you must be prepared."

"Any more good news?"  Kathan sighed.  "Allies, anything like that?"  He offered Solas a staff.  "You up for a fight?"

"If there is any hope, any way to save them..."  Solas took the staff.  "My life is yours.  This world is an abomination.  It must never come to pass."

#

Kathan heard Cassandra praying.  He walked to the cell slowly, knowing what he was going to find.  The same red haze hung around her, and he felt a cold anger starting to rise inside him.  She stared up at him, her face disbelieving and then, hopeful.  "You've returned to us.  Can it be?  Has Andraste given us another chance?  Maker forgive me.  I failed you.  I failed everyone.  The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life."

He picked the lock, and yanked the door open.  "I'm not dead, Cassandra.  It's..."  He offered her a hand.  "Hard to explain."

She stared at his hand.  "I was there.  The magister obliterated you with a gesture."

"Alexius sent us forward in time.  If we find him, we may be able to return to the present."  Dorian leaned on his staff, just outside the cell door. 

Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "And I'll make sure the son of a bitch pays."

Cassandra's eyes were red, glowing in her pale face.  Her hand took his, and he pulled her to her feet.  "None of this will happen.  Andraste, please let that be true."

"We'll have to go up."  Solas gestured.  "I've heard the guards saying that Alexius barricaded himself in the throne room."

#

Fiona was able to tell them the date.  And show him the fate that awaited Solas and Cassandra if he failed.  No fucking way that was happening.  "That magister's going to regret he didn't just kill me."

Time to find an amulet.

#

Guards came towards them.  Dorian blinked as the qunari man charged forward, faster than he'd have expected a man that size to be able to move.  The first guard was simply caught and flung off the bridge.  The next got a dagger in the face.  The last got his shield between himself and the furious young qunari, only for Cassandra to run him through from behind.

The next group died just as quickly.

#

He heard a scream.  It was Leliana's.  He hit the door with his shoulder, smashing it open.  The torturer turned to face him, and Leliana wrapped her legs around his neck.  There was a cracking sound, and the man fell limp.  Kathan began freeing the woman.  "Not bad."

"Anger is stronger than any pain."  Her eyes went to the bodies lying on the table.  An elven man and... fuck.  Ruffles.  "Do you have weapons?"  Kathan handed her a bow, and then a quiver.  "Good.  The magister's probably in his chambers."

Dorian tried to talk to Leliana.  She was having none of it.  "We'll get back, Leliana.  I won't let this happen.  Not to you, not to..."  He growled, and turned back to the door.   

#

Cassandra gutted a venatori.  "May Andraste have mercy on your souls.  No one else will."

Kathan took the red shard from a corpse and tossed it to Dorian.  "How many more?"

"Er... two."

"Let's go."  He moved through the castle, Cassandra at his side. 

They exchanged fierce and bitter smiles.  Cassandra kicked down a door, and Kathan flung himself inside to slash open the venatori inside.  He was moving forward before they had finished falling.  Magic died in the mage's eyes as Kathan jammed one of his knives up under the man's ribs and into his heart.  He caught the scent of burning flesh as Solas incinerated an archer.

He didn't bother to finish off the gurgling warrior, choking on his own blood, before leaving the room to find the last piece.

#

He saw the man standing before the fire.  "Alexius."  Kathan started towards him.

"And here you are.  Finally."  Alexius didn't bother to turn towards them.  A ghoul crouched nearby.  "I knew you would appear again.  Not that it would be now.  But I knew I hadn't destroyed you."

"Sort of wanted a bit more fight out of you."  Kathan drew his blades.

"Alas, I am not the foe you remember.  All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought?  Ruin and death.  There is nothing else.  The Elder One comes: for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana caught the ghoul and laid a knife against his throat.  "Felix," Alexius cried out.

"That's Felix?"  Next to him, Dorian stepped forward, his face and voice horrified.  "Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?"

"He would have died, Dorian."  Alexius pointed at Felix.  "I saved him."  He gave them a pleading look.  "Please, don't hurt my son.  I'll do anything you ask."

There was nothing left to be done for Felix.  All that remained was mercy.  Kathan nodded to Leliana.  "You didn't save him, Alexius.  No one should live like that."  Leliana drew the blade across Felix's throat.

"No."  Magic burst out of Alexius in response.

#

Dorian knelt by Alexius's side, and closed the man's eyes.  "He wanted to die, didn't he?  All those lies he told himself, the justifications..."  He rose slowly.  "He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice.  Oh, Alexius..."

Kathan looked down at the blood-coated blades in his hands, and then at where Solas and Cassandra were standing.  He wasn't sure killing the man once had been enough.  It would have to be.  "The one back in the past could still see sense."  Or have sense beat into him.  That was good too.

"I suppose that's true."  Dorian looked down at the amulet he was clutching. "This is the same amulet he used before.  I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous.  That's a relief.  Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift."

"An hour?"  Leliana stepped forward.  "That's impossible.  You must go now."  Dust fell as the castle shook.  "The Elder One."

"You cannot stay here."  Solas gestured.  Then he turned to Cassandra.  She nodded, and he returned the nod before turning back to Leliana.  "We'll hold the outer door.  When they get past us, it will be your turn."

Kathan wanted to stop them.  To find the words.  All he managed was a snarl. 

"The only way we live is if this day never comes."  Leliana's ruined face was set in hard lines.  Solas and Cassandra began walking out the door.  "Cast your spell.  You have as much time as I have arrows."

#

Cassandra blinked.  One moment, Kathan had been standing there, next to Dorian.  And then they were both standing there again, looking like they'd seen action.  Kathan was bleeding from a wound in his side, and Dorian's robes were torn and stained with blood.  The big man took two steps forward and grabbed Alexius by the throat, lifting him off the ground with one hand. 

"You'll have to do better than that," Dorian said.

"Is that it?"  Kathan's teeth were bared.  "That's your best?"  He shook Alexius, and all trace of the friendly young man was gone from his face.

Alexius gripped the man's arm, but stopped fighting.  "You won.  There is no point in extending this charade."  He went to his knees when Kathan dropped him.  The Herald took a few steps away, turning his back on Alexius and taking several deep breaths.  "Felix..."  Alexius turned to look at his son.

Felix knelt beside him.  "It's going to be all right, Father."

"You'll die."

"Everyone dies."

She saw Kathan meet her eyes.  The smile of relief he gave her... why were there butterflies in her stomach?  Cassandra swallowed, and started to walk forward to check on him.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with."  Dorian turned towards them.  The door to the hall came open, and soldiers began marching into the room.  "Or not."

#

"Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

"Your majesties."  Fiona looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach, possibly after killing her kitten.

"When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes."

"King Alistair, Queen Cathiel, I assure you, we never intended..."  Fiona was looking back and forth between them desperately.

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough."  The woman... er... queen... might be wearing a dress, but Kathan'd wager she was just a hair from walking forward and punching Fiona right in the face.  He wasn't entirely sure he'd blame her.  He was still having a little trouble calming down himself.  He snuck another glance at Solas and Cassandra.  They looked fine. 

King Alistair stepped forward, and it occurred to Kathan that the man had once been a templar.  He imagined that was also occurring to Fiona at the moment.  "You and your followers have worn out your welcome.  Leave Ferelden, or we'll be forced to make you leave."

"But..."  Fiona's face was desperate.  "We have hundreds who need protection.  Where will we go?"

Well, shit.  He stepped out of the alcove he'd been using for shelter.  And saw both the King and Queen give him surprised looks.  "I should point out that we did come here for mages to close the Breach."

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?' Fiona asked.  Was the woman serious?  She thought there was still room to negotiate?  She'd been willing to feed her followers to Tevinter, for crying out loud.  The Inquisition could tell them they'd all have to start dressing as giant pink rabbits and they'd have to take the offer.  And it was tempting.

Dorian spoke before he could.  "Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you.  The Inquisition is better than that, yes?"

Cassandra and Solas had vastly different opinions.  No surprise there.  Fiona turned towards him.  Why was... Oh shit.  They were going to leave it up to him, weren't they?  He was not getting paid for this shit.  "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."

Look.  A cliff.  Time to jump off it.  "You'll be our allies.  We've got a big fucking hole to fill in."

It took Fiona a moment to process what he'd just said.  "A generous offer."  She looked as if she didn't dare hope.  "But will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?"

"It's the world at stake.  No more of this divide and conquer shit.  We'll stand together."  He folded his arms.

"It's a generous offer."  King Alistair turned his eyes to Fiona, but for a moment, Kathan was pretty sure the man had actually looked pleased at the outcome.  "I doubt you're going to get a better one from us."

"We accept."  Fiona nodded eagerly.  "It would be madness not to.  I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven.  The Breach will be closed.  You will not regret giving us this chance."  She immediately turned and left.

From behind him, he heard Cassandra's voice.  "We'll discuss this.  Later."

Damn it.  She was going to put him back in the stocks.

#

"You're the Herald of Andraste?"  King Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"Um..."  Kathan shuffled his feet as he stared at the man whose country he had just technically invaded.  "No?"

The King of Ferelden gave him a surprisingly sympathetic smile.  "And these are?"

"Oh, right."  Kathan turned around.  "This is the god of hitting things with fire, the god of hitting things with lightning, and the goddess of hitting things with swords."  He pointed at Dorian, Solas, and Cassandra.  "They're with me."

King Alistair started laughing, and the queen made a frustrated noise that was echoed by Cassandra.  "I think I like you, Herald."  King Alistair shook his head.  "Tell Leliana the next time she invades our country she needs to stop by for tea first."


	4. From the Ashes

They yelled at him about the mages.  That part didn't surprise him.  Cullen turned to Cassandra.  "You were there, Seeker.  Why didn't you intervene?"

"While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it."  Now that part surprised him.  He'd been sort of expecting his horns to end up as her new drinking cups.  "The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mage's aid, and that was accomplished."

"The voice of pragmatism speaks.  And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments."  Dorian leaned on one of the chantry's wooden pillars.

Cassandra's voice was firm.  "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

"Saw what happens if we fuck it up.  Let's not."

"We will not fail."  Cassandra smiled up at him.  Made him feel a bit warm.

Leliana was fast to see the advantage of the knowledge he'd brought back.  Rather than inflict his handwriting on them, he'd asked Solas to play scribe and write down everything he could remember while it was still fresh.  He'd had Dorian to do the same thing on the other side of the camp, giving them two separate accounts.  Leliana was holding both parchments.  "The assassination of Empress Celene?  A demon army?"

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do."  Dorian spread his hands.  "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises.  Chaos for everyone."

"One battle at a time."  Cullen took a breath, and rested his hands on his sword hilt.  "It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits.  Let's take this to the war room."  He nodded to Kathan.  "Join us.  None of this means anything without your mark, after all."

"And here I'd been hoping to kick back.  Take a nap.  Learn to knit."

Cullen actually laughed.  "What is it they say?  'No rest for the wicked'?"

Josephine gestured at the war room.  "Meet us there when you're ready."

"I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind."

"You're staying?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Dorian.

Dorian grinned.  "Oh, didn't I mention?  The South is so charming and rustic.  I adore it to little pieces."

Kathan shrugged, and then turned to Cullen.  "He followed me home.  Can I keep him?"

#

Vivienne yelled at him too.  Well, not yelled.  She never raised her voice, and barely even changed her polite tone.  But her displeasure was clear.  "If Fiona and her malcontents are joining us as allies, we need to be prepared.  Abominations are inevitable."  She smoothed a hand down her sleeve.  "Cullen doesn't have enough templars to handle incidents.  Some of the rank and file need to be trained."

"Yeah, good idea.  But not open.  Give them a chance, with them thinking they aren't watched."  Give them a chance to show their true colors.  People had a way of being surprising, if you gave them half a chance.

One of her eyebrows arched.  "I like the way you think, darling.  I'll have a word with Cullen.  We are reliant on his people absolutely."  Her face became firm.  "There has never been a greater threat to mages than the Breach.  Until it is closed, no one is safe."

"When you say mages are a danger, that mean you too?  I mean, other than the whole 'set people on fire with a dirty look' part?"

"Of course I am, my dear.  Every mage who joins the cause is taking a calculated risk, whether they know it or not.  Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous.  Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned."

"You make sense, Silky."

She narrowed her eyes.  "I am First Enchanter Vivienne.  Or Madame de Fer."

"Yeah, you're iron all right, but you got silk over it.  I imagine more than a few missed the iron and busted their hands takin swings."

The barest trace of a smile touched her lips.  "Tell me something."  She gestured lazily.   "You told me that you'd see the Chantry restored.  What about the Circle?"

He hasn't so much said that he'd see the Chantry restored as much as he'd said he didn't want the Chantry to be his problem anymore, but one was close enough to the other. 

"Is there a reason mages aren't allowed to join the Chantry?  I mean, you know the dangers of magic better than one of the moms, right?"

"A curious idea.  Such twists and turns your mind takes."  Vivienne gave him a look that suggested she might be reconsidering some of her opinions about him.  "It's something to consider, my dear."

"So, what are circles like?"  He leaned on the pillar as he continued the conversation.

#

 "The remaining grand clerics sent a missive inquiring about events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you from the Breach.  If it were up to you, how would you reply?"  Josephine looked up at him. 

Were they actually going to give him a choice in the matter?  "I get to have an actual opinion on the matter?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "Will it change what you do tell them?"

"If Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and I could agree on our official stance, I could answer that."  Josephine sighed.  "We should decide soon.  The revered mothers don't seem to know what to make of you."

Too many people were calling him your worship.  More than a few actually bowed when they saw him, and he'd overheard someone ask if he was going to be added to the Chant.  The world had gone bizarre since someone kicked a hole in the sky.  "It was chance.  I'm just a guy.  No divine intervention."

"Yet, as rumors you're Andraste's Herald grow, the grand clerics may not believe such a humble reply."  She noted something on her writing board thing.  "A difficult situation, and I thank you for your answer."  She looked up at him again.  "Now, regarding your attire..."

"Harritt made me new armor."  He gestured at the new antaam-sar.  "Even used bearskin to give it an upgrade."

"It is drawing attention that is less..."  She shook her head.  "Befitting than we would like."

"I think that's mostly the horns."  He shrugged.

"I..."  Josephine looked away from him.  "Not entirely. You and Iron Bull are..."  She sighed.  "I attempted to replace your attire with more appropriate clothing, but none of the runners seemed to know where, exactly, you are staying."  She walked to her desk and indicated a suit of clothing very similar to the one he'd been wearing when he first woke up.

Kathan shook his head.  "I think it might be in my best interest to keep it that way."

"Herald..."  She took a deep breath.  "Perhaps I should have a word with Commander Cullen.  You seem more inclined to listen to him.  Good day to you."

#

He made sure Dorian was settling in alright.  The man was getting a fair number of hostile looks from those who'd heard that Tevinter might be the source of recent problems.  Kathan found himself liking the guy.  Actually, it was sort of nice not having all of the funny looks directed at the guy with the horns.

Solas seemed very pleased by the turn of events.  Despite having been the one to write down Kathan's account, he still had questions.  "You are certain you experienced time travel?  Could it have been an illusion, a trick of the Fade?"

"Pretty sure if it was, Alexius would have imagined himself with more dignity."

"Point taken."  Solas smiled.  "What an amazing gift.  It is vital the Inquisition succeed, to avoid the future you witnessed." 

"Surprised you didn't ask questions about your own future."  The image of his friends' bodies being casually tossed aside still haunted him.  He'd skipped over those details other than to note that it had been the future Solas who'd given him the information.  He hadn't read Dorian's account. 

"I know enough.  If that future happened, then I -- and Cassandra, Cullen, and the rest -- failed to stop this Elder One.  Speaking of which..."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.  "You should ready yourself."

"Yeah."  He folded his arms.  "I sort of fucked up this old guy's plans, didn't I?"

"Twice.  Once at the Temple of Sacred Ashes..."  Solas gestured at where the mages were starting to arrive.  "And now again at Redcliffe.  A being who aspires to godhood is unlikely to ignore such an affront."

#

"Herald..."

"Over there somewhere."  Kathan waved a hand.  "Ugliest dwarf you ever saw.  Can't miss him."

Cullen sighed.  "Josephine has asked me to have a word with you regarding..."  He ran a hand down his face. 

"If'n ya want, we can just pretend we had the conversation, and you were all stern and shit and I'm properly chastised." Kathan shrugged.  "But I ain't wearing those jeweled up pajama things unless you are too."

"A..."  Cullen tried to suppress a chuckle.  "Reasonable stance.  Very well.  Consider yourself lectured."  He hesitated a moment.  "Where could I find more of those marshmallow things?"

Kathan laughed.  "Varric can get more, if'n ya want."  He shrugged.  "That runner that tags along after you half the time, he your little brother or something?"

"Kels?"  Cullen raised an eyebrow.  "No actual relation."  He rubbed the back of his neck.  "The Champion of Kirkwall rescued him and some others from an abomination.  As they had nowhere else to go, he suggested the templars consider recruiting them."

"And you didn't want to leave them behind when joining up with this bunch."  Kathan nodded.

"The Champion made me promise to look out for them."  Cullen nodded.

"They ain't the only ones that followed you though."  He looked over the forces training.  "Ain't gonna be issues for your templars, having the mages here, right?  Reckon the ones that followed you are the same metal you are.  Guards, not jailers."

"There are a few tensions, but..."  Cullen followed his gaze down to where some of the templars were training the soldiers.  "Fewer than I had feared."

"So tell me about you."  Kathan turned towards him.  "Cause I've read Varric's book and..."  He shrugged.  "Should probably give you the chance to set the record straight."

"Oh, Maker..."  Cullen sighed.

#

Kathan shrugged, and went to chat with Iron Bull.  The guy was pleasant enough, but it was hard not to think about the fact that he was also a member of the most dangerous of Qunari groups.  At least with the soldier ones, you knew what you were getting.  Krem suggested that the Chargers could go spy out what was going on with the templars, and Kathan told him to take the notion to Leliana.  Blackwall was surprisingly happy with how Redcliffe had turned out.  There was still something going on with that guy that made his nose itch.  He glanced down at the practice field to see Cassandra arguing with a mage.  He wandered over.

"And what are we supposed to do, exactly?"  The mage sounded irate about something.

Cassandra had her belligerent face on.  "What you always do: complain."

"We've already spoken with Commander Cullen.  No one listens."  The mage threw up his hands.  "We want better quarters.  We want the templars kept at a distance, and some respect for --"

"This is not the Circle.  You mages are our allies, not our wards.  Act like it."

"How are we supposed to--"

"Deal. With. It."  The mage gave Cassandra another glare before storming off.  She turned towards Kathan.  "It never ends, evidently."

"I noticed."  The mages had the same accommodations as everyone else.  Better than some, actually.  He'd been sharing a room with a half dozen others before he'd grabbed his bedroll and found a place with less snoring.  The mine kept him sheltered from the elements.  Once Haven had started getting more crowded he'd ended up with Solas as a roommate.  Mine-mate?  At least he didn't snore, and having a guy who could start a campfire with a thought around was handy.  And Solas wasn't bothered by the kitten that had also taken up residence.  Actually, he seemed to like the little hairball.  Were the mages getting paid for this?

"I just don't know who told them I'm the one to yell at."

Probably someone with a sadistic sense of humor.  He was pretty sure it had been Sera.  "Is it that bad?"

"The mages are here as equals.  They need to get used to what that means."  She stared at him.  "This is your doing, after all.  You created this alliance."

"Seemed a good idea at the time."  Seemed like the only idea at the time.  Dragging the mages in as prisoners didn't appeal to him.  Cold as it was, getting set on fire failed to seem like fun.

"Oh.  I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I?"  Cassandra's face softened.  "I don't disapprove.  In fact, you did well.  You made a decision when it needed to be made."  She smiled.  "And here we are.  I wish I could say this was my doing."

Was she... complimenting him?  "You're flattering me."

"I'm not.  This always happens.  Nobody ever takes my meaning..."  There was a slight bit of red creeping into her cheeks.

He laughed.  "You should see your face."

Her eyes narrowed.  "I'm thinking less flattering things now."  She was cute when she was irritated. He kept laughing.  She punched him.  "Let's hope the Breach has your sense of humor."

#

Varric tracked the Herald down.  Someone needed to buy the kid a drink.  "The mage rebellion joins the Inquisition.  I've got to admit, that's a twist I didn't see coming."  He paid Flissa, and set a drink in front of the big guy.  "One thing you saw in the future worries me.  I mean, it was all bad.  But red lyrium in Ferelden?  Infecting people and growing out of them?  That's bad."  He drank.  "Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence' theory."

Kathan took a drink from his own mug.  "Think I'll keep thinking it was a coincidence.  Like to get some sleep at some point."

"Honestly, I think I'll give up sleeping for the foreseeable future."  He sighed into his mug.  "I've got people trying to figure out where the red stuff came from.  I think maybe we should make that a priority."  He took a long drink.  "But that's enough doom and gloom.  You just won a big victory for the Inquisition.  What're you going to do to celebrate?"

"I'm torn between taking a nap and helping Sera with her plan of giving Generally No-Fun a tattoo."

"That's..."  Varric snickered.  "Okay, let me know if you are going to do the latter, because I have some suggestions."  One of these days, he needed to introduce this kid to Hawke and Isabela.

#

They headed back to the Hinterlands to deal with some bandits while they waited for the mages to finish preparations.  Kathan and Iron Bull quickly got into a 'who can kill the most bandits' competition.  Varric was rather amused when he had to inform them both that Cassandra won.  Kathan immediately stuck a crown of flowers on her head and proclaimed her the queen of asskicking.  She promptly kicked him in the ass, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

Dorian proved to be just as able in the present as he had been in the future.  Though he and Blackwall weren't getting along.  "A Grey Warden Recruiter. That sounds interesting."

"It's not easy finding people willing to shoulder such a terrible responsibility."  Blackwall nodded. 

"Here I thought you poked around prisons, hunting for murderers desperate to escape the noose."  Dorian waved his hand.

"That's what you think of the Wardens?"  Blackwall glared.  Though from what Kathan had heard and the couple Grey Warden's he'd met, Dorian wasn't far off the mark.  Didn't make a lot of sense for Blackwall to get upset about it.  Hadn't the guy who killed the last archdemon murdered some nobleman or another?

"It's not such a terrible thing."  Dorian shrugged.  "Some of my best friends are murderers."

"They are men and women, atoning for what they've done by giving of themselves. They fight for people like you. People in silks and velvets. Who talk..."  Blackwall shook his head.  "And judge."

Dorian raised an eyebrow.  "Who's judging now?"

"I know your kind."  Blackwall spat off the side of the trail.

"Awwww."  Kathan smiled at them, his hand over his heart.  "You two make such a cute couple."

"I..."  Dorian nearly choked.

"What?"  Blackwall sputtered.

"Lovely spring day, romance in the air..."  Kathan waved a hand.  "It's rather touching."  He looked from one to the other, and then down at Varric.  "They were flirting, right?"

"Looked that way to me."  Varric nodded.

"Oy, can you imagine what the kids would look like?"  Sera cackled.

Kathan winced, and glared at her.  "You had to go and ruin the moment."

#

"You know, Viv, you're not bad with that staff."  Iron Bull nodded to Vivienne.

Silky immediately put ice into her voice.  "You will address me as Enchanter Vivienne, Court Mage to the Empire of Orlais, or Madame de Fer. Not, 'Viv.'"

Iron Bull swallowed.  "Oh. Right, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Hmm."  Vivienne nodded.  "Yes, 'ma'am' works as well."

"Damn, Silky..."  Kathan shook his head.  "You might be scarier than Lady Ruffles."

Vivienne looked him over.  "Speaking of which, she has mentioned that you are being rather stubborn on the issue of proper attire."

"Look, over there..."  Kathan pointed.  "Giant invisible dragon."  He ran in the opposite direction.

#

Cassandra glanced over at the elven apostate.  "I've wondered: How did you know to approach us, Solas?  The Breach opened, we were scrambling and barely had time to think..."  She raised an eyebrow.  "And there you were."

He shrugged in response.  "I went to see the Breach for myself. I did not know you would be there."

"You must not have been far away."

"I was not. I'd come to hear of the Conclave, but did not want to get close."

"Hmm. Lucky for us, then."  She started to ask him another question, and shut her mouth again as a snowball splattered against the back of his head.

Solas blinked, and slowly turned around to see Kathan standing near the tents.  The qunari man waved cheerfully.  "The mages are ready," he called before turning to head back to whatever else he'd been doing.

"Yes."  Solas wiped the snow off his collar.  His fingers glowed momentarily, and Cassandra had to hide a laugh when the ground beneath the Herald suddenly turned to ice, sending the big man sliding down the short hill to land in a haystack.  "Lucky indeed."

#

He focused on Solas's voice as they headed up to the Breach.  The mages were going to focus their power, letting him draw from them.  By the time they reached the ruins, he was at least semi-confident he understood how it worked.  And knew what he was supposed to do.

The mark glowed as they approached where the green energy trailed down out of the rift.  It hung in the air, vaguely like smoke.  Behind him, he heard Solas instruct the mages.  The mark itched.  He walked towards the glow, and felt... something, rising behind him.  He pictured a net, turning the mark to capture the energy, letting it swell and fill.  It rose, became pain.  He set himself, and released the energy all at once, as he had closed the other rifts.

It took him a moment to realize he'd fallen to one knee.  Above, the breach seemed to start to explode outward, and then, abruptly, it collapsed and vanished, leaving only a faint glow in the sky.  Cassandra was next to him, touching his shoulder.  He smiled, and got to his feet.  "You did it," she said.

He grinned, and picked her up in a hug.  She punched him, but laughed.

#

Haven was celebrating.  Over by the Chantry a bunch of kids were engaged in a snowball fight with two of the Inquisition's runners.  The runners were losing rather badly, but they were heavily outnumbered.  He was considering going to give them a hand when he saw Cassandra walking towards them.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm.  The Breach is sealed.  We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory."  She smiled.  "Word of your heroism has spread."

"All I did was throw some green light at it."  He gestured out at the celebrating crowd.  "They did it.  I'm just the lucky guy that got to stand in the middle when they did."

"A strange kind of luck.  I'm not sure if we need more or less."  Cassandra shrugged as she looked down at the celebrants.  "But you're right.  This was a victory of alliance.  One of the few in recent memory.  With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

Kathan was about to ask her if she wanted to go get a drink when the alarm started ringing.  Cullen gave the order.  "Forces approaching.  To arms."

Cassandra and Kathan exchanged a look, and headed for the gate.

#

"Cullen?"  Cassandra strode a couple paces ahead.

Cullen turned towards them.  "One watch guard reporting.  It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?"  Josephine turned towards him in confusion.

"None."

Something banged against the gate.  Kathan gestured at Cullen, and the two of them walked forward, weapons in hand.  "I can't come in unless you open."  The voice on the other side sounded young.

They pushed the gates open just in time to see a young man in a terrible hat fell the last of a group of venatori warriors.  The young man stepped towards them.  "I'm Cole.  I came to warn you.  To help."  He gestured emphatically.  "People are coming to hurt you.  You probably already know."

"What people?"  Kathan asked.

"The templars come to kill you," Cole said.  He turned and pointed back towards the mountain. 

"Templars?"  Cullen managed to sound both dubious and angry at the same time.  "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages?  Attacking blindly?"

"The red templars went to the Elder One."  Cole moved forward, motions jerky as if his limbs weren't quite attached properly.  "You know him?  He knows you.  You took his mages." He pointed. "There."

That... looked like a darkspawn.  A really, really big darkspawn, standing next to a guy in glowing red armor.  Cullen stepped forward, confusion on his face.  "I know that man..."  He shook his head.  "But this Elder One..."

"He's very angry that you took his mages." Cole had a wonderful knack for stating the obvious.

"Cullen."  Kathan glanced down at the man next to him.  "Don't suppose you've got a plan?"

Cullen hesitated, and then nodded.  "Haven is no fortress.  If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle.  Get out there and hit that force.  Use everything you can."

"Good thing we got the trebuchets finished."  Kathan drew his daggers and gestured towards some of the folks gathered at the gate.  Cassandra, Vivienne, and Iron Bull moved to join him.

"Mages.  You--” Cullen drew his blade and began rallying the rest of their forces. "You have sanction to engage them.  That is Samson.  He will not make it easy.  Inquisition.  With the Herald.  For your lives.  For all of us."

#

Kathan and Cassandra moved through the attackers back to back.  Behind them, Iron Bull used his massive axe to sweep the survivors out of Vivienne's path as the mage directed her spells.  They cleared the trebuchet as the soldiers began loading it and working the mechanism.  Kathan sent a dagger flying into the leg of one of the approaching soldiers, then moved the flank the monstrosity attacking Cassandra.  Shit, if they kept coming this fast, he was going to run out of knives.  More soldiers joined them as the trebuchet fired. 

The other trebuchet was still.  He headed in that direction, joined by his friends.  Vivienne announced their arrival with a blast of lightning, and he charged in next to Cassandra.  They moved together, her shield taking the brunt of attacks while he slid in, his daggers finding chinks in enemy armor.  A last attacker raised his blade, only to be frozen into a chunk of ice that was shattered a moment later by a blow from Iron Bull.  Kathan went to the trebuchet and began working the mechanism.  He hit the release, and watched the ammunition soar into the side of the mountain.  It hit.  He held his breath.  One heartbeat, two, five, and the mountain began to slide.  He heard Vivienne laugh behind him, and turned towards her for a smile.  His eyes widened, and he grabbed her, throwing them both clear just as the dragon's breath came for the trebuchet.

He landed with a grunt and a mage on top of him.  Her barrier sprang into place just in time to protect them both from the resulting shrapnel.  "Shit."

"Yes, darling."

Kathan picked them both up as Cassandra rushed over.  "We can't face it here.  We have to..."  She stared up at the sky, her face shocked.  "Do something."

"Everyone to the gates."

#

He and Cullen pushed the gates shut as the last of the soldiers came through.  At least, he hoped it was the last of them.  Harrit followed the rest of the soldiers up the stairs.  Cullen began calling orders.  "We need everyone back to the Chantry.  It's the only building that might hold against..."  He shook his head. "That beast.  At this point..."  He nodded to Kathan.  "Just make them work for it."

Kathan returned the nod.  He started to head in, and saw Lysette blocked by red templars.  He switched direction, and went to help her out.  Lysette.  Flissa.  Adan and Minaeve.  Threnn.  He almost missed the sound of Seggrit's voice, but Vivienne caught his attention and pointed with her staff.  He trusted to her barrier magic, and used his shoulder to bust down the door to the flaming building.  One hand grabbed the man and yanked him free of the debris, and then they were moving again.

Roderick was at the door, standing by Cole.  A single look at the man told Kathan it was bad.  Chantry robes weren't supposed to be that shade of red.  "Move.  Keep going.  The Chantry is your shelter."

One last look over his shoulder saw no more of Haven's people.  He closed the door.  Cole carried Roderick deeper into the chantry.  "He tried to stop a templar.  The blade went deep.  He's going to die."

"What a charming boy."  Roderick almost managed a smile.  Kathan caught his other side, and helped Cole get him to a chair. 

"Herald."  Cullen walked towards them.  "Our position is not good.  That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon."  Cole's voice was strange.  "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that." 

"I don't care what it looks like."  Cullen shook his head.  "It has cut a path for that army.  They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village.  He only wants the Herald."  Cole tilted his head up.

Now really didn't seem the time to point out he wasn't a herald of anything.  "I don't care what he wants.  How do I stop him?"

"It won't be easy.  He has a dragon."

Both Cullen and Kathan stared at Cole for a moment.  Cullen shook his head.  "We know what he..."  Cullen turned to look back up at Kathan.  "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable.  The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche.  We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

His eyes went past Cullen, to where the people were huddling.  "We're overrun.  To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."

Cullen's face showed he knew that as well as Kathan did.  "We're dying, but we can decide how.  Many don't get that choice."

He was searching for another plan when he heard Cole speak again.  "Yes, that.  Chancellor Roderick can help.  He wants to say it before he dies."

"There is a path.  You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage.  As I have.  The people can escape.  She must have shown me.  Andraste must have shown me so I could..."  He coughed, blood on his lips.  "Tell you."

Kathan crouched beside the man to look at him eye level.  "Roderick?"

"It was whim I walked the path.  I did not mean to start.  It was overgrown.  Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers..."  Roderick stared at him, eyes bright.  "I don't know, Herald.  If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident.  You could be more." 

He stared into the man's eyes, and nodded before standing.  It would take time to get the people out.  And if time was what they needed...  "If that thing is here for me, I'll make him fight for it." 

"And when the mountain falls?  What about you?"  Cullen asked.  Kathan gave him a shrug and a smile.  "Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way..."  Cullen shook his head, and then his voice became military precise once more.  "Inquisition.  Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry.  Move."

He draped Roderick over Cole.  "Herald..."  Roderick looked at him once more.  "If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you."

Now wasn't the time for prayers.  Now was the time for knives.  He checked his, grabbed two more from a table.  Cullen strode back towards him.  "Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line.  If we are to have a chance -- if you are to have a chance -- let that thing hear you."

"Get moving, Commander,” Kathan replied as he headed for the door.  Vivienne, Iron Bull, and Cassandra walked out with him.  Four against an army.  Well.  This should be fun.  That army wasn’t going to know what hit them.

#

He'd give Vivienne credit where it was due.  Silky could put on one hell of a show.  Spells erupted as they moved forward, sowing disarray into the enemy forces for the blades of the warriors.  Kathan kicked a templar in the stomach, knocking the man... creature... thing... off balance enough that Cassandra could strike him down with a back-handed blow. 

More surrounded the trebuchet.  No sooner had they cleared the first group and started turning the trebuchet than more poured from the trees.  The last wave had a brute, a moving mountain of red lyrium.  He flanked it, keeping it between himself and Cassandra as they drove in, attacking whenever they saw an opening.

It fell, and he ran to the trebuchet.  The mechanism clicked into place and...  He picked Cassandra up and threw her to Iron Bull as the dragon came again.  "Go."  He headed for the firing lever, and the dragon's breath hit, sending him flying.

#

He rolled back to his feet and started for the trebuchet again.  The dragon landed, roaring.  Kathan set himself, trying to figure out his odds of getting past.  It circled, lowering its head, and roared again.  Wonderful.  Something that could swallow him whole.  He drew his knives.  Not without choking.

Something was coming through the flames.  "Enough."  The dragon stepped back at the thing's words.  That was not comforting.  "Pretender.  You toy with forces beyond your ken.  No more."

"You don't scare me, whatever you are."  What was he?  He looked...  Kathan had only seen a few darkspawn, but this thing...  It was huge.

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness.  Once they were mine.  They are always lies."  The darkspawn came closer.  "Know me.  Know what you have pretended to be.  Exalt the Elder One.  The will that is Corypheus.  You will kneel."

"Doubt it."  He adjusted his grip on his blades.

"You will resist.  You will always resist.  It matters not."  It drew an orb from within its tattered robes.  "I am here for the Anchor.  The process of removing it begins now."  The orb glowed, and his hand caught fire.  He staggered.  "It is your fault, 'Herald.'  You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose."  The glowing green energy burned and pulled at him in response to whatever the darkspawn thing was doing.  "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched,' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."  Something yanked him forwards a step, and he fell.  Behind him, he heard a crunch of ice and rock as the dragon moved towards him.  "And you used the Anchor to undo my work.  The gall."

Focus.  Something.  Anything.  Keep it talking.  Time.  They still needed time.  "What is this thing meant to do?"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none.  For you, the certainty that I would always come for it."  The creature strode forward, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him into the air.  His feet dangled a couple feet off the ground.  "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person.  I found only chaos and corruption.  For a thousand years I was confused.  No more.  I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world.  Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty."  Kathan grunted as he was flung into the air and into the trebuchet.  This was not doing good things for what little dignity he had.  "The Anchor is permanent.  You have spoiled it with your stumbling."

A blade.  He grabbed it.  The creature came towards him, still talking.  "So be it.  I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation -- and god -- it requires."  A chance.  One chance.  "And you.  I will not suffer even an unknowing rival.  You must die." 

That made two of them and... an arrow.  A fire arrow.  Roderick and Cullen had done it.  He smiled.  "You expect me to fight, but that's not why I kept you talking."  He pointed the sword at the thing.  "Enjoy your victory.  Here's your prize."  He kicked the lever.  And because standing there while an avalanche headed in his direction seemed a dumb thing to do, he ran for the mine.

#

His feet went out from under him, and he fell, tumbling into the hole and into the tunnel as snow caved it in behind him.  He lay there, trying to catch his breath.  From the sharp ache every time he inhaled, he'd broken at least one rib.  Probably more.  He touched his side, and felt a rib move in response.  Not good.  His shoulder burned, as did his back where he'd hit the trebuchet. 

Where his stuff had been was now covered with ice and snow, but a quick look through Shiny's section of the mine netted him a dagger.  At least he wasn't completely unarmed.  The kitten peeked out from behind a rock and meowed at him.  He nodded to her.  "Ya know, if'n I've been in a worse situation, it ain't coming to mind."  The kitten meowed again.  He picked her up and tucked her into his vest.  There was only one direction.  He walked in it. 

#

Demons.  He went for his daggers before remembering he only had the one.  Disrupt the rift until... he raised his hand, focusing the power out, but there was no rift to disrupt.  He changed it like the net, and something happened.  The demons went away.  He stared down at the marked hand.  Shiny'd know.  Assuming he was alive.

Daylight.  Or something like it.

#

Snow swirled, leeching the heat from his bones.  His skin burned where metal touched.  The only warm spot was where the kitten was shivering against him.  If he didn't find shelter, he'd die.  If he returned to the shelter he'd left, he'd die.  Light.  Distant.  Ahead.  Fire.  A wolf howled.

#

Bodies in the snow, frozen and dead.  Red and dead.  How many?  Fire back at Haven.  The dragon.  Soldiers, and not just soldiers.  Men and women with tools, trying to stand against a beast.  A small body on the ground in a pool of red.  Anger was hot, burning.  Keep it going.  Push.  Can't let that thing win.  The wolf howled again.  He threw his head back and howled in response, and kept moving.

#

A camp.  Firepit cool, but not covered in snow.  Keep walking.  Cullen's voice?  Cassandra.  He heard her thank the Maker and saw her rush towards him as he collapsed.  He'd never seen anything quite so beautiful in his life.


	5. Skyhold

He woke to the sound of arguments.  Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra.  Beneath their voices was fear.  Breathing didn't hurt.  Someone had patched his ribs.  He sat up gingerly.  A hand offered him a steaming mug, and he turned to see Mother Giselle.  She smiled at him.  "Shh, you need rest."

"They still arguing?"

"They have that luxury, thanks to you.  The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame."  She folded her hands in her lap.  "Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

"They keep yelling like that, they are going to bring another mountain down."  He sat up.

"They know.  But our situation -- your situation -- is complicated."  Mother Giselle gave him a contemplative look.  "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed.  We saw our defender stand..."  Her eyes met his.  "And fall.  And now, we have seen him return.  The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear.  And the more our trials seem ordained."  She gave him a knowing smile.  "That is hard to accept, no?  What 'we' have been called to endure?  What 'we,' perhaps, must come to believe?"

He'd half-fallen down a mineshaft and stumbled through snow drifts.  They called that miraculous?  Maybe if he'd flown into camp on a griffin it would make some sense.  "I escaped the avalanche.  Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die."

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil.  But the people know what they saw."  She touched his arm gently.  "Or, perhaps, what they needed to see.  The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered.  Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

Kathan sighed.  He'd heard the Chant a bunch of times.  Read it a few more.  If he decided to believe that far, then...  "You saw Corypheus.  What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?"

"Scripture says magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, seat of the Maker.  For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn.  Their hubris is why we suffer the Blight, and why the Maker turned from us.  If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining.  All mankind continues to suffer for that sin.  If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

Easy answers.  To easy.  It would be nice to have a wall to bang his head against right now.  "Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness.  Nothing golden."

"If he entered that place, it has changed him without and within.  The living are not meant to make that journey.  Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker.  I know I could not bear such."

Sitting here talking about faith wasn't going to solve any problems.  Could have a hundred voices singing prayers, and the roof wasn't going to get fixed until someone climbed up there with a hammer.  "If the enemy is still out there, these questions don't matter.  We need soldiers, weapons.  Corypheus doesn't care what we believe."  He stood, and stepped out of the tent into the colder air, letting the chill clear his head.

#

Mother Giselle started to sing.  A Chantry hymn.  He thought he'd heard it before.  Leliana was the first to join in.  Then others did.  They started walking towards him.  Even Cullen added his voice.  People were... kneeling.  Looking at him, hands folded, and kneeling.  They...  He should have let the dragon eat him.

The song faded away.  Mother Giselle looked up at him.  "Corypheus will care.  The best answer to powerful lies are certain truths."  She walked away, moving among the faithful bunch of lunatics that...  Shit.

"A word?"  He was almost relieved to hear Solas's voice.  Hopefully the guy had a good distraction.  Maybe another dragon.

#

Kathan followed Solas out of the camp.  The mage lit a torch with veilfire, giving them some light.  "A wise woman, worth heeding.  Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause.  Or fracture it."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.  "The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you.  It is elven.  Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach.  Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave.  I do not yet know how Corypheus survived..."  Solas looked up at him.  "Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin."

"Probably purge something.  Jackasses."  Kathan folded his arms.  "What and how do you know about it?"

"They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks.  I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic.  Corypheus may think it Tevinter.  His empire's magic was built on the bones of my people.  Knowing or not, he risks our alliance.  I cannot allow it."

He rubbed at the base of one of his horns, and looked back at the camp.  Solas was leaving something out, but right now it didn't matter much.  He had a feeling it was going to matter soon though.  "Last fucking thing we need is folks deciding this is the fault of the elves."

"History would agree.  But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction."

"I'm listening."

#

They walked ahead of the others.  Once Solas told him what to look for, the ancient trail markers weren't hard to find.  "Shouldn't it be you?"  Kathan glanced at him.  "I mean, if we are trying to prove elves are the good guys?"

"Faith in you is shaping this moment."

He was pretty sure this was only going to make that particular problem worse.  And he was also pretty sure that was Solas's intention.  "If they start singing at me again, I'm kicking your ass."  Kathan gave him a mock glare.  "Just as long as we are clear."  He sighed.  "Every time I look back there's more of them."

Solas gestured to a rise.  Kathan climbed it and got his first glimpse of what lay in the valley.  The fort was old, but he could tell even from here that the bones were strong.  It's position...  He'd hate to have to lay siege to that place.  No good spots for trebuchets, and anyone with a ram would have to...  He glanced over at Solas.  Solas gestured at the place.  "Skyhold."

Kathan smiled in response, and started walking towards it.

#

The young girl who'd brought the breakfast tray to him scampered back out, the kitten on her shoulder.  He followed her, and sighed.  Well, that had the look of a lovely conspiracy brewing.  Kathan narrowed his eyes when he saw the Inquisition's leadership gathered together and not arguing.  He started to walk over.  All but Cassandra scattered.  "They arrive daily from every settlement in the region.  Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage."  She nodded to the people in the courtyard, and gestured for him to walk with her.  "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One.  We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.  But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

He looked down at his hand, and gave her a suspicious look.  "This isn't more about me being divinely touched, is it?"

"I won't ask you to believe.  Whether it's true or not, that's not why you're here now.  Your decisions let us heal the sky.  Your determination brought us out of Haven."  She began walking up the stairs.  "You are that creature's rival because of what you did.  And we know it.  All of us."  She led him to where Leliana was standing.  Where Leliana was standing holding a ceremonial looking sword.  "The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it."  There were a lot of people gathered below.  Cullen and Josephine among them.  Cassandra stared up at him.  "You."

"Are you insane?  They expect a savior, someone with divine power."  He wanted to shout, but kept his voice at a low hiss. 

"They want you."

"Because they think I'm chosen."

"They believe you are chosen because of what you have done.  What you have inspired.  In all of us.  Without you, there would be no Inquisition.  Where you lead us, what kind of leader you are..."  Cassandra gestured to the sword.  "That is up to you."

Oh he was so going to kick Shiny's ass for this.  The elven man had played them like a drum.  He closed his hand around the hilt of the blade, and lifted it from Leliana's hand.  No other choice remained.  And they were probably expecting a speech.  Shit.  "I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador.  I'm a Qunari standing for Thedas.  The Inquisition is for all."

"Wherever you lead us."  Cassandra raised her voice.  "Have our people been told?"

Josephine answered.  "They have.  And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?"

Cullen turned towards the crowd.  "Inquisition.  Will you follow?"  Cheers greeted his words as he lifted his hands.  "Will you fight?"  The cheering got louder.  "Will we triumph?"  They managed to get even louder.  Cullen drew his sword, and turned to point it at Kathan.  "Your leader.  Your Herald.  Your Inquisitor."

Kathan raised the ceremonial sword in response.  Maybe now he'd get paid for this shit.  Eh.  Probably not.

#

The wood in the place was probably a loss.  But the stone was good.  Solid bones.  Kathan stepped over some of the debris on the floor.  Cullen looked around.  "So this is where it begins."

"It began in the courtyard."  Leliana examined a fallen chandelier.  "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?"  Josephine waved her pen.  "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark?"

Information was what they needed first.  "Someone out there must know something about Corypheus."

"Unless they saw him on the field, most will not believe he even exists."  Cullen shook his head.

"We do have one advantage:  we know what Corypheus intends to do next."  Leliana turned to face them.  "In that strange future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause.  With his army..."  Josephine swallowed.

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us," Cullen rested his hands on his sword hilt.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god."  Josephine sounded fearful

Leliana folded her arms.  "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"I know someone who can help with that."  Varric entered the room behind them.  "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend.  He crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing.  He can help."

That was... ah.  Shit.  Cassandra was going to kill Varric.  "Introduce us."

"Parading around might cause a fuss.  It's better for you to meet privately.  On the battlements."  Varric shrugged.  "Trust me.  It's complicated."  He left the hall.  Hopefully to find armor, and some healing potions.  Because Cassandra was going to kill him.

"Well, then."  Josephine adjusted her writing board.  "We stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor."  Cullen rested his hand on his sword hilt again.

Leliana's thoughts apparently mirrored his own.  "I know one thing:  If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him."

#

He checked on his companions first.  Vivienne actually fussed over him.  For a moment, he was worried she was going to do the 'wash his face with spit' thing.  Sera was having a freakout over the end of the world darkspawn dragon thing.  Not that it wasn't perfectly understandable to have freakouts over end of the world darkspawn dragon things.  At least she realized how stupid the whole mess was.  And they'd put him in charge of it.  Maniacs.

Blackwall walked with him to check the walls.  "We'll be able to see Corypheus coming from miles away."

Kathan nodded, looking out over the view.  A good defensible position, and several choke points.  Room for tents, horses, even some tillable land, if he was any judge.  They could hold this valley against an army twice their size.  "We know he's coming now.  Won't take us by surprise this time."

"We lost good soldiers that day..."  Blackwall shook his head.  "Loyal men and women.  Let him come.  I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die to do it."

"Know that feeling."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "Glad to have you along for the ride."

"It's my job, isn't it?  Killing darkspawn?"  Blackwall shrugged.  "Look, in spite of it all, there is hope.  The people flock to your banner.  They believe in you."  He started to walk away, then turned back.  "Tell me honestly:  are you what they say you are?  Andraste's chosen?"

The man had been following him around for weeks.  Surely he knew the answer to that by now.  "I wish they'd understand that I'm really a nobody."

Blackwall shook his head.  "You're somebody.  Don't you see what you are to them?  Without you, they'd be consumed by despair.  We all would.  They need you to be Andraste's messenger.  It gives them hope.  The truth doesn't matter."  He shrugged.  "Ah, listen to me talk.  Your time is valuable, and I've wasted enough of it."  Blackwall headed back for the stairs.

Kathan remained where he was, staring out across the valley.  He could see more coming.  And clouds on the horizon.  The truth did matter.  At least it should.  Herald.  And that 'your worship' thing had caught on.  And now Inquisitor.  Maybe some higher power was jerking him around.  He turned, and looked back at the castle.  His castle.  His people.  His responsibility.  They believed in him.

Which meant he couldn't fuck this up.

And he still wasn't getting paid.

#

Cullen was leaning on a makeshift desk, calling orders to his subordinates.  He turned and looked up with Kathan approached.  "We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon -- or whatever it was.  With some warning, we might have..."

"Do you ever sleep?"  Kathan tilted his head at the guy who was apparently now his general.

"If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw..."  Cullen glanced towards the infirmary.  "And I wouldn't want to.  We must be ready."

"Which means you need to get some sleep."

"Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established.  We should have everything on course within the week."  Cullen turned back towards him.  "We will not run from here, Inquisitor."

Kathan sighed.  "We lost people."

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold.  It could have been worse."  He rested his hands on his sword hilt.  "Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

The man before him had been one of the ones who'd sung.  "Inquisitor Adaar."  He shook his head.  "It sounds odd, don't you think?"

"Not at all."

"That your official stance?"

Cullen actually laughed.  "I suppose it is.  But it's the truth."  He looked up at Kathan.  "We needed a leader; you have proven yourself."

"Skyhold seems as good a place as any for a fresh start."

"Once repairs are complete, it will be a strong base of operation.  I will do everything I can to ensure the security of our people.  You have my word."

"Everything you can."  Kathan nodded to him.  "Which means get yourself some sleep."  He shrugged.  "Maybe find yourself a wench and get laid."  He walked away, leaving a stammering general behind him.

#

Cassandra was talking to Silky and Shiny.  Or maybe refereeing was a better term.  He wandered over.  Cole, the kid who'd come to warn them, was apparently the subject matter.  Silky sounded pretty annoyed.  "This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet.  It has no business being here."  Kathan felt the muscles in his neck tense.  Cole wasn't an 'it'.

"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"  Solas stared back at Vivienne calmly.

"Inquisitor, I was wondering if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."  Cassandra nodded when she saw him.

"He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him."  Solas turned to look at Kathan.  "These are not the abilities of a mage.  It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon."  Vivienne's voice was blunt, and she was glaring at Solas.

Solas merely shrugged in response.  "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Kathan blinked.  "How complex are we talking?  Cause things are pretty complex already."

"Indeed, my dear."  Vivienne folded her arms.  "He may call it whatever he likes, but it is still a threat."

"In fact, his nature is not so easily defined."

Frustration showed on Cassandra's face.  "Speak plainly, Solas.  What are we dealing with?"

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something."  Solas moved his hands as he spoke. "In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous."

"But you claim Cole looks like a young man."  Cassandra shook her head.  "Is it possession?"

"No."  Solas shook his head in turn.  "He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects."  He turned towards Kathan.  "Cole is unique, Inquisitor.  More than that, he wishes to help.  I suggest you allow him to do so."

"So..."  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Did somebody summon him or bind him or what?

"It seems Cole has willfully manifested in human form without possessing anyone." 

Kathan nodded slowly.  "Like the ones that came through the Breach?"

"Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world.  But Cole predates the Breach.  From what we can tell, he has lived here for months, perhaps years.  He looks like a young man.  For all intents and purposes, he is a young man.  It is remarkable."

"I..."  Kathan shrugged.  "You can try to explain later.  I'll talk to the guy, see what he's got to say."  He turned around, and blinked.  "Where'd he go?"

"If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere..."  Cassandra scanned the courtyard.

Solas gestured towards the makeshift infirmary.  Kathan nodded, and headed that way.

#

"Haven.  So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape."  Cole stood among the wounded and dying.  "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat.  Hot white pain, everything burns.  I can't, I can't, I'm going to... I'm dying, I'm..."  A soldier breathed his last.  "...dead." 

Too many.  Some burned.  Some cut.  A few ill from the bite of the cold.  "Are you..."  Kathan tilted his head.  "Feeling their pain?"

"It's louder this close, with so many of them."

"Would you..."  Kathan glanced at the wounded.  "You want to go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes.  But here is where I can help."  He moved to stand next to another soldier.  "Every breath slower.  Like lying in a warm bath.  Sliding away.  Smell of my daughter's hair when I kiss her goodnight.  Gone."  Something appeared to catch the guy's attention.  "Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping.  Thirsty."  He filled a cup with water, and brought it to another of the wounded.  "Here."  He looked up.  "It's all right.  She won't remember me."

"Solas tried to..."  Kathan glanced back over his shoulder, then shrugged.  "Well, he tried to explain but I only understand about half of what he says most of the time.  Can you tell me what you are?"

"Yes.  I used to think I was a ghost.  I didn't know.  I made mistakes..."  He looked up at Kathan from under a broad-brimmed hat.  "But I made friends, too.  Then a templar proved I wasn't real.  I lost my friends.  I lost everything.  I learned to be more like what I am.  It made me different, but stronger.  I can feel more.  I can help."

He'd seen the dead Venatori.  There was no doubt this pup had fangs, and he could hear Kas yelling about taking in strays.  Guy wanted to help.  Help was something they needed.  And might be best to keep this pup from wandering loose.  "Willing help is always appreciated."

Cole actually smiled.  "Yes, helping.  I help the hurt, the helpless, there's someone..."  He turned to another soldier.  "Hurts.  It hurts, it hurts, someone make it stop hurting, Maker please..."  And the pup bared his teeth.  "The healers have done all they can.  It will take him hours to die.  Every moment will be agony.  He wants mercy.  Help."

Kathan went to the man's side, touched his hand.  The man looked up at him, eyes wide.  They had mages.  Somebody could help.  He stood between the soldier and Cole.  "You can't be sure."

"His body is failing."

"His heart is still beating.  So there is hope." 

"How do you know?"  Cole's pale eyes looked up at him.

"Nobody knows.  Not til it's done.  Even then."

Slowly, Cole nodded, and then spoke to the wounded soldier.  "Try."  He turned his eyes back to Kathan.  "I want to stay."

#

"No, like this."  Kathan scooped up another handful of snow.  "You don't want it too firm, or it won't splatter properly."  He packed the wet snow into a ball and handed it to the boy.  The boy nodded before turning and hurling it at Sera.  Sera shook her head, then bent and started packing a snowball of her own.  Kathan looked down at the boy.  "This is the part where you run."

The boy nodded, and took off like an arrow.  Sera went dashing off after him, and a moment later Kathan heard her yelp as the rest of the kids made good on the ambush.  He bent and began packing snowballs for the inevitable retaliation.  He set one on the pile and started forming another before stopping and staring at it, turning it this way and that in his hand.  Then he looked up at Skyhold.  Shiny'd been with the refugees, and even then nobody but him had really been close enough to see what had...  He looked down at the snowball again.  So how had Solas known it was an orb? 

He was about to head up to the castle when a snowball hit him in the arm.  Kathan laughed, and began flinging his own snowballs back at the oncoming army of short people.

#

Josephine shook her head and smiled.  Kathan was standing just inside the great hall, a little girl of no more than seven standing on his shoulders with a hammer in her hand, hanging a banner.  The girl's tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on placing the nail just right.  "We have ladders."

"They are using those by the barn."  He let the girl finish the task, then caught her and set her back on the ground.  "Go play."  He watched her go, then shrugged.  "Her folks didn't make it out of Haven."

"So you put her to work?"  Josephine smiled.

"Silky wanted the banners hung.  She was on about keeping up appearances and..."  He shrugged and rubbed his horn awkwardly.  "Well, there might have been more to it.  I kinda stopped listening."

He was still wearing that... thing.  "Inquisitor, I had appropriate clothing placed in your room."

"Really?"  Kathan shook his head.  "Cause all I found was fancy shit with way too many buttons."

"You may argue about being the Herald, but you accepted the role of Inquisitor."  She looked up at him.

"I..."  He blinked.  "You're going to pull the 'rights and responsibilities card', ain't you?"

"And being the Inquisitor carries with it both certain rights, and certain responsibilities.  You represent all of us, and our hopes and goals.  You are the embodiment of..."

"Ruffles, of all my nemesis-es, I think you're the scariest."

#

"Brilliant, isn't it?"  Dorian was reordering some of the books, and apparently rejecting others.  "One moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad.  That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes?  Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head.  'What?  You thought this would be easy?'  'No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill.'  'Sorry about that!  Archdemons like to crush, you know.  Can't be helped.'"  He turned, and looked up at Kathan.  "Am I speaking too quickly for you?"

"I kind of imagined the archdemon with an oddly squeaky voice."  Kathan shrugged.  "And a droopy mustache.  Oh, and one of those ugly hats like some of the Fereldan mages wear."

Dorian stared at him.  "It is possible you have given this too much thought."  He shook his head.  "I always assumed the 'Elder One' behind the Venatori was a magister, but this..."  He tossed the book he was holding onto a chair.  "Is something else entirely. In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that: tales. But here we are. One of those very magisters. A darkspawn."

"You're taking it a bit personal."  Kathan leaned on the bookshelf.  "Any reason why?"

"Because the Imperium is my home.  I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it.  Somewhere."  Dorian mirrored his stance on the adjacent bookshelf.  "But no.  It was us all along.  We destroyed the world."

"Nah.  Some ancient bastards did.  Maybe there's some stupid enough to pull the same shit, but there's also ones like you and Felix."

"No one will thank me, whatever happens."  Dorian shook his head.  "No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes?"

"Ain't why I'm here."

"I knew there was something clever about you."  Dorian smiled.  "All I know is this: Corypheus needs to be stopped.  Men like him ruined my homeland.  I won't stand by and let him ruin the world."  He looked down at the stack of books, and then back at Kathan.  "Oh, and congratulations on that whole leading-the-Inquisition thing, by the way."

Kathan nodded.  He started to walk away, and then turned.  "Hey, Sparkly."

"Hmm?"  Dorian looked back at him.

"Thank you."

#

He paced the room a few times, looking at the armor someone had laid out on the bed.  It was ornate and scaly and kind of dragon-y.  And he'd feel ridiculous wearing it.  Josephine had instructed two of the runners to dispose of his old cloths, but fortunately a couple of the kids had retrieved them for him.  He'd paid them each a gold for the help.

With a sigh, he 'accidentally' dropped the armor off the balcony and down into the valley below.  "Oops."  He looked down.  "Tragic."  He shrugged, and headed for the stairs.

#

"Hey Shiny."  He walked into the round room.  Solas was examining where he'd started adding a mural to the wall.  "I had some more questions, about the Fade thing.  If'n you've got time."

Solas gave him an odd look.  "You continue to surprise me.  All right, let us talk..."  He gestured.  "Preferably somewhere more interesting than this.

#

Haven was...  It was Haven.  Like he'd first seen it.  Only no people.  It couldn't be...  Oh.  He glanced down at Solas.  "Why here?"

"Haven is familiar.  It will always be important to you."

"Suppose you're right about that."  They were in the room where he'd been briefly a prisoner.  Except they hadn't walked there.  They were just there.  And he hadn't done it.  He'd been thinking about the camp he'd shared with the other mercenaries.  If this wasn't his dream, then... 

"I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor."  Solas was looking at the room.

Kathan looked down at his hand.  "And keepin it from killin me, or so Varric claimed."

"You were a mystery."  Solas nodded.  "You still are."  He looked up at Kathan.  "I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing.  Cassandra suspected duplicity.  She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

"Yeah.  She does that.  Part of her charm."

"Yes."  Solas chuckled. 

They were in the village square.  He thought about the part of the ruins where he'd used to meet Chipmunk, but it failed to appear around him.  Solas continued speaking.  "You were never going to wake up.  How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade?"  Solas shook his head.  "I was frustrated, frightened.  The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach.  Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra..."  He stopped at the rise that let him look over most of what had been the camp.  "Or she in me.  I was ready to flee."

"Where were you gonna go?  The Breach was kind of big."

"Someplace far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me."  He shrugged.  "I never said it was a good plan."  He looked up at where the Breach was once more in the sky.  "I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts."  He gestured.  "I tried and failed.  No ordinary magic would affect them.  I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then..." 

They were back on the mountain, and he was sealing that first rift again.  Kathan stared down at his hand one more.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation.  You had sealed it with a gesture..."  Solas nodded.  "And right then, I felt the whole world change."

Slowly, Kathan nodded.  That made some kind of sense, didn't it?  Curiousity.  "Well, glad you decided to stick around."

"As am I."  Solas smiled.  "You have fractured rules of man and nature, and you will shatter more before you are done.  To visit me here, and you not even a mage..."

It was the Fade then.  And he'd somehow managed to come knocking on Solas's door.  "So is this real or not?"  Kathan gestured at Haven.

"That's a matter of debate..."  Solas gave him a small bow.  "Probably best discussed after you wake up."

#

Kathan sat on the side of the bed, staring at the stained glass window.  He took a deep breath, and then rose, going to the desk.  From the top drawer, he removed the journal he'd started a few days previously, and opened it.  His handwriting scrawled haphazardly, lines jutting every which way from where he'd tried to link pieces together.  He dipped the pen in ink, and flipped to a fresh section, adding the events of the dream before setting the pen back down.  He put the journal away, and then stood and walked out to the balcony.  The night air was cold, but the sky was clear, making even faint stars visible.

"Am I missing pieces?"  He asked the sky.  "Or am I tryin to put together the wrong puzzle?"

No answer came.

#

"I had this odd dream.  With these very odd people."  Kathan smiled when he walked into the rotunda.

Solas smiled.  "I will take that as a compliment, given that you include yourself.  Remember, you came looking for me."

"I was looking for some cake, but one of the ladies in the kitchen said you took the last piece."  Kathan shook his head.  "What the hell happened, Shiny?"

"I had no idea that the Anchor would allow you to dream with such focus.  It is truly remarkable."  Solas shrugged.  "But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

"According to that 'Role of the Fade' book, spirits shape the fade, not mortals."

"I was wondering where that book went."

"Don't worry, I didn't dog-ear it."  Kathan set the book back on the table.  "So did you shape Haven, or did you have one of your friends do it?"

"Neither.  I took us into memories."

"Our memories.  Or at least, things we both remembered.  Is that why it wasn't all dreamy-haze?"

"You catch on quickly."  Solas looked through the pile of books, and handed Kathan a worn and old tome.  "You may find this one more useful, should you wish a greater understanding of the nature of spirits."

"This gonna happen again?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Cause if it does, I've got a great memory of this one cave.  See, it had stalagmites or tites or kites or whatever they call those things, but someone had carved faces into them.  Lots of faces.  A really long time ago, because they were fading as the stalagmites grew and you know how long that takes.  You could sniff around and find out who did it and why, right?"

"If the opportunity arises."

"So, the pup --"

"Pup?"

"Cole.  Anything I should do to make sure he's..."  Kathan frowned.  "I don't know.  I mean, from what you've said, I think that it's as much a matter of keeping him safe from us as it is us safe from him."

"I believe Cole may be a spirit of compassion.  Letting him help is the best thing you could do for him."

"Well, that shouldn't be hard.  Lots of folks needing help right now."

#

He found Cassandra in the war room, leaning over a map.  Kathan walked to the other side and looked down at it.  "Sending troops anywhere particular?"

"I'm trying to imagine what it will look like when we're done."  She gestured at the map.  "All of this once belonged to the Tevinter Imperium.  Andraste changed that, as did the Blights.  As for what will come next..."  She straightened.  "I cannot guess the Maker's plan."

"So make your own plans."  He smiled at her. 

"I know I want a world where people trust the Chantry and that trust is respected."  She took a deep breath.  "I want to respect tradition but not fear change.  I want to right past wrongs but not avenge them.  And I have no idea if my wanting these things makes any of them right."

"Sounds like things worth fighting for to me." 

"Some would disagree.  They would call it heresy."

"Well, they're dumb."  Kathan shook his head.  "Cause that ain't the ravings of a heretic."

"Perhaps not, but it takes precious little effort to paint even an act of compassion as damaging."  She walked to the window, and looked out at the trees.  "Tell me, what guides you?"  She leaned on the wall.  "You make decisions that shake the world, yet always seem so assured.  I wish I had your confidence."

Kathan walked towards her.  "If'n there's anything guiding me, it's you."

She laughed.  "Oh, excellent: the blind leading the blind."

"I don't think you're blind."

"Clearly you haven't been paying attention?"

He caught her hand in his.  "Haven't I?"

A faint hint of red crept into her cheeks.  "When we first met, if someone told me I would be pleased to have you lead me, I would have throttled them.  But I am."  She smiled.  "The Maker chose well."

He leaned on the windowframe.  "I don't believe I was chosen, remember?"

"Oh, I'm well aware."  She shook her head, and let go of his hand.  "We still have a long road to travel, Inquisitor.  Wherever it takes us, I'm glad you're here."

#

Varric let him know the contact had arrived.  "Inquisitor, meet Hawke.  The Champion of Kirkwall."

Kathan put a hand over his face, and then looked down at Varric.  "Cassandra is going to kill you."

#

"You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard."  Hawke leaned on the ramparts.  "I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison."

"I dunno."  Kathan leaned out next to him.  "Ya did kind of save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari."

"I don't see how that really applies..."  Hawke shrugged.  "Or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don't know about?"

"Well, there's me."  Kathan shrugged.  "And um..."  He pointed down at where Iron Bull was standing near the tavren.  "Him.  We might qualify.  How many do you need to be a horde, anyway?" 

"So, then, what can I tell you?"

"Varric says you guys fought and killed this guy before.  And well, I've heard the story.  Seems ta me if'n you and Varric killed somebody, they really should be dead.  A lot."

"The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."  Hawke turned to face him.

Varric nodded.  "Corypheus got into their heads.  Messed with their minds.  Turned them against each other."

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again."

"Demons falling out of the sky.  Cults.  Darkspawn.  Ancient magisters.  Time-magic.  Vinty-Venatori.  Mind control.  Crazy Wardens.  Templars.  Archdemony-dragon."  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  "And I ain't even getting paid for this shit."

"I didn't come this far just to give you bad news."  Hawke shrugged.  "I've got a friend in the Wardens.  He was investigating something unrelated for me.  His name is Loghain.  The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks.  Since then, nothing."

"Yeah, if'n it's that red lyrium shit Varric's been worried about, it ain't unrelated.  Fuck, one of the templars we fought was covered in a mountain of that crap."  Kathan shook his head.  "Not sure how it relates, but it ain't unrelated.  Startin to think none of this is."  He tilted his head.  "Loghain.  Fereldan?"

"Yes."  Hawke took a deep breath.  "That Loghain.  My brother is a Grey Warden.  They served at the Vigil together."

"Your brother, he part of this mess?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"The last information I have puts him in the Free Marches."  Hawke sighed.  "Though..."

"I got spies.  I can have them do some spying shit for him."  Kathan nodded.  "Did Loghain disappear with the others?"

"No.  He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

"Appreciate the help."  Kathan glanced at Varric.  "Ya can put him on my tab."

"Wait..."  Varric blinked.  "You got Cabot to run you a tab?  How?"

"Remember the part where I'm the ringmaster now?"  Kathan pointed at the landing.  "They gave me a big damn sword and everything."  He sighed.  "They sang at me, Varric."

"When you fell out of the sky..."  Hawke raised an eyebrow.  "Did you happen to land on your head?"

"No, they really did sing at him."  Varric nodded.  "Cullen's actually got a pretty good voice."

#

"Inquisitor, there are a few nobles arriving who wish to meet the Herald."

"I'll have Leliana send somebody to track him down."

"Inquisitor."  Josephine narrowed her eyes.  She took the box out from a drawer in her desk and set it on the table.  She opened it to reveal the contents.  "You will arrive at the meeting.  You will wear appropriate clothing.  You will be polite."  She put the lid back on the box and put it back in her desk.

"You fight dirty, Ruffles."  He glared at her.

She met it with a glare of her own.  "On time.  Dressed appropriately.  Polite.  I will remove one for every smart remark you make."

"Doesn't being the Inquisitor make me in charge?"

"On time.  Dressed appropriately.  Polite."

He growled.  "You win this time."

#

"You knew where Hawke was all along!"  The shouting was accompanied by a crashing sound.

"You're damed right I did."  Varric's voice answered Cassandra's.

"You conniving little shit."  He got to the top of the stairs in time to see Cassandra take a swing at Varric.

Varric managed to duck under it.  "You kidnapped me.  You interrogated me.  What did you expect?"

"Hey."  Kathan stepped between them.  "Enough."

Cassandra glared at him.  "You're taking his side?"

"I ain't taking any sides."  Kathan shook his head.  "And I said, enough."

She stalked a few steps away, and began pacing.  "We needed someone to lead this Inquisition.  Hawke was our only hope.  He was the Champion of Kirkwall.  The mages respected him."  She pointed at Varric.  "And you kept him from us."

"The Inquisition has a leader."  Varric pointed at Kathan.

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave.  If anyone could have saved Most Holy..."

He sighed.  Cassandra had served the Divine for years.  Her grief might not have been as visible as Leliana's, but...  "You can't change the past, Cassandra."  One guy trying had caused a shit load of trouble.

"So I must accept..."  She shook her head.  "What?  That the Maker wanted all this to happen?   That He, that He..."  She waved a hand.  "Varric is a liar, Inquisitor.  A snake.  Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."

"He's with us now.  We're on the same side."  Varric gestured.

"We all know who's side you're on, Varric.  It will never be the Inquisition's."  She glared.

"Ain't sure you're being all the way fair with that, Rose."  Kathan shook his head before turning to Varric.  "Any other secrets ya think I should know?  Cause now'd be the time."

Varric shook his head.  "I understand."

Cassandra turned, and leaned against the railing.  "He did bring Hawke.  Late, perhaps, but Hawke is with us."  She looked down.  "As are you."

He gestured for Varric to go, and the dwarf started down the stairs.  He took two steps, and then shook his head again.  "You know what I think?  If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead too.  You people have done enough to him."

Kathan leaned on the railing next to Cassandra.  She sighed.  "I..."  She swallowed.  "Believed him.  He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it.  If I'd just explained what was at stake..."  She clasped her hands.  "If I'd just made him understand..."  She turned towards him.  "But I didn't, did I?  I didn't explain why we needed Hawke.  I am such a fool."

"Good thing I still like you."  He smiled at her. 

"I'm serious."  She glared at him.

"You think I'm not?"  He tilted his head at her.

"I want you to know, I have no regrets.  Maybe if we'd found Hawke, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you.  But He did."  She smiled.  "I don't know how it will end, but I would have it no other way."  She nodded before walking down the stairs. 

#

"You have candy."

"Do not."

Sera leaped down the staircase to land in front of him.  "You have Josephine candy.  Gimme."

He held the box to him protectively.  "You don't know what I had to do to get this."  He glared over his shoulder.  "I had to listen to nobles prattle for hours.  While wearing a shirt."

"I had to not shoot them.  Gimme."

"You probably did something to their saddlebags."

"Lady Ruffles told me not to shoot them.  She said nothing about leaving their stuff alone.  Gimme."

"Listen, Arrows, I had to judge people.  Officially.  There was a chair and everything."

She cackled.  "Saw.  Should have made them all wear stupid hats.  Gimme."

They glared at each other.  He stuck his hand in the box and handed her one of the wrapped candies.  "Go away."

"Don't bother to lock it up, I can pick any lock you have."

"Get your own."

She shoved the candy into her mouth.  "Tastier when its stolen."


	6. Crestwood

"You're a dwarf who messes with magic."  Kathan tilted his head as he looked down at the woman.

"I'm an arcanist.  Only one."  Dagna nodded up at him.

"Can you figure out how to get veilfire to burn on our armor?"

"Oh, that would look awesome."  Dagna bounced.

"I know!"  Kathan grinned.

Harritt sighed.

#

"Leliana..."  Kathan shook his head.  "Our people are a lot of things.  Lunatics.  Foolhardy.  Strange.  Occasionally smelly."  He drew himself to his full height.  "They are not, however, expendable."

"Can we afford such sentimentality?  What if Corypheus --"

"We ain't darkspawn.  We're the good guys."  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "More honorable.  More courageous.  And a hell of a lot better looking." 

#

Cassandra glanced at Kathan, who had a thoughtful expression on his face as they walked towards Crestwood.  "What are you thinking?"

"Hmmm...?"

"You appear lost in thought.  I inquired as to what you were thinking."

"Oh.  We need to recruit another elf for these treks."

She glanced back at Sera and Solas, both of whom raised their eyebrows in response.  "Why?"

"Well it's not really juggling if you only have two, is it?"

"Whatsit?"  Sera stared.  Solas just started to laugh.

"I am very sorry I asked."  Cassandra sighed, and kept walking.

"That's a good point."  Iron Bull shrugged.  "The next time we run into a line of enemies, I can pick up Sera and throw her."

"Get off."  Sera shook her head.

"No! This could work! I loft you over the front rank, and you land behind them to flank."  Iron Bull gestured.  "... mayhem ensues."

"I can't fly, you daft tit!"

"Oh, we could throw Shiny.  He's got that glowy barrier magic stuff."  Kathan spread his hands.  "And could land in like a giant fireball."

"No."

Iron Bull waved a hand.  "Think of the mayhem.  Mayhem."

"Flying elves, everywhere."

"Refresh my memory..."  Blackwall shook his head.  "Why did we put him in charge again?"

"Because we're stupid."  Varric shrugged.

#

"An underwater rift..."  Kathan tilted his head as he looked at the sight.  He looked down at Harding.  "Now you're just messing with me."

#

"Well, there's some Wardens."  Kathan glanced back at Blackwall.  "Think they might know more about this than you do?"

"It is possible."  Blackwall glanced back in the direction the Wardens had gone.

"Would knocking them on the head and dragging them back to Leliana violate any of those treaty things?"

"Yes."  Blackwall nodded.  "Pretty sure interfering with a Warden's duties would violate those, er..."  He shrugged.  "Treaty things."

"Good thing they didn't recognize you."  Kathan started walking again.  Though it was interesting that they hadn't recognized a Warden-Constable.  There weren't more than a handful of those, if that many.  "Could have gotten awkward and all.  They'd have been all jealous."

Blackwall blinked.  "Jealous?"

"Yeah.  The guy who ended the Blight only got one qunari, and that one didn't even have horns."

Iron Bull laughed.

#

Kathan glanced back over his shoulder as they left the mayor's house, then turned towards the others.  "Anyone have any idea why the mayor of this place would be reluctant for us to reclaim territory and stop the invasion of slimy undead things?"

"A good question."  Solas nodded.

"Something in that mess he doesn't want us to find."  Iron Bull shrugged.

"Well, let's go find it."  Kathan started heading towards the fort.  "But first, let's go introduce ourselves to the neighbors." 

He stopped when he saw the elven girl from the road.  She was all but gushing about the Wardens who had saved her, and expressed an interest in joining their order.  All things considered...  He shrugged, and invited her to join the Inquisition instead.

#

Cassandra looked around the fort.  It was in surprisingly good repair for having been a bandit stronghold.  They'd done almost no damage in taking the place.  Kathan had looked at the gate and immediately circled the fortress before leading them through some caverns to come up in the middle of the keep itself.  There had been a giant spider, but Kathan had stunned it with some kind of powder, letting them get past without issue.

She headed up towards the top of the ramparts.  Watching the Inquisitor fight was something.  A small smile came to her face.  He was remarkably stealthy and fast for a man his size.  And far more clever than he tended to...  She blinked as she caught sight of the flag Sera and Kathan had just finished raising.  "Inquisitor..."  She ran a hand down her face.  "Are those Lady Vivienne's?"

#

"We had the fortress cleared for less than a day..."  Kathan rubbed one of his horns.  "And those two are already using it for trysts." 

"You have to admire their dedication."  Iron Bull shrugged.

"I believe we were here about a dam?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Heh."  Kathan grinned.  "You said damn."  He made an oof sound when Cassandra elbowed him as she walked by, then laughed.

#

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

"No."

Kathan folded his arms.  Sera stuck out her lower lip.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she approached.  "What's going on?"

"Solas won't let us keep the giant spider."  Kathan pointed at the doorway down into the caverns below the fort. 

"Right."  Cassandra nodded to Solas.  "Keep up the good work."  She turned and went to see to the Inquisition's reinforcements.

"What if we gave her a name?"  Kathan gave Solas a beseeching look. 

"No."

"Sera could ride her into battle."

"No."

#

"If that one was command..."  Kathan snickered.  "Or pomposity..."  He glanced at Solas.  "How many kinds of spirits are there?"

"A good question."  Solas nodded.  "It depends on how you categorize them."

"Yeah, that's another thing.  Like that thingy the Chargers found when they investigated the undoubt."

"Redoubt."

"What?"

"The word is redoubt."  Solas shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Huh.  That's a funny word."  Kathan frowned.  "I mean, it's like doubting a second time but why would you name your castle that?"

"You had a question about the..."  Solas's lips twitched slightly.  "Thingy?"

"Uh..."  Kathan blinked.  "Oh, yeah.  So there are desire demons, but isn't envy kind of a subset of desire?"

"Yes and no."  Solas began discussing the various ways of categorizing demons and spirits.

#

Kathan lowered his hand when the rift closed.  "Alright.  Raise your hand if you're dead."  He looked around.  "Put your hand down, Sera."  He took a deep breath and started walking.  "Alright, that should take care of Crestwood's undead problem.  Let's..."  He stopped after a few steps.  "Wait, why were we in Crestwood again?"

"Hawke's Warden friend."  Varric supplied.

"Oh, right.  So, let's go hunt down folks the entire Warden and Seeker orders couldn't find."  Kathan shrugged.  "Shouldn't take long."

"You sound disturbingly optimistic."  Solas shook his head.

"Shiny, I got one hundred gold that says we find him and Hawke before sunset."

#

"Hawke."  Kathan greeted the man cheerfully.  "There's a dragon over that way.  Want to help us kill it?" 

"You know I don't actually enjoy throwing myself into..."  Hawke shrugged.  "What kind of dragon?"

"Big."  Kathan grinned.  "With teeth."

"I'm in."

"This is going to be fun," Kathan said.  Cassandra coughed into her hand.  "Oh, and Wardens were looking for your friend down by the village.  Think he wants to come dragon-hunting with us?"

"We can always ask."

Kathan was about to step into the cavern when Solas held something out.  He grinned, shrugged, and collected the coinpurse.

#

The Warden drew his blade when they entered.  Hawke spoke up quickly.  "It's just us.  I brought the Inquisitor."

"Nice to meet you."  Kathan nodded.  "I'm Magpie, this is Falcon, Owl, Condor, and Pigeon.  You already know Hawke."

The sword was sheathed, and the man gave Kathan a vaguely annoyed look.  "And the Nightingale."  He shrugged.  "Warden Loghain Mac Tir.  I believe we have a common cause, Inquisitor."

So Hawke's Warden friend was the guy who had once gotten a lot of Wardens and a king killed, taken over the throne, and then been defeated in single combat by the guy he'd then gone on to work for until the guy had mysteriously disappeared.  Yeah, probably a coincidence.  He gestured at his companions.  "Alright.  Tell me what you know about Corypheus."  He leaned on a stalagmite as Loghain started to fill them in on what he'd found.  It was some disturbing shit.  "So all these Wardens are hearing the Calling."  He frowned, and then glanced at the man standing towards the back of the group.  "That include you, Blackwall?"  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Loghain, and caught just a hint of an expression on the older man's face.

"I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power."  Blackwall set his shoulders.  "Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve."

"Alright."  Kathan nodded.  "When in danger or in doubt, run in circles scream and shout."

"What?"  Cassandra glanced at him.

"It's an old elven saying."  Kathan shrugged.

Solas shook his head.  "It most certainly is not." 

"Well, it was something an old elf once said, anyway."  He sighed.  "The Wardens are scared, and about to do something stupid."  Kathan looked at Loghain.  "Any idea where?"

#

He leaped into the air and drove both of his daggers down into the dragon's neck.  On the other side, Cassandra moved in, her sword dealing another devastating blow.  Kathan used the dragon's own shoulder as leverage as he pulled himself upward and drove his dagger in again.  The dragon started to bring its head around to bite at the qunari on its side, and Iron Bull took the opportunity to come in, bringing his massive axe to bear.  The spells of Hawke and Solas added additional distractions to the damage. 

It was over soon after.  Warden Loghain gave Kathan a disapproving look.  "Did you consider what would happen if the dragon took off after you jumped atop it?"

"Oh..."  Kathan started to grin.  "That would have been awesome."

#

Leliana wasn't particularly happy to see Loghain, but she accepted the information and sent scouts out to get started in the Western Approach.  Kathan asked her to keep an eye out for the mayor as well, before heading in to talk to Cullen. 

Cullen was leaning on his desk when Kathan entered.  "As leader of the Inquisition, you..."  He sighed.  "There's something I must tell you."

Kathan tilted his head.  "You're eloping with that cute little dwarven girl that runs Leliana's messages?"

"Um..."  Cullen shook his head.  "No."  He straightened, and gestured at something on his desk.  "Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well.  Those who cut off suffer -- some go mad, others die.  We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here, but I..."  He met Kathan's eyes.  "No longer take it."

Slowly, he nodded.  "When did you stop?"

"When I joined the Inquisition.  It's been months now."

"That's a hell of a thing, Cullen.  In more ways than one."

"After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't..."  Cullen looked down at the kit on his desk again.  "I will not be bound to the Order -- or that life -- any longer.  Whatever the suffering, I accept it."  He rested his hands on the hilt of his sword.  "But I would not put the Inquisition at risk.  I've asked Cassandra to..."  He shrugged.  "Watch me.  If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty."

"I think Rose is the only other person in Thedas who takes things as seriously as you do."  Kathan straightened.  "All kidding aside, Cullen, you let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"I..."  Cullen nodded.  "Thank you, Inquisitor.  I thought you had the right to know.  The Inquisition's army must always take priority.  Should anything happen..."  He gestured.  "I will defer to Cassandra's judgment."

#

"Good book?"

Cassandra let out a squealing sound and nearly fell off the stool at the sound of his voice.  "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kathan tilted his head.  This was an interesting development.  He started to smile.  "Yes, because I suddenly went blind."

"Oh, that?  Just..."  She hid the book behind her back.  "Reports.  From Commander Cullen."

"Rose."  He folded his arms and gave her a stern look.  He managed to hold it for about three seconds.  "You're the best liar in Thedas."

"It's of no interest to you, I'm certain."  When he kept looking at her, she sighed.  "It's a book."

"Yeah, got that part."

"It's..."  She ran a hand down the cover.  "One of Varric's tales.  Swords & Shields.  The latest chapter."

"The latest chapter?"  He rubbed at his horns.  "So, you've read more than one?"

"Not..."  She folded her arms.  "Since this all began.  We've been busy."

"That's just her favorite."  Dorian's voice came from some nearby scaffolding.  The look on the man's face was positively evil.

"Nobody asked you, Tevinter."  Cassandra's face, on the other hand, promised dire retribution."

"I couldn't finish the last one you lent me.  I actually feel dumber for having tried."  Dorian winked at Kathan before walking away.

Cassandra shook her head.  "It's literature.  Smutty..."  She looked down at the book in her hand.  "Literature."  Fear suddenly showed on her face.  "Whatever you do, don't tell Varric."

"Maybe I should read the book."  He started to reach for it.

"You?"  She put it behind her back again.  "No."

"Why not me?"  Seeing her discombobulated was kind of cute.

"You're the Inquisitor."

He laughed.  "And that means I can't read?"

She sighed.  "They're terrible.  And magnificent."  She looked down at the book again.  "And this one ends in a cliffhanger.  I know Varric is working on the next, he must be."  Her eyes lit up.  "You.  You could ask him to finish it, command him too..."  She caught herself, and then schooled her face into a glare.  "Pretend you don't know this about me."  She stalked away.

Kathan shrugged, and left her to her reading.

#

"Varric."  He looked up at the sound of the Inquisitor's voice.  "You know your book, Swords & Shields?"

"I'm vaguely familiar with the subject, yes."  Varric nodded.

"Cassandra's waiting for the next issue." 

He blinked.  "I must have heard that wrong.  It sounded like you just said that Cassandra read my books."

Kathan nodded and waved vaguely back towards the door.  "Yeah, she seems to enjoy them."

"Are we talking about the same Cassandra?"  He couldn't quite make the pieces fit.  "Tall, grumpy Seeker?  Likes stabbing things?"  Varric shook his head and then raised an eyebrow.  "Wait, did you say the romance serial?  She'll be waiting for a while, then.  I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to.  That book is easily the worst I've ever written.  The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink."

"Oh.  I was hoping to get a copy from you to give to her."  Kathan shrugged.  "As a gift."

"Oh, come on, that's just cruel.  Even the Seeker doesn't deserve that."  To his surprise, the young man's face almost looked crushed.  A candle lit.  Well now, this was an interesting development.  "So..."  Varric smiled.  "You want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial.  For Cassandra."  To give her as a present.  "That's such a terrible idea, I have to do it.  On one condition:  I get to be there when you give her the book." 

"Deal."  Kathan nodded.

This was going to be great.  A chance to help a friend, an opportunity to further the course of romance, and he'd get to poke fun at the Seeker.  "I'll get to work, then.  You know, the fact that the book is terrible just makes it more worthwhile somehow."

#

"Hey Dorian."  Kathan glanced at him as he started to walk past, then stopped.  "Everything alright?"

Dorian looked down at the parchment in his hand.  "A letter regarding Felix.  Alexius's son.  He went to the Magisterium.  Stood on the senate floor and told them of you.  A glowing testimonial, I'm informed.  Now news on the reaction, but everyone back home is talking.  Felix always was as good as his word."

"He's a..."  Kathan blinked.  "Was?"

"He's dead.  The Blight caught up with him."

"Ah shit, Sparkly.  I'm sorry."  Kathan sighed.  "How are you holding up?"

"He was ill, and thus on borrowed time anyhow."

"Don't mean the world ain't smaller for his loss."

"I know."  Dorian shook his head, and set the parchment down.  "Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father's study.  'Don't get into trouble on my behalf,' I'd tell him.  'I like trouble,' he'd say."  Dorian touched the parchment.  "Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves."

"He's one hell of a good example.  Hopefully, others will follow."

"Should I spread the word?  We could spawn the Cult of Felix in a matter of days."

"There are a lot dumber cults out there."  Kathan rubbed his horns before waving in the general direction of the Crossroads.  "Some of um could use somethin better to follow."

"True enough."  Dorian smiled.  "And you're right.  His actions should not be forgotten."  He started to walk away, and then glanced back at Kathan.  "Thankfully Felix wasn't the only decent sort kicking around Thedas."

#

"To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend."  Iron Bull hefted the mug.

"We should..."  Kathan took his own drink, and immediately started coughing.

"I know, right?  Put some chest on your chest."  Iron Bull sighed happily.  "That little gurgle right before it spat fire?  And that roar.  What I wouldn't give to roar like that."

"We should try catching the next one.  Let Sera ride it into battle." Kathan took another drink, then leaned back and yelled up at the next level of the tavern.  "Hey, Sera."

"Whatsit?"  Sera poked her head over the railing.

"You'd ride a dragon into battle, right?"

A moment later, Sera was down with a sketch book and talking saddles.  Kathan was a little impressed by how much thought she'd put into the matter.

#

"So you were the Right Hand of the Divine, and Leliana the Left?"  Blackwall asked Cassandra as they walked.

"Yes, and if you joke about the Right Hand not knowing what the Left is doing, I will punch you."  Cassandra kept walking.

"Me?"  Blackwall immediately shook his head.  "No, I would never make such a terrible joke."

"It's a good thing Leliana stayed back at Skyhold."  Kathan shrugged.  "I mean, without the Left Hand, we'll be all right."

Cassandra glared at Blackwall.  Blackwall sighed.  "Sorry."

"I don't understand."  Cole shook his head.

"That may, perhaps, be for the best."  Solas shrugged.

#

Kathan listened as Scout Harding gave him a rundown of the place.  "In short: this might just be the worst place in the entire world.  Be careful out there."

"But on the bright side, Dorian won't be cold."  Kathan shrugged.

"Yay."  Dorian said in a resigned voice.

#

"I think we went the wrong way."  Kathan coughed, trying to clear his lungs of the poisonous gas from the springs.  He blinked at Cole.  "Have you always been that color."

"Yes?"  Cole looked down at himself.

"So, ancient Tevinter ritual tower..."  Kathan looked out over the desert.  "I count..."  He frowned.  "Six-ish?"  He sighed.  "Anyone got a dice?"

#

Cassandra wiped the blood off her sword.  It had taken them less than an hour to take the fort from the Venatori.  She walked up to one of the lookouts and took in the view.

"Pretty."

She turned at the sound of the Inquisitor's voice, and smiled when he joined her on the rampart.  "It is a rather inspiring view."

"It's inspiring, yeah, but I wasn't talking about the view."  Kathan smiled at her.  "Watchin you go into battle is something."

Her stomach most certainly did not flutter.  "I could say the same for you, Inquisi..."  She caught sight of the flagpole, and sighed.  "What is that?"

"Lady Ruffles keeps having people leave those in my room.  Figured I'd put them to use."  He leaned on the low wall.  "So, that book you were reading..."

"Ugh."  He had to bring that up again, didn't he?  "Yes?  What of it?"

"So under that taciturn shell beats a true romantic heart."  He grinned down at her.

"Why must it be an accusation?  Romance is not the sole province of dithering ladies in frilly dresses."  She gestured.  "It is passion.  It is being swept away by the pursuit of an ideal.  What is not to like about that?"  She met his eyes challengingly.

"Don't get me wrong."  He gave her an admiring look.  "I like this side of you."

A glare escaped her.  "I don't swoon."

He laughed.  "I meant the passion." 

"Ah.  Well.  That's..."  She shifted her weight slightly, unsure of how to respond.  "Not so bad, then."

"And you in a frilly dress is like..."  Kathan shrugged.  "Tryin to picture a shadowcat with peacock feathers glued on.  Lot more impressive without the decoration.  And prettier, too."

Had he...  Was he suggesting he found her pretty?  It was best to avoid taking that simple statement for more than was intended.  She was still trying to figure out how to respond when someone called for his attention.

#

"The desert is huge.  We'll be lucky to find them in days."  Blackwall said as they left the gate.

"Stabbity, I got fifty says not only do we find both of them before lunch, we get there right as somethin interestin is going on."

"I'll..."  Blackwall blinked.  "What did you call me?"

Iron Bull shook his head at Kathan.  "Show some respect.  It's Ser Stabbity."

"Sorry."  Kathan shrugged.

Sera cackled.

#

Kathan listened to Hawke and Loghain before turning to Blackwall.  "Pay up."

#

"I was wondering when the demons were going to join the fun."  Kathan shrugged.  "Don't suppose I could convince you to surrender, and give up this life of really stupid?"

The magister did something, and abruptly the mark hurt like hell.  Kathan snarled, and focused his own energy, picturing punching the guy back.  It worked, and the magister went flying ass over kettle.  Unfortunately, he also ordered the ensorcelled wardens to attack.

#

"Damn it."  Kathan looked at the bodies.  "Savin people from monsters is easy.  Saving them from themselves is a pain in the ass."

"The magister ran off in that direction."  Loghain pointed.  "There are some old ruins in that direction.  I have maps."

Hawke nodded.  "We'll scout it out, and meet you back at Skyhold."

"Have fun."  Kathan nodded.  "We're going to go see what the Venathingies were doing with that whatchamacallit."

Blackwall sighed as he started following Kathan.  "It concerns me that I actually understood that."

#

"So..."  Kathan rubbed his horns, and looked from Solas to Dorian to Vivienne.  "You're telling me these guys were talented enough to figure out how to stop time, and still managed feed themselves to demons?"

"I'm afraid so."  Dorian nodded.

"Now that's a special kind of stupid, right there."  Kathan sighed, and looked at the scene around him again.  "I mean, on the scale of stupid, this is right up there with sticking red lyrium up your nose."  He frowned, and shook his head.  "Alright.  Let's go clean up the mess."

#

"Got a minute?"  Kathan caught up with Loghain after the man had finished giving his report.

"Of course."  Loghain nodded.

Kathan gestured for Loghain to follow him into one of the towers that were still under repair, somewhat away from prying eyes and ears.  "Just got a couple more questions."  He gave Loghain an appraising look.  "Blackwall ain't really a Warden, is he?"

Loghain raised an eyebrow, and slowly nodded.  "That is correct, Inquisitor."  He folded his arms.  "May I inquire as to how you surmised this?"

"Met a few Wardens.  You're a secrety bunch, but if'n ya buy the drinks and are willin to lose at cards ya hear things.  Who is he?"

"That, Inquisitor, I do not know."

"So tell me what you do know about Warden Constable Gordon Blackwall."  Kathan leaned on the wall.

After only a brief moment, Loghain nodded and gave him a brief rundown, following it up by candidly admitting to having never liked the man.  "What will you do, Inquisitor?"

"Nothin.  Yet."  Kathan shrugged.  "If'n folks want to keep their secrets, I'm okay with lettin them."  He met Loghain's eyes.  "Long as we're all on the same side, anyway."

"Then I will keep this conversation between us."  Loghain nodded.

#

"What's the situation in Skyhold?"

"It has taken some time, but I think I have finally met someone who annoys me more than Carver's brother."

Jerath raised an eyebrow at Loghain.  "Dagna likes him."

"Dagna's idea of a fun afternoon involves discovering how many colors of fire she can set you on."  Loghain shrugged.  "He is also considerably more intelligent than he appears."

"Explain."

"The man claiming to be Blackwall is not Blackwall.  He's not even a Warden.  I was considering informing the Inquisitor of this fact when he broached the subject himself."

"How did he know?"

"Apparently, he knew just enough about Wardens to put together a few inconsistencies in Blackwall's story and caught a couple tells.  He informed me of them in a way that made it clear he's confident I'm up to something as well."

"Are you in danger?"

Loghain shook his head.  "No.  And neither is Blackwall's impersonator.  The Inquisitor isn't about to throw away good swords, but he will be watching."  He glanced around the Fade simulacrum.  "Fortunately, our method of communication is not one he is equipped to observe.  Nor is Leliana, who is not particularly thrilled at my presence."

"I can imagine."  Jerath shrugged.  "Hold the course.  Vigilance will be nearby, if you need him."

#

"So we know where the Wardens are being stupid, and why the Wardens are being stupid, and who is helping the Wardens be stupid."  Kathan looked around the faces at the wartable.  "Now we just need to get there and stop them from being really stupid.  How are we coming on trebuchets?"

He looked down at the maps Leliana had found somewhere, and listened to Cullen's battle plan.  "Damn.  This ain't gonna be any kind of fun at all."

"There are chokepoints."  Cullen pointed a few out.  "If we position ourselves well, we can control the flow of the battle."

"Yeah, but demons don't exactly give you a lot of time to get positioned."  Kathan sighed.  "This is gonna get a lot of good people killed."

"It will be hard fought."  Cullen nodded.  "But we'll get that gate open."

"Alright."  Kathan straightened up.  "Get your forces together.  I'll go fetch the ones that are making friends in the swamp."

#

He stood, looking up at the sky.  Then he shrugged, and walked over to where Solas was doing something to the crystal on the end of his staff.  "Whatcha doin?"

"A mana cleansing."  Solas glanced up at him.

"Why?"

"It removes the residual energy from the staff, preventing ambient magic from interfering with enchantments."

"Puttin in fresh water before you make tea."  Kathan nodded.  "What's it feel like?"

"Pardon?"

"The ripples in the pond, the Veil and what not."

"The sensation..."  Solas sat back, pondering the question.  "Forgive me, but this is something like explaining a rainbow to a blind man."

"Only mostly blind."  Kathan waved the marked hand.  "Got this.  It tingles and does other weird things sometimes.  Still ain't sure what all I can do with it."  He sat next to Solas, folding his legs under him.  "What do you suppose woulda happened if'n I'd been a mage?"

"An interesting question."  Solas set his staff down.  "It is possible that you could have used the mark to focus and enhance your own magic.  Though, I concede it is also possible the mark would have interfered with your ability to cast spells, perhaps even countering it entirely."

"Huh.  Maybe it's a good thing I only stab shit."  Kathan turned his hand, examining the mark.  "I tried that dreaming thing again."

"I urge you to exercise caution when attempting to explore the Fade.  Without magic of your own, it will be more difficult to protect yourself."

"Bah.  Ya sound like my sister."  Kathan felt a pang when thinking of Kas.  "If'n trees didn't want to be climbed, they wouldn't have branches."

"Sylvans also have branches, Inquisitor."

"Alright, next question."  He leaned forward.  "How come it's the knights that can jump around on the board, but it's the mages that keep doing the disappear-reappear thing in life?"

"I..."  Solas blinked.  "Have never actually thought about that before." 


	7. Here Lies the Abyss

"Rose?"  Kathan gave Cassandra a concerned look.  "Everything alright?"

She sighed.  "I can keep staring at this, but I won't get any closer."  Cassandra looked up from the map she'd been studying."

"Something I can help with?"  He walked over.

"Yes."  She nodded.  "Possibly."  She gestured at the map.  "We saw so many red templars at the assault on Haven.  Perhaps all that was left of the Order.  What we didn't see was Lord Seeker Lucius."  She shook her head, and bent back over the map.  "Indeed, I've seen no hint of any Seekers amongst the red templars.  Or anywhere."  She met his eyes.  "I've a growing suspicion Corypheus has imprisoned them."

"Findin them obviously means a lot to you."  Kathan folded his arms.  "I'll tell Leliana to see if'n she can pick up a trail anywhere.  And if'n they are imprisoned, we'll go bust them out."

Cassandra smiled.  "I left the Order, but I can never abandon them."  She sighed.  "I cannot even claim that rescuing them would be beneficial -- they wouldn't look kindly on the Inquisition."

"Don't matter.  They're your people."  He put his hand on hers.  "I ain't a merc no more, but Cullen tracked down my old band.  He's got them fighting demons in Orlais."  He shrugged.  "They sent a thank-you letter.  With correct spelling and everything."

A small laugh escaped her.  "Thank you, Inquisitor."

#

"Hey, Sera.  How'd your thing with the place go?"  Kathan knocked on the door to the room she'd taken over as he entered.

"Whatsit?"  Sera looked up at him.  "Oh, Verchiel.  Heard it went good for you.  Headin out to see if it went good for me.  Bring your empty pockets."

"I'll grab Ser Stabbity and we can head out."

#

They hadn't been there long when they began to get an inkling things weren't as they should be.  Maybe it was the distance from the city.  Maybe it was the weather.  Maybe it was the veil.  Or maybe it was the panicked young man running towards them.  "Don't hurt me.  Harmond made me do it."

"Right."  Kathan nodded.  "Things have gone sour.  As they do."

The young man looked up at him, panting.  "No, no.  It has to go right, or he'll kill me for the marching.  It wasn't my fault."

Sera stepped to Kathan's side.  "You were the one with the rumor out of Verchiel?  My friend?"

His eyes widened, and then he was dashing off, yelling to someone that it was Red Jenny.  A couple hours from somewhere in the shadows cut him off.  Kathan growled, and reached for his knives as the ambush he'd been waiting for sprang to life.

#

"Whoa-ho-ho.  Hold on."  The man by the stone marker started shaking his head.  "I was not aware the Inquisitor was personally involved."  Kathan and Sera walked towards him, Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Dorian following.  "This is a tragic misunderstanding.  Let's all sheath our swords, you walk out, and we'll conduct this like business."

Sera and Kathan exchanged a look.  Sera spat.  "Don't believe this pissbag.  He started it."

They came to a stop by the man, who smoothed his tunic when he looked up at Kathan.  "There.  That wasn't so hard, was it?  We identified the confusion, and we worked past it.  I'm Lord Pel Harmond."  He squared his shoulders.  "I do hope, Inquisitor, that you continue to respond to reason.  After all, your choice of company is hardly virtuous."

Kathan glanced over his shoulder at his companions.  "Was that an insult?"

"Yes."  Dorian nodded.  "I do believe this man is questioning our character."

"Friggin user, you are."  Sera glared at him.  "Another noble prick who punches down."

Lord Harmond blinked, then looked back at Kathan.  "We're the same, you and I.  Well, that is overstating it.  You are nothing like me.  But we both need people."

He rubbed at his horns, then looked back over his shoulder at his companions again.  "What's he doing?"

"I believe he is attempting to negotiate."  Iron Bull replied.

"Oh."  Kathan nodded.  "He's really bad at it."

"Yep."  Iron Bull nodded.  Sera snickered.

"This ambush..."  Kathan glanced at the corpses they'd left behind them, then pointed a knife at Lord Harmond.  "You?"

"Granted, it wasn't a direct attack, but the first move was hers and, apparently, yours."  Lord Harmond's face betrayed a bit of confusion.  "Honestly, previous to this very moment, I thought you'd also been tricked by these Red Jennies."  Lord Harmond smoothed his tunic again.  "Despite your 'foreign' nature, as Inquisitor, you are a social peer.  I attacked them on behalf of us both."

"Arse-biscuit."  Sera shook her head.

"Quite."  Lord Harmond spared only a brief glance at Sera.  "Inquisitor?  Herald.  I don't want to be your enemy.  I am barely invested in being hers.  If you are willing to recognize an opportunity, we could be exceptional partners."

"Lemme see if'n I got this straight.  You sent a bunch of your people to run other people off of their land, they had the gall to defend themselves, so you attacked.  My soldiers broke it up, so ya decided to come try to kill a friend of mine and me.  Ya threatened and murdered an unarmed guy.  Then, ya tried to better your position by askin to be my ally instead of apologizin."  He glanced at Blackwall.  "Did I miss anything?"

"He insulted our virtue."  Blackwall raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ya did that too."  Kathan nodded.  "Man, I think you're the dumbest guy I've met in weeks, and believe me, that's saying a lot.  Cause I'm regularly dealing with folks who shove red lyrium up their asses."  Kathan shrugged.  "Now, ordinarily, I'd just insult you some more and send you on your way, but there's a problem with that."

Lord Harmond's eyes were almost comically wide.  "I'm sure we can overcome any difficulties that..."

"It's Sera's birthday."  Kathan turned to Sera, and gestured to Lord Harmond.  "Happy birthday."

Sera flung a knife at Lord Harmond.  It hit him hilt first.  He bent down to pick it up, and she kicked him between the legs.  When he collapsed, she kicked him in the face.

#

"Ya got a little Harmond on ya there..."  Kathan pointed at Sera's tunic as they walked away.

"Ew."  Sera brushed at her tunic.  Then she glanced up at Kathan.  "My birthday is next week."

"Oops."  Kathan shrugged.

#

Kathan walked with the soldiers, listening as Cullen filled him in on the plan with occasional interjections from Loghain.  "I'm thinkin in might be best to have Silky back with the main forces.  Her barriers could make a difference for the folks tryin ta breach the walls."

"I can put her with the ladders."  Cullen nodded.

"And I'm gonna tell Sparkly to stick with Bull and the Chargers, give them some additional firepower.  Shiny will come with me, if'n we're dealing with demons it's best ta have the guy who knows the most about them.  Rose and Stabbity will also come with me.  Gonna need their shields and in a pinch, Stabbity's a damn good battering ram."

"I heard that."  Blackwall said from behind them.

"I reckon Scribbles is gonna be up Hawke's ass."  Kathan frowned thoughtfully.  "Buttercup, ya stay with Generally In Charge here, shootin anything that tries shootin at him."

"Heh."  Sera gave him a salute that incorporated a somewhat rude gesture.

"I do not require a bodyguard."  Cullen shook his head.

"Tough shit."  Kathan shrugged.  "That's what ya get for stickin me with the being in charge thing."  He stuck his tongue out at Cullen.

Cassandra made that noise again.  He grinned.

#

He headed in through the breached gate, flinging a knife at a demon.  His companions followed, making short work of the inner gate's defenses.  Cullen followed them in a moment later.  "All right, Inquisitor.  You have your way in.  Best make use of it."  He glanced at the battering ram.  "We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can."

"We got this."  Kathan nodded to him.  "Try ta keep the men from gettin dead, alright?"

"We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor."  Cullen glanced up at where the soldiers were fighting on the walls, then shook his head.  Warden Loghain will guard your back.  Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements.  He's assisting them until you arrive."  A demon threw one of the soldiers off the walls.  Cullen narrowed his eyes.  "There's too much resistance on the walls.  Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold.  If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

"Ya heard the man."  Kathan gestured at his companions.  "Let's go save the day."

#

They fought their way through.  Some of the Wardens were fighting each other.  Kathan yelled for them to stay back, and was rather relieved when they did.  Loghain sounded relieved as well.

Hawke they found on the battlements, busily living up to his reputation with the help of Varric and Bianca.  Kathan shook his head fondly as he sent them to go help the other soldiers.  "Were they keeping score?"  He asked Blackwall.

"Sure sounded that way."

"Huh."

#

The Warden-Commander was actually giving a speech when they found her.  A speech about how the Wardens were never thanked for what they did.  Considering only a couple months ago he'd met a couple Gray Wardens that were sitting on friggin thrones, it felt a little off.  And the magister was urging her to get a move on.  "I'm sure you can't wait for Clarel to do that.  How else are you going to bind her?"  Kathan took a few steps forward, only to have some of the Gray Wardens step forward to block his path.

"Yes, Inquisitor.  I want to bind the Warden-Commander to a demon.  Everyone in this room already knows that."  Erimond folded his arms.  "And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice.  Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

Clarel spoke up.  "We make the sacrifices no one else will.  Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

Loghain stepped forward.  "And then he takes your mages minds for his real master: Corypheus."

"Corypheus?"  Clarel looked startled.  "But he's dead."

 "These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel."  Erimond put a hand on her arm.

Slowly, she nodded.  "Bring it through."

"Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic."  Hawke added his voice to the argument.  "It is never worth the cost."

"I betrayed the Wardens once, and it cost me everything."  Loghain just sounded frustrated.  "Are you mad enough to think I'd do it again?"

"Be ready with the ritual, Clarel."  Erimond's smirk made Kathan wish he could throw fireballs.  "This demon is truly worthy of your strength."

"For fuck's sake."  Kathan took another step forward.  "I didn't come here to kill Wardens.  I've spared the ones I could.  You're being used."  He turned his gaze to the men in front of him.  "And some of you damn well know I'm right."

One of the men nodded.  "The mages who've done the ritual?  They're not right.  They were my friends, but now they're like puppets on a string."

"You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff."  Clarel shook her head.

"He's not afraid.  You are."  Hawke gestured, glaring up at her.  "You're afraid that you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing."

Loghain looked around at the gathered Wardens.  "One day, you may be asked to give your lives to stop a Blight.  But not today."

"Clarel, we have come so far."  Erimond gave Clarel a beseeching look.  "You're the only one who can do this."

Slowly, Clarel shook her head.  "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

Erimond sneered, and drew his staff.  "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally."  He looked down at Kathan and began tapping the butt of his staff against the ground. "My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor.  He sent me this to welcome you."

From somewhere above them came the roar of the dragon.  "Shit."  Kathan sighed.  He drew his blades, and then saw Clarel grow a brain.  She sent a blast of lightning into Erimond, then shouted for the Wardens to help the Inquisition.

#

"So, Loghain..."  Kathan yanked his blade free of a demon.  "You were there when they killed the last Archdemon.  Any particular trick to it?"

He batted a demon aside with his shield, and grunted.  "You need a ballista and a half dozen lunatics."

"We've got us and Bianca."  Kathan nodded.  "So..."  He shrugged.  "I guess we're good?"

Loghain actually laughed.

#

Erimond actually managed to keep being smug even with Clarel kicking the shit out of him.  The Warden-Commander shrugged off Erimond's spells almost as if she couldn't be bothered to notice they were there, then sent magic of her own back at him.  He went flying.

For just a moment, Kathan thought it was over.  Then the dragon landed, snatched up Clarel, shook her a few times, and tossed her to the stone before coming at them.  "Oh.  Not good."  Kathan held a blade in each hand.

He could hear Clarel's voice weakly reciting the Warden oath as she turned.  And fired a blast of lightning at the dragon, sending it stumbling.

It shattered the bridge as it fell.  "Run."  Kathan gestured to his companions.  "Make with the running."  He caught Loghain as the Warden nearly fell, and made it only a few more steps before the bridge collapsed beneath them.

Below, something gleamed green in the air.  Well, they were dead either way.  He held out his hand, and opened the rift.

#

He was falling down, and then he was falling up, and then he was just sort of hanging in the sky.  Kathan extended a hand to touch the ground, and then he hit it, landing with an oof. 

"What happened?"  He heard Loghain ask.  He saw the man standing on a rock that was apparently oriented to an entirely different gravity.

"Um..."  Kathan looked around.  "Don't anybody panic, but um..."  He sighed.  "I think I mighta done something a little crazier than normal."

"That..."  Blackwall stood.  "Definitely sounds like the kind of thing I should panic about."

"This is the Fade."  Solas was looking around, wonder evident on his face.  The Inquisitor opened a rift.  We came through..."  He smiled. "And survived.  I never thought I would ever find myself here physically..."  He gestured. "Look.  The Black City, almost close enough to touch."

"No touching Black Cities."  Kathan immediately shook his head, then a glowing green stone on one of the outcroppings caught his eye.  "Oh, what's this?"  He bent to examine it, touching it with one finger.  It felt strange, rather tingly.  Solas immediately launched into an explanation of Fade properties. 

"Sweet Maker."  Varric sighed, and turned to Hawke.  "And I thought you were bad."

"If you two are quite finished..."  Cassandra folded her arms and glared at Kathan and Solas.  "Perhaps we could see about finding a way out of here?"

 "That huge demon was on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others."  Loghain climbed down from his perch.  "In the real world, the rift producing the demons was nearby, in the main hall.  Can we return to the world through that?"

"It's as good a plan as any."  Kathan nodded.  "That way."  He pointed.

#

"What's that?"  Kathan pointed.  Solas had barely finished the explanation when Kathan pointed at something else.  "And that?"  He let Solas answer, then started to point at something else.  "And..."  He trailed off when he caught sight of the woman standing there, waiting for them.  "That?"

"Impossible..."  Loghain's voice was little more than a whisper.

Divine Justinia stood there, looking back at them with a calm look on her face.  "I greet you, Warden.  And you, Champion."

Cassandra continued forward until she was standing next to him.  "Divine Justinia?  Most Holy?"

"Cassandra."  The Divine gave her a warm smile.

"This um..."  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  "Okay, didn't see this coming.  Rose, it really her?"

"I..."  Cassandra hesitated, and Kathan put a hand on her shoulder.  "I don't know.  It is said the souls of the dead pass through the Fade and sometimes linger, but..."  Her eyes were wet when she looked back at him.  "We know the spirits lie.  Be wary, Inquisitor."

"This can't be the Divine."  Loghain shook his head.  "It's most likely a demon."

"You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves."  The Divine's voice remained calm and steady.  "In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."

"Really?"  Hawke rolled his eyes.  "How hard is it to answer one question?  I'm a human, and you are..."

"I am here to help you."  The Divine met Kathan's eyes.  "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor."

"Nope."  Kathan shook his head.

"The memories you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus."  The Divine folded her hands.  "It is the nightmare you forget upon waking.  It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror.  The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes?  It's work."

"Then perhaps I owe this Nightmare a visit."  Loghain practically growled the words.

"You will have your chance, brave Warden.  This place of darkness is its lair."

Kathan sighed.  "Why couldn't we have landed in the happy fun part of the Fade?"  He glanced at Solas.  "There is a happy fun part of the Fade, right?"

#

Recovering the first set of memories was a strange experience.  Especially when he realized that the others had seen them too.  Wardens had held the Divine in a magical prison, while Corypheus had approached with the orb.  The distraction he'd provided by entering had enabled Justinia to knock the orb away from Corypheus.  Kathan looked down at the marked hand.  And he'd caught it. 

"So Andraste didn't bestow her mark upon you."  Loghain straightened.  "It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual."

Justinia nodded.  "Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City."  She gestured. "Not for the Old Gods but for himself."  Her eyes turned to Kathan.  "When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead."

He looked up at the Divine.  "Was that everything you wanted me to see?"

"For the time being."  She met his eyes calmly.  "You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you.  You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here.  You must make haste.  I will prepare the way ahead."

Hawke and Loghain argued briefly about the presence of the Wardens in the vision.  Hawke didn't seem particularly thrilled about the whole thing.  He really couldn't blame the man. 

#

Cassandra walked beside Kathan, trying to make sense of what it was she'd just seen.  She looked over her shoulder at Solas.  "Could that truly have been the Most Holy?"

"We have survived in the Fade physically.  Perhaps she did as well."  Solas gestured with one hand.  "Or, if it is a spirit that identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it is her, how can we say it is not?"

She sighed, and felt Kathan put a hand on her shoulder.  His mark had come from Corypheus's orb.  He'd said all along he wasn't chosen, but she'd...  Part of her was grateful he'd said nothing about having been right.  She placed her hand atop his, drawing some comfort from his touch.  Chosen or not, he was still there, with her, fighting.

#

They hadn't gone much further when a voice seemed to come from all directions.  "Ah, we have a visitor.  Some silly little boy comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders.  You should have left your fear where it lay, forgotten.  You think that pain will make you stronger?  What fool filled your mind with such drivel?  The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me."

Kathan sighed, and turned to Solas.  "Lemme guess.  The Nightmare?"

"Undoubtedly."

"So this is the part where it tries to annoy us to death."  He kicked some kind of little deepstalker demon thing that came at them, sending it flying into a puddle of water.  Then he drew his blades as more came at them.  "Don't suppose you could magic us up two giant fingers or something in it's general direction?"

"Sadly..."  Solas shook his head.  "No."

"Shit." 

#

The spirit that looked like Divine Justinia led them to the next set of memories.  And they all watched the Divine save his life, moments before she died.  She'd...  He clenched his fists.  "She saved me.  Some nobody merc, and she saved me."  He wiped a hand at his eyes.  "Then she died."

"We've been following a demon, then."  Loghain sighed.

Hawke narrowed his eyes.  "You don't say."

The spirit gave the Champion a sad and kind look.  "I am sorry if I disappoint you."  He slowly nodded in response.  Then the spirit shed her guise, becoming a being of warm light.

"Who or whatever you are..."  Kathan nodded to her.  "You've helped us."

Loghain and Hawke began arguing about the Wardens again, and his companions added their own voices.  He was slightly surprised to hear Cassandra arguing on the side of the Champion, against the Wardens.  Kathan shook his head, and then let out a shrill whistle that silenced all of them.  "Hey, you guys do remember that there is still a giant fucking demon in our way, right?"

#

Demon after demon came, and they fought their way through.  "You must get through the rift, Inquisitor.  Get through and then slam it closed with all your strength.  That will banish this army of demons..."  The spirit led them onward.  "And exile this cursed creature into the farthest reaches of the Fade."

"Look," Hawke pointed.  "We're almost there."

"Great, Hawke," Varric glared at his friend.  "Why don't you just dare the Old Gods to stop us?"

Then the only thing in their way was...  Kathan sighed.  A giant fucking demon.  The spirit glowed brighter.  "If you would, please tell Leliana, 'I am sorry.  I failed you, too.'"  And she threw herself at the Nightmare, driving it back.

#

A terror demon, one Solas helpfully identified as an aspect of the Nightmare, attacked.   Kathan moved as fast as he could, stabbing it over and over until its form disappated.  "Move."  He gestured.  On the other side of the demon's platform, Solas, Cassandra, Varric, and Blackwall were already heading towards the rift.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Loghain and Hawke stop in their tracks, and a chill went through him.  He looked up to see the Nightmare's return.  "We need to clear a path."  Loghain shifted his shield.

"Go, I'll cover you."  Hawke gestured with his staff.

Loghain protested.  "No.  You were right.  The Wardens made this mistake.  A Warden must --"

"A Warden must help them rebuild.  That's your job."  Hawke narrowed his eyes.  "Corypheus is mine."

Kathan took a deep breath.  And made a choice.  "Loghain."

"Fight well."  The old warrior smiled.  "You will not die while I draw breath."

#

Kathan landed on the other side of the rift, and stood, drawing himself up to his full height.  Fury filled him, and he clenched his fist.  The rift behind him shattered, taking the demons with it.

A cheer began to rise from the soldiers of the Inquisition.  Hawke turned back towards him.  "She was right.  Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army."  He smiled.  "Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker."

He rubbed a horn.  "I am never going to get rid of the stories at this rate."  He sighed.

One of Cullen's men came rushing up.  "Inquisitor.  The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared.  The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive.  Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself."  He glared at a man wearing a griffin helmet who walked up to join them.  "As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

 "We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's..."  The Warden closed a fist over his heart.  "Tragic mistake."  He swallowed.  "Where is Loghain?"

"­­­He was the only one who could see just how incredibly foolish this plan of yours was, and now he’s dead.  If he hadn’t come to us, you would all be dead, and you’d have taken the world down with you.  All the Wardens were, all they are, and you'd have thrown all that away because you were too fucking scared to think straight.  And you called him, the only real Warden among you, a traitor."  Kathan gestured sharply.  "We have enough of a mess on our hands.  Get your asses back to Weisshaupt until you can get your heads out of them."

The man practically wilted before Kathan's words.  Blackwall, however, stepped forward.  "Your Worship, I would stay, if you allow it, and continue our fight."

"Of course.  I don't doubt you, Blackwall."  Kathan nodded.  And it wasn't like the man was an actual Warden anyway.

"Good luck with your Inquisition."  Hawke smiled.  "Try not to start an Exalted March on anything."  He glanced at where the dwarven man stood next to Cassandra.  "And take care of Varric for me."


	8. Promise of Destruction

"You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor."  Leliana glanced back at him.

"Huh."  Kathan shrugged.  "At the time, it felt like a lot of runnin and escapin.  With occasional bits of screamin."

A trace of amusement showed on her face.  "Either way, Corypheus lost the army he would have used to conquer Thedas."  She looked up at the birds flapping about the rookery.  "You took an army from Corypheus, but that will matter little if Orlais falls into chaos."

"They might lose a hat."  Kathan spread his hands.  "Muss their clothes, even."

"Speaking of which..."  Leliana took a deep breath.  "Josephine asked me to..."

He grabbed the railing and launched himself over, swinging down to the next level to land only a couple feet from Dorian, who let out a yelp and dropped his wine.  "Hey, Sparkly." 

#

Varric was waiting for him in the entrance to Skyhold.  "Hey Scribbles, whatcha..."  Kathan's eyes widened when Varric held up a book.  "You finished it?"

"On the way back from the Western Approach."  Varric nodded.  "So..."

"Thanks."  He smiled down at the dwarf.  "Could use some good news."  He tilted his head.  "Hawke make it out alright?  I mean, nobody bothered him or nothing?"

"A couple folks actually asked for his autograph."

Kathan snickered.  "Was one of them Rose?"

"Nah, she couldn't bring herself to ask."  Varric held up another book.  "But, what are friends for?"

#

Cassandra glared when she saw the Inquisitor leading Varric over to her.  "What have you done now?"

"I get it, Seeker, you're still sore after our spat."  He gave her what he probably thought was a charming smile.

It was a bit odd to realize that she was nowhere near as 'sore' over that as she should be.  Still.  "I am not a child, Varric.  Do not suggest I am without reason."

"A peace offering."  He held up a book.  "The next chapter of Sword & Shields.  I hear you're a fan."

Her stomach lurched.  And then her eyes went to the grinning Kathan.  "This is your doing."

"Oh, yes."  There was no shame on his face at all.  "Do you really think I'd miss this?"

"Well..."  Varric waved the book.  "If you're not interested, you're not interested."  He actually started walking away, still holding up the book.  "Still needs editing, anyhow."

Her will abandoned her before he'd gotten more than five steps.  "Wait."

His grin mad her want to smack him.  "You're probably wondering what happens to the knight-captain after the last chapter."

"Nothing should happen to her."  Her heart was actually in her throat.  "She was falsely accused."

"Well, it turns out the guardsman --" 

She lunged at him before he could finish the sentence, snatching the book out of his hand.  "Don't tell me!"

Varric laughed, then nodded at the man who was still standing there, watching them with an amused look on his face.  "This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor.  I don't normally give out sneak peeks, after all."

"I..."  She turned towards him.  It took her a moment to make her mouth work again.  "Thank you."  For just a beautiful moment, she considered kissing him.

And then, he spoke.  "This was everything I'd hoped."

A satisfied sigh came from Varric.  "I know how you feel."

There was a stick leaning against the wall of the armory.  She could pick it up, give them both a sound thrashing.  But...  She looked down at the book in her hand.  "I wonder if I have time to read the first part."

#

She'd made it through only a couple dozen pages before Kathan found her again.  A smile came to her face when he told her that they had a lead on the missing seekers.  Cassandra carefully tucked the book away, and followed.

#

"Odd that the trail leads here."  Cassandra shielded her eyes as she looked around her.  "Bann Loren is a pious, unassuming man.  What has he become involved in?"

Kathan shrugged.  "He's involved in 'crazy', just like everyone else these days."  He glanced around at his companions.  Blackwall and Vivienne were still on opposite sides of their little group, as he'd ordered when they wouldn't stop sniping at each other.

"Truer words have never been spoken."  She took a deep breath.  "Let's see what lies within."

#

They hadn't made it far when the violence started.  The people in the entry attacked them on sight.  Kathan flung a dagger into the throat of someone charging at Vivienne.  The mage immediately sent a spray of ice into another attacker.  Cassandra brought her shield down a moment later, shattering the man.

Cassandra knelt, examining the symbol painted on one man's armor.  "The Order of Fiery Promise."

"A cult.  Raise your hand if you're surprised."  He looked around.  "Put your hand down, Sera."  Kathan shrugged.  "Anythin special about this one?"

"The Order of Fiery Promise is a cult with..."  Cassandra accepted his hand as she got back to her feet.  "Strange beliefs about the Seekers.  They've hounded us for centuries."  She looked around.  "That explains why the Seekers might be here, but not the connection to Corypheus."

He put his hand on her shoulder.  "Let's keep looking."

#

He snarled when they found the first body.  "A seeker."  Cassandra shook her head.  "Did they torture him to death?"  She let out a snarl of her own.  "The Promisers will pay for this."

"Damn right."  Kathan shifted his grip on his long knives.

#

He came off the roof to land in a group of three.  Well, on a group of two, after he used one of them to break his fall.  Er...  Group of one, after Sera followed him down.  Can one really be a group?  That sounded like a grammatical question.  Maybe he'd ask Solas later.  Kathan flung one of his knives into another attacker.

#

"'As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of Red Lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care.'"  Cassandra read aloud from the parchment she'd located on one of the men.  "'Reclaim your destiny, and know that the Elder One expects your devotion as repayment.'"  She looked up to see Kathan walking over to her.  "Signed by Lord Samson, Commander of the Red Templars."  She shook her head.  "Does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end?  What use are they to him?"

"He's got a fetish for crazy?"  Kathan waved a hand.  "Corypheus is prolly going to betray them afore they can do too much trouble.  And near as we can tell, he is kinda tryin to end the world himself."

"But this doesn't explain how he captured the Seekers in the first place, or what's been done with them."  She sighed, and touched the hand he'd put on her shoulder, drawing some comfort.  "We must keep looking."

His hand kept her from moving away.  "The letter said Seekers could resist that red lyrium shit?"

"Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to red lyrium's corruption?"  She frowned.  "That seems strange."

"Nah.  Don't surprise me at all to learn you're special."  He smiled at her before continuing to head in.  "Come on, let's go rescue your folks."

#

They killed some more dumbasses, and headed upstairs.  Kathan was about to ask Cassandra another question when she rushed forward towards a man laying on the ground.  "Daniel.  Daniel, can you hear me?"

The man sat up weekly.  "Cassandra?"  He stared at her.  "It is you.  You're alive."

Relief shown on her face.  "As are you.  I'm so glad I found you."

"No, they..."  He coughed weekly.  "Put a demon inside me.  It's tearing me up."

Kathan knelt on the other side of the man.  He could see traces of red in the man's eyes, and the red veins beneath his skin almost seemed to glow.  Shit.  Cassandra was shaking her head.  "What?  You can't be possessed.  That's impossible."

"I'm not possessed.  They..."  His cough was wet.  "Fed me things.  I can feel it growing."

He saw the horrific realization enter Cassandra's eyes.  He touched Daniel's shoulder, and kept his voice gentle.  "The Promisers will pay for what they've done."

"No."  Daniel raised a hand before letting it fall back down.  "The Lord Seeker."

"Of course we'll find him."  Cassandra hurried to reassure the young man.  "If he lives, we'll --"

"Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra."  Daniel swallowed.  "He sent us here, one by one.  'An important mission,' he said.  Lies.  He was here with them all along.  He's still working with them."

"We met the..."  Kathan blinked, and then shook his head.  "Weren't him in Val Royeaux, was it?"

"No.  It was a demon, masquerading."  Daniel coughed again.

"What?"  Cassandra's eyes widened.  "How could that be?"

"The Lord Seeker allowed it.  He let the demon take command, while he..."

"But why with the cultists?" Kathan frowned.

"I intend to find out."  Cassandra started to stand.

"Wait.  Don't leave me like this.  Please..."

Tears shone in Cassandra's eyes.  "You should have come with me.  You didn't believe in the war any more than I did."

Daniel actually managed something approaching a smile.  "You know me.  I wanted that promotion."  He coughed again.

Kathan glanced up at Cassandra, then drew one of his knives.  Cassandra slowly nodded.  "Go to the Maker's side, Daniel."  She wiped at her eyes.  "You will be welcome."

#

"He was my apprentice.  I have never known a finer young man."  Cassandra choked slightly on the words.  Kathan touched her shoulder, and then pulled her to him.  She buried her face in his chest for a moment, and took a couple deep breaths.  When he let her go again, she looked up at him and saw the calm fury in his eyes.  "Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius."

"Yes.  We will."  Kathan nodded.

#

They walked out in sunlight to find the Lord Seeker waiting for them.  Cassandra glared.  "Lord Seeker Lucius."

"Cassandra..."  Lucius took a few steps towards them.  "With a man I can only assume is the new Inquisitor."

"And you're the traitorous asshole."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.

"I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition."  The Lord Seeker adopted a lecturing tone.  "Oh, yes.  We fought to restore Order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now."

"Blah blah blah.  Now you're howlin at the damn moon."  Kathan shook his head, and gestured back in the direction they'd come.  "Gettin good people killed."

"There was no other choice."  Lucius actually sounded sad.

"No other choice?"  Cassandra, on the other hand, sounded furious.  "Have you gone mad?"

Lucius sighed.  "We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra.  We created a decaying --"

"No one wants to hear the crazy psycho speech."  Kathan shook his head.

"You don't believe me?"  Lucius held out a massive tome.  "See for yourself.  The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain.  The war with the mages had..."

"He ain't gonna stop talking, is he?"  Kathan glanced down at Cassandra.

"No."  Cassandra drew her blade.  "He is not."

"Alright.  Let's go stab him."

#

"He could not have destroyed all of us."  Cassandra stared down at the corpse.  "I won't accept it."

"Then we'll find them."  Kathan brushed a bit of hair back from her face.

"Let us return to Skyhold."  She squared her shoulders.  "I wish to see what's in this 'book of secrets'."

#

"Hey Shiny." 

"What is wrong?"  Solas immediately asked.

"I say, hey..."  Kathan tilted his head.  "And ya ask me what is wrong?"

"At no point since our arrival in Skyhold have you walked through this chamber without examining the contents of my work area."  Solas gestured at the desk.  "What is wrong?"

"Three things, I guess.  Only I ain't so sure of the third one yet."  He leaned on one of the unpainted walls.  "Talkin to Pup, he's off.  I don't mean that as bad, he just is..."  Kathan shrugged.  "But we talked to the Lord Seeker in Val Royeaux, remember?"

"I do."  Solas nodded.

"Turns out, that was a demon.  Only I didn't catch nothin.  What about you?"

"I..."  Solas frowned.  "No.  Though I will grant that neither of us had ever actually encountered the Lord Seeker before, and had no reason to suspect the man before us was anyone other than who he claimed to be."

"But others..."  He sighed.  "There are a lot of jackasses among the templars, but there's also folks like Cullen and..."  He folded his arms and bowed his head.  "The Lord Seeker, he'd have had to kill them ones, wouldn't he?"

"Almost certainly."  Solas leaned on the table.  "Along with any who questioned him."

"There are templars who joined us.  So some of the good ones made it, at least."  He shrugged.  "Who was the first templar?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, the whole drinkin lyrium thing.  Somebody had to look and say, here is this poisonous shit that fucks up people's heads, let's drink..."  He waved a hand.  "Nah, cause the mages drank it first cause of the magic thing, so whatcha think, somebody thought, if'n I drink this, I'll get magic of my own?"

Solas smiled.  "I imagine it went something like that, and was then refined over the years."

"Makes ya wonder what other weird shit people have drunk over the years."  He rubbed at a horn.  "What'd they drink in like the ancient elven places?"

"Various varieties of wine and..."  Solas chuckled.  "That cannot be what you actually wanted to discuss."

"Right."  Kathan blinked.  "What did I want to discuss?"

"You had concerns regarding what you learned at Caer Oswin."

"How does Corypheus find his crazy?"

"I..."  Solas shook his head.  "Will need you to translate that question into a language I speak."

"He wants to burn the world.  Where do you find folks who look at somethin like that and say 'hey, I want in.'"  Kathan waved a hand.

"He does not wish to burn the world, he wishes to remake it.  That it will burn is to him, merely incidental."  Solas glanced up at one of the murals.  "Those who follow him do so because they believe the world he remakes will be one more suitable for them."

"So the nuts..."  Kathan slowly nodded.  "And a fair bit of the desperate.  A being they consider a god has finally come to answer their prayers.  Might not be the god they thought they wanted, but..."  His own eyes went to the mural.  "It's the first real hope they've ever had."

"Yes."

"That fucking sucks."  Kathan banged his fist into the wall.

"Yes."  Solas's voice was quiet.

"Maybe when we're done here, we can fix that."  Kathan shook his head, and then headed up the stairs.

#

"You're eyeing the lady Seeker, aren't you?"  Kathan turned at the sound of Blackwall's voice.  There was amusement on the man's face.  "I can see why, she's definitely..."  Blackwall rubbed a bruise on his arm.  "Striking.  A little stern, though."

Kathan started to roll his eyes, and then sighed and turned back to Blackwall.  "You're experienced, I assume."  He hesitated.  "Got any tips?"

"If I say the wrong thing, she'll probably have my head."  He shrugged.  "Cassandra is a warrior.  That's all she's ever known, but that's not all there is to life."  He looked up at Kathan.  "Show her that."

#

Cassandra was sighing over the book when he found her.  She looked up when he entered.  "This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition."  She touched the book's covers.  "And now it falls to me."

"That's a lot of..."  He tilted his head.  "Not very exciting reading, apparently."

"On the contrary, it's a delight.  I'm riveted."

"Rose..."  Kathan grinned.  "Was that sarcasm?"  He sat down across from her.

She smiled back, and it slowly faded.  "Do you know what the Rite of Tranquility is?"  When he nodded, she continued.  "The last resort used on mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotion.  It should be used on those who cannot control their abilities..."  She put her hands palm down on the table.  "But that has not always been the case."

He'd heard the rumors.  And the stories that were more than rumors.  "Does the book say it was used for other things?"

"No.  As a Seeker, I looked into..."  She couldn't quite meet his eyes.  "Abuses.  Mages made Tranquil as punishment."  Cassandra sighed.  "What finally began the mage rebellion was a discovery the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed."  She looked up at him.  "The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up -- harshly.  There were deaths.  It was dangerous knowledge.  The shock of its discovery in addition to what happened in Kirkwall..."  Her hands both rested on the book now.  "But it appears we've always known how to reverse the rite.  From the beginning."

Kathan felt like beating his head against a wall.  "And for what brilliant reason was that kept secret?"

"We created the rite of Tranquility."  She rubbed her arms.  "I told you of my vigil -- the months I spent emptying myself of all emotion?  I was made Tranquil, and did not even know.  Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind.  That broke Tranquility -- and gave me my abilities.  The Seekers did not share that secret.  Not with me, not with the Chantry.  Not even with..."  She rose, and walked to the railing.  "There's more.  Lucius was not wrong about the Order.  I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours.  Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt."

"Bullshit."  Kathan shook his head.  "If anyone can rebuild them into something worthwhile, you can."

She stared out the window.  "But are they worth rebuilding?"

"You could make them worth it."

"I..."  She sighed, and nodded.  "Will think on your words."  Cassandra turned back to him.  "Thank you.  I could not have done this on my own."


	9. Subjected to His Will

"Why are we hitting Iron Bull with the stick?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Cassandra.  "I mean, other than the obvious."

Cassandra made that sound again.  He grinned and saw her roll her eyes in response.  She shoved the stick at him.  "Maybe you'll have better luck."  She stalked away.

He looked down at the stick, then back at Iron Bull, and then at the stick again.  "Qunari thing?"

"Yep."

"Fine."  Kathan shrugged.  Then he let out a loud whistle.  When Sera stuck her head out of the tavern window, he waved up at her.  "Hey, Sera, we're hitting Iron Bull with a stick.  Come on."

"Uh..."  Iron Bull started shaking his head.

"Maybe we should invite Dorian."  Kathan shifted his grip on the stick.  "That way the sticks can be on fire."

#

Cassandra was halfway across the courtyard when she heard a voice call her name.  She froze.  The voice came again.  "Cassandra?"

Her face broke into a wide smile as she turned to see Brehan.

#

"So you're the guy they had to get out of the way afore they could do the shit up at the conclave thingy."  Kathan gave the elven man an appraising look.

"I..."  Brehan glanced at Leliana before turning back to Kathan.  "Yes?"

"What about the others you were with?"  Leliana asked before Kathan could speak again.  "Did --"

"Saitada and Sigrun made it out, along with a few members of the Silver Order, but..."  Brehan sighed.  "The rest didn't make it."

"Oh."  Leliana half closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Where'd ya leave the others?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Ladybird, send some scouts and maybe a healer out, either get um here or wherever they was goin safe.  Cause um..."  He sighed.  "Shit.  Those Vent-holes have some way of gettin in Warden heads, and well, that's why Ladybird here has like forty-million agents in Denerim.  If'n they get their hands on a paragon, we're in for shit with the dwarves."

"I'll mark the map."  Brehan nodded.

"And I'm gonna have questions for ya."  Kathan nodded.  "Get some food and prolly some sleep and definitely a bath and I'll find ya when I narrow it down ta the top thousand or two."

#

"A qunari is leading the Inquisition."  Brehan glanced at Leliana.  "As the Herald of Andraste."

"Remember Sten?"  Leliana sighed.  "Quiet.  Stern.  Quiet.  No-nonsense.  Quiet."  She shook her head.  "I miss Sten."

#

Solas and Cole were having what appeared to be an argument.  Kathan tilted his head at the scene, and then headed over.  Cole was apparently entreating Solas to bind him with blood magic, and actually seemed to expect Kathan to take his side.  "Uh..."  Kathan glanced from Solas to Cole.  "I think I missed a few hundred things here."  He held up his hands.  "Lemme see if I got this.  Pup's afraid of gettin bound up like the Adamant demons, so he wants us to bind him up.  Which you wouldn't do even if'n you knew how, cause on top of bindin being all kinds of wrong, it might fuck up his him-ness?"

"Yes."  Solas nodded.

"Okay.  Then..."  He frowned.  "Hey, don't the Rivaini have some kind of thingy for this?"

Solas gave him a surprised look.  "An amulet."

"Would that work?"  Kathan gave Cole a concerned look.

"It should."  Solas nodded.

"Don't suppose you've got one in your back pocket or nothin?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately..."  Solas smiled.  "No."

"Shit, Shiny.  What the hell do I keep ya around for?"  Kathan turned to Cole.  "Don't worry, we'll make it right."

#

He knocked on the door, then entered a moment later.  Leliana and Brehan were going over a map.  Kathan glanced down at the notes, then back and forth between them.  "Alright, let's start basics."  He shrugged, and glanced at Leliana.  "He told you yet that Blackwall ain't a Warden?"

They exchanged a look, and Leliana took a deep breath.  "Yes."

"Were ya plannin on tellin me?"  He smiled.

"We were..."  Leliana glanced down at the notes.  "Discussing the option."  She narrowed her eyes.  "Do you know who he is?"

"He's linked to some of them folks what turned bandit out in the Hinterlands.  My guess is some soldierin went bad, and he was one of the folks in charge."  Kathan shrugged.  "Knows enough about the real Blackwall that I reckon he met the guy a few times.  Since he's real about the whole wantin to do good and be good and fight for good shit, I let it be."  He handed Leliana the parchment he'd taken from the bandit the day he'd met Blackwall.  "Run it down, if'n ya want, but it don't go beyond us three until I say so."

Leliana looked at the parchment, then up at Kathan.  "Is this why you refused to let us use the Warden treaties?"

"Yep."  Kathan nodded, then jerked a thumb at Brehan.  "Though if he's okay with it, ya can use them now.  Cullen's been making noise about recruitin again.  We have got to get him laid or something."  He hesitated, then looked at Brehan.  "So, you're an elf."

"That has been brought to my attention, yes."  Brehan gave him a bemused look.

"Ya gonna stick around and Inquisition?"

"In the context of being a verb..."  Brehan raised an eyebrow.  "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I dunno.  Spy shit.  Warden shit.  Bard shit."  He waved a hand.  "Ladybird here can prolly make you a list."  He hesitated a moment.  "Actually, first thing I want ya to do is..."  He glanced at Leliana, then back at Brehan.  "I want ya to run down Solas's story."

"Inquisitor?"  Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"And keep that between the three of us as well.  Oh, and there is this amulet thing I need you to find.  In Rivain, for Cole, ta keep blood mages from making him go demony.  Also, Coryfits had been fucking up elven ruins and I wanna know why afore it bites us in the ass.  And I'd kinda like to know who sent Loghain ta Hawke in the first place."  He waved a hand.  "Get ta work."

#

"Where did you find him again?"  Brehan raised an eyebrow at Leliana.

"He fell out of the Fade and landed on his head."  She leaned on the table.

"So..."  Brehan scratched his head.  "You put him in charge?"

"I miss Sten."

#

"You are being gloomy again."

Solas looked up to see Kathan.  "I am attempting to discern..."

"You've read that page four times.  You're being gloomy."  Kathan folded his arms.  "You're worried about Pup."

"I..."  Solas sighed, then nodded.  "Yes."

"Ladybird's looking for the amulet.  She's got a lead.  Lead won't sell, so I told her just to have her people steal it."

"I feel like I should give you a lecture on respecting other people's belongings."

"So, stop being gloomy."

"I have work to do, Kathan."  He turned back to the book.  A moment later he grunted as Kathan simply picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.  "What are you doing?"

"I want to find out exactly how much whiskey you need to piss magic."  He stepped into the center of the room and yelled up at the next level.  "Hey, Sparkly, I'm gonna get Shiny drunk.  Wanna help?"

There was a crashing sound, and a moment later Dorian came flying down the stairs.

#

"Kathan..."  Solas followed him across the ramparts.

"Hey, Shiny."  He grinned.  "How's it going?"

"I..."  Solas took a deep breath.  "I have some questions regarding the previous evening."

"The part where you ended up wearin Dorian's clothes, or the part where you woke up in a bed that also contained three dwarves and Sera?"

"I..."  Solas shook his head.  "Changed my mind.  I do not want to know."  He started to turn around, and then turned back to Kathan and glared.  "Ever."

"You and Scout Harding might want to talk at some point."  Kathan called after him.  "Or alternatively, never talk again."

"I am going to turn you into a nug."  Solas slammed the door behind him.

#

"Kathan..."  Dorian rushed to catch up to him.

"Hey, Sparkly."  Kathan grinned.  "How's it going?"

"About the previous evening..."

"Yeah, what were you doing under my bed anyway?"  Kathan tilted his head.

"Actually, I was..."  Dorian sighed.  "Hoping you could tell me."

Kathan laughed.  "Damn, we have got to get another bottle of that shit."  He glanced back in the direction he'd come.  "Think we could get Cullen to try it?"

Dorian blinked.  "I would pay to see that."

#

"Kathan..."  Iron Bull stepped into his path.

"Hey, Bull."  Kathan grinned.  "How's it going?"

"We have got to do that again sometime."  Iron Bull slapped him on the back. 

"Did Dorian give you back your pants?"

#

Cassandra tapped his arm, then gestured for him to follow her.  She led him into an area still be repaired, but currently devoid of workmen.  He ducked to avoid hitting his head on the scaffolding.  She looked up at Kathan awkwardly.  "I was hoping we could speak privately."

"Aren't we?"  He glanced around. 

"Right."  She looked around.  "Of course we are."  She walked a little way, and he followed.  Abruptly she whirled on him.  "The flirting."  She couldn't quite meet his eyes.  "With me.  I've..."  She looked anywhere but at him.  "Notice it.  Unless it is my imagination, which is entirely possible..."

Kathan blinked, and then looked down at his hands.  He sighed.  "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop."

Immediately, she shook her head, and then caught herself.  She waved a hand.  "You cannot court me, if that's your intention.  It is impossible."

He took a step toward her.  "Why is it impossible, exactly?"

"That should be obvious."  She shook her head, but didn't back away.

"Well, it isn't obvious to me."  He stared at her.

Confusion became visible on her face.  "You intend to properly court me?  You, of all people?"

"Is that what you want?"  He tilted his head at her.

"No."  She turned, and stalked away.

His heart sank as he watched her go.

#

She stopped in her tracks.  She told herself to keep walking, but she didn't listen.  He was so aggravating.  A qunari.  Half her age.  An absolute madman who didn't even believe in the Maker and yet...  Cassandra took a deep breath, and turned back around.

#

"I take it back.  That is what I want." 

Kathan blinked, and turned to see Cassandra.  He doubted a full minute had passed since she'd told him no, and now she was walking toward him again.  She shook her head.  "I want a man who..."  She took a deep breath.  "Sweeps me off my feet, who gives me flowers and reads me poetry by candlelight.  I want the ideal."  She shook her head again.  "You are the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste.  You cannot be that man."

"Ya ain't even gonna give me a chance to try?"  He walked over to her.

"The world hinges on our actions.  We face death at every turn, Inquisitor."  She met his eyes.

He took her hand.  "That doesn't change how I feel."

She sighed.  "It changes everything."

#

"Shiny..."  Kathan headed into the rotunda, accompanied by Cole.  He held up the amulet.  "Got the thingy."

"You found one of the amulets.  Excellent."  Solas walked over to them.  "May I?"  He examined it, then looked up at Cole.  "It is simple enough.  You put it on, I charge it with magic, and you should be protected."

Kathan looked from Solas to Cole and back again.  "We know it's not just going to work, right?  It never just works."

"Have faith, Inquisitor."  Solas shook his head.

"Fifty says it don't work."  Kathan leaned back.

Solas rolled his eyes, then started glowing with magic.  A moment later, the amulet sparked, and Cole cried out.

"What was that?  Oh, for..."  Varric came in, and immediately went to Cole.  "What are you doing to the kid?"

Cole looked at Varric.  "Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant.  But it didn't work."

Kathan gave Solas a pointed look, which Solas promptly ignored.  He examined the amulet again.  "Something is interfering with the enchantment."

"Something like Cole not being a demon?"  Varric folded his arms.

"Cole is..."  Kathan glanced at him.  "Well, he's Cole."

"Regardless of Cole's special circumstances..."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.  "He remains a spirit."

"Yes, a spirit who is strangely like a person."  Varric set his jaw stubbornly.

"I don't matter."  Cole started pacing.  "Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow."

"Focus on the amulet."  Solas kept his voice gentle.  "Tell me what you feel."

"Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape, there's something..."  He turned, and gestured vaguely east.  "There.  That way."

"It appears we have something to find."  He glanced at Solas.  "I told you it never just works."

"A. Nug."  Solas shook his head.

Varric rolled his eyes.  "All right, kid.  Get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong."

Cole fidgeted, then looked up.  "Will you come with me?  All of you?"

"Of course."  Kathan smiled at him.  Cole headed towards the war room.

"All right."  Varric turned to Solas.  "I get it.  You like spirits.  But he came into this world to be a person.  Let him be one."

"Cole's got some vulnerabilities the rest of us ain't got though."  Kathan sighed.  "And he's the one who'll be worst off if'n we ignore that."

"Fair enough."  Varric nodded.  "But that ritual of theirs only works on demons, right?"

"This is not some fanciful story, child of the Stone.  We cannot change our nature by wishing."  Solas looked down at Varric.

Varric met his eyes levelly.  "You don't think?"

Solas glanced away, then looked up at Kathan.  "However we deal with the problem, our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment."

#

"Hey, Shiny?"  Kathan fell into step next to him.

"Lethallin."  Solas nodded to him.

"So, remember like, a billion years ago back in Haven..."

"It was not quite that long, da'len."  Solas smiled.

"Feels like it, sometimes."  He shrugged.  "Ya was..."  He glanced up at where Cole and Varric were talking about knock-knock jokes.  "Well, ya said spirits were people.  So if'n Cole is tryin to be a person..."  He sighed.  "I ain't sure I'm understandin this, and I wanna make sure we're doin right by Pup."

"As I said, we cannot change our nature..."

"But we can."  Kathan shook his head.  "An we do, all the time.  Ain't none of us the same as we were when this started.  I mean..."  He waved a hand.  "If'n someone had told you last year that you'd get drunk off your ass with a qunari, would ya have believed them?"

"I am not entirely certain I believe it now."  Solas took a deep breath.  "And yet that is not truly a change of my nature, and you, my friend, are not actually a qunari."

"Was talkin about the Bull.  He's Ben'Hassrath, and ya yell at him often enough for it."  Kathan shrugged.  "We are the sum of our choices, and thus each choice can change the total of our being.  Take Cullen.  He ain't the same man he was five years ago, or he wouldn't be here with us at all now, would he?"

"I see your point.  However, as you pointed out, Cole has vulnerabilities that the rest of us do not."

"Where'd we all come from in the first place?"

"I..."  Solas blinked.  "I'm sorry?"

"Surely ya heard that one story bout how the good fade spirits pluck a baby from the Fade and all.  It's shit, but where do we come from in the first place?  An do elves and humans come from the same place?  And then the dwarves and, well, qunari useta be something else so ain't sure they even count."

"I am not certain how old you think I am, Kathan, but..."

"There's gotta be some spirit out there that knows, don't there?  Or have they all been so changed and reshaped since then that..."  Kathan shook his head.  "Ain't even sure what I'm asking.  The world keeps changin.  Just wonderin what it mighta been like back when it all started."

"An interesting question."

"Are spirits or, well, not spirits older?"

"Which came first, the chicken, or the egg?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Bah, now you're soundin like somebody's grandpa."  Kathan poked his shoulder.  "I'm gonna get you a cane so you can wave it at the kids and yell at them to get outta your castle."

#

Kathan fingered his blade.  "Okay, so, why aren't we letting Cole kill this guy?"  He glanced from Varric to Solas.  "I mean, he locked up a kid and let him starve to death, that ain't exactly a point in his favor."  Though he had to admit, seeing Cole angry and vengeful was definitely on the disturbing side.  When Solas opened his mouth, Kathan shook his head.  "No, I get it.  Compassion and revenge ain't exactly compatible, and..."  He sighed.  "Compassion's on the fragile side enough."

"Cole is a spirit."  Solas nodded.  "The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose."  He looked at where Cole was standing.  "To regain that part of himself, he must forgive."

"Come on."  Varric gestured.  "You don't just forgive someone killing you."

"You don't.  A spirit can."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.

He looked down at the dwarf.  "Varric?"

"The kid's angry.  He needs to work through it."

"A spirit does not work through emotions.  It embodies them."

"But he isn't a spirit, is he?"  Varric stared at Solas.  "He made himself human, and humans change.  They get hurt, and they heal.  He needs to work it out like a person."

"You would alter the essence of what he is."

"He did that to himself when he left the Fade.  I'm just helping him survive it."

"Solas..."  Kathan looked toward Cole.  "It ain't the body what makes a person, it's the mind."  He looked back at Solas.  "People are shaped by their encounters with others, and..."  He took a deep breath.  "And the choices they make.  Are spirits people or not?"

"You are trying to make this more simple than it is."  Solas shook his head.

"I really ain't.  People are the most beautifully complicated puzzle out there, and that's cause they can grow and change and choose.  And learn.  And Cole needs to learn, so he can grow and be more.  So he can be and..."  He shook his head.  "The Fade is miraculous and imaginative and magic, but real is what can change."

Varric nodded.  "Leave it to me."

#

The templar watched Cole leaving, a confused expression on his face.  Kathan walked over to him.  "Ya did a shit thing."

"I..."  The templar swallowed, and then his eyes widened.  "You're the Herald of Andraste.  The Inquisitor."

"Yep.  That's me.  The second one, anyway."  He folded his arms.  "Ya can walk away now, and we'll let you."  He shrugged.  "Or, you can prove yourself worthy of the mercy you just got.  If'n you choose the latter option..."  He glanced back at Cole before turning once more to the templar.  "Report to Commander Cullen at Skyhold."

#

"For all we know, the amulet will now never function.  Cole remains vulnerable to binding."  Solas stalked back towards Skyhold.

"No, he isn't."  Varric shook his head.  "The amulet didn't work because he's too human, right?"  He gestured.  "Maybe now the kid's also too human for that binding magic to work on him."

Solas sighed.  "I hope you're right."

They all turned at the sound of Cole's voice.  "It still hurts.  When do I stop hurting?"

"Ya don't.  Not really."  Kathan shook his head.  "And maybe, maybe you're not supposed to.  You just learn to understand, and then you make sure nobody else has to learn that lesson."

Varric put his hand on Cole's arm.  "Come on, kid.  Walk with me.  It'll clear your head."

"The left hand misses a friend with two different names.  She's hurting, sad, alone, but..."  Cole shook his head.  "Everyone can see me now.  They remember.  How do I put honey in Leliana's wine without her noticing?"

"I can help with that."  Varric lead Cole away.

Solas watched them go.  "It is good that he is not entirely changed, however human he becomes."

#

"You mad at me, Shiny?"

"I..."  Solas hesitated, then stopped walking and turned towards Kathan.  "No.  I am confused by you."

Kathan blinked.  "By me?"

"Yes."  Solas smiled.  "To be honest, since getting to know you, I have often found myself wondering why someone didn't throw the younger me off a high cliff."

"Prolly cause they were afraid ya'd learn to fly on the way down."

"Possibly."

"I once met this one dwarf who had these sketches for this harness and wing contraption.  I built one, but then my sister caught me getting ready to take off and well, ta make a long story short, I think I'm actually still grounded for that one."  He tilted his head.  "How come mages don't fly?"

"Some do.  Most simply do not have sufficient power to do so."

"How come you don't?"

"I like walking."

"How come we find elven buildings but not elven roads?"

"I..."  Solas blinked.  "Well, many scholars have asked that particular question."

"Think the ancient elves all flew around or somethin?"  Kathan's eyes widened, and he bounced a little.  "Did they ride dragons?"

"Yes."  Solas nodded.  "Pink polka-dotted ones."

"Like the one Krem sewed and tried to launch outta the trebuchet that one time?"  Kathan gestured wildly.  "You should totally enchant a bunch of those to be like flying and fire breathing at our enemies when we launch them.  I bet Dagna would help.  And they can get stuffed full of Sera's beehives."

"Oh for..."  Solas laughed, and started walking again.

Kathan followed.  "And they should have veilfire for eyes, and..."

#

"I..."  Cassandra looked up at Kathan.  "Cannot stop thinking of our earlier discussion.  You don't..."  She hesitated.  "Actually intend to go through with courting me, do you?"  She wasn't sure which answer she dreaded most.

"Is it so unbelievable that I want to?"  He caught her hand in his, squeezing gently.

"I..."  She looked down at his hand, mostly to hide the smile on her face.  "Suppose not.  You just have so much else to occupy your energies..."

His grin was just slightly wicked.  "You let me worry about my energies."

She could feel her cheeks burning.  "It wasn't a challenge, my lord.  You needn't do it simply because I suggested you could not."

Kathan chuckled.  He bent down, and his breath tickled her ear when he spoke.  "I happen to like a challenge."

Cassandra sighed.  "You enjoy making things complicated, don't you?"

He kissed her cheek.  "Absolutely."


	10. Good Men

He followed Brehan to the small camp, with several of his companions in tow.  Brehan led them to a dwarven woman, her crimson hair shot through with gray.  She stood as he approached and gave him an odd look.  "You are the Inquisitor?"

Kathan nodded.  "I'm Halla'harel.  These are my cousins..."  Kathan gestured to Cassandra.  "Asha'harel..."  He gestured at Varric.  "Da'harel..."  He gestured at Solas.  "And Tel'harel." 

Saitada blinked then turned to look at Brehan, who was half bent over trying not to laugh.  "Oh, I can't wait to hear Leliana's explanation for this."

#

Blackwall was taking his frustrations out on firewood.  Kathan folded his arms, and leaned on a post as he observed.  "Iron Bull had Sera and I hit him with a stick, instead of just hittin the sticks."

"Someone I knew once described Adamant to me." Blackwall split another log as he spoke of how the Wardens had tried to be heroes.

"They got played, and hard."  Kathan sighed.  "An I know you're sympathetic to them.  Ya should be.  Most of them were folks tryin ta do what was right..."  He straightened.  "But there's a difference between bein willin ta shed your blood for a cause..."  He gestured.  "And sheddin someone else's.  I know they was scared, but they shoulda seen that."

"They tried..."

"Yeah.  And no few of them, when they realized how wrong it was, laid down arms or fought the demons."  Kathan met his eyes.  "But they needed time ta think, and ta question, not just fall in line with another leader tellin them what to do.  I won't be that.  I like it better when the folks followin me want to, rather than when they got to."  He nodded.  "But they tried.  Remember that part."

#

"Yer implyin that all someone has to do ta be Divine is have good fashion sense?"  Kathan tilted his head at Vivienne.

"It is somewhat more complicated than that, Inquisitor."  Vivienne gave him an annoyed look.  "Appearances are just one weapon in a proper arsenal."

He narrowed his eyes.  "Josephine asked ya to talk about my clothes again, didn't she?"

She arched an eyebrow at him.  "She did not have to ask, darling.  Your --"

"Look, a giant invisible dragon."  He ignored the fact that she merely gave him an irritated look instead of turning around and started climbing over the railing and down the wall.

#

He started to walk past the room, then sighed and knocked on the door.  Brehan's voice bid him enter, and Kathan went inside.  "The other wardens make it ta the Vigil alright?"

"Yes."  Brehan nodded.  "Warden-Commander Saitada and King Alistair have both agreed to the Inquisition having a guard at Vigil's Keep, given the situation with the Wardens."

"That, uh..."  Kathan rubbed the back of his neck.  "That's kinda why I'm here."  He met Brehan's eyes.  "How big a threat are you?"

"A fair question."  Brehan shrugged.  "I have been a Warden for eleven years, and before that I was a hunter.  I've spent a great part of the past decade working alongside the Divine's left hand as a spy and assassin.  I am a bard, and I trained many of the Inquisition's best scouts."

"So big threat?"

"If compromised..."  Brehan nodded.  "We do not know how much of my mind would actually remain, but yes.  I would be a threat."

"Ladybird come to the same conclusion?"

"Yes."

"She's a bit scary."

He laughed.  "Yes."

"I'll leave it to her.  Reckon she'd notice the signs before anyone else does anyway.  So, I best apologize in advance.  If'n I have to put you down..."

"There will be no hard feelings on my end, I assure you."

"Did you really climb Fort Drakon?"

"Not all of it."  Brehan smiled.  "And Leliana was right there with me."

#

"Inquisitor..."  Cullen narrowed his eyes.  "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas how my bag of marshmallows ended up filled with cotton balls?"

Kathan swallowed the mouthful of marshmallow.  "None whatsoever."  He turned towards the elven woman next to him.  "Sera, I'm gonna put you in charge of the investigation."  He pointed.  "There is a candy-napper out there.  Find them and bring them to justice."

She saluted.  "Yes, ser."  She gestured to the children, some of whom still had marshmallows in their hands.  "Charge!"

Cullen sighed.

#

"Hey, Shiny, I need a favor."

Solas looked up, and then gave Kathan a cautious look.  "I will have to hear it before I agree to anything."

"I need ya to introduce me to a spirit of poetry."

"Alright..."  Solas took a deep breath.  "This I have to hear."  He set his book aside and stood.  "Why?"

"I'm courtin Cassandra."

"Kathan, lethallin, da'len..."  Solas slowly shook his head.  "We have a library.  There is an accomplished poet and writer standing just out that door, next to the fireplace.  You have over a dozen researchers working with you.  There is a minstrel in the tavern working on composing epics of your deeds.  And you just had a second bard enter your service."  He clasped his hands behind his back.  "And you leapt first to wanting to meet a spirit of poetry?"

"Do you know one or not?"  Kathan folded his arms.

#

Kathan tilted his head at Mother Giselle.  "So his pop wants me ta trick Dorian into coming for a meeting with some mysterious retainer person, cause in some far off universe that's the kind of thing that's gonna end well for anyone anywhere?"

"Perhaps you should read the letter, Inquisitor?"

"Why are you even in touch with his..."  Kathan took the letter from her.  "His bein Tevinter is that big a deal to you?"

"It is...."  Mother Giselle sighed.  "There are..."  She glanced around to make sure they weren't being overheard, and lowered her voice.  "He was in your bed, Inquisitor."

"Actually, he was under it, and so what if'n he was?"  He folded his arms.  "Ya weren't worried about me havin horns, so why are you worried about him havin an accent?"

"We are not being attacked by the qunari."

"Pft..."  Kathan shook his head.  "We got eight qunari spies right here in the castle, and that ain't even countin the Bull."  He shrugged. 

Mother Giselle blinked.  "Is Leliana aware?"

"I dunno, prolly.  She's pretty good at her job."  He waved the letter.  "I'll have a talk with Dorian about this and..."  He sighed.  "When ya got a chance, would ya sit with Hanna for a while?  Her pop didn't make it back from Adamant and she's havin a rough bit."

"I will.  Thank you for letting me know, Inquisitor."  She curtsied before walking away.

#

"Hey, Sparkly."  Kathan found Dorian in his usual abode, with his usual glass of wine.  "Got a letter about you?"

"Oh, is it a naughty letter?"  Dorian waggled his eyebrows.  "Some humorous proposal from an Antivan dowager?"

"It's from your old man."

The mirth vanished from Dorian's face.  "Show me this letter."

#

He watched Dorian rant about the letter and his father, nodding at the appropriate points.  "I'm gettin the sense there's a bit of bad blood between you and your father."  Kathan tilted his head.  "You want to go to this meetin?"

"I want to know how much my father is paying this man to stand around in the hopes I show."

"And if'n it's a trap?"

"Then we escape and kill everyone."  Dorian waved a hand.  "You're good at that."

"Yeah, but we kill everyone all the time."  Kathan shrugged.  "This time, let's dress um up as pink bunnies with flower pots on their heads and load them into trebuchets."

Dorian stared at him, then shook his head.  "I can't wait to hear Josephine try to explain that."

"I'll give her the heads up."

#

"Hey Scribbles, I..."

"Inquisitor, I must speak with you."  Josephine stood and came towards him as soon as he entered her office.

Kathan ducked behind a chair.  "I didn't do it."

She blinked.  "No, it's..."  Her eyes widened.  "Inquisitor, are you hiding?"

"You're scary."  He straightened up.  "Whatcha need, and please don't say nothin about clothes."

Josephine paced as she began explaining about her family, how they had fallen on hard times and how she was now in charge of fixing the problem.  And what she'd been trying to do to fix the problem.  He blinked.  "And somebody just up and killed your couriers?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."

"Well, that's shit."  He shook his head.  "Think it was cause of the Inquisition?"  He shook his head again.  "Don't matter, I suppose.  Ain't gonna let nobody kill your people and get away with it.  Tell me whatcha need me to do."

#

He gestured for the others to wait outside, then went into the inn with Dorian.  Dorian looked around the empty tavern.  "Uh-oh.  Nobody's here.  This doesn't bode well."

A voice came from their right.  "Dorian."

Kathan went for his knives, then heard Dorian reply.  "Father."  Dorian's face was pale.  "So the whole story about the 'family retainer was just..."  He gestured.  "What?  A smoke screen?"

"Then you were told."  A man in magister's robes walked further into the room.  He nodded to Kathan.  "I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor.  I never intended for you to be involved."

"Of course not."  Dorian took a step forward.  "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor.  What would people think?"  He glared.  "What is 'this' exactly, Father?  Ambush?  Kidnapping?  Warm family reunion?"

The magister sighed.  "This is how it has always been."

"Well, that kinda condescending bullshit ain't exactly gonna make this go smoother."  Kathan shook his head, then glanced at Dorian.  "Want me to stick around or wait outside?"

"Stay.  I want a witness."  Dorian glanced at him, then looked back at his father.  "I want someone to hear the truth."

"Dorian, there's no need to --"

Dorian cut his father's words off.  "I prefer the company of men.  My father disapproves."

"That's..."  Kathan blinked, then shook his head.  "That somethin people give a shit about in Tevinter?"

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard."  Dorian gestured sharply.  "Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind.  The perfect leader.  It means every perceived flaw - every aberration - is deviant and shameful.  It must be hidden."

"Well.  That's stupid."  Kathan folded his arms.  "Is that really what all this is about?  Who ya sleep with?"

"That's not all it's about."  Dorian shook his head.

"Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me."

"Why?"  Dorian took another step toward his father.  "Why?  So you can spout more convenient lies?"  He stood defiantly as he flung the words.  "He taught me to hate blood magic.  'The resort of the weak mind.'  Those are his words.  But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?"  Dorian took a step back.  "You tried to change me."  He nearly choked on the words.

"I only wanted what was best for you."

"You wanted the best for you.  For your fucking legacy.  Anything for that."  Dorian turned, and started to walk away.

Kathan half closed his eyes.  He'd wanted to stab the magister as soon as he'd realized what Dorian meant.  But this wasn't...  He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "Dorian, ya won't be happy, leavin it like this."

Dorian hesitated, then nodded.  He turned back to his father.  "Tell me why you came."

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition..."  Magister Pavus started to say.

"You didn't.  I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do."  Dorian shook his head.  "Once, I had a father who would have known that."  He started to walk away again.

"Once I had a son who trusted me.  A trust I betrayed."  The magister's words stopped him this time.  "I only wanted to talk to him.  To hear his voice again.  To ask him to forgive me."

Dorian's eyes widened.  He glanced at Kathan, and Kathan gave him an encouraging nod.  Then he went to talk to his father.

#

"Kathan?"

"Yeah, Shiny?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"There is a dwarven bookseller down that way."  Solas pointed.

"Does this mean ya ain't gonna introduce me to your poetry friend?"  Kathan folded his arms.

"While several of the spirits I am acquainted with are familiar with poetry, there are none that make it a specialty."

"Or you're just afraid they'll tell me about ya, and all the times ya pissed magic all over the place."

"I have never..."  Solas rubbed his forehead.  "Actually pissed magic."

"But ya had to stop and think about it afore ya came to that conclusion."  He glanced over his shoulder at the tavern.  "Kas always hated magic.  Cause it was a mage what set fire to our house, killed my parents.  Nearly killed her too." 

"I..."  Solas raised an eyebrow.  "You do not speak often of your sister."

"She wanted a different life.  Would probably of gone real qunari, if'n they wouldn't have taken me from her.  Gave up a lot to keep me safe and..."  He sighed.  "She yelled at me a lot, but I never once doubted she loved me.  An if'n somebody had tried ta change who I was, she'd have cut them in half."  He shook his head.  "Think Sparkly's gonna be okay?"

"It feels strange to say this of a man who brags as much as he does..."  Solas nodded.  "But he is better than he thinks he is."

"Yeah.  He is."  Kathan shrugged.  "An crazy in the good way.  Like the rest of us."

"I am not crazy."  Kathan turned and stared at him.  Solas narrowed his eyes.  "Shut up."

"I said nothin."

"But you said it loudly"

#

"He says we're alike.  Too much pride."  Dorian spoke without turning from the window.  "Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that.  Now I'm not certain."  He sighed.  "I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Are ya alright?"  The Inquisitor's voice came from behind him.

"No."  Dorian shrugged.  "Not really."  He turned towards Kathan.  "Thank you for bringing me out there.  It wasn't what I expected, but..."  He shook his head.  "It's something."  He looked down.  "Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

"Yer one of the bravest guys I know, Sparkly.  That display just proved it."

"Brave?"  Dorian gave him a disbelieving look.  The man who fought dragons had just said that.  About him.  Cassandra truly had no idea how lucky she was.

"Yer here, walkin your own path no matter what anybody says.  That ain't something most folks can do."

A trembling smile came to Dorian's face for a moment.  "At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor.  It's been that sort of day."  He nodded.  "Join me, sometime, if you've a mind."

#

'What is that?"  Cassandra blinked when the scrap of blanket Kathan was holding made a whimpering sound.

He uncovered it, revealing a wolf cub.  "Healers were busy, so I'm takin it to Shiny.  Think it got hit by a wagon.  Back leg's all mangled."

She followed him into the rotunda.  Solas raised an eyebrow when he was presented with the bundle.  He gestured for Kathan to set the pup on the desk, and his hands glowed white as he performed a healing spell.  It whimpered, and Kathan gently petted it.  "I fear the leg is too badly damaged."  Solas shook his head.  "It will have to be amputated, if the creature is to survive."

"Can't release him into the wild again, with only three."  Kathan sighed.  He looked around, and his eyes fell on the mural Solas had recently finished.  "Hey, Shiny, you could take him."

"Me?"  Solas gave Kathan a startled look.

"Sure.  You like wolves."

"Why don't you take him?"  Solas offered the pup back to Kathan.

"Nah, my cat will eat him."  Kathan shrugged.

Cassandra blinked.  "You have a cat?"

Kathan nodded.  "She's about to have kittens and needed a safer spot than the armory, so she took over the seat by my fireplace."  He smiled.  "Cole's been helping look after her.  He's already named them all."  He turned back to Solas.  "I'll get you a basket and blanket for him.  Thanks, Shiny."  He turned and left.

Solas sighed, and looked down at the pup.  It started licking his hand.  He gave Cassandra a beseeching look, and she immediately shook her head before making her own escape. 

#

Dorian touched Kathan's arm, and Kathan looked down at him.  Dorian gestured towards a woman who appeared to be selling flowers.  Kathan patted his shoulder and grinned before heading over.

#

Josephine was waiting for him, wringing her hands nervously.  She didn't even bother to give his clothing her usual disapproving look. 

The count greeted them, and gestured for them to sit down.  "It's an honor to assist two such distinguished guests."

Kathan sat.  "I hope helping us doesn't endanger you."  The man was wearing at least four concealed knives, but no open weapons.  At least one of the knives was the thin stiletto designed to finish off an armored opponent.  Make that five knives, one up the sleeve, small blade.  The kind designed to deliver poison rather than stab a heart.  Ah.

"Hardly."  The man nodded.  "Even a brush with someone as well known as yourself can become a great asset in Val Royeaux."  He settled back in his chair.  "Giving you the identity of those who murdered Lady Montilyet's messengers seemed the least I could do."  He took a drink from his wine.  "Have you heard of the House of Repose?"

Josephine's eyes widened.  "The assassins' league?"

He sat quietly, observing the conversation.  Seemed it was old news recently become relevant again.  And it was looking like Josephine herself would be a target.  Josephine, at least, didn't seem all that surprised.  "Overly complicated assassination plots are part of Orlesian politics, I take it?"  He glanced at her, watching the impostor out of the corner of his eye.  He needed to know where the man's backup was hiding.

"They're all too common, I'm afraid."  She turned her attention back to the impostor, listening to him go on about the Du Paraquettes.  He put two other assassins on the roof, but there would be at least one back in the room, between them and the door.  Maybe two.

"So..."  He interrupted the conversation.  "Is this meeting just a courtesy then?"  Behind the mask, he saw the assassin's eyes widen.  Kathan shrugged before continuing.  "Gotta say, it takes guts ta come in here, sit down at a table with me, and tell me yer plannin on huntin Scribbles here."  He gave the man a respectful nod.  "Not a lot of folks would."

"A bit of subterfuge.  This countract on her life is an ugly business, one the House of Repose deeply regrets."  He set his wine back on the table.  "But this is Orlais.  Even an assassin's word is his bond."

"Scribbles, this makin the Du Paradox or whoever noble, how long ya need?"  Kathan shifted his position just slightly.

"I can call in the..."  Josephine nodded.  "A month, Inquisitor."

"Then out of courtesy..."  Kathan tilted his head.  "Yer gonna back off for a month."

"I am curious as to what is in this bargain for us, Inquisitor?"  The assassin met his eyes.

"If'n ya ain't huntin Scribbles, I've got no reason to be pissed.  So for a month, I ain't gonna be hunting you either."  Kathan smiled.  "So, we good?"

"One month."  The assassin rose, and made his way out of the building.

Kathan turned towards Josephine.  "Ya know, if'n ya don't want to go through the trouble, I can just open a rift in their archives or something?"

Josephine made a slight choking sound.  "No, Inquisitor.  I would like to settle this matter without further bloodshed."

"Alright.  Lemme know whatcha need from me.  And it better not involve fashion."

#

He was on his way back out of the market when Sera came running up and grabbed his arm.  She immediately started dragging him towards one of the shops.  "Um..."

"Shut it.  Come on." 

Kathan shrugged, and followed her.  She led him to a display, and pointed.  Candles.  He grinned.

#

He was passing through the library when he heard Dorian and Mother Giselle arguing.  "What's going on here?"

Dorian folded his arms.  "It seems the revered mother is concerned about my 'undue influence' over you."

Mother Giselle sighed.  "It is just concern.  Your Worship, you must know how this looks."

"You might need to spell it out, my dear."  Dorian narrowed his eyes.

"This man is of Tevinter.  His presence at your side, the rumors alone..."

"Is this like Blackwall and the beard of righteousness?"  Kathan rubbed his horns.  He glanced down at Dorian.  "Ya heard the one about Vivienne being a Rivaini princess?"

"I had, actually."  Dorian nodded.  "She's less annoyed about you starting it than I would have thought."

"So which rumor about Dorian's upsettin you?"  Kathan turned his eyes back to Mother Giselle.  "Cause if'n it's the one about him being able to drink three bottles of wine and sing all the verses of Andraste's Mabari, I'm gonna have to report that on further investigation..."  He smiled.  "Watchin it is pretty hilarious."

"I..."  Mother Giselle gave him a confused look before sighing.  "Could not repeat them, Your Worship."

"Generally, ta repeat somethin, you have to have said it at least once before."  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"I..."  She glanced from Dorian back to him.  "See.  I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man's intentions.  If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both."  She curtsied, then turned and left.

Dorian stared after her.  "Well, that's something."

"This sorta thing happens often?"  Kathan turned towards him.

"More than anyone tells you."  Dorian shrugged.  "No one knows their own reputation."

"Well, there's usually someone willin ta inform them."  Kathan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There is that.  She meant well, if that's of any concern."  Dorian took two tries and still failed to entirely meet his eyes.  "I don't know if you're aware, but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are..."  Dorian swallowed.  "Intimate."

"They don't know about Cassandra, then?"  Kathan sighed. 

"Don't know or don't care.  Baseless insinuation is grand fun."

"She's gonna put me back in the stocks."  Kathan shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Have you met Cassandra?"  Dorian laughed.  "If she even noticed such talk, she'd just punch it in the face."  He let his arms drop to his sides.  "Perhaps it's odd to say, but..."  He did meet Kathan's eyes then.  "I think of you as a friend, Inquisitor.  I have precious few friends.  I didn't think to find one here."

"Sparkly --"

"Don't speak.  I detest confessions, and I'd like to get this one over with.  Allow me to say I'll stand beside you -- against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumor -- so long as you'll have me."

"Yer good people, Sparkly.  Even if you do get the words to the song wrong."

Dorian gave him a mock glare.  "I do not sing."

"See, that's what I told you."  Kathan shrugged.  "But you kept tryin anyway." 

#

"I got a question."

"Only one?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"It's one of those questions that is made up of a lot of other questions."  Kathan passed Solas one of the bottles he'd brought.  "And it ain't really a question kinda question, but more of those phonological --"

"Philosophical."

"Things."  Kathan took a drink from his own bottle.  "Why are people so stupid?"

Solas nearly spat out the drink he'd just taken, and then sighed.  "I require context before I can answer."

"I get tyrants.  Some people are just asshats.  Power hungry, and shitty, and all that.  I don't like um, but I get um."  He turned the bottle around in his hands.  "An folks like Clarel, who..."  He sighed.  "But there were a lot of Wardens what knew what was goin on was wrong, and they went along anyway.  An templars.  And when we were in Redcliffe, there was all these mages not happy about Fiona'a bargain but gonna go with it anyway and I just..."  He took another drink.  "Why are people so stupid?"

"Often because it is easier.  And in a way, less dangerous."  Solas glanced down at his own bottle before taking a drink.

"Less dangerous?"

"A lone halla is more easily taken by wolves than one that is part of a herd..."  Solas glanced down at the basket that contained the sleeping pup.  "And a pack of wolves can more easily take down prey than a wolf that has struck out on its own."  He frowned at the bottle, then looked back up at Kathan.  "Answer a question for me, if you would."

"Okay."

"Why do you accept the title of Inquisitor, but reject the title of Herald?"

"Cause, um..."  Kathan shrugged.  "Cause I ain't no chosen one, you saw that in the Fade."

"And yet Mother Giselle would say you were led into that room by the will of the Maker."  Solas gazed out over the ramparts.  "And I could easily make several arguments that your rise has been guided."

"Mother Giselle says all kinds of things."  He narrowed his eyes.  "She sang at me, Solas."

"I recall.  I was there."

"Yeah, ya was.  If'n anybody's been 'guidin my rise', it's prolly been you, pullin a damn castle outta your ass like that."

"You have not answered my question."

"Well, cause..."  Kathan took another drink.  "An Inquisitor inquisits, and a Herald heralds."

"Inquisits is not a word."

"Inquisitive.  Questioning.  Curious.  Wantin ta learn and know, specifically the truth.  Where as a herald just proclaims shit and everybody is supposed ta just take it on faith."  He sighed, and finished his drink.  "Don't suppose ya got any ideas on how to stop that 'your worship' shit?"

"Sadly, no."  Solas sighed.

#

Kathan sat down, and then kept going as the chair collapsed beneath him, sending him to the ground.  Leliana, Josephine, and Brehan all gave him surprised looks.  "Inquisitor, are you alright?"  Josephine came over to him.

"It would appear someone removed the nails from your chair, Inquisitor."  Cullen's expression never changed.  "I wonder how such a thing could occur."

He shook his head.  "Mystery for the ages.  Course, when I find out..."  

Cullen nodded.  "We really should get to the bottom of this.  Why, just the other day, someone messed with my desk."  He turned towards the runner that was standing near the door, trying not to laugh.  "Kels, I'm putting you in charge of the investigation.  Find the culprit, and have them brought to justice."

"Yes sir."  Kels barely managed a salute as he exited the room.


	11. Before the Dawn

"I'm just saying, Dorian. You have this picture of the Qunari in your mind."  Iron Bull's voice drifted up from his watchful position near the fire.  "Like you see us as this forbidden, terrible thing, and you're inclined to do the forbidden..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."  Dorian shook his head as he continued examining a bit of something he'd found earlier.

"All I'm saying is, you ever want to explore that, my door's always open."  Iron Bull smirked.

"You are impossible. This is..."  Dorian made a growling sound before turning away.

"Good. I like that energy. Stoke those fires, big guy."  Iron Bull continued cleaning his sword, though now in a rather suggestive manner.

"Oh I so hope I'm interrupting something."  Kathan grinned.

"You're not..."  Dorian shook his head.  "This is..."  He threw up his hands and stalked towards one of the tents.

#

"The village has been ruins for centuries."

Kathan frowned.  "No signs that anybody used the ruins ta try building again or nothin?"

"None that I could find."  Brehan glanced down at his notes.  "The ruins are elven, which means Dalish may have used them to camp from time to time, but I do not believe Solas is Dalish."

"Nah, he don't like the Dalish much, but there's somethin else ta that.  Have ya talked to him any?"

Brehan nodded.  "His command of spoken Elvish is impressive.  Better than mine, to be honest."  He shrugged.  "And you are correct, his opinion of Dalish is little better than his opinion of Wardens."

"So the two of ya ain't gonna be best friends anytime soon?"  Kathan nodded.  "What about the other matters?"

"While Loghain was at Vigil's Keep, he was assigned to training recruits.  From what I know, Warden Commander Tabris had Loghain provide special training to one Warden Carver Hawke.  Despite the history between the two, Sigrun claims they became quite good friends."

"History?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"Carver Hawke was a soldier at Ostagar, one of the few who survived the field."  Brehan's eyes narrowed.

"Ah.  Reckon you've still got some hard feelings there yourself."  Kathan folded his arms.

"Complicated and in this matter, ultimately irrelevant."  Brehan leaned back.  "Jerath took a special interest in Carver as well, according to Sigrun.  She said Jerath trained him as a templar."

"The Warden Commander was a templar?"  Kathan furrowed his brow.

"Jerath was..."  Brehan shrugged.  "Jerath.  He picked up templar techniques from King Alistair."

"How'd this Jerath fellow die?"  Kathan folded his arms.

"That, Inquisitor, I do not know.  The last time anyone saw Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris was when he visited the Ferelden Circle.  He took a book on elven artifacts and the Circle's resident expert on elven dialects, and then vanished."  He took a deep breath, then met Kathan's eyes.  "This was shortly after he received Warden Carver Hawke's report regarding encountering Corypheus in Vinmark."

"Was Loghain close to Jerath?"

"Strangely enough, yes."  Brehan nodded.  "In many ways he functioned as Jerath's second in command at Vigil's Keep, though it was Nathaniel Howe who held that position officially."

"And where's he?"

"The Free Marches.  Warden-Commander Saitada ordered him to return to the Vigil, an order which he has yet to follow."

"So..."  Kathan frowned.  "Nathaniel and Carver knew each other then?"

"They both served at the Vigil together, under Warden-Commander Jerath."  Brehan nodded.  "And were seen together in the Marches on several occasions."

"Under Warden-Commander Jerath?"

"Yes, Inquisitor." 

"So Carver introduced Loghain to his brother, but Loghain outranked Carver cause of senority..."  Kathan rubbed one of his horns.  "Who ranked who, Loghain or Nathaniel?"

"Loghain would have outranked Nathaniel on senority, but Jerath gave Nathaniel the rank of Warden-Constable.  It is the same rank I hold."  Brehan shrugged.  "Essentially the same as a field commander." 

"Ya think Loghain was answerin to this Nathaniel fellow then?"

"It's..."  Brehan considered the question a moment, then slowly nodded.  "I believe Jerath was on to something when he vanished.  If he entrusted that information to anyone, it would have been to Nathaniel.  Jerath prevented the execution of both Loghain's daughter and Loghain himself.  Thus, yes, I believe Loghain would have worked with Nathaniel to complete Jerath's mission."

"Sounds like the only person who might know the details of the mission is Nathaniel, unless this Jerath fellow turns up somewhere."

"I've attempted track down Nathaniel several times already."  Brehan nodded.  "Though perhaps with the Inquisition's resources, I may have better luck."

"I suggest you start with his other spy."

"Other spy?"

"Yeah."  Kathan shrugged.  "Nathaniel hadta know Nightingale wouldn't trust Loghain.  So there's gotta be another spy around here.  Find em." 

#

Kathan watched Cullen walk out of the smithy, and turned towards Cassandra.  "Lyrium?"

"Cullen has asked me to recommend a replacement for him."  She held up a hand to forestall his next words.  "I refused.  It's not necessary."

"And it'd break him."  Kathan frowned.  "He's stronger than he thinks he is.  I'll have a word with him."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

#

He glanced at the broken box on the ground, then raised an eyebrow at Cullen.  Cullen gave him a shocked look.  "Maker's breath, I didn't hear you enter."

Kathan bent and picked up the box, then closed the door behind him.  "Want to head down to the sparring circle, beat up on somebody other than yourself?" 

"You don't need to..."  Cullen stumbled as he came around his desk.  "I never meant for this to interfere."

"I know."

"For whatever good it does.  Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them."  He looked down.  "Did you know Ferelden's Circle was taken over by abominations?  The templars --" He gestured as he spoke.  "My friends -- were slaughtered.  I was tortured.  They tried to break my mind, and I --" He paced behind his desk.  "How can you be the same person after that?"  Cullen shook his head violently.  "Still, I wanted to serve.  They sent me to Kirkwall.  I trusted my knight-commander, and for what?  Her fear of mages ended in madness.  Kirkwall's circle fell.  Innocent people died in the streets."  He turned, waving a hand angrily.  "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

"Cullen..."  Kathan took a step toward him. 

"Don't.  You should be questioning what I've done."  He started pacing again.  "I thought this would be better -- that I would regain come control over my life.  But these thoughts won't leave me..."  He made a growling sound.  "How many lives depend on our success?  I swore myself to this cause..."  He turned towards Kathan.  "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry.  I should be taking it."  Cullen balled up his fist and punched the bookcase, knocking something to the ground.  "I should be taking it."

Kathan looked down at the box in his hand.  Then he let it fall to the ground.  He crushed it beneath his foot as he walked towards Cullen.  "Demons didn't break you.  And despite the pull of the city of chains, the center never wavered.  You are still you."  He put a hand on Cullen's shoulder.  "This person, right here, this is the one the Inquisition needs.  The one who cares.  The last thing we need is for lyrium to take that away."

"Inquisitor..."

"The Inquisition started over.  You can to."  Kathan looked down at him.  "If you want."

"I don't know if that's possible."  Cullen sighed.

"It is."

Cullen exhaled.  "All right."

"And make a note.  From now on, whenever I get back from an expedition, you and I are going to sit down, relax, play that game you like, and have a beer.  For at least two hours.  Then, and only then, will I give you my report."  He gave Cullen a stern look.  "We clear?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."  Cullen smiled.

#

"So why can't the pawns move backward?"  Kathan frowned down at the board.

"Commanders tend to get unhappy when their foot soldiers flee the field."  Solas moved his piece. 

"A strategic withdraw ain't fleein the field."  Kathan shook his head, and moved his own piece.  "I mean, it'd make more sense if'n it was the rooks attackin only at an angle, cause they're supposed ta be towers with archers and shit.  While foot soldiers are pretty much the go straight ahead things."  He frowned.  "An how come there are no wolves or dog pieces?  Break the line with a good old set of teeth.  That's an old tactic."

"The pawns are likely meant to represent those as well as the common foot soldier."  Solas countered the move.

"We should stop talking about pawns.  I'm getting hungry."

Solas blinked.  "What do pawns have to do with making you hungry?"

"I like fried pawns."

"Prawns.  The word is prawns."

"You sure?"

"I am very sure."

"Huh."  Kathan frowned.  "No wonder the cook kept givin me funny looks."  He tilted his head.  "So who do you reckon was the first person ta pull one out of the river and say 'I'm gonna fry up this bug lookin thingy and eat it'?"

"One of your ancestors, undoubtedly."  Solas smiled.

"Ain't a lot of meat on them though, which is funny cause prawn rhymes with brawn.  Though I suppose it also rhymes with scrawn, but it's scrawn ain't a word unless you add a y and then it's the opposite of brawny."  He frowned.  "How come the elvish language meanders so much?"

"Time was measured differently, and we were intrinsically tied to the Fade.  Thus the language is inherently more nuanced."

"Cause they were immortal."  He slowly nodded.  "What do immortal people even do?"

"I require context for the question."

"I mean, ya got thousands of years.  What the hell do you do on slow afternoons, after ya read every book in the library?"  Kathan tilted his head.  "I mean, seems like ya'd have to be crazy to actually want to live forever, or it'd make you that way."  He moved a rook.

"An interesting perspective."  Solas started to reach for his mage, and then frowned at the board.  He sat up a bit straighter, and examined it again.  "I believe this game is yours, Inquisitor." 

#

"Hey, Rose?"  Kathan found her by the practice dummies.

"Yes, Inquisitor?"  She turned toward him.

"Got some time?  I'd like ta talk in private."  He smiled down at her, and to his surprise, realized he was actually just a bit nervous.

"Oh?"  She raised an eyebrow.  "How private?"

"There's a grove just outside of Skyhold."  He gestured.  "Meet me there." 

"If..."  She shifted her weight just a little.  "You're certain..."

He smiled before heading towards Cullen's office.

#

Finding the grove was simple enough.  Cassandra came around a tree and stopped in her tracks.  Candles lined a small hollow in the trees, bathing it in a warm light.  Exotic flowers were arranged among the candles, adding a gentle fragrance along with their beauty.  And for just a moment, she forgot how to breath.

"On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath."  She whirled to see him standing there, holding a book in his hand.  He began walking in a circle around her as he continued to read aloud.  "It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover's kiss."  He spread his hands dramatically, then fell to his knees before her.  "It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss."

She stood there, utterly dumbfounded.  And then she found her voice.  "You can't be serious."

He gazed up at her, his pale blue eyes dancing in the candlelight.  "We don't need to be serious every single minute, do we?"

Laughter began to bubble inside her.  "And that's the poem you chose?"

"Oh."  He rubbed at one horn.  "So the list is more detailed than I thought."

Cassandra snatched the book out of his hand, and then glanced at the title.  "'Carmenum di amatus'.  I thought this one was banned."  She started to read aloud as he stood up.  "His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer."  She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and saw him watching her as he walked around her in a circle once more.  "Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night."  He leaned on a tree behind her.  "His eyes reflect the heaven's stars, the Maker's light."  His hand touched her arm.  "My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there."

"Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life."  His words tickled her ear. "Shall we read another?"

She turned around and tackled him, bearing him down to the ground.

#

"They will say one of two things about me."  Cassandra lay next to him, gazing up at the stars.  Her voice was contemplative.  "That I stood at the Inquisitor's side, his protector and his lover.  That it was meant to be."  She turned toward him.  "Or they will say I was led astray by the wiles of a Qunari madman."

He laughed and rolled toward her, cradling her head in his hand.  "Is this your idea of pillow talk?"

"If you wanted sweetness and light, you picked the wrong woman."  She smiled at him.

Kathan chuckled and kissed her.  "Point taken."  He trailed one hand down her side. 

"I've feared you since the moment I laid eyes upon you."  She met his eyes.  "I have never known anything like it."  She sat up a little, leaning on one arm as she looked at him.  "I've been with only one other man in my life.  A mage, with whom I adventured when I was still very young."  She looked away for a moment before looking back at him.  "He died at the Conclave."  She leaned toward him, her eyes fierce as she put her hand on his shoulder.  "I will not let Corypheus win.  I will not let him take you from me."

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "I love you."

"Here, tonight..."  She kissed him.  "I believe you."

#

"Why, Cassandra, I've never seen you smile so much!"

She glared at Dorian.  "I am not smiling."

He gave her a mischievous grin.  "Now you're not, but only because I pointed it out."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  "I am not a giddy schoolgirl, Dorian."

Dorian's smile merely widened.  "That would be easier to believe if you hadn't just blushed."

#

Kathan watched the lady head back into the nicest hovel in the frozen village.  He frowned to himself, then turned towards his companions.  "Alright.  Let's go introduce ourselves to the neighbors."

They hefted weapons and followed.

#

"Hey, Iron Bull."  Kathan pointed.  "Found you a giant."

"Heh."  Iron Bull grinned.

"That's..."  Varric stared.  "Big."

"When you write this later, it should fart fire."  Kathan drew his knives.

"Stop encouraging the dwarf."  Cassandra just shook her head.

#

They headed back the the camp.  Harding was waiting for them.  "The last of the rescued miners made it in just a couple hours ago."  She pointed.  "We're getting some hot soup into them."

"Good.  Talk ta Ruffles about gettin some supplies shipped in."  He gestured haphazardly back the way they'd come.  "Tell her we got her a new fort, and we already hung some curtains for her."

#

"Inquisitor..."

Kathan ducked at the sound of Josephine's voice.  "I didn't do it."

Her eyes narrowed.  "Which means you've done something I have yet to discover."  She sighed, then shook her head.  "The diplomatic situation with Ferelden is fragile right now.  King Alistair is most upset about the banishment of the Wardens."

"We didn't banish all of em."  Kathan pointed.  "There's one right behind you."

Brehan chuckled.  "Which is why we've managed to arrange a negotiation regarding the presence of Inquisition soldiers on Ferelden soil."

"A delicate negotiation."  Josephine nodded.  "Which means that you must dress appropriately."

He frowned, then looked at Brehan.  "Be honest.  Based on your knowledge of these folks, is me wearin a shirt really gonna make a difference?"

"I..."  Brehan looked from Josephine to Kathan and back.  "Just remembered something urgent I need to do elsewhere." 

Josephine rolled her eyes.  "Warden-Commander Saitada believes she can convince King Alistair to visit Redcliffe..."

"Nah."  Kathan shook his head.  "It's his kingdom.  I'll go to Denerim.  More respectful."

#

"Your majesty, Lord Eamon."  Brehan bowed as he gestured to the two men waiting in the hall.  "May I present the Inquisitor?"

"Hmph."  The older man looked Kathan over, his eyes resting on the horns disapprovingly.  "I suppose you are going to tell me you are an Ashkaari."  The man folded his arms as he stared at Kathan. 

"No, I'm a Paragon."  Kathan nodded.  "He's the Ashkaari."  He pointed at Varric.  "This here is Dumat."  He gestured at Dorian.  "Fen'Harel."  He gestured at Solas.  "And Andraste."  He gestured at Cassandra. 

Cassandra glanced at Solas.  "Why do we keep letting him make the introductions?"

"Dorian bet me fifty gold someone will eventually believe him."  Varric chuckled.

"Wait..."  King Alistair frowned.  "I thought they were the gods of hitting things with lightning, fire, and swords?"

Josephine just sighed.

#

"That could have gone much worse."  Josephine looked down at her lap desk.

"It went about how I expected, actually,"  Brehan said.  Josephine turned to stare at him, and he shrugged.  "It's Alistair."

#

Cassandra gritted her teeth.  "The next person to give them an idea will be doing forty pushups."

"Come on, Rose."  Kathan grinned at her.  "Can't you imagine the look on their faces when the nug calvary comes at them?"  He turned to Blackwall.  "We need lances.  With veilfire."

Blackwall sighed at Cassandra.  "I'm sorry."  He was trying not to smile.  "Very, very sorry.

Sera gestured wildly.  "And trumpets that make farting sounds when they charge."

Brehan glanced up at Cassandra.  "At least morale is high?"

#

"Check that out."  Kathan grinned.  "More giants.  And brontos."

"And it's not even my birthday."  Iron Bull hefted his axe.

#

"Alright, so, we've killed a crazy chevalier, a crazy nun, and a crazy general, and a crazy commander."  Kathan looked around.  "Think that clears all the crazy outta this forest?"

"Well..."  Solas shrugged.  "We are still here."

"Heh.  Good point."  Kathan chuckled.  "Let's take these letters back to Generally Determined and see if'n he can use em."

#

Kathan found Cullen up on the ramparts.  "Finally find yourself a nice lady?"

"Excuse me?"  Cullen turned towards him.

"Or a nice gentleman, I ain't judgin."

Cullen just shook his head.  "I wanted to thank you..."  He shifted his weight.  "When you came to see me..."  He hesitated.  "If there's anything..."  He exhaled.  "This sounded much better in my head."

"Yeah, that's why I try not ta think about shit afore I say it."  Kathan stood next to him, looking out at the camp below.  "Feelin better?"

"I..."  Cullen nodded.  "Yes."

"How often does it get that bad?"

"The pain comes and goes.  Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there..."  He shook his head.  "I should not have pushed myself so far that day."

"If it helps, I'll promise not to burn down Skyhold if you take an hour off now and then."

"I'll keep that in mind."  Cullen chuckled.  He stared down at the camp again.    "I've never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's Circle.  I was..."  He rubbed the back of his neck.  "Not myself after that.  I was angry.  For years, that anger blinded me.  I'm not proud of the man that made me."  He glanced back at Kathan.  "Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened.  It's a start."

"Well, much like your ass, your past belongs behind you."

"Inquisitor..."  Cullen just shook his head.  "I am well aware that you are not as dumb as you act."

"Shit, can ya imagine if'n the opposite was true?"

Cullen laughed.  Then he gave Kathan a contemplative look.  "How are you holding up?"

"I get by."  Kathan shrugged, and leaned against the rampart, turning his gaze to where the Breach had been.  "The Conclave cost me one family.  The Inquisition gave me another."

"You certainly keep interesting company."  Cullen nodded.  He looked down at the people milling below.  "I suppose I do as well."

"Now, we just need to get you laid."

"Oh for..."

Kathan caught him by the fur mantle and started dragging him toward the tavern.  "Come on.  Drinks.  I've got a report yer gonna want to hear."

#

"Let's talk in private.  Leliana wants us to keep the spies around so she can feed false info to them."  Kathan handed Cullen one of the beers, then went to one of the rooms still under disrepair.  He opened the door, took a half step inside, stopped in his tracks, backed out, yanking Cullen with him, and closed the door again.  "Not in there."

"Was that..."  Cullen's eyes were wide.

"Sera's got good taste."  Kathan shrugged and went to another door.  He opened it, glanced inside, and immediately closed it.  "Well, that's a form of diplomacy I really hope Ruffles ain't tryin." 

"Was that..."  Cullen made a choking sound.

"That better not end in anyone getting gored or set on fire."

"Oh sweet Maker."  Cullen rubbed at his eyes before turning and heading back towards his office.

Kathan caught up with him.  "Ya know, you might be the only one in this Inquisition not getting laid."

"Stop.  Talking." 

"Hey, Harding is single.  You two should have dinner sometime."

#

"The papers you found on the red lyrium smugglers were exactly what we needed."  Cullen's smile was broad.  "We have the location of the red templars' main supply of lyrium.  You'll never guess where."

"Right under Skyhold?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's better."  Cullen gestured at the map on his desk.  "Sahrnia.  You've already dealt with the red templars there."

"That was Samson's red lyrium supply?"  Kathan laughed.

"The past tense is apt.  We should send some people to sift through what's left."  Cullen nodded.  "With some luck, we can track the shipments from the quarry to Samson's headquarters."

"You should take Harding on a picnic to celebrate."

Cullen sighed.

#

"Hey.  We're heading up to a Venatori camp ta bust up the red templar leaders."  Kathan glanced around at his companions.  "And as a bonus, Cullen is coming along ta help us kick some ass."  Kathan gestured over his shoulder at Cullen.  "It's kinda like a vacation for him or something."

"Or something."  Sera cackled.

"I was gonna saddle you up a nug, but Cassandra wouldn't let me."  Kathan gestured.  "So you hafta make do with a horse."

"Thank you."  Cullen nodded to Cassandra.

#

"So, Dorian..."  Kathan grinned.  "You and Bull."

"Wait..."  Sera blinked.  "Whatsit?"

"Can we not talk about this?"  Dorian shook his head. 

Cassandra blinked.  "Bull and Dorian?"

Iron Bull nodded cheerfully.  "Yes, it's true."

Dorian ran a hand down his face.  "By all means let us discuss this together."

"If..."  Cassandra looked from one to the other.  "You're both pleased..."

"I'm happy, he's happy, everyone's happy."  Dorian waved a hand.

"Awww, you're happy."  Iron Bull reached over and ruffled his hair.  Cassandra laughed, while Dorian just sighed and tried to repair the damage.  Iron Bull then raised an eyebrow at Cassandra.  "So, Seeker, seems you have a thing for Qunari men after all. "

"Certain ones..."  She glanced at him, and blushed just a little.

"He's not just an object to quench your desires, Cass. Make sure you undress him with your eyes..."  Iron Bull grinned evilly.  "Respectfully."

Cullen blinked.  "What are you talking about?"

"The boss's naked body."  Iron Bull shrugged.  "Well, I'm talking about it. Cassandra's just glaring and turning red."

"That reminds me."  Kathan sat up straighter.  "We need to get Cullen laid.  Suggestions?"

"Oh for..."  Cullen groaned.

#

Kathan stood in the burning building, looking at the corpse of a tranquil that had just committed suicide rather than risk betraying Samson.  "Let's..."  He shook his head.  "Find somethin ta make this trip worth the walk."  He patted Cullen's shoulder before starting to look around.

#

"Hey Shiny..."  Kathan walked into the rotunda to find Solas reading, the wolf cub curled up next to him.  "That's kinda adorable."

"Can I help you, Inquisitor?"  Solas looked up at him.

"Had a thought."

"There is a first time for everything."  Solas set his book down.  "Anything in particular?"

"Yeah, the Venatori've got a lot of mages, and I don't like gettin set on fire."  He sat down across from Solas.  "An we've got a lot of questions some of those mages could maybe answer.  I remember hearin this guy talk about a potion that you could give a mage what would interfere with ability ta connect with the magical thingy."  He frowned.  "He'd put it on knives, but I was thinkin more what if'n we could slip it inta their food or somethin?  Then we can take em alive without gettin any of our folks killed in the process?"  Kathan shrugged.  "Any of your spirit friends know anythin might help?"

"There are some concoctions that could work."  Solas nodded.

"Show me?"

#

"There is a difficulty."  Josephine actually wrung her hands.  "Regarding the masquerade."

"Oh?"  Leliana raise an eyebrow.  "I thought the invitation was settled?"

"It is not..."  Josephine sighed, and her eyes went to where the Inquisitor was inspecting the troops with Commander Cullen.  The qunari had a child sitting on his shoulder, and a dozen more trailed behind.  She shook her head.  "The ball requires formal wear."

"Oh."  Leliana followed her gaze.  "Oh."  She took a deep breath.  "Well..."  She patted Josephine's shoulder.  "Good luck."

"Leliana!"

#

He opened the door to find Josephine.  And Vivienne.  And a grinning Dorian.  Holding...  Clothes.  Immediately he shut the door.  And locked it.

A minute later he heard it open.  Josephine, Vivienne, and Dorian were now accompanied by Varric.  Kathan narrowed his eyes at the dwarf.  "Traitor."


	12. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

"Hey, Rose."

Cassandra felt her heart flutter a little at the sound of Kathan's voice.  "Inquisitor."  She set the book she was reading down, and stood up.  "Did you need something?"

"I was wonderin if'n you'd like to join me for dinner."  He shrugged and grinned at her, offering his arm.

"I would be delighted."  She took his arm.

They hadn't gone far when she glanced around.  "This is not the way to the dining room."

"True..."  His smile became mischievous.

She gasped as he suddenly turned and caught her, swinging her up into his arms before carrying her up the stairs.  "Put me down this instant."

"No."  He kissed her forehead.

"Inquisitor, I --" They reached the top of the tower, and words failed her utterly.  A small picnic had been laid out, complete with a candles and a bouquet of flowers.  He set her down, but left his arm around her.  "I..."

He bent his head to kiss the side of her neck.  "Wine?"

Cassandra turned and pulled him to her for a long kiss.

#

"Vivienne offered to assist him in learning court etiquette, but he declined."  Josephine gathered her papers to her.  "At least he agreed to wear the formal uniform."

"Speaking of..."

"You are coming to, and wearing the formal uniform."  Josephine narrowed her eyes at Cullen.

"I was actually going to ask your opinion on the honor guard."  Cullen hid a smile.

"Oh."  She headed out of the war room, and toward the great hall.  "Leliana wants to..."  The papers fell out of her hands as she entered the hall.  She stared, slack-jawed.

Next to her, Cullen's eyes nearly fell out of his head.  "That's..."  He swallowed.   "A lot of ruffles."

"I.  Am going.  To kill him."  Josephine stalked towards the door.

#

"Inquisitor, I..."  Blackwall blinked as he took in the scene.  "Why are you copying lines?"  The big man was writing the words 'flagpoles are for flags' over and over on a piece of parchment.

"Lady Ruffles is scary."  Kathan nodded, his eyes wide.

"I'll..."  Blackwall shook his head.  "Come back another time."

#

"Varric."  Kathan glanced back at the dwarf as the group arrived at the gate.  "Ya got a nice house."

"So I do."  Varric shrugged.  "Well, that's good."

"What, ya ain't been here before?"

"Hawke bought a business, and one of his partners fell through and gave him this estate to make up the difference.  He gave title of it over to me when he went into hiding."  Varric shrugged.  "I suppose I should see if he wants it back."  He shook his head.  "I suppose I should see if he even remembers he owned it."

"It has an Antivan style bathhouse."  Dorian pointed at one of the outbuildings.

"Excellent."  Vivienne handed Dorian the reins of her horse, and he stared at them blankly.  She gestured to Josephine and Cassandra.  "Come along, my dears."  She swept toward the building, followed by most of the other women that had come with their party.

"Um..."  Kathan looked down at the reins Leliana had handed him.  "Okay?"

"That is rather unfair."  Dorian sighed.

#

"Ya two make a strangely cute and cutely strange couple."

Dorian turned bright red as he saw Kathan leaning in the doorway.  He immediately tried to scramble out of Iron Bull's lap.  "Maker's breath, have you heard of knocking?"

"I've heard of it."  Kathan just grinned.

Iron Bull chuckled, and kept his arm around Dorian to prevent the man's escape.  "Hey, boss.  What brings you?"

"Somethin about Orlais don't smell right, and I'm pretty sure it ain't the cheese.  Ya got a different angle.  What do the Ben-Hassrath think of this mess?"

"I should..."  Dorian tried to stand up again.

"Sparkly, did ya know your pants is unbuckled?"  Kathan gave Dorian an innocent smile.  "Wonder how that happened?"

"Mystery for the ages."  Dorian tried to refasten it, hampered by Iron Bull's arm around him.

"Well, they think it's a mess.  The general consensus of the Ben-Hassrath is Orlais would be better off if one day everyone with patents of nobility just dropped dead."

"Orlais's got a lot of em, though.  That could get smelly."  Kathan nodded.  "They'd prefer Celene though, I reckon.  Gaspard's too military, an too similar in mindset to some of them.  They don't like havin ta think of their enemies as people."

"I wouldn't say that..."  Iron Bull frowned.

"Ya would if'n ya thought about it more.  If'n they think of the south as people instead of things ta be domesticated, they'd have to ask themselves too many hard questions.  Tevinter and the Qunari have a lot in common.  And not just the good kind of stuff in common like you two."  Kathan shrugged.  "How many Viddathari ya got in Briala's crew?"

"Not as many as we'd like."  Iron Bull shrugged.

"An there's stuff goin on with her that ya ain't allowed to tell me."  Kathan tilted his head.

"It's nothing personal, boss." 

"Nah, it's okay.  I reckon I can get the information someplace else."  Kathan waved a hand.  "As ya were."

#

"Breath, Ruffles.  If'n ya pass out on the floor, Sera's gonna draw somethin on your face."

Josephine glared at him, and he immediately ducked behind Blackwall.  She looked back at her writing board before turning to Leliana.  "Have your spies...?"

"Breath, Josie."  Leliana put her hands on Josephine's shoulders.  "Everything will be fine."

"I need to check the report again."  Josephine shook her head and went into the room in the estate that was currently serving as her office.

"Ya know, ya think she'd be happy.  She got folks nobilized and shit."  Kathan shrugged.

Leliana exchanged a look with Brehan.  "We have a report..."

"Oh, that reminds me."  Kathan turned towards them.  "The gardener guy ain't a spy, he's an assassin.  Poison he's usin says Carta, an he's got his eye on some of your lyrium folks.  Reckon his boss wants a piece of the action, but he's gotta make it look like an accident."  He frowned.  "The two stableboys are Viddathari, but I think they're here ta watch Bull, not us.  Don't like it.  Something stinky about that."

Brehan folded his arms and looked up at Kathan.  "And the guard on the south door?"

"What, him?  He works for yer friend, the Ferelden Queen.  Ain't sure if'n she's keepin an eye on us or worryin about you."  Kathan shrugged.  "Levin's figured out ya know he's a spy though.  He ain't sure what he's gonna do about it yet.  I think ya have a window ta turn him proper.  His folks were slaves, maybe play that angle."

They exchanged another look.  Brehan frowned.  "I'm starting to think he sneaks in and reads our reports before we present them."

"I hadn't written that last part in any report yet."  Leliana shook her head, and then rubbed her forehead.  "And I only knew about one of the stableboys."

"He sort of takes some of the fun out of this job."  Brehan sighed.

#

"May I inquire as to where you are going?"  Solas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ta hide."  Kathan waved a hand.  "Josephine and Vivienne keep trackin me down ta lecture me about forks and cups and dance steps."  He shrugged.  "Was gonna go take a look around the city a bit, maybe do a bit of shoppin.  Wanna come?"  He waggled his eyebrows.  "We can get some of those cakes."

"Cake?"  Sera stuck her head out from a nearby door.  "Where?"

"I could do with some air."  Solas nodded.

#

The market was starting to thin out a little as the shadows lengthened, but there were still plenty of shops open.  And Sera was apparently determined to sample something from every food stall they passed.

He saw a store that had a display of the candies Josephine seemed to like, and started to head in to purchase a peace offering.  A guard blocked his path.  "I'm sorry.  We are closed."

Kathan glanced at the sign next to him.  "Really, cause the sign there says you're open.  And the open door kinda indicates you're open."

"We are only open for certain personages." 

"The kind that ain't got horns?"  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  The guard merely glared in response.  "Or the kind whose ears don't point?"

"We cater only to those of a certain..."  The guard set his hand on his sword hilt.  "Status."

"Oh.  Good.  Cause I'm the Princess of Antiva."  Kathan smiled.

The guard rolled his eyes.  "And these are your pet rabbits, I suppose?"  He sneered at Solas and Sera.

"Nah, these are my prize huntin dogs."

"Woof."  Solas never changed expression.  Sera just stared at him.

"You need to --" The guard started to say, and then the shop owner walked past.

The man's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  "Inquisitor Adaar."  He nearly shoved the guard out of the way as he reached out to offer Kathan his hand.  "In my humble shop?  Please, come in, come in."

Kathan entered.  Sera stuck her tongue out at the guard as she followed.

#

He slipped back through the gate and was heading toward the window when a hand caught him by the front of his tunic.  He was picked up and hauled around the corner.  "Whatcha doin?"

"Inquisitor."  Brehan looked at the man.  "I was..."

"What's Briala got ta say about this shit?"  The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow, and set Brehan back on the ground.

Brehan straightened his tunic.  "Did you have me followed?"

"Only need ta follow someone if'n ya don't know where they're goin."  He twitched a shoulder.  "Some of the mercs I usta work with work for Briala now.  She armed them with weapons from a Warden cache.  I reckon ya got a fair idea of how she got her hands on one of those."

"I do."  Brehan nodded.  He took a deep breath.  "She is justifiably concerned that if Celene is assassinated, blame will fall on her and result in retaliation against elves."

"Ya didn't sneak out in the middle of the night ta have her tell ya the obvious."  The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes, then grabbed the front of Brehan's tunic again.  He patted Brehan's side, then removed a dagger marked with Gaspard's sigil.  "That's dumb of her."  He shook his head.  "She can guide Celene, but she coulda controlled Gaspard.  All she'd of needed ta do was find some proof about the mercs he hired."

"Inquisitor..."  Brehan gave him a confused look.  "Gaspard hired mercenaries?"

"Ain't like he's got enough of them chevaliers ta hit the palace now, is it?  I got dragged here, ta Orlais, ta go ta a party and wear stupid ass clothes when I should be out there, stabbin demons and closin rifts, cause folks are so focused on a chair they ain't ever looked out the window."  He flung the dagger, burying it nearly to the hilt in a tree.  "An you, somebody I should be able ta trust, had every intention of tryin ta play me when you coulda just come ta me and laid it out straight."  He jabbed his finger into Brehan's chest.

"I..."  Brehan sighed, and then he nodded.  He had clearly underestimated the man.  "I'm sorry.  You're right.  It's..."  He took a deep breath.  "I trusted Justinia, worked for her the same way I work for you, and..."

"Halamshiral."  The Inquisitor nodded.  "Yeah, I get it."  He rubbed at his horn.  "I ain't gonna throw no elves under a wagon, Blackbird.  So your gonna tell me what else ya know about Briala, an then we're gonna pretend this never happened."

#

He parted ways from Grand Duke Gaspard, who apparently wanted him to throw the elves under a wagon.  Some noblewoman was missing a ring, there was eavesdropping to do, and a lot of folks badly trying to hide the fact that they were staring at him.  Josephine just had to put him in red, didn't she?  Kathan headed for the gate.

And speaking of terrifying things, Josephine met him at that very gate.  "Inquisitor, I must have a word with you."

"Another lecture on Orlesian protocol?"  Blackwall was never around to hide behind when you really needed him.

"It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol."  Josephine sighed.  "Every word, every gesture, is measured and evaluated for weakness."

"Well, they all sound great.  We should have the whole court over for dinner at Skyhold."  Kathan fidgeted with the collar of the formal tunic.

"The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death.  You must never reveal all your cards."  Josephine brushed his hand away from messing with the sash.

"Ain't you full of joy and light this evening."

She took a deep breath.  "Everything will be fine."  She followed him as he headed for the door.  "Andraste preserve us."

#

Cassandra forced herself not to fidget with the sash.  She looked up at Kathan as he approached.  "This dress uniform is preposterous.  Formal armor would have been better."

"And easier ta conceal weapons in.  I could only get nine knives in this get up."  Kathan shook his head.

She sighed.  "You aren't supposed to be carrying any weapons."

"Pffft."  He glanced down at her.  "Like that's gonna happen."  He winked at her.  "How many are you carrying?"

"Josephine was adamant that we not be..."

"Rose..."

"Two."  Cassandra refused to look at him, knowing he'd be grinning.

"Don't worry."  He leaned his head in so his breath tickled her ear.  "I'll protect you."

"You should head inside, my lord."  She hid a smile.

#

And there was more staring.  Kathan walked down the stairs as the announcer introduced him as "Lord Inquisitor Adaar.  Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground."

Funny, that wasn't how he remembered it.  And look, there was the empress.  Her dress had to weigh at least eighty pounds, and naturally there wasn't a scrap of armor to be seen.  The Grand Duke was wearing armor, and had at least two knives of his own hidden away.  The Empress was talking.  "Grand Duke.  We are always honored when your presence graces our court."

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene.  We have business to conclude."

"We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."  Celene inclined her head graciously.  Gaspard, however, merely stalked off.  Celene turned her eyes to him.  "Lord Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace.  Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible."

"What an unexpected pleasure."  The woman next to Celene glanced down at him.  Well, she was going to be some flavor of trouble.  "I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities."  She gave him a strange smile.  Yep.  Trouble.  "We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor."

The empress smiled.  "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

He bowed.  "I am delighted to be here, Your Majesty."  He could practically feel Josephine's eyes boring into him.

"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor.  They have made grand tales for long evenings.  How do you find Halamshiral?"

"Usually you just follow the Imperial Highway, but all roads eventually take one to Orlais."  He looked around.  "The Winter Palace is truly a marvel to behold." 

A small laugh escaped Celene.  "We hope you will find time to take in some of its beauties.  Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor.  We look forward to watching you dance."  She inclined her head before moving away.

Alright.  Time to go find an assassin in a sea of assassins.  This should be fun.  Brehan met him at the top of the stairs.  "Inquisitor.  A word, when you have a moment."

#

Leliana began filling him in on an 'occult advisor'.  He was nodding until he heard her say she'd had dealings with the woman before.  "What kind of dealings?"  He watched the people milling about, the nods and sly looks.  He'd have expected the masks to make it more difficult, but instead they seemed to simply fill their wearers with false confidence.  And the masks themselves told tales.

"She accompanied the Wardens during the Blight."

He turned his gaze back to Leliana.  "Did she now?  Why da ya say she was ruthless?"

Leliana began talking about the days of the Blight, and Kathan frowned.  "So how'd she get here?"

"I do not know, Inquisitor.  But she has managed to secure some powerful friends."

Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  There was a piece missing to the puzzle.  A big one.  "I'll look inta her.  Oh, and I heard a few things ya might be able to use."

#

"Two lady Montilyets?"  Kathan looked from Josephine to Yvette and back again.  "I'm scared."

Yvette tittered.

#

"You haven't embarrassed yourself as much as I feared.  Well done, my dear."  Vivienne nodded to him.

"My merc band got hired at a lot of these parties.  Stand around, look imposing, impress the guests."  Kathan looked around the ballroom.  "Easy to hear things when everyone around thinks of you as a piece of furniture." 

"You stand out in a crowd, my dear." 

"I was there the night Marquise Barin insulted Duchess de Ghislain.  It took ya what, eight words ta ruin his life?  Nice of ya, ta have her back like that."

Vivienne blinked, then looked up at him again.  She frowned slightly, then gave a small shake of her head.  "The Duchess was a dear friend."  She took a deep breath.  "You should speak to the Council of Heralds."

"The Inquistion's got some pretty good healers."  When she blinked at him, he gave her a gentle smile.  "Duke Bastien is the only one of the Council that ain't here.  An if'n he could be, he would."

"I'm sure he will appreciate the sentiment, Inquisitor."  Vivienne exhaled, and her voice became businesslike once more.  "I recommend starting with Germain de Chalons."

"Gaspard's uncle?"  Kathan nodded.  "If'n ya got a minute, there's a matter ya could look into for me."

"I am at your service, my dear."  Vivienne smiled.

"Talk ta the Marquis of Serault..."  Kathan flicked his eyes at where the man was speaking to one of the Empress's ladies in waiting.  "Cause I'm kinda curious as ta what brought him here, but I get the feelin he knows Leliana an Brehan are spies."

Her eyes widened briefly, and then she nodded.  "Interesting.  You have a keen eye, my dear."

#

Cassandra leaned on the railing of the staircase.  A few had tried to come talk to her, but her glare had quickly sent them all away.  She looked up to see the Inquisitor.  "This ball is a waste of time, like all Orlesian foolishness.  Let's find the Venatori collaborator and get out of here."

"Workin on it."  He shrugged.  "I climbed up the trellis ta get into the guest wing --"

"You what?"  She blinked.

"Relax, Solas set somebody's shoes on fire so nobody saw me."  He waved a hand.

"That is not particularly relaxing."  She sighed.

"And I found a bunch of dead messengers and some documents that had been messed with as well as the secret lab of the Empress's occult adviser, some pretty scandalous documents somebody left lyin around, a weird halla key thing, Cole, a coded document from the spies, some weird coins, the Empress's occult adviser, and a book about different types of arrowheads."

"You found what?"

"Yeah, it's fascinatin.  See, there's a way ya balance these Y shaped ones so ta cut ropes of..."  He trailed off as she gave him an annoyed look.  "Okay, which thing in particular were you wonderin about?"

"The Empress's occult adviser."  Cassandra folded her arms.

"Oh, her.  Yeah, she gave me a key that I think goes ta the servant quarters, an said she got it offa a dead Venatori.  Cept I think she's not bein all the way honest.  I invited her ta come huntin with us, but she says she's gotta stay and protect Celene.  Ain't sure what game she's runnin."  He held up the key.  "Would you like to dance?"

She blinked.  "Now?"  She shook her head.  "This is..."  Cassandra straightened.  "Hardly the time.  We're here to find a killer, not..."  She frowned.  "Dance."

"I get ta kill bad guys all the time."  He smiled down at her.  "How often am I gonna get ta dance with the most beautiful woman in the Winter Palace?"

Words completely failed her.

 

#

Kathan looked around at the dead servants.  Unarmed, unarmored, and unable to escape.  He made a small growling noise, then put a hand on Sera's shoulder and looked down at her.  "Let's go kill these bastards back."

"Right."

He shrugged off his tunic, and set it aside.  Cassandra blinked.  "You're wearing armor under your clothes."

"Well, yeah..."  He glanced back at his companions.  "Isn't everyone?"  They all shook their heads.  "Huh."  He frowned.  "Is everyone at least carryin weapons?"  He sighed at the number of blank faces.  "Well, this is gonna be a fun night."

#

Kathan frowned down at the dagger in the man's back.  "Huh.  Guess there was a Plan B."

"Excuse me?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin."  He looked up.  "Venatori and..."  He tilted his head, then looked back over his shoulder.  "Everyone else saw the clown, yes?"

"What clown?"  Solas looked back at him innocently.

#

He watched Briala leap down from the balcony, and shook his head.  "Ya know, it's just me, but I'd have been a bit more polite to someone I was tryin ta convince ta be my ally."  Kathan shrugged.

"Piss."  Sera wrinkled her nose.

"The weird part is I think she ain't actually the one behind the dead guy by the fountain."  Kathan just shook his head.  "Ya know, this whole saving the world thing would be a lot easier if'n it weren't full of so many dumbasses."

"Truer words were never spoken."  Cassandra smiled.

"Alright, let's get back ta the party."  Kathan shook his head.  "I'm hungry."

#

"Here."  He handed the documents to Leliana.  "Careful with those last two.  They was left out for me ta find on purpose."

"That makes them even more useful."  Leliana smiled, then took a half step closer to him.  "Vivienne noted that you asked her to keep an eye on the Marquis of Serault.  He has been remaining near the Empress, but he has also been keeping an eye on her occult adviser."

"Hmmm..."  Kathan frowned.  "Didn't ya mention Serault to me not so long ago?  Somethin about the Champion back afore it turned out Varric had him in his back pocket?"

"Yes."  Leliana nodded.  "We had information that put his brother, Carver, in Serault shortly before the Divine visited."

"Huh."  Kathan shook his head slightly.  "I don't think the Marquis is an assassin.  Look at the way he's standin."

She took another look, and then nodded.  "He's watching for threats."

"Yeah.  Be careful.  Don't want him ta notice ya noticin, but maybe put a tail on him for later."  He shrugged.  "The Duchess is waitin over there ta intercept me.  She's up ta somethin.  I'm gonna go find out what."

#

Josephine glanced back at where the Inquisitor was speaking to Leliana.  Despite the fact she’d have sworn he hadn’t actually listened to a word of her advice, he was actually doing surprisingly well.  His odd knack for knowing things and reading people combined with his charming manner had won over no few members of the court.  And...  Her eyes widened as he led the Grand Duchess herself onto the dance floor.  And he actually could dance.  That...  She shook her head fondly, and smiled.

#

Kathan moved Florianne through the steps of the formal dance.  She had two daggers on her lower back and a third strapped to her thigh.  It was the one in her laced up boot that really concerned him.  The concealed sheath was designed to hold poison.  "The Tal-Vashoth are hardly known for political maneuvering.  Just what interest do you have in our little war?"

And she was wearing armor beneath the dress.  "I keep tripping over it while trying ta fight demons.  Perhaps you could educate me?"  Not heavy armor, but something to provide extra protection without limiting her freedom of movement.

"My brother and my dear cousin have been at each other's throats for too long.  It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations.  Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason.  The security of the empire is a stake.  Neither of us wishes to see it fall."

He'd bet otherwise.  "Is that what we want, Lady Florianne?"

"I hope we are of one mind on this."  She took his hand as they turned through the steps. 

"It's trouble for sure."  Kathan nodded.  "An it ain't like all our enemies wear signs."

"I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard.  And have been everywhere in the palace..."  There was a bit of frustration in her eyes.  "You are a curiousity to many, Inquisitor..."  She put her hand on his side as they twirled through the next step of the dance.  "And a matter of concern to some."

"Huh."  He moved her through the large circle.  "Which would ya call me?"

"A little of both, actually."  She gave a small frown.  "This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor.  I wonder what role you will play in it.  Do you even know who is friend and who is foe?  Who in the court can be trusted?"

"Ain't the caterer.  Ain't a decent ale in the place."  Kathan shook his head.  "What do you think?"

"In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone."  Her eyes flicked to his face.  "It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight."

"Ain't that just what folks do in Orlais?"  He dipped her in the closing moves of the dance.

"You have little time.  The attack will come soon.  You must stop Gaspard before he strikes."  He had a feeling it wasn't going to be Gaspard who struck, though it was clear the Duchess wanted him focused on her brother.  And then, the spider laid the last strands of her web.  "In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries.  He knows all Gaspard's secrets.  I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming."

"Reckon we'll see."  He bowed to her before leaving the dance floor.

#

Josephine walked towards him.  She actually looked pleased.  Maybe the candies had worked?  "You'll be the talk of the court for months.  We should take you dancing more often."

"Told ya I didn't need lessons."  He grinned at her.

She just shook her head.  Cullen and Leliana joined them.  "Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?"

Leliana frowned.  "More importantly, what happened in the servants' quarters.  You didn't mention there was fighting."  She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah, there were Venatori and some clown people.  And Briala, but we didn't fight her."  Kathan shrugged.  "Florianne's got some kind of trap laid out in the Royal Wing garden.  I'm gonna go poke at it, see what happens."  He looked back over his shoulder at the dance floor.  "Don't think the peace talks are goin well."  He frowned.  "Somebody's gotta come out strong tonight, or Corypheus is gonna win even if the Empress don't die."

"It need not be Celene."  Leliana's voice was soft.

"I know."  Kathan shook his head.  "I'm gonna try somethin, and if'n it works, then maybe..."  He sighed.  "I like Ferelden better.  Ya just share a few ales with the king, and everybody's friends."  He touched the pocket that contained the found amulet, and then headed towards the balcony that contained Briala.

#

Kathan helped the servant girl back to her feet, and sent her to go talk to Cullen.  "Briala ain't as good at the game as she thinks.  She coulda easily played it off as seducin the Empress instead a killin her own people."  He shook his head.

"Feelings have a tendency to complicate matters."  Solas nodded.

"Orlais has a tendency ta complicate matters."  Kathan frowned.  "Alright, let's go find this trap."

#

"Ya know, this is like the fifth time I've had ta pick a lock ta unchain a naked person from a bed."  Kathan shook his head.

"Seriously?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah.  The third time was cause of an accident though.  They dropped the key and it fell through a grate in the floor.  Bribed me with whole bag of these caramels not ta tell my sister."  When Cassandra glanced at him, he shrugged.  "She was their boss at the time, and woulda been really mad to learn they'd been that kinda careless with the manacles.  Those things are expensive." 

#

And the fifth door contained the trap.  The Duchess was actually gloating.  Fortunately, with all the dead Venatori, everyone was at least armed and ready to kick her ass.  But first...  He dove beneath the arrows and ripped open the nearby rift.

#

Kathan watched the mercenary captain walk away.  "So..."  He glanced at Vivienne.  "Elven serving girl.  Naked guy tied ta the bed.  Mercenary captain.  Lotsa ledgers and permits and notes."  He rubbed his horns and frowned.  "Is there anyone in that court we can't blackmail at the moment?"

"No one comes to mind, my dear."  Vivienne smiled.

"Well, let's head back to the party."  He started moving.

"Inquisitor..."  He turned and raised an eyebrow at Vivienne.  She gave him a pointed look.  "Where is your tunic?"

"I..."  He frowned.  "I left it up where we first came in."  He went to the door and tried to open it.  Then he tried again.  And a third time.  "Oops."

#

"Inquisitor..."  Cullen rushed toward him.  He frowned.  "What happened?"

"Long and kinda stupid story."  Kathan shrugged.  "Wait here, I'm gonna go have a word with the Grand Duchess."

"The Grand..."  Cullen shook his head.  "The Empress is about to give her speech."

"Yeah, I know."  Kathan started walking.  "I'm gonna keep her from gettin stabbed in the middle of it."

#

"We owe the court one more show, Your Grace."  The court went silent as he walked across the dance floor.  Florianne turned to him, her face shocked.  "The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, Your Grace."  He smiled.  "Remember to smile."  He walked up the stairs.  "This is your party.  You wouldn't want them to think you had lost control."

She took a step backward.  "Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?"

"I seem to recall you saying, 'All I needed to do was keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.'"  He raised an eyebrow at her.  "When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance.  It's so easy to lose your good graces."  He walked in a circle around her.  "You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary."  He saw Gaspard's eyes widen.  "It was an ambitious plan.  Celene.  Gaspard.  The entire Council of Heralds..."  He waved a hand.  "All your enemies under one roof."

"This is very entertaining."  Florianne tried to regain her composure.  "But you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?"

"That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin."  Celene stared down at her with eyes that had turned to ice.

Florianne turned toward her brother.  "Gaspard?  You cannot believe this.  You know I would never..."  She trailed off as he looked at her in disgust before walking away.  "Gaspard?"

"You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  So many dead, for one woman's stupid ambition.  "You're just the last to find out."

She fell to her knees, sobbing.  He looked up at where the Empress stood.  "Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private.  Elsewhere."

#

"Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard."  Briala was glaring. 

"You're the spymaster.  If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you."

"You don't deny your involvement."  Briala folded her arms.

"I do deny it."  Gaspard gestured at her.  "I knew nothing of Florianne's plans.  But you..."  He pointed at her.  "You knew it all and did nothing."

"I don't know which is better:  that you think I'm all-seeing or that you're trying too hard to play innocent."  Briala shook her head.  "And failing."

"Enough."  Celene raised her voice.  "We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation.  For the safety of the empire, I will have answers."  She turned her eyes toward him.

"For the safety of the empire..."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "The three of you are going to have to learn to shut up and play nice."  They all stared at him.  He shook his head.  "Gaspard hired mercenaries.  Celene seduced one of them to learn about the mercenaries.  Briala played ya both, killin your ambassadors and sendin forged messages."  He folded his arms.  "If'n ya put half as much effort into ruling this country as you did into fightin over it, Orlais'd be a paradise."

Celene stared at him.  "You've made your point.  What do you want?"

"I want ya to stop bickerin an rule Orlais.  Gaspard, you're gonna give me your word as a chevalier that you'll work with and support Celene in return for a spot on her council and her listenin to you about how to fight these Venatori.  Briala, you're gonna put your eyes and ears to work for Celene, and get Gaspard the targets he needs to drive the Venatori out of Orlais.  And Celene, you're gonna give Briala some kind a real title and try to actually make allies outta the elves."  He let his arms fall to his sides.  "Imagine what the three of ya could do together." 

"I..."  Gaspard nodded.  "Agree to your terms."

"As do I."  Briala turned to look at Celene.

"We are in agreement."  Celene slowly nodded.

"Good."  He walked past them, and muttered to himself.  "Here's hopin that lasts long enough ta kick Corypheus's ass."

#

Cassandra stepped aside to let the apostate woman pass, then looked out to the balcony.  Kathan was standing at the railing, looking out over Orlais.  He looked older than he had that morning.  Celene had agreed to let the Inquisition take custody of the arrested Venatori, and Leliana and Brehan were already at work interrogating them.  He'd done it, and yet at the moment, he looked almost as tired and beaten as when they'd found him half dead in the snow.  She walked toward him.  "I cannot believe you escaped before me.  A fat count insisted on talking about soup for fifteen minutes."  She leaned on the railing next to him.  "We can return to Skyhold whenever you like.  The sooner the better."  She glanced at him.  "Is something wrong?"

"Tonight's been..."  He shrugged.  "Long."

"It was a lot of foolishness."  She shook her head.  "But we did strike a blow against Corypheus.  We will need to put the soldiers at Skyhold on alert.  Better to be safe."  She started to turn around, and he caught her wrist.

"Wait..."  He smiled down at her in a way that sent her stomach fluttering.  "There is one thing we must do before we go."  He stepped back, and the bowed, offering her his hand.  "May I have this dance, Lady Cassandra?"

"A dance."  She gave him a disbelieving look.  "After all we've been through tonight?"

"Can you think of a better way to celebrate?"  He pulled her into his arms. 

She put her arm on his shoulder, and moved with him to the strands of the music coming from inside the palace.  "I suppose this isn't terrible."  She smiled. 

He kissed her.


	13. Revelations

"So, what did your tail find?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Brehan.

"A conundrum.  One that puts me in an awkward position."  Brehan frowned.

"He met up with that Nathaniel bloke, didn't he?"  Kathan folded his arms.  "An cause he's a Warden-Constable hisself, you've got a conflict of interest goin."

"I am still a Warden, Inquisitor."  Brehan nodded.  "One very curious as to how you drew your conclusion."

"Well, it just makes sense, don't it?  Morrigan was Tabris's Lady, wasn't she?  And what with the kid, Nathaniel'd want ta keep an eye on her."

"What kid?"  Brehan shook his head.

"Morrigan's kid.  Age puts him right ta be..."  Kathan trailed off as fury took over Brehan's face.  "Ya didn't know."

Brehan let out a rather impressive string of curses.  "I did not.  She..."  He clenched his fists.  "That bitch."  He shook his head.  "If she was responsible for..."

"Hey now, calm down Blackbird."  Kathan held up a hand.  "If'n that was the case, Nathaniel wouldn't be workin with her now, would he?"

"Assuming he knows."  Brehan held up a hand.  "No.  If you figured it out than Nathaniel undoubtedly did as well.  Inquisitor, with your permission I would like to track down and question Nathaniel Howe."

"He's gonna sense ya comin, ain't he?"

"My range is far greater than his."  Brehan folded his arms.  "Once I have his scent he will not evade me."

"Go for it.  We're missin more'n one piece ta this puzzle."

#

"Inquisitor..."  A Chantry mother that had been annoying Josephine caught sight of him and immediately called out.  "Please, my I have a word with you?"

"Fix one problem, another shows up."  Kathan shrugged, and walked over.

"I am sorry to place this burden on your shoulders, but you are the only one who can help."  She spread her hands.  "With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question:  the next Divine."

"I have already told you, Revered Mother."  Josephine's voice was firm.  "Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties."  Wait, what?

"But surely with the support of the empire, the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls?"

"Well, ya ain't talkin just any two people."  Kathan shook his head. 

"For the sake of Thedas, we must ask you to make this sacrifice --"

Josephine cut the mother off.  "This will have to be settled later."

Kathan watched the mother stalk away, then glanced down at Josephine.  "She ain't talkin about them goin back ta bein hands, is she?"

#

Kathan walked away from Morrigan, and headed up to his quarters to think.  Briala had eluvians, if Brehan's information was accurate, but those weren't like the one Morrigan had.  He was starting to regret letting Brehan go after Nathaniel.  Solas might know something, but he felt oddly reluctant about asking.

He sat down on the balcony and let his head fall back against the wall.  Birds circled the sky above Skyhold.  He couldn't help but wonder what the Avvar would see in that pattern.  Circles and...  His eyes widened, and he got back to his feet and headed toward the undercroft.

#

"Dagna."

The dwarven woman looked up from one of her experiments. "Inquisitor.  I was just looking over that Fade-exposed silverite you brought me.  I think I can use it to --"

"The Warden, the one what went missin, he's the guy that got ya into the Circle, ain't he?"  Kathan folded his arms.  "An accordin ta Brehan's report, ya was one of the very last people he spoke to afore goin missin."

"When I heard he was gone, I cried for days."  Dagna shook her head.  "He saved me."

"That why you're spyin?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"I..."  Dagna blinked.  "What?"

"Ain't mad.  Wish all spies were as useful as ya.  An it's obvious yer one of the good guys."  He looked down at her.  "But, yer spyin.  An I want a word with who yer workin for.  Blackbird's out lookin for him right now.  Seems it'd be a lot easier on everyone if'n we all just met for a beer somewhere."

"I..."  Dagna slowly nodded.  "I'll pass the message along."

"Thanks."  He turned and walked away.

#

Cole had the kittens in his lap when Kathan found him.  "Hey, Pup."  Kathan nodded.  "Kitty sitting?"

"She's hunting the rats that want to eat the food."  Cole nodded.  "She's helping.  Skyhold was her home first, but she doesn't mind us being here."

"Well, good."  Kathan sat, and the little gray kitten climbed into his lap.  He petted it.

"So many questions, heavy and hurting and hollow.  Smiling so they don't see you."  Cole peered up at him.  "You're in too many places at once."

"Yeah, but for a few minutes, I'm gonna be right here."  He scratched the kitten under the chin. 

#

"There are spirits hovering by the Veil to observe the thrones of powerful nations.  The machinations, betrayals..."  Solas waved a hand.  "After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why.  I had forgotten how I missed court intrigue."

Kathan bent to put the wolf, and it licked at his hand.  "Ya miss court intrigue?  When were you at court?"

Solas frowned slightly.  "Oh.  Well, never..."  He shrugged.  "Directly, of course.  An elven apostate is rarely invited to speak with empresses and kings."  He clasped his hands behind his back.  "But, from the Fade, I have watched dynasties form and empires crumble.  It is sometimes savage, sometimes noble."  He nodded.  "And always fascinating."

"Ain't gonna last."  Kathan shook his head.  "Wish it would.  They could do a lot if'n they actually worked together.  But for now, the Inquisition gets some allies, and perhaps your people actually get to come out ahead for once."

"How would mages be treated better?"  Solas's eyes widened.  "Oh, you mean elves."  He shook his head.  "I'm sorry, I was confused.  I do not consider myself to have much in common with the elves."

"That's cause most of them have hair."  Kathan grinned, then tilted his head.  "Who do ya got shit in common with?  Yer folks?"

"A good question."  Solas let his hands fall to his sides.  "I joined the Inquisition to save the world.  Regardless of who 'my people' are, this was the best way to help them."  He shrugged.  "As for the elves of Orlais, I believe Briala is doing quite well on their behalf.  She is an admirable woman."

"Ya ain't got nothin in common with elves, but ya admire her for fightin for them?"  Kathan walked to the desk, and looked over the notes.  Solas had actually circled a few for him, as well as corrected the grammar on the notes Kathan had left him earlier.

"I admire many people whose interests I do not share."  Solas moved to stand across from him, and shuffled a couple of the papers to hand him a particular piece of parchment.  "She organized resistance against a powerful enemy, using only her wits and the resources at hand.  That demands respect, especially in a world where most would look at her..."  He looked up at Kathan.  "And only see a pair of pointed ears."

He scanned the parchment.  "What's this one do?"

"According to some of the research Minaeve has been helping me with, it should make the user more resistant to spirit magic."

"An it ain't gonna turn the soldiers purple or anything?"

"There will be no harmful side effects."  Solas's lips twitched.

"Alright, pass it on ta the tranquil and see if'n anybody wants ta field test it."  Kathan shook his head.  "Cassandra said I ain't allowed ta do any more potion field testin." 

"You set yourself on fire."

"It was supposed ta do that."

#

Sera cackled.  "She's going to make you write lines again."

Kathan shrugged.  "She keeps makin me judge people."

A shrieking sound came from Josephine's office.  They looked at each other and ran.

#

Mother Giselle was arguing with Cassandra in the armory.  "Will you not consider it, Lady Cassandra?  The clerics are still sequestered.  If no one steps forward, they will debate until --"

"And you think I could make them agree?"  Cassandra shook her head.  "I've heard enough for one day, Mother Giselle."

"Talk to her, Your Worship."  Mother Giselle looked up at him as she walked past.

Well, that was kind of what he'd come in here to do.  "The fun never ends in Skyhold, does it?"

"'The Inquisitor was a funny qunari.'  That's what they'll say one day, you watch."  Cassandra shook her head at him.  "I assume you've heard that Leliana and I are both candidates to be the next Divine.  Because of what happened at Halamshiral, of course.  The empire favors you, thus everyone close to you.  So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first."

"How are ya even candidates?  Ya ain't priests?"  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.

"It is not without precedent.  Amara the Third was sister to the emperor, and Galatea a commoner.  Leliana and I were, at least, part of the Chantry hierarchy.  It would be accepted."

"If'n ya don't want it, then tell them so."  Except he could see that some part of her did want it.

"Surely it was never meant to be like this."  She walked out toward the sunlight.  "The Chantry, the Circle of Magi, the templars..."  She shook her head.  "This cannot be what they intended when it all began.  The Chantry should provide faith.  Hope.  Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death."

"Kinda surprised ta hear you bein the one ta say that."

"Oh?"  She raised an eyebrow.  "Am I not the same woman who declared the Inquisition against the Chantry's wishes?"  She sighed.  "In all my years as a Seeker, I did what I was told.  My faith demanded it.  But now my faith demands something else:  that I see with better eyes."

He put an arm around her shoulders.  "If you're concerned, then make it better."

She leaned into him.  "Did you know Varric is Andrastian?"  She shook her head.  "Oh, he blasphemes with every second breath, but deep down, he believes.  His heart is virtuous.  But he would never step foot in a chantry.  If should be the first place to which the virtuous turn.  It needs to change.  Perhaps I must be the one to change it."

Kathan kissed the top of her head.  "You're determination is admirable."

She chuckled.  "Some men would call it an unattractive trait."

"I ain't those men."

"Truer words have not been spoken."  She put her hand atop his.

"Who's using flattery now?"  He caught her and swung her up into his arms.

Cassandra laughed.  "Put me down, you oaf."

"Nope."  He kissed the tip of her nose, then slide his back down the tree so that she was sitting in his lap. 

A resigned sigh came from her, but she shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable before kissing him.  Then she frowned.  "You do not even believe in the Maker."

"Ain't made up my mind about the Maker."  He kissed her back, then rested his forehead against hers.  "But I believe in you."

#

"Ya look dour."

Blackwall looked up from where he'd been staring at the fire.  "Care for a drink?  I've a hankering for company."

Kathan followed him to the tavern.  For a long time, Blackwall just sat there silently.  Like a man trying to come to a decision.  Finally, Blackwall spoke.  "When I was a boy, there were these urchins who roamed the streets near my father's house."  He listened as Blackwall related a rather dark story about boys killing a dog.  "Do you know what I did?"

"Ain't exactly the kinda story I was expectin."

"Just listen."  Blackwall shook his head.  "I did nothing.  Not a damn thing.  It was crying.  I saw the kicking legs, the neck straining and twisting..."  Blackwall looked away.  "And I turned around, went inside, and closed the door.  I could have told my father or alerted someone.  I didn't.  I just pretended it wasn't happening.  "

He drifted back to the time he'd been in a similar situation.  He'd tried, but the dog had died anyway.  As very nearly had he.  Hadn't stopped him from doing something the next time.  "That's shit."

"I may as well have tied the noose myself."  Blackwall nodded in agreement.  "We could make the world better.  It's easier to shut our eyes."

"When we first met, ya were savin peasants from demons and outlaws."  Kathan frowned.  "Ya ain't someone who shuts his eyes.  A little crazy, maybe."

"Or course you'd make light of it."  Blackwall glared.  "You make saving the world look easy.  The rest of us can only dream of matching what you've done."

"Ya gonna tell me what this is really about?"

"Don't you see?  It's not just about what happened back then."  Blackwall finished his drink.  "There's always some dog out there, some fucking mongrel that doesn't know how to stay away."

#

He found Leliana looking over a letter.  One the late Divine had arranged to have sent in the event of her death.  "Ya want me ta come to Valence with ya?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Or ya want me ta call Brehan back?"

"No."  Leliana shook her head.  "What he is doing may be important, and that trail has lain cold long enough.  I would..."  She nodded.  "Appreciate your company."  She started to turn away, then looked back.  "One more thing:  if what is hidden in Valence is as valuable as I think, we're not going to be the only ones looking for it."

"We'll go soon."  He nodded to her, then hesitated a minute.  "I've kept my nose outta it so far, but you and Brehan..."

"I appreciate the concern, Inquisitor."  She started to shake her head.

"But it ain't my business, and I should keep on keepin my nose outta it?"

"Precisely."

"Got it."

#

And Blackwall was gone.  He looked over the parchment that had been found in the man's quarters, then shook his head.  "Guess we're goin ta Orlais."

#

Kathan watched them lead Black... Thom Rainier off the gallows.  A murderer.  A traitor.  Despite what he did know, he hadn't seen that one coming.  He took a deep breath.  He should have looked harder.  Kathan glanced down at Sera.  "Get word back ta Skyhold.  I'm gonna..."  He shook his head.  "Do something."  He headed toward the prison.

#

"Screw that, Rainier or Blackwall or whatever."  Kathan yanked on the bar of the cell hard enough that it actually moved a little.  "Dying's easy.  Any jackass or coward can do it.  Yer more afraid of yourself than you are of dragons, and that's just plain stupid."  He rubbed at his horn.  "And you ain't done with that rocking horse thing yet, so I ain't gonna let you take the easy way out this time."

"Inquisi --"

"No."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "The time for excuses is done.  Your execution serves no purpose other than to sooth your feathers, and it ain't about you no more."  He pointed.  "There are a lot of children still out there, kids who need a shield between them and the bad guys.  That's how you make it right.  You stop it from happening again, and you set the ghosts at peace."  He took a deep breath.  "I'll see you back at Skyhold."

"I lied to you."  Rainier stood.

"Fuck, Stabbity.  I've known you weren't a Warden since the day I metcha."  Kathan sighed.  "An Loghain and Brehan confirmed it for me.  That's why I never used those treaties of yours.  I didn't give a shit.  When I met you, you were protecting people.  You wanted to join, to be one of the good guys.  That's the part that mattered to me."  He glared at the man in the cell.  "The only part that mattered."  He turned, and walked away.

#

Cullen met him near the door of the prison.  "I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainier."

"He filled me in already."  Kathan shook his head.  "He's got a bit more atonin ta do than I thought."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Reckon we need to get him out so he can get to it."

"We can explore our options back at Skyhold."  Cullen nodded.

#

Kathan stood outside the door for several heartbeats before opening it and heading inside.  Josephine dabbed discretely at her eyes before turning toward him.  "Yes, Inquisitor?"

He sat down across from her.  "Hows the ship buildin goin?"

"It's..."  She took a deep breath, and smiled.  "My brothers are becoming marginally decent carpenters."

"We've got those couple ships that've been runnin supplies.  Gonna have ta do somethin with them after we've fixed the world an all."  Kathan shrugged.  "But I get to name --” He cut off as Vivienne swept into the room. 

She fixed him with an absolutely furious look before turning to Josephine.  "Something must be done."

"I see you have heard the news."  Josephine shook her head.  "I fear it may already be too late."

"This is..."  Vivienne shook her head.  "This is positively too much.  It is truly..."  She waved a hand.  "I haven't the words."

"I..."  Kathan shut up as Vivienne glared at him again.

"You..."  Vivienne made a show of taking a deep breath.

"I fear, Inquisitor, that your actions at the Masquerade have resulted in..."

"In that monstrosity..."  Vivienne poked at his armor.  "Being incorporated into this season's fashions."

"Uh..."  He swallowed as she tapped her foot at him.  "Sorry?"

#

Rainier wasn't particularly thrilled about Kathan calling in a favor to get him out.  At least part of his concern was for Josephine's hard work.  He looked up at Kathan.  "What becomes of me now?"

"Ya got your freedom."  Judging a friend was a thousand times harder than judging an enemy.

"It cannot be as simple as that."  Rainier shook his head.

"Nothin ever is.  Ya got a lot of atonin to do.  As the man you are, not as the man whose name you took."  Kathan leaned back in the chair.  He truly hated the thing.

"The man I am?  I barely know him.  But he --” Rainier nodded.  "I have a lot to make up for."  He took a deep breath.  "If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition.  My sword is yours."  He hesitated.  "If I'd said anything less, would an arrow from the rookery have snuffed me like a candle?"

Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "I've got my own knives."  He stood.  "Take your post, Thom Rainier."

#

Cassandra found him on the tower, looking out over the valley below.  She made a coughing sound, and waited for him to turn to her.  "I thought perhaps we could take dinner together."  She set the basket she was carrying down.  "The cook said you had a fondness for gingered pork."

His eyes lit up like a child's at Wintersend.  "It's my favorite."

She took the dish out of the basket as he moved to make a table out of a barrel.  She set it down, the poured wine into the two glasses she'd brought with her.  Part of her had wanted candles, but she hadn't been able to find any and had felt silly asking.  He took her hand as she sat down next to him.  "The soldiers are..."

"Don't want to talk about soldiers."  He pulled her to him, tucking his arm around her.  "Or darkspawn, or demons, or Inquisitions."

"Then..."  She nodded.  "What would you like to discuss?"

He hesitated a moment, then shrugged.  "My mother made gingered pork.  It's one of the few memories I've got of her.  That and her reading to me.  I don't remember what she read, just the sound of her voice as I fought falling asleep.  My sister's the one that mostly raised me.  Trained me, made sure I got something like an education."

"My brother, Anthony..."  Cassandra took a drink from the wine glass.  "He trained me in secret.  We were going to hunt dragons together."

"Kas promised me we'd hunt a dragon together one day."  He leaned back.  "Some noble up in Montfort made my merc group an offer to deal with a dragon on his hunting lands.  The Conclave job paid a lot more though."  He took a drink of his own.  "She offered to turn it down, to keep her promise about the dragon, but I told her it was alright.  There'd be another dragon."  He shook his head.  "And there was, but..."  He sighed.  "She wasn't there to fight it with us."

She looked at the glass in her hand, and then held it up.  "To big siblings."  When he touched his glass to hers, she added.  "May they never truly leave us."

He drank, then leaned forward to kiss her.


	14. All New, Faded for Her

He stood in the dream version of the rotunda.  Now and then, the murals seemed to flicker, as though showing other possibilities.  Other deeds, things he might have done.  The painted wolves drew his eyes again.  He'd heard them howling in the snow, calling to him.  Had he told anyone?  Maybe.  He'd been a bit out of it when they'd first found him.

Kathan concentrated.  It took effort, but the murals started to bend and change.  He added other images.  Kirkwall and the mage rebellion.  The Blight.  Images of the past, and he moved and shifted the order as though moving parchment on a desk.  Memories and rumors, bits and pieces, laid out as he searched for patterns.

And there they were.  They just didn't seem possible.  And yet the pieces fit.  He took a deep breath, and then sent a pulse of energy through the mark on his hand.  The images ignited and burned away.  He shook his head, and stepped out of the dream.

#

Kathan put his hand on Leliana's shoulder.  She looked down at the box in her hands, then nodded to him.  "Thank you, Inquisitor."

"What are friends for?"  He shrugged.  "I think we gave Natalie somethin ta think about."  He glanced down at the box.  "And maybe you've got some things to think about too."

She opened it again, and looked once more at the elven trinket before closing it once more.  "Perhaps I do."

"It'll give Ruffles somethin ta sigh over."  He smiled at her.  "An you and Blackbird make a cute couple."

"Songbird."

"What?"

Leliana laughed.  "During the Blight, Brosca started calling him Songbird, and it stuck.  He didn't become the Raven until he came with me to Orlais."

"Well, you're a cute pair of lovebirds anyway."  Kathan shrugged.

"You are incorrigible."  She shook her head.

"You and Brehan.  Dorian and Bull.  Kels and Minaeve.  Sera's been makin eyes at Dagna."  He shrugged.  "We just need ta get Cullen somebody now.  I suggested Harding, but he said it would just be awkward considering how often he has to order her around.  An I thought about Josephine, but it's pretty clear he thinks of her like a little sister or somethin." 

Leliana slowly nodded.  "I could ask Lenore for some suggestions.  The two of them were involved once."

"Whatcha think about that scout of yours, Bellete?  She was watchin him practicin swords the other day."

#

"Keep your eye on the ball, not on your hands."  Kathan demonstrated again.

The boy stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he manages to keep all three balls moving in a circle.  One, two, he managed five rotations before missing a catch.  "Did you see that?"  He grinned up at Kathan excitedly.

"Sure did.  Give it a bit more practice afore ya try it with the eggs though."  He ruffled the boy's hair before turning to walk away and nearly ran into Sera. 

She grabbed his hand.  "Come with me."

"Okay."  He let her drag him toward the tavern.

A few minutes later, he found himself sitting on the roof with a cookie in his hand.  "Uh..."  He looked down at the cookie.  "We're eating.  On a roof."

"They're horrible, right?  And raisins, ugh.  I frigging still hate cookies."  Sera glared down at the cookie in her hand.

"I was expectin..."  He shrugged.  "I dunno."

"I got caught stealing when I was little, yeah?  You get alienage or worse for that, but the 'Lady Emmald' took me in.  She was sick and couldn't have children.  I had no parents.  It worked out.  Anyway, she gets a year sicker, so I ask about her cookies.  Because mums make cookies.  I can pass that down, or something."  Sera leaned back.  "Turns out, she couldn't cook.  She missed that talk with her mum.  The ones she 'made' she bought and pretended.  Aw, right?  Well, no, she was a bitch.  She hid buying them by keeping me away from the baker.  She did that by lying that he didn't like me, didn't like elves.  She let me hate so she could protect her pride.  I hated him so much, and I hated..."  She shook her head.  "Well, she died, and I hate pride.  'Pride cookies.'"  She shrugged.  "But.  This Inquisition thing is working out.  So I figured I could make some..."  She looked down at the cookie.  "Inquisition cookies?  Because then I could like them again?  Ugh, it's stupid."

Kathan looked down at the cookie.  "My sister tried to make me some cookies once, after our parents died.  Well, she actually tried a bunch of times.  I always told her I loved them, but..."  He glanced at Sera.  "When she wasn't looking, I'd throw them away cause I'd have just about broken my teeth tryin ta eat them.  One time I threw them off a cliff, and I hit a goat with one."  He shrugged.  "Killed it."

Sera stared at him for several seconds before busting out laughing.  "These are really bad.  Frigging raisins."

"Best two out of three on the well?"  He raised an eyebrow.

She scrambled to her feet.  "Knew I liked you.  Bonus for bouncing off helmets."  She shrugged.  "And thanks.  For stuff."

#

"Did the tea insult your mother or somethin?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Solas as he walked by.

"I detest the stuff."  Solas glared down at the cup.  "But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind.  I may also need a favor."

"Whatcha need?"

"One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery.  I heard the cry for help as I slept."

Kathan blinked.  "Blood magic, or some kinda summonin ritual?"  He frowned.  "What kind of spirit are we talkin here?"

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom.  It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade."

"Reckon we better hurry."  Kathan nodded.  "Mark the map, I'll get some backup."

"Thank you."  Solas smiled.

#

Kathan knelt next to the claw-marked body, then looked back up at Solas.  Solas was shaking his head.  "No.  No, no, no."

"A demon's work, unless I am mistaken."  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

They hadn't gone much further when there was a roar.  Solas stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of the scene before them.  "My friend."

He made a growling sound of his own.  "The mages turned your friend into a demon."

"Yes."  Solas looked down at his hands.

"Ya said it was wisdom, not war."  Kathan looked back the way they'd come.  "So if'n they made it fight..."

"A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose."  Solas clenched his fists.

The mages were coming toward them.  Kathan touched the hilt of his knives.  "Reckon they've got some explainin ta do."  He narrowed his eyes.

"A mage.  You're not with the bandits?"  The lead mage was looking at Solas's staff.  "Do you have any lyrium potions?  Most of us are exhausted.  We've been fighting that demon..."

"You summoned that demon."  Fury filled Solas's voice.  "Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time.  You made it kill.  You twisted it against its purpose."

The mage stuttered.  "I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can..."

"We're not here to help you."  Solas glared.

"Suggest ya not try splainin demons ta my friend here."  Kathan looked the three mages over.  Scared and stupid was a bad combination.

"Listen to me.  I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle --"

"Shut. Up."  Solas folded his arms.  "You summoned it to protect you from the bandits."

"I --” The mage finally nodded.  "Yes."

"You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill.  That is when it turned."  Solas looked up at Kathan.  "The summoning circle.  We break the binding.  No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon."

"What?"  The mage shook his head in protest.  "The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us.  Whatever it was before, it is a monster now."

"Inquisitor..."  Solas stared at him.  "Please."

"We'll do what we can ta help your friend, Solas."  Kathan drew his daggers and pointed the tip of one at one of the standing stones.  "Break the thingies, and the circle goes away."

"Thank you."  The demon roared again.  Solas drew his staff.  "We must hurry."

#

"Lethallin.  Ir abelas."

Kathan stood, watching Solas say goodbye to the spirit.  He felt a lump rise in his throat as the being faded away.  Who knew how many centuries of wisdom had just been taken from the world?  "It didn't work."

"It did."  Solas stood.  "Thank you for coming.  Better my friend have a moment's peace before the end."  Solas turned to face him, then caught sight of the mages again.  "All that remains now is them."

"Yeah."  Kathan touched the hilt of one of his knives.  "Ya got this?"

Solas narrowed his eyes in response before starting toward the mages.  It took about ten seconds.  He stood for a moment, looking down at the bodies before shaking his head.  "Damn them all."  Solas looked back at Kathan.  "I need some time alone.  I will meet you back at Skyhold."

"Dareth shiral."  Kathan nodded to him.

#

Brehan was near the gate when they returned, clearly waiting for him.  "A word?"

Kathan nodded, and kissed Cassandra's cheek before following Brehan towards one of the towers.  "Ya find him?"

"I found him waiting for me in a tavern."  Brehan gave him an irritated look.  "He said he got your message."  He opened the door to the tower, and led Kathan inside.  A tall, dark haired man waited inside, sitting near the window.  A bow was leaning against the wall near him.  "Warden-Constable Nathaniel Howe, Lord Inquisitor Kathan Adaar."

Nathaniel rose, and bowed.  "You wanted to speak to me, Inquisitor?"

"You'll do for now."  Kathan nodded.  "But at some point, I think I'm gonna want to talk to your boss."

"I believe you've already spoken to Warden-Commander Aeducan."  Nathaniel shrugged.

"I want ta talk to the person you're actually working for."  Kathan shook his head.  "There's this one verse ta the Chant."  He folded his arms.  "And yet, the fire in the Conductor's heart ignited within the Architect a terrible flame.  And so he turned all the lesser priests and acolytes from the Temple of Beauty to beseech counsel from his god."  Kathan tilted his head.  "Urthemiel.  That was the last archdemon, weren't it?  The one the Architect woke up?"

"Yes..."  Nathaniel gave him a strange look.

"The Architect."  Kathan glanced at Brehan before looking back at Nathaniel.  "He's one like Corypheus, ain't he?  Have ya found him yet?  Or any of the others?"

"I..."  Nathaniel's eyes widened.  "How could you possibly...?"

"I fell outta the Fade and landed on my head."  Kathan shrugged.  "Answer the question."

"We are dealing with the matter, Inquisitor."  Nathaniel nodded.  "And we have accounted for at least one other for certain."

"Let us know if'n ya need any help, and if'n ya got any intel we can use, we'd appreciate it.  And let your boss know they'll safe here.  I ain't gonna let nobody fuck with either of them."

"Yes, Inquisitor."  Nathaniel saluted.

"Reckon ya should get back ta work."

Brehan watched as Nathaniel walked out of the room, then turned toward Kathan.  "I feel as though I've been left out of a rather important loop."

"Weren't my idea.  I reckon Jerath didn't tell ya because he didn't want to put you in one of those awkward positions."

Next to him, the elven man went still.  "Nathaniel isn't carrying on Jerath's mission.  He's working for Jerath directly."  He looked up at Kathan.  "Jerath's alive."

"Reckon ya two are gonna have some words at some point."  He listened as Brehan let out several rather impressive strings of curses, and took a few mental notes.  "Yeah, those kind of words."

#

He saw Solas walking in the gate, and headed to meet him.  "Inquisitor."

"Fed your wolf while you were gone."  Kathan nodded to him.  "He was worried bout ya, but I told him you'd be back.  He wasn't so sure."

"Neither was I for a time, but only a short time."  Solas sighed.  "You were a true friend.  You did everything you could to help.  I could hardly abandon you now."

"Come on."  Kathan gestured.  "I'll get ya some wine, and ya can tell me about your friend."

"I..."  Solas nodded.  "Would appreciate that."

#

"Hey Sparkly."  Kathan nodded to Dorian.  "We sent some templars ta help out your friend Maevaris."  He lowered his voice.  "Her reply missive contained a scented handkerchief for Cullen."

Glee lit Dorian's eyes.  "Did it now?"

"He was very insistent that we 'don't ask'."  Kathan grinned.

"Excuse me."  Dorian immediately stood and headed for Cullen's office.

Nearby, Minaeve started giggling.  "That wasn't very nice."

"Heh."  He winked at where she and Kels were unpacking a box of books.  "Wanna go watch?"

They glanced at each other before following him out the door.

#

"Inquisitor.  I was..."  Solas frowned, then shrugged.  "Do you have a moment?"

He led Solas up to his quarters, then selected a bottle of wine.  He filled two glasses, and offered Solas one.  Solas took a drink, then gave him a curious look.  "What were you like before the Anchor?"  When Kathan raised an eyebrow, Solas continued.  "Has it affected you?  Changed you in any way?  Your mind, your morals, your..."  Solas took a deep breath.  "Spirit?"

"Hate ta break it to you, Shiny, but I've always been like this."  He shrugged.  "Besides, if'n it had, would I have noticed?"  He took a sip from his own glass.

"No."  Solas nodded.  "That's an excellent point.

"Why ya askin?"  Kathan leaned against the doorway.

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since..."  Solas looked down at his glass and took another drink.  "Since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade."  He looked up at Kathan.  "You are not what I expected."

Kathan shrugged.  "Sorry ta disappoint."

"It's not disappointing, its..."  Solas finished his wine.  "Most people are predictable.  Qunari are savage creatures, their ferocity held in check only by the rigid teachings of the Qun.  But you have shown a subtlety to your actions.  A wisdom that goes against everything I know of your people."

He finished his own glass, and set it aside.  "I do what I can."  He picked up the bottle, and refilled Solas's glass.

Solas took another drink.  "You are modest.  So many would use this Inquisition as a blunt instrument in their rise to power."  He swirled the liquid in the glass.  "But not you."

"So what's this mean, Shiny?"  Kathan folded his arms.

"It means that I respect you deeply, Inquisitor.  And I have disturbed you enough for one evening."  He turned, and started to walk away.

For a moment, Kathan considered letting him.  A big part of him really didn't want to know.  Wanted to be wrong, or...  His voice stopped Solas at the top of the stairs.  "Hey Shiny?"  When Solas turned back toward him, he stepped back inside the room.  "I got a question for you."

"Of course."  Solas nodded.

"Was it an accident..."  Kathan met his eyes.  "Or did you give Corypheus your orb on purpose?"


	15. Her Name

For several seconds, Solas just stood there, staring back at him.  Then he took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back.  "It was not supposed to happen this way."

"Enlighten me."  Kathan stepped inside the room.

Another few seconds passed, and then Solas nodded.  "The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb. I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality." 

"Oh."  Kathan nodded.  "So you gave it to him, but you didn't intend for him to keep it."

"Yes."

"But you did know it was going to explode."  Kathan shook his head.  "You lied to me, Shiny."

Solas looked up at him.  "Only by omission."

"No."  Kathan took a few steps toward him, stopping a pace and folding his arms.  "You told me you'd never directly observed court intrigue.  That was a lie."

"I am not sure who it is you think I am, Kathan, but..."

"All stories are true."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "Not always directly, but they all contain truth if you look.  They reveal the nature of the speaker or listener, they contain facets and glimmers and patterns and, deep down, they hold truth."  He lifted his hand, and picked up the jaw bone hanging from around Solas's neck.  "The man who taught me how to speak elvish once said that the words harellan and harillen both sprang from the same source, and were tied to the word hellathen."  He lifted his eyes to Solas's face.  "And that rebel was just as accurate as trickster or traitor."

"He was..."  Solas met his eyes.  "Not wrong."

"Fen'Harel."

"I..."  Solas actually smiled.  "You introduced me by that name once.  Did you suspect then?"

"I knew you weren't who you wanted us to believe you were.  The quiet little apostate hobo who just happened to like wandering the Fade."  Kathan flicked his eyes over Solas's face. 

"May I ask how you came to your conclusion?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"It's the only one that fits all the pieces of you."  Kathan shrugged.  He stepped away and recovered the wine glasses, setting them both on the table.  Then he shrugged again and refilled them.  "Elven myth says the Dread Wolf tricked the other gods, sealing them away."  He sat down in one of the chairs.

"As you stated, there is some truth to the tales."  Solas sat down across the table from him. 

"Why?"

Solas sighed.  "I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods.  I broke the chains of all who wished to join me.  The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever.  Thus I freed the elven people and, in so doing..."  He picked up one of the wine glasses.  "Destroyed their world.

"Funny how history likes to repeat."  Kathan picked up the other wine glass and drained half of it before setting it back down.  "So where have you been all this time?"

"I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed."  Solas looked down at his own wine glass, then took a long drink of his own.  "I woke a year before I joined you."

"Weaker than you were, which is why you couldn't unlock the orb yourself." Kathan leaned back in his chair.

"Yes."  Solas nodded.

"But you're getting stronger.  Slow, but it’s there."  Kathan rubbed one of his horns.  "Where do I come into play?"

"Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb.  When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos.  When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him."

"So you brought me here, to your castle."  When Solas blinked, Kathan rolled his eyes.  "Tarasyl'an Te'las.  'The place where the sky was held back'.  Only I'm guessing 'the place where the sky was pulled down' might fit more accurately.  You did it here."

"The amusing young qunari, who plays with kittens and children and must be browbeaten to perform his duty as judge."  Solas set his wine glass down and gave Kathan a small shake of his head.  "I am beginning to wonder if you are one of my descendants."

"That even possible?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"Not directly, though my brother had children."

"What would you do with the orb?"  Kathan's voice was quiet.  He watched Solas pick up the wine glass and turn it around in his hands.  "Sometimes to achieve the world one desires, one must take regrettable measures."  Kathan lifted his gaze to Solas's face, then looked down at his marked hand.  He clenched it into a fist.  "How much longer before this thing kills me?"

"I..."  Solas took a drink of wine.  "Two or three years."

"And it would have killed Corypheus too, wouldn't it?"

"None but I could bear that mark and survive."

"You and he aren't so different, are you?"  Kathan shook his head.  "You'll both burn this world to make the world you want."

"Kathan..."  Solas bowed his head for a moment.  "The elven legends of immortality? All true. It was not the arrival of humans that caused them to begin aging. It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves."  He finished his wine, then flung the empty glass into the fire.  "My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still some hope remains for restoration.  I will save the elven people, even if it means this world must die."

"Because it's not your world."

"You must understand."  Solas met his eyes.  "I awoke in a world where the Veil had blocked most people's conscious connection to the Fade.  It was like walking through a world of Tranquil."

"Tranquil."  Kathan shook his head.  "I can't toss around fire or..."  He took a deep breath.  "Am I even a person to you?"

Heartbeats passed.  "Not at first,” Solas admitted.  "You have proved me wrong on that count."

"And you still need me."  Kathan looked down at the marked hand again.  "Without that orb, you can't seal the rifts.  You want to take down the Veil, but on your terms.  And that can't happen with Corypheus still out there."  He took a deep breath.  "I won't let the world burn just to spite you.  Corypheus needs to be stopped."

"I meant what I said earlier, Kathan."  Solas nodded.  He rose.  "More now than I did when I first said it.  You do have my respect."

"Then I suppose you better decide what happens now."  Kathan also got back to his feet.

"Cole's ability to make someone forget is not a unique trait.  Forgive me, Kathan, but I must..."  Solas suddenly blinked, then looked down at his hands.  His eyes widened, and then went to the bottle of wine.

"Yeah."  Kathan chuckled.  "You respect me.  But for some reason, you still think I'm fucking stupid."

#

Cassandra saw Brehan and Leliana standing on the balcony outside the rookery.  Brehan's arm was around Leliana.  She smiled, then hesitated a moment before walking toward them.  "I do not mean to interrupt..."

Brehan chuckled.  "You're not."  He raised an eyebrow.  "Did you need something, lethallin?"

"You tracked down Nathaniel Howe?"

Leliana and Brehan exchanged a look, and then Leliana shook her head.  "No.  The Inquisitor found the spy that had been placed in the Inquisition."  Leliana's eyes narrowed.  "And he has declined to reveal the identity of said spy."

"He has a theory, one that is..."  Brehan took a deep breath.  "Unfortunately sound."

"Oh?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"He thinks Jerath Tabris is still alive.  That Nathaniel, and for that matter, Loghain, acted under his orders."

"You questioned Loghain."  Cassandra stared at him.

"And you two questioned Varric."  Brehan shook his head.  "Clearly, we stink at interrogations."

"I never actually questioned Varric."  Leliana shook her head.

"Emma shem'nan, vhenan'ara."  Brehan sighed.  "If the Inquisitor is right..."  He shrugged.  "Well, that's what we are out here trying to determine."

"I do not even know where to begin."  Cassandra frowned.

"We haven't even told you the best part."  Leliana waved a hand.  "Nathaniel told us what they have been up to.  Corypheus, it seems, wasn't the only magister to survive.  They've been hunting the others."

Cassandra stared.  "What?"

"Something the Inquisitor had apparently already figured out and actually asked Nathaniel about."  Brehan rubbed his forehead.  "Where did you two find him again?"

"In the stocks."  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  "And I think I may need to put him back there."

#

Kathan lunged, grabbing Solas by the front of the robes and flinging him at the balcony doors.  Solas hit the ground and slid several feet to end up on the balcony itself.  Before he could get back to his feet, Kathan closed, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him over the railing.  Solas grabbed his wrist as the elven man's legs dangled over the drop into the valley below.  "My sister died in that explosion."

"Kathan..."  Solas choked out his name.

"Her name was Kas Adaar."  Kathan growled.  "Her and Chipmunk and the Divine and..."  He shook Solas.  "They were people."  He lowered his head, then snarled before hauling Solas back onto the balcony.  He slammed the elf into the wall and held him there.  "Her name was Kas Adaar."  He looked down at the mark on his hand, then clenched it into a fist.  "Her name was Kas Adaar.  She was a person.  She mattered."

"I am sorry."

"If you lie to me again, Solas, I'm going to shove your face into the fire and leave it there."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "Her name was Kas Adaar.  She gave up everything she wanted for herself to protect me, to teach me, to keep me safe, and to give me a future.  Everything I am I owe to her."

"It is not a lie, Kathan."  Solas shook his head.  "I do regret the lives that have been lost."

"But that won't stop you from ending more lives now, will it?"  He lifted Solas up so the man's feet dangled several inches above the ground.  "You selfish, hypocritical coward.  All the times you've yelled at Bull.  What was it you said?  'It doesn't matter if they are happy, it matters that they may choose.'  But you'd chose for them, wouldn't you?  This world, their choices, their lives and ambitions and dreams and none of it fucking matters to you because it's not the world you want.  And no man can kill so many people without breaking inside, so you tell yourself it doesn't matter because we aren't people."  He dropped Solas back to the ground.  "Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit.  Ataash varin kata."  He released his grip on the elf.  "Her name was Kas Adaar."

Solas straightened his clothes.  He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Kathan.  "She must have been an extraordinary individual."

"She was.  You'd have hated her guts."  Kathan shook his head.  "You'd have liked Chipmunk though.  She was an elf mage.  Everything you want elves to be.  You killed her too."  He took a deep breath.  "You're not a god.  You can die."

"Yes."  Solas nodded. 

"How many died at that fucking Conclave?  I've been jerked around Thedas."  Kathan shook his head.  "I've given up my life to fix your mess."  He rubbed the back of his head.  "I thought we were friends, Shiny.  And this whole time you've been leading me around like..."  He growled.  "Like some fucking ox.  Then you come in here and..."  He waved a hand.  "Have the nerve to claim you respect me?"

"I do respect you."  Solas sighed.  "It is just until this moment I did not realize how much I have underestimated you."  He looked down at his hands.  "Did you ever intend the potion for enemy mages?"

"I don't know, Solas."  Kathan met his eyes.  "Are you my enemy?"

"That..."  Solas frowned.  "At this moment, I truly do not know how to answer the question.  I suppose I should lie, and say that I am not.  I am at your mercy, after all."  He shook his head.  "Yet I think the lie would put me in far greater danger than the truth.  I fear I may indeed be your enemy, Kathan.  And I regret that more than you will ever understand."

A memory surfaced, drifting up from their sojourn in the Fade.  "Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din."  Kathan shifted to lean on the wall next to Solas. 

"Banal nadas."

"And you'll die alone."  Kathan shook his head.  "You can't want that."

"What I want..."  Solas sighed.  "Is ultimately irrelevant."

"Well, based on my tests of that potion and the amount you drank, I reckon we've got about two hours before you can toss a decent fireball at my face." 

"I am not your typical mage."  Solas glanced up at him.

"Yeah.  Took Minaeve eight hours afore she could light a candle, and I only dosed her with one cup."  Kathan shrugged.  "You call yourself pride.  What was it you said?  'That wisdom and purpose are all to easily twisted to pride and desire'."

"For spirits."  Solas nodded.

"Fade or flesh..."  Kathan looked up at the sky.  "We are all people."

"Having just seen honor become rage..."  Solas shook his head.  "Any argument I could offer would seem hollow."

"Was it always your name?"

"It is the name I took for myself when..."  Solas folded his arms.  "Upon reaching a milestone in our lives, we were expected to choose our own names.  For most, that was simply reaching the age of maturity, but some changed their names during the course of their life to match other changes that had occurred in their lives.  And so I..."  He leaned his head against the wall.  "Became Solas."

"And then Fen'Harel."

"An insult I took as a badge of pride.  The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies..."  Solas glanced up at him.  "Not unlike 'Inquisitor', I suppose.  You also know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name." 

"The Veil's taken a beating.  What were you going to do about the ones you sealed away?"

"I had plans."  Solas shrugged.  "Admittedly, said plans did not take you into account."

"Plans.  Out of curiosity, Shiny..."  Kathan straightened, and looked down at him.  "Exactly how many of your plans have worked as you intended?"  He walked over to the railing and looked down, then shook his head and stepped back before turning to look at Solas.  "Give me a reason not to kill you."

"Kathan?"

"Please, Solas."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "I've seen your corpse once already.  Watched the monsters stepping over your lifeless body as they came for the world.  And now you're telling me that you're a bigger monster than those were and..."  He shook his head.  "And that you're the only thing that stood between this world and things far worse.  I'm thwarting Corypheus's plans, but I'm no closer to figuring out how to kill him than I was when this all started.  And if he rips the Veil than even if I beat him, there are still these other things that..."  He let his hands fall to his sides.  "Shades of gray are bad enough but then you go and throw the damn rainbow into the mix."

"The First of my people do not die easily."  Solas shook his head.  "I am mortal, but what makes you think that you can kill me?"

"I think..."  Kathan's voice was cold.  "That all I need to do to kill you is make you tranquil first.  And yes..."  He stared at Solas.  "I do know how."  He pointed the marked hand at a chest that sat near the fireplace.  "Shall we test that theory?"

Solas recoiled.  "You are not that man, Kathan."

"We stood in a future where the Breach covered the entire sky.  A world where the Veil had been torn apart and all your dreams came true.  You looked me in the eye and told me that world was an abomination and must never come to pass.  And that if there was a way for me to stop it, then your life was mine."  He felt the mark crackle in his palm.  "Give me a reason not to take it."

He pointed at the mark.  "I am the only one that can stop that from killing you."

"You think I care?  I accepted this thing was going to end my life back before we ever met.  My life is not worth the world."  Kathan strode forward and grabbed Solas by the throat again.  "And, my friend, neither is yours.  Hey, bright side."  He shrugged.  "At least you won't be alone for long.  I'll meet you in the Void soon enough.  We can play chess."

"Stop.  Please."  Solas grabbed the side of the doorway as Kathan pulled in back into the building.  "Kathan, you do not want to do this."

"You're right."  Kathan tossed him to the floor.  "And I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life.  All three years of it."

Silence fell on the room.  Solas lay on the floor, his head bowed.  "There is a better way."

"I'm listening."  Kathan stood over him.

"You help me."

"Help you destroy the world?"  Kathan blinked.  "Well, this is a first."  He folded his arms.  "Normally, I'm the craziest guy in the room."

"I will stay my hand against the world for the duration of your life."

"Then I die three years from now, or more likely you kill me whenever you're ready to move on to stage two, and the world gets fucked over."

"I will not be the cause of your death."  Solas looked up at him.

"You sort of missed the important part of that statement, Shiny."

“Once the rifts are sealed I will fix the Anchor.  It will not kill you.”  Solas slowly climbed back to his feet.  "You have the rest of your life to prove to me there is a better way."  He met Kathan's eyes.  "And I would treasure the chance to be wrong once more, my friend."

"I'm just supposed to believe you?"  Kathan shook his head.  "And assume they didn't give you the moniker 'trickster' for any sort of reason?"

"I need you."  Solas sighed.  "Until the last rift has been sealed and the orb recovered, I need you."  He looked down at his hands, and then back up at Kathan.  "And you will help me deal with the Evanuris."

Kathan laughed.  "You want to pit me up against would-be gods?"

"I was considered one of them."  Solas shook his head, and then gave a laugh of his own.  "And this is the first time I have found myself in the position of begging for my life."

"I help you kill the worse bad guys..."  Kathan folded his arms.  "And you give me a chance to prove this world worth saving?"

"Or to help me find a way to restore my world without destroying yours."  Solas nodded.  "I must also ask that you keep my secret."

"Eh, pretty sure Cole already knows."  Kathan shrugged.  He spat in his hand, then held it out.  "One more thing."

Solas blinked.  "What is that?"

"I ain't giving you your castle back.  Just finally got the curtains hung the way I like them."  Kathan shrugged.  "What the fuck is up with that cheese wheel with a face in the basement, anyway?"

"How did you even..."  Solas shook his head, and then spat in his own hand before taking Kathan's.  He smiled.  "The next few years are going to be interesting."

#

Cassandra climbed the stairs to the Inquisitor's room and found him and Solas with their heads bent over a chess board.  She stalked toward them.  "The Warden is alive?"

"Pretty sure yeah, but I ain't got confirmation on that yet."  The Inquisitor moved a piece.

"And this 'Architect' was another magister."  Cassandra glared.

Solas's head came up.  "The Architect?"  He moved his own piece to block Kathan's advance.

"Yeah.  There's a couple others.  Nathaniel said they'd killed one for sure..."  Kathan frowned.  "Though come ta think of it he didn't say which one."

"How did you come by this information?"  Cassandra stared down at him.

"I dunno."  Kathan looked up at her.  "It just makes sense, don't it?  The Warden guy vanishes after he learned bout Corypheus, Loghain bein the one ta pal up with Hawke..."  He frowned.  "Ta be honest I wasn't sure until I actually talked ta Nathaniel."

"And you didn't tell me because?"  She folded her arms.

Kathan's eyes widened.  "Uh..."  He rubbed his horns.  "Well, I'm gonna have to go with because I'm really fucking stupid?"  Across the chess board, Solas just started laughing.  Kathan glared at him and moved another piece.  "Checkmate."


	16. Well, Shit

He walked through the ancient castle, admiring the decor.  The windows arched gracefully, the stained glass held within lighting the hall in a magnificent array of colors.  It gave the stone the illusion of being a forest.  "I like."  Kathan shrugged.  "You design it?"

Solas turned toward him.  "This is not the first time you have found your way into my dreams."  He clasped his hands behind his back.  "Nor do I think it is the second.  It should not be possible."

"See, that's the kinda thing you should really tell me afore I go and do it."  Kathan waved the marked hand.  "This thing is tied ta your power.  I followed the echos.  Just wasn't aware I was doin it the first time."

"My brother's eldest son."  Solas nodded as he gestured at the hall.  "He had a rare gift for color and light."  He led Kathan toward a set of doors.  "Halavin.  He designed a palace for Mythal, one that puts this one to shame.  Elgar'nan demanded Mythal give Halavin to him, and when she declined, Elgar'nan had him killed."

"Elgar'nan sounds like a real asshole."  Kathan frowned.  "He wanted Mythal ta give your nephew to him?  So..."

"They were slaves."  Solas sighed.  "Arlathan was..."   He opened the doors, and the scene around them shifted.  They stood in a magnificent city of crystal and stone.  "Not so different from Tevinter, in many ways.  My brother and I had different mothers.  I was born free.  He belonged to Mythal."

"I take it you disapproved?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"Mythal was..."  Solas kept a slow, measured pace as they walked through the ancient city.  Now and then it shifted a little, a statue appeared or changed, a fountain sprayed water or grew plants.  "She was the best of them.  She cared for her people, protected them.  She was a voice of reason.  And, in their lust for power, the Evanuris killed her."

"The last straw."  Kathan nodded.

"Yes."  Around them, the city crumpled to ruins until only swamp and broken stone remained.

Kathan looked around, then concentrated.  Skyhold rose around them, its banners fluttering in the wind.  "Andaran atish'an."

"You should not have been able to do that either."  Solas smiled.  "There is still much for you to learn regarding the Fade.  This is a memory we share, thus revealing it to me takes minimal effort."  Solas folded his arms.  "Show me the cave."

He took a deep breath, and focused.

#

Cassandra smiled at the sight of him patiently showing a couple of children how to make slingshots.  Several other children were already flinging small cloth bags at Cullen's recruits as they worked with their shields.  Cullen was laughing.  The Inquisitor saw her and rose.  He walked toward her, smiling as he bent to kiss her.  "Rose.  Got a minute?"

"Of course."  She followed him into one of the castle's lower areas.  Cassandra frowned as his expression became serious.  "Is something wrong?"

"Yes."  He took a deep breath, then caught her hands in his.  "I'm keeping a secret from you.  And it's not a little one."  Kathan met her eyes.  "I hope that I'm doing the right thing, and that when it all comes to light you will understand and forgive me.  And in the meantime, I'm sorry.  I would tell you if I could."

She hesitated, taking hold of his hands.  "I do not like this."

"I understand."  He ran his thumbs over the back of her hands.  "And if it means --"

"It means that when you do tell me, your explanation had best be good and thorough.  As for now..."  She lifted a hand and laid it against his cheek.  "I trust you."

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.  "I hope you know just how amazing you are, Cassandra Pentaghast.  I'm the luckiest man in Thedas."

A laugh bubbled up from her.  "An archdemon and an ancient magister are actively trying to kill you, you were sucked through a rift in time, you've fallen out of the Fade, and --"

"And I got you."  He kissed her.  "Makes all the rest worth it."

"You are insane."  She put her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

"What?"  He put his arms around her, pulling her in close.  "Ya just noticed?"

#

"I could watch you roam Skyhold all day."  Dorian waved a hand.  "Here and there you run, checking in on your followers.  Why don't they come to you, feed you grapes, rub your shoulders?"

"Ya know, I asked Cassandra that very question."  Kathan shrugged.  "She threw a grape at me."

"I suppose it's more fun for me this way."  Dorian settled back in his chair.  "For me, I mean.  You're rather strapping."

"I am."  Kathan nodded.  "Nice a ya ta notice."

"If the Inquisitor were some grim-faced old man, it would be such a cliche.  This is so much better."  Dorian grinned.  "At any rate, you didn't pass by to hear me fawn.  Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, actually."  He held up the small box he was carrying.  "One of the nobles that wants ta impress me and sent these over.  Apparently Iron Bull ate pretty much all of them at that mask party."  He offered the box to Dorian.  "Silky says they pair well with some wine I ain't gonna never pronounce proper."

"You..."  Dorian blinked.  "Well that's..."  He took the box from Kathan.  "That's very kind of you, Inquisitor."

"I'm thinkin ya two might be good for each other."  Kathan smiled.  "An ya look good together."

"Well, naturally."  Dorian smiled.  "I can make anyone look good."

#

"Lies and layers lifted but looming."

"Hey Pup."  Kathan reached over and pulled Cole's hat down slightly to cover his eyes.  "Whatcha say you and me go do somethin fun?"

"I don't know."  Cole fixed his hat.  "I've never tried."

"Come on."

#

"Inquisitor..."  Josephine's voice rang out through the hall.  "What are you doing?"

"Hey Ruffles."  Kathan glanced over his shoulder at her.  "Well, the murals in the rotunda looked so nice we kinda thought we'd do one down here too."  He pointed at where one of the kids had painted a figure with lots of curls and ruffles.  "Look, there's you." 

"I'm drawing rabbits."  Cole looked up from where he was sitting.  "I like rabbits."

"An Pietro's drawin..."  Kathan glanced at where a little boy was sitting on his other side.  "Dorian settin bad guys on fire.  See the mustache?"  He pointed at a stick figure that was throwing fire at other stick figures.  "Becka over there is drawin Sera ridin a dragon and --"

"You..."  Josephine just starred.  "You're..."

"We're drawin griffins."  An elven child piped up.  "And a..."  He looked up at Solas.  "What was it again?"

"Cetus."  Solas indicated a sea serpent.

"Yeah, and over here Kieran's paintin a..."  Kathan trailed off as he realized Josephine had turned and was walking away.  "Huh.  Guess she wants ta wait until it's finished."

#

"Lady Morrigan."

"Inquisitor."  She turned toward him.  "Is there a good explanation as to why my son was various shades of orange when he returned earlier?"

"Uh, not a good one, no."  Kathan shook his head.  "See, Oda tripped and spilled the green but Hanna thunk she dun it on purpose so she threw the purple an then..."

"I already regret asking."  Morrigan's lips twitched slightly.  "He reported 'twas quite the enjoyable morning."

"He's got a knack for the paintin thing."  Kathan shrugged.  "Saw Songbird talkin ta ya earlier."

"He is..."  Morrigan folded her arms.  "Asking questions."

"Bout Kieran's daddy..."  Kathan tilted his head.  "Yer husband."

She raised an eyebrow at him.  "Inquisitor, I..."

"Told Nathaniel ya and Kieran'd be safe here.  An I mean it, yer both as safe here as ya want ta be.  Got the feelin yer husband ain't the kinda guy it's healthy ta piss off."

"Tis something of an understatement."  Morrigan slowly nodded.  "Dagna spoke highly of you."

"Appreciate ya'll lettin me borrow her a while.  Wish all the spies round the place were as useful."

"My husband..."  Morrigan met his eyes.  "Twould like to meet with you.  Unfortunately, at this time he is occupied with ensuring the Architect does not become a similar threat."

"Well, that don't sound like the kinda thing I should distract him from."  Kathan nodded.  "Tell him good luck, and if'n he needs anythin ta let us know."  He started to walk away, then turned back.  "An I'm sorry.  Bout Loghain.  If'n there'd been any other way..."

"We know.  But the thought tis appreciated."  Morrigan smiled.

#

"So that's Bianca."  Kathan watched the dwarven woman head out of the hall.  She was going to be a special flavor of trouble.  Though, given Varric's usual choices in friends, that was probably what he liked about her.  He just wondered how Varric was going to react when he realized Bianca was lying to him.

Varric nodded.  "Well, that's not going to be trouble at all."

"Varric, whenever you say something like that, I get this urge to start notifying next of kin."  Kathan sighed.  "Welp, if'n it's trouble, we'll kick its ass."

#

"Hey, Cassandra! Were those really all your names or were you having them on?"  Sera called out from the back of the group.

Cassandra blinked.  "Having who on?"

"At the Winter Palace. Were you having them on or are you really Cassandra Allergy Porta Fillomajig Pentaghast?"

She sighed.  "I really am. My family is as pretentious as it is large."

Sera laughed.  "How do you remember them all?"

"I have them stitched into all my clothes."  She shook her head.

"Hey Inquisitor! Is that true?"  Sera turned to look at him.  "Do they fit across her underpants?"

He opened his mouth and she immediately elbowed him.  "You will not answer that."  He opened his mouth again and she narrowed her eyes.  "No."  He gave her a beseeching look, and she shook her head.  "Not.  A.  Word."  He let out a long suffering sigh and kept walking.

#

"Finally.  I started to think you weren't coming."  Bianca stepped out of the shadows.

"Nobody said you had to hang out in the creepy cave while you waited."  Varric shook his head.

"Well, I did wait, so let's make this quick.  These idiots are carrying the red lyrium out in unprotected containers."  Bianca gestured.

"People do know that's stupid, right?"  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  "I mean, I had Josephin send a buncha letters and shit."  He sighed.  "We should make up signs."

"I am not certain that would be effective."  Solas glanced back at him.  "Unless you simply intend to hit people with said signs."

"That's genius."  Kathan grinned and spread his hands.  "We could give them to the Chargers."  He began gesturing enthusiastically to demonstrate.  "Should probably be in multiple languages though."

"Solas."  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  Solas sighed and handed his staff to Dorian before laying on the ground and starting to do pushups.

"Oh, and we should put Veilfire around them so they can be seen in the dark," Kathan continued.

#

"There you are."  Bianca picked up a key.  She started towards the door, and the Inquisitor took the key out of her hand.  "Hey."

He handed it to Varric.  Varric looked down at it, and then his eyes widened.  "Andraste's ass, Bianca.  You're the leak?"  His voice was both angry and hurt.  Cassandra couldn't help but feel sympathy.

"When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself."  Bianca turned toward him.  "And I found the red lyrium, and I..."  She looked down at her feet.  "Studied it."

Varric shook his head.  "You know what it does to people."  He handed the key back to the Inquisitor, who stepped forward and locked the door.  Then casually broke the key off in the lock. 

Bianca flinched at the sound, but kept looking at Varric.  "I was doing you a favor.  You want to know how this stuff works just as much as I do.  I just..."  Her shoulders slumped.  "Wanted to figure it out."  She continued, explaining about how she'd learned red lyrium had the Blight and sought out a Warden mage for help.  Only to encounter someone named Larius.  Cassandra felt a chill as she recognized the name.

"Larius?  He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus's..."  Varric took a step backward.  "Oh, shit."  He shook his head.  "I knew something seemed off."

"Corypheus..."  The Inquisitor frowned.  "Switched bodies?"  He shook his head.  "Can mages do that?"

"It is theoretically possible."  Solas narrowed his eyes.  "And warrants further investigation."

"Bianca..."  The Inquisitor looked down at the dwarven woman.  "Ya had ta know this secret wouldn't keep.  So why are ya here?"

"Varric told me what people were doing with the red lyrium.  I..."  She hung her head.  "Had to help make this right."

"So what?  Ya lied and just hoped we'd come down here and fix yer mess?"  The Inquisitor gave a frustrated shake of his head. 

"I know I screwed up, but we did fix it.  It's as right as I can make it."

Varric stepped forward again.  "This isn't one of your machines.  You can't just replace a part and make everything right."

"No, but I can try, can't I?"  She shook her head at him.  "Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever, kicking mself, telling stories of what I should have done?"

"As if I would tell stories about my own mistakes."  Varric glared.

"Ya know, if'n ya two want ta get a room, the rest of us can go wait outside?"  The Inquisitor rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry, Inquisitor."  Varric stepped back from Bianca again.  "We've done all we can here.  Bianca, you'd better get home before someone misses you."

"Varric..."  She gave him a beseeching look.  He turned, and walked away.  The Inquisitor gestured for the others to follow, but Cassandra remained where she was.  Bianca watched Varric walk away, looking for all the world like someone had kicked her puppy.  "Get him killed, and I'll feed you your own eyeballs, Inquisitor."

He tilted his head at her.  "Ya talk like that, someone could almost think ya gave a shit about him."

"I..."

"I'm gonna do you a big favor..."  He narrowed his eyes.  "I'm gonna wait a week afore I let Hawke know about this.  Reckon he'd might want ta have a few words with ya."

Her eyes widened just slightly.  "I..."

"Suggest ya start moving.  Yer gonna want a big head start."  He stepped out of her way and let her pass.

Cassandra stepped to his side.  "You knew she was the leak before we ever left Skyhold."

"Yeah."  He sighed.  "Kinda was hopin I was wrong though, for Varric's sake."  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then kissed the top of her head.  "Ya know, about a mile that way, there's a waterfall with this pretty little pond under it."  He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  "What say we get a bit lost on our way back?"

She smiled.

#

"I'm glad to have answers, but..."  Varric stared into the fire.  "Shit.  The second she showed up here, I knew.  I just..."  Kathan put a hand on his shoulder and gave the back of his neck a gentle squeeze.  "I let this mess happen.  I gave her the thaig.  And I'm not good at dealing with shit like this."

"Ya could walk away any time."  Kathan shrugged.  "Ya ain't yet.  Even when Rose threw the table at ya."

"If she hadn't dragged me here, I'd be in Kirkwall right now, pretending none of this was happening."

"Varric..."  Kathan shook his head.  "I seem ta recall Rose flat out tellin ya that you didn't need ta come along, that she didn't even want ya along, but there ya were.  Fillin demons with crossbow bolts and buyin the beer after."

"I suppose you're right."  Varric chuckled.  "Thank you.  For your help back there."

"Come on."  Kathan waved a hand.  "I'm thinkin maybe I should buy you a beer this time."

"It's your castle."  Varric followed him out of the hall.  "Why does Cabot even charge you for the beer?"

#

"So..."  Cassandra turned at the sound of Brehan's voice.  He raised an eyebrow at her.  "You and the Inquisitor?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"It cannot have taken you this long to notice that."  She folded her arms and gave him a bemused look.

"No, it's just taken me this long to wrap my mind around it."  He chuckled, then offered her something.

She took it, then looked down at it.  "A pry bar?"

Leliana picked up a sheaf of papers and hit Brehan with it.  "What?"  He gave Leliana an innocent look.  "She's already got armor."  Leliana started hitting him with the papers again, forcing him to run to avoid the blows.

Cassandra shook her head, and set the pry bar on the table.  "Never mind.  I do not want to know."

#

They stood near a broken statue, old enough that any identifying features had long since been worn away by time and weather.  Two figures took shelter beneath it, the taller of the two trying to get a fire going.  "Kas Adaar."  Solas's voice was quiet.

"Ain't a lot of people willin ta take in a couple qunari kids."  Kathan nodded.  "She thought about going north, finding actual qunari.  The Qun..."  He shrugged.  "It's got a certainty about it she wanted in her life.  But the Qun don't have families.  They'd have taken me away from her and..."  He shook his head.  "Kas weren't stupid.  The Qun calls itself an answer, but ya might have noticed I ask a lot of questions."

"And challenge the answers."  Solas smiled.

"They'd have tried.  Probably with the intent of makin me somebody like Bull.  But in the end..."  He shook his head.  "They'd have fed me the qamek.  Viddath-bas." 

"Why would she have considered the Qun at all?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.  "Your parents were tal'vashoth."

"Took a while afore she could find steady work as a merc.  Funny how..."  Kathan bowed his head.  "When there weren't much ta eat, it was funny how she'd always 'eaten earlier' or somethin."  He looked back at Solas.  "Folks don't go hungry under the Qun.  They know what the next day is going to bring, where they'll be sleeping, and what's expected of them."  He looked back at the figures.  "She was fifteen and had just had her world burned to the ground."  He took a deep breath.  "But instead of givin me up, she found an axe.  Old, some battle from a few decades ago.  Cleaned it off, and had it on her shoulder when we met up with some mercs that was hirin.  She told them she were a fair bit older than she looked, told em I was her kid ta prove it.  She got the crap kicked outta her a lot that first year, but..."  He smiled at the figure.  "We survived."

"You did a fair bit more than merely survive."  Solas stared at the woman.  "You speak multiple languages, know more history and lore than many scholars, and have an impressive breadth of knowledge."  He looked up at Kathan.

"My parents taught me ta read.  Kas made sure I always had books.  She never paid much attention ta the subjects, just saw books and grabbed em for me.  Occasionally, she failed ta notice what language they were in, so..."  Kathan shrugged.  "An ya find odd people among merc groups.  Most had somethin or another they could teach, a story or two ta tell.  If'n yer willin ta listen, folks will tell ya all kinds of things.  Some, well, deep down they kinda need to."  He waved a hand.  "Cole could probably explain it better."

"I am aware of the phenomenon."  Solas turned his gaze back to the woman.  "An extraordinary woman."  He frowned thoughtfully.  "Kas is the qunari word used to designate a weapon intended for melee."

"An Adaar is one of them ship cannon things."  Kathan shrugged.  "Yeah, my folks were not so much for the 'subtle' thing."

Solas chuckled.  "And Kathan?"

"Named after a friend of my father.  Think he was a Marcher or somethin.  Died afore I was born."

"I see.  I would have named you Talan."

"Why?"

"Because you've a strange way of seeing truth."  Solas stepped back.  "I am going to take us elsewhere in the Fade.  You are going to attempt to stop me."

Kathan nodded.


	17. Demands of the Qun

They stood in a magnificent hall.  Most of those in attendance were only vaguely elven blurs, but here and there stood elves picked out in sharp relief.  On a dais stood eight figures in resplendent garb.  Strange auras seemed to flicker around them.  Nearby was a small platform that contained nine others.  At first they too, looked to be elven, but a second look revealed alien qualities to them.

Guards were dragging an elven man before the figures on the dais.  The man in the center, who stood on the tallest portion of the dais, had a disturbing smile, while the woman next to him looked almost sickened.  "What are we watching here?"  Kathan asked.

"Elgar'nan insisted it be called a trial."  Solas shook his head.  A younger version of him stood near the dais, his face disturbed.  "The war had ended.  The generals stood victorious, basking in the adulation of..."  He glanced at his younger self before his eyes went to the prisoner.  "Most people."

Kathan took another look at the prisoner.  The strange aura flickered slightly around him as well.  Weaker than the others, but there.  "He was one of them.  The Evanuris."

"There was a school.  It stood in a tactically advantageous location, and so one of Elgar'nan's lieutenants commandeered it as part of an offensive.  He learned that some of the students were the children of those on the opposing side, and..."  Solas took a deep breath.

"Fucker."  Kathan clenched his fists.

"The other students objected, trying to defend their fellows, and in retaliation all were killed."  Solas gestured at the man on trial.  "The protector of the school had been called away.  When he learned what had happened, his retaliation was..."  Solas shook his head.  "Epic."

"Wait..."  Kathan turned toward Solas.  "That ain't the lieutenant?"

"No."  Solas nodded at the man.  "That is the man who killed the lieutenant, the entirety of the lieutenant's forces, and was well on his way to killing everyone else involved."  Solas spread his hands.  "Which unfortunately for him included several that were in Elgar'nan's favor."

The woman to the leader's left spoke, and then argued.  The leader questioned the man, who snarled his reply.  The woman flinched, but returned to her argument, and the leader nodded.  The prisoner was dragged away.  "She asked for him ta be banished instead of killed."  Kathan rubbed his horns.  "Was that really kinder?"

"She believed, given time, that she could arrange his return."  Solas sighed.  "Though she knew it would be difficult."

"But he wanted ta die."  Kathan frowned.  "He said he'd rather die than live in the world they was makin."

"Mythal..."  Solas's eyes remained on the woman.  "Could not stand by and allow her son to be executed."

"Her..."  Kathan blinked.  "That was..."  He frowned.  "Where do he fit the legends?"

"Nowhere."  Solas shook his head.  "His name is known to a few scholars, though what tales remain have nothing to do with the man."  A small smile came to Solas's face.  "Though the Dalish have a few stories.  A child lost in the wilderness meets a beast which keeps them safe and sees them home.  Or who does a beast a kindness and gains a powerful defender in return.  I like to think those are remnants of his memory."

"Were ya friends?"

"I knew and respected him.  He even called me uncle on occasion."  Solas smiled.

"Who were they?"  Kathan gestured at the nine figures.

"The Great Spirits, often called the Virtues."

"They're the Old Gods."  Kathan looked over the figures again.

"Not for some time yet."

"Nine?"

Solas indicated one of the female figures.  "I fear my actions all but destroyed the Archivist.  She was sundered by the Veil.  The others..."  His smile was bitter.  "The Lantern was lost, the others stolen."

"This is where it started."  Kathan nodded.  "Harillen."  He glanced at Solas.  "Pride became Dread."

"No."  Solas shook his head.  "My rebellion was still small, but it had already begun."  He gestured at where Mythal had turned to look at the younger Solas.  "This was the day Mythal joined."

"The ones what lost the war, or were banished..."  Kathan turned to look at Solas.  "The Forgotten Ones."

"Yes.  They are sealed away as well."

"So we've gotta bigger problem than just seven."  Kathan shook his head.  "An if'n turning them on each other woulda done much good, reckon you'd have done it then."  He rubbed his horns.  "Alright.  Reckon ya better show me how ta get from place ta place here without having ta go through memories or you."

"Then let us begin."  Solas nodded.

#

"Ah, come on, Krem.  I'm working my ass off trying to get you to see that move."

"You've still got plenty of ass left, chief."  Krem caught sight of him.  "Uh, Your Worship."

"Glad you came by."  Iron Bull nodded to him.  "I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath.  Already verified it with Red."

"The red lyrium shipment?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"Do you actually sneak in and read her reports?"  Iron Bull raised an eyebrow at Kathan.

"Nah, I trained her birds ta bring me copies so's I don't have ta climb the stairs."  Kathan shrugged.  "That kinda alliance is a big deal."

"My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before.  This would be a big step."  Iron Bull shifted back into a combat stance and nodded at Krem.  "They've found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast."

Krem nodded.  "They want us to hit it together.  Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts."  Krem smiled.  "Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action."

Iron Bull slammed the shield into Krem, nearly knocking him off his feet.  "Did you see that?"  Iron Bull shook his head.  "Go get some water."  He waited until Krem walked away, then turned back to Kathan.  "They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army.  My Chargers, you, maybe some backup."

Kathan frowned.  "Kinda be expectin ya ta frolic with this kinda news."

Iron Bull gave him an annoyed look.  "It's, uh..."  He shrugged.  "I'm used to them being over there.  It's been awhile."

"Alright.  We'll follow up."  He walked away, then glanced back to see Iron Bull shaking his head.  Kathan frowned, then went to go assemble his team.

#

"So, ya learned anythin from the sample?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Dagna.

"Yes."  She held up a small knife.  "Can I take another one?"

"Nah.  The healer had a bit tantrum last time I told her I'd let ya cut a piece offa me."  Kathan shook his head.

Dagna hesitated, then looked around to make sure they were alone in the undercroft.  "Okay, I noticed some similarities with properties in the blood of someone who was possessed."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Yer..."

"Oh, not anymore.  He only possessed me for about ten minutes, and it took me weeks to convince him that far."  Dagna shook her head.  "But it left residue, a kind of sense memory to the Fade.  After that, he could actually talk to me from the other side of the Veil."  She giggled.  "Also, I made you a rune."  She held it out to him.

"So what's this mean for what I can do?"  He took the rune from her.  "What's it do?"

"Makes your weapon work better against demons and the like.  You resonate with the Veil, and..."  She frowned.  "The mark is stable right now, but if that changes, it will probably kill you."

"That much I figured out already."

"I need to think about it more."

#

"Gatt."  Bull spread his hands and smiled at the sight of the elven man.  "Last I heard, you were still in Seheron."

"They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out into the world."

"Boss, this is Gatt.  We worked together in Seheron."  Bull turned toward him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor."  Gatt nodded.  "Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work."

Kathan felt a small chill start to go through his blood.  "Nice ta know he does say good things about me in his secret spy reports."

"He does..."  Gatt looked him over.  "But they aren't really secret, are they?"

"Look, Gatt --” Bull sighed.

"Relax."  Gatt shrugged.  "Unlike our superiors, I know how it works out here.  We're in this together.  The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult.  If this new form of lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter, the war with Qunandar could get worse."

"With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks.  We could lose Seheron..."  Iron Bull nodded.  "And see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here."

"The Ben-Hassrath agree.  That's why we're here."  Gatt started going through the situation.

He let the man finish, then looked up at Bull.  "What ya think, Bull?"

"Don't know.  I've never liked covering a dreadnought run.  Too many ways for crap to go wrong.  If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers, we're dead.  If we can't lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead."  Bull frowned.  "It's risky."

"Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?"  Gatt shook his head.

"Alright.  Let's go hold our end up."  Kathan nodded to Gatt.

Gatt sketched out the plan, and Iron Bull agreed to it, sending the Chargers to take the second location while he came with them.  Kathan agreed, and watched him go to fill the Chargers in.  "So how'd ya know Bull?"  He raised an eyebrow at Gatt.

"He led the group that freed me.  I was a magister's slave, and when the magister went to Seheron, he brought me along."  Gatt shrugged.  "For company.  Iron Bull and his men attacked my master's ship and killed him, as well as his soldiers.  Bull set me free."

"What, an ya just decided ta join the Qun after that?"

Gatt's eyes went briefly to Kathan's horns before he replied.  "What do you think?  I had just watched a giant, horned warrior kill the magister who hurt me."

"An it's been easy?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"I had a temper.  Bull's nickname for me, 'Gatt', comes from Gaatlok, the explosive powder in Qunari cannons.  I was so angry when I was first freed.  I wanted revenge.  I wanted to find my family, still enslaved in Minrathous."  He shrugged.  "I thought about leaving when the Qun didn't tell me what I wanted to hear.  But I didn't."

"Why?"  Kathan folded his arms.

"The Qunari were always ready to listen, to teach.  They cared for me as much as one of their own.  And if I leave, the parts of the Qun that I don't like are never going to change."

"I'll tell ya when were ready."  This was not going to end well.

#

They headed up the path.  Gatt tried to make conversation with Solas, and got shut down hard, somewhat to Bull's frustration.  Kathan was starting to be glad he'd left Dorian back at the camp.  If the Qunari were going to test Bull, the Tevinter would...  He silently cursed at himself.  Krem. 

#

"We're clear, Gatt."

"Right."  Gatt headed toward the remains of the Venatori's campfire.  "Signaling the dreadnought."

Iron Bull gestured to the other location.  "Chargers already sent theirs up.  See 'em down there?"

"I knew you gave them the easier job."

Kathan watched the Chargers.  They looked to have come through unscathed.  His fingers itched for his daggers.  The easier target, and Bull's action had been expected... 

"There's the dreadnought."  Iron Bull pointed.  "That brings back memories."  He laughed as the dreadnought fired.  "Nice one."

There.  Movement on the beach.  Kathan straightened.  Bull immediately turned to look.  "Crap."

Venatori.  "That's a lot of em."  Kathan looked at the cliff side.  And no fast way down.  The Chargers were moving into a defensive position. 

"Yeah."  Bull's voice sounded sick.

"Your men need to hold that position, Bull."  Gatt spoke up.

"They do that, they're dead."  Bull glared.

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead."  Gatt looked up at Bull.  "You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari.  You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth."  Bull glared at the word.  "With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already.  I stood up for you, Hissrad.  I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

Bull turned, staring down at Gatt.  "They're my men."

"I know.  But you need to do what's right, Hissrad..."  Gatt nodded.  "For this alliance, and for the Qun."

"He is gonna do what's right."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "He's gonna call the retreat."

"Don't."  Gatt shook his head as Bull lifted the horn and sounded the call.

The Chargers response was immediate.  They began moving.  Bull smiled.  "They're falling back."

"All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are.  For what?  For this?  For them?"

"Why the fuck do you even care?"  They all turned to look at Kathan.  He gestured at the dreadnought.  "Cause they sure as shit don't give a damn about you."

"Inquisitor..."  Gatt started to shake his head.

"They knew full well how Bull would divide the forces up.  They gave us one guy and a ship and made sure we didn't bring enough ta make a difference and learn that the information they gave us was shit."  Kathan waved a hand at the direction of the Venatori.  "So unless the Qun secretly taught ya how to fly, they clearly don't give a shit about you."

"That..."  Gatt drew himself up.

"That's the fucking Qun.  You ain't even a person to them, just a number and a title.  Just a job, an interchangeable part.  Slap a new hilt on the sword, and send it back to battle.  Asit tal-eb.  Ataash varin kata."  He shook his head.  "Maraas imekari.  They're willing to sacrifice you on some shitty test of Bull's loyalty.  Tried forcing him to throw his people away in some sick game with false intel, and they didn't so much as give a crap that you'd be within ten feet of me when that happened.  The Chargers matter.  People matter.  And if'n your Qun can't see that, then they ain't much more than slavers themselves, hurting you for their own ends and taking away your choices."  He waved a hand.  "Ebasit Ben-Hassrath maraas-toh, tal-eb iss mer-toh ari-van."  His voice became sarcastic.  "Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra."  He pointed to the dreadnought as it exploded.  "Anaan esaam Qun.  Your people want to play games, they can pay the price."  He took a step toward Gatt.

"Boss..."  Iron Bull held up a hand.

Kathan took a deep breath.  "See that?"  He shook his head at Gatt.  "He gives a shit about your life.  Right now, seems like he's the only one in the world what does."  He turned to his companions.  "Come on.  Let's go collect the Chargers and go home."

#

It was almost ten miles later that Gatt walked up and fell into step with them.  The elven man didn't say anything, but smiled when Bull put a hand on his shoulder.  Kathan nodded, and kept walking.

#

"You speak Qunari."  Cassandra sat down next to him.

"Ya did notice the horns, right?"  He put an arm around her shoulders. 

She caught one, and used it to tug his head down to kiss him.  "I did.  Yet when you said you had not been raised Qunari..."  She frowned.  "Where did you learn?"

"My parents taught me some, and since most I met who spoke it assumed I did as well, the learnin just sorta happened.  And there was books.  I read languages better than I speak um."  He bent his head to touch his forehead to hers, and then to her surprise, started speaking Orlesian.  "You have the most beautiful eyes.  Like polished driftwood, wise with all they've seen."  He brushed her hair back behind her ear, then ran a finger down the scar on her jaw.  His breath tickled her ear as he whispered to her.  "And if you look inside, you can see the fire that defies the storm, wounded but never beaten."

"If you make me cry..."  She took his hand.  "I will punch you." 

He stood, pulling her up with him.  "Come.  Walk with me."

"Where are we going?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"To make the stars jealous of your beauty."  Kathan winked at her.

Cassandra snorted.  "And you were doing so well."

#

"There won't be an alliance now."  Iron Bull sighed.

Kathan shrugged, and gestured at where Krem was talking to Gatt.  "Reckon we came outta it with the parts that mattered."  He glanced back at Bull.  "Ya did good."

Bull chuckled.  "Thanks, boss."

"An I reckon the lovebirds can minimize the information losses.  I think they've got most of the spies picked out now."  He shook his head.  "The ones the Ferelden Queen sent on over practically wear signs."

"You know, at first I figured those for decoys..."  Iron Bull shook his head.  "But no, they are really that bad."

"Well, they got House Brosca ta make up the difference."  Kathan shrugged.  "I bet Varric that we could find all the spies they put here afore they can find all the spies we put there."

"Who won?"  Iron Bull raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's kinda the problem."  He sighed.  "Leliana won't tell me."

#

They walked through Haven.  The figures were vague, but most had a couple details that were picked out.  A dwarven woman walked past, a bruise standing out starkly on one cheek.  "Noticed her a few days in."  Kathan turned to watch her walk.  "Tough girl, but only that one bruise.  Weren't a fight, cause she didn't defend herself."

"Another puzzle?"

"She was Carta.  In with the lyrium crowd, but part of the stealin that was goin on.  Her an some human guy.  I reported it, but I don't think anyone paid no mind.  Bigger problems and all."  Kathan shrugged.  "You were at the tavern."

Solas blinked.  "You noticed me?"

"Not outright."  Kathan shook his head.  "Caught my eye cause..."  He frowned.  "I couldn't figure out how old ya were.  Eyes don't match your face.  Some folks are just like that though.  Seen more than their years."

"Enough though that you have always been suspicious."

"Showed you'd seen some shit.  People like that always are worth watchin.  Either they are trouble, or ya can learn a lot from them.  Or both, like you."

"Or yourself."  Solas smiled, then nodded at where two figures were walking back up a hill.  "Why were you down at the camps?"

Kathan pointed to the figure that walked beside him.  "Chipmunk.  Offered me dinner ta walk her down so nobody'd mess with her."

"That is Chipmunk?"  Solas raised an eyebrow, then gave the elven woman another look.  "She is quite lovely."

"Weren't like that, Shiny."  Kathan chuckled.  "She was a spy the Dalish sent.  We sorta picked each other outta the crowd and teamed up.  An she was a great cook.  Some of the best tea I've ever had in my life.  Even you'd prolly have liked it."  He sighed as he turned to look back at where the temple had been.  "Heard a yell.  Musta been the Divine.  Went ta check it out, ran inta Chipmunk doin the same thing.  She went one way, an I went the other.  An I'm here, while she's gone."

Around them the world spun away and reformed.  A much younger Solas sat cross legged in a window, reading.  A child crept up to sit beside him.  "My father was a noble of no small rank.  A serving girl caught his eye, and he took her to his bed.  At the time, I was angry at her, thinking she sought to usurp my mother's place."  The younger version of him at first tried to brush the child away, but after a few moments pulled him into his lap and began to read aloud.  "It was some years before I realized she had no choice in the matter."

"Were you and your brother close?"

"We were not."  Solas shook his head.  "One regret of many.  He was still a child when my father traded his mother to a different house.  My brother was a man grown before we encountered each other again."  Solas watched as the elder of the two figures removed a board game and began showing the younger the pieces.  "I had just begun to teach him to play.  When we met again, I discovered he had kept in practice."  Solas frowned.  "It never seemed right to me.  We were of the same blood.  We should have stood as equals.  And yet I was free, and he was not.  And it was by no actions of our own that we came by the stations of our lives."

"And a seed got planted."

"One that shamefully took far too long to grow.  I wandered the Fade, seeing the potential of dreams.  Potential that for far too many was cut away, lost, and wasted.  Their choices made for them, oft without thought given to who they were.  Even excelling had dangers of its own."

"Yer nephew, killed because he made something beautiful."

"Yes."

"One of the mercs I knew, the one that taught me how ta sew, she was an elf girl.  Had a burn cross her face.  Asked her once how she got it."  Kathan folded his arms as he watched the younger boy stare up at the young Solas with worshipful eyes.  "She did it ta herself, cause it wasn't a good idea for an elf girl ta be too pretty.  Dangerous."

"Yes."

"World ain't changed that much."

Haven fell away, leaving them in what appeared to be a featureless plain.  "You've shifted what you've created."  Solas folded his arms.  "Here in the Fade, however, it is also possible to shift one's self."

"Wait, it is?"  Kathan's eyes widened.  In response, Solas's form fell away, leaving a large wolf-like creature where the elf had stood a moment ago.  "Alright..."  Kathan nodded.  "Now that's pretty..."  The wolf snarled.  "Hey that..."  It's paws were placed as it took up a threatening posture, and its hackles came up as it growled.  "Shit."  The wolf lunged, and Kathan started running. 

#

Kathan walked down to the rotunda and glared.  A small smile appeared on Solas's face as he continued paging through a book.  "Pleasant dreams, Inquisitor?"

"Yer an asshole." 


	18. The Heart of Snow White

"How did you become what you are?"  Kathan walked with Solas down a winding path of pale gray stone.  Rocks hung in the fade around them, swirling gently through the sky.  "This..."  He shrugged.  "Mantle or whatever?"

"The..."  Solas frowned.  "The world then was different.  There was no Veil between our world and the Fade, and the Fade is shaped by belief."  He shook his head.  "Were the world still that way, you might find yourself becoming something similar, Your Worship."

Kathan blinked.  "Ya mean, they decided ya were, so ya became..."

"Yes."

"That sucks."

Solas stopped in his tracks and started laughing.  "There is a strange irony to the world..."  He shook his head.  "In that those most worthy of the role of leadership are rarely those who desire such a thing."

"I reckon, if'n the Maker's real, he's got the right of it.  Point to the destination, then let folks figure out how ta get there for themselves."  Kathan frowned.  "Coryfits wants ta prove himself a god, but if'n someone really was a god, why would they hafta prove?"  He glanced at Solas.  "No offense."

"None taken.  In fact, I agree."  Solas shrugged.  "And I have never considered either myself or the Evanuris to be gods."

"But in the Dalish myths, they was all the gods of somethin or another.  Ya said Mythal protected her people, an she's the goddess of protection an justice in the stories.  What about the others?"

"Elgar'nan..."  Solas started walking again.  "One need not look far to see why he was called a god of retribution or vengeance.  His temper was legendary to behold, and he could be brutal even to allies he felt had wronged him."

"There's a story I heard once.  Bout dwarves fearin the sun cause of Elgar'nan's fire.  An him tamin the earth."  Kathan folded his arms.  "The first war, the one what raised them up ta begin with.  That weren't them fightin themselves.  That was them fightin dwarves."

"Yes."  Solas sighed.  "Though not the dwarves as you know them today."

"Cause they took something from the dwarves."

"Yes."  Solas nodded.

"They rose, cause of the parts of them that was in the Fade and the Fade bein shaped by belief."  Kathan looked around him.  "But the Fade is memory too, and memory never really dies, it just..."  He turned to look at Solas.  "So is Mythal actually dead?"

"Yes."  Solas met Kathan's eyes.  "And no."

"Well, shit."  Kathan rubbed his forehead.  "Wrappin my brain round that is gonna take a bit, and tomorrow's gonna be a long day.  Where ya takin me, anyway?"

Solas blinked.  "I was following you."

"But I was..."  Kathan shook his head.  "I was followin you."

"Then where..."  Solas glanced down at the path, then looked around him.  "Well..."

"Let's jus pretend this didn't happen."

"Agreed."

#

"My sister and I joined up with this merc band that took a job out on the border between Nevarra and Tevinter.  She was one of the guards, I was assistin the cook.  Seemed safe enough work, until I got curious and looked inside one of the wagons."  Kathan shrugged.  "It was full of folks in chains."

"Slaves."  Sera grimaced, then dumped half the bowl of cooked apples onto her plate.

"It was a short haul, but one that paid good.  Kas was gonna use the money ta improve her gear, get herself even better work next time round."  Kathan snagged a muffin for Cassandra before Sera could take the last of them.  "Heh.  Plans.  When I told her what was in the wagons, she went up ta the leader of the mercs.  He ordered her ta stand down and shut up."  Kathan smiled.  "She didn't do either, an he picked up his sword.  She took it away from him, tossed the blade aside, and beat him half ta death with the scabbard."

Sera cackled, and Cassandra just shook her head.  "I think I would have liked your sister."

"So we hauled them all ta the Free Marches an wished em good look."  Kathan shrugged.  "Most headed inta the cities, but a dozen or so of em stayed put in the camp, sharpenin swords they'd picked up from the slavers and adjustin armor ta fit them and generally makin themselves comfortable.  She looked around, and asked them what the hell they thought they were doin."  He grinned.  "An that's when they informed her they'd picked the name 'Valo-Kas' for the merc group she was leadin."  He leaned back in his chair.  "Shokrakor's runnin it now."

"Shokrakor..."  Brehan passed a plate of bacon down the table.  "Is she the one who keeps sending Cullen rather effusive thank you letters?"

"Yeah."  Kathan nodded.  "He found her some great trouble ta beat on up Kirkwall way."  He took a couple pieces of the bacon before passing it to Cullen.  "I should really introduce ya two."

"No." 

"Brehan, yer a bard."  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Any suggestion on how ta get Generally Boring here a girl?"

"We could invite Lenore and Isabela to visit."  Brehan shrugged.

Cullen dropped his cup, and shook his head frantically as he started wiping up the spill.  "No.  No we could not."

#

She reached to remove her armor from the stand, and saw a piece of folded parchment stuck in the collar.  Cassandra blinked, and picked it up.  She unfolded it to find a small sprig of dried flowers.  There was writing on the parchment.  "Sometimes, when you sleep, you stretch and let out this contented sigh and smile.  Like a kitten."  She glared at the parchment, then continued reading aloud.  "And I know no matter how much darkness may come, I'll always have that memory.  A light to guide me home.  I love you."  Her voice started to shake, and then she saw the next words and laughed.  "Even if you do hog the blanket - Kathan."

Cassandra looked down at the sprig of flowers.  She sniffed them, then went to her desk and picked up a wooden box.  She placed the flowers back in the parchment and carefully refolded it before tucking it safely into the box next to the locket.  Then she took a deep breath before smiling and going to put on her armor.

#

"Hey Silky."  Kathan held up an item.  "Found another of them books ya wanted."

"My dear, I'm afraid I must ask you for help."  Vivienne gestured for him to join her on the balcony.  He started to make a joke about clothes, and caught something in her eye.  He simply nodded, and walked out into the sunlight.  "There is an alchemical formula that I must complete, but I have been unable to obtain a critical ingredient."  She examined her sleeve.  "The heart of a snowy wyvern."

He leaned on the railing.  "The potion for the Duke?"

She arched an eyebrow, then nodded.  "I had arranged to obtain one, but the chevaliers working with me were killed in the civil war."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, my dear.  I would be most grateful."  Vivienne nodded.  "I shall give the location of its lair to Cullen.  Remember, my dear: I must have its heart, or the potion will not work."

"Got it.  Heart.  No kidneys."  Kathan saluted before heading down to let Iron Bull know they were going wyvern hunting.

#

"Looks fixin the undead problem did some good."  Kathan shaded his eyes as he looked over the fortification.

"Fixing the civil war problem probably helped too."  Iron Bull shrugged.

"Bah.  That ain't gonna stay fixed."  Kathan shook his head.  "Ya know, we should finish checkin out those runes after we kill the thing."

"Right.  Tracking down and killing a giant, poisonous monster can't possibly take up that much of our day."  Dorian rolled his eyes.

Iron Bull slapped him on the back.  "That's the spirit."

Vivienne glanced at where Rainier was looking over the road.  "We do have facilities available to the Inquisition, you understand?"  She sniffed.  "Bathing shows common courtesy to one's traveling companions."

Rainier turned and gave her a wide-eyed look.  "But I'm an ill-bred vagabond from the woods! Common courtesy is beyond me."

Sera cackled.

"Sorry, Silky."  Kathan shook his head.  "Gonna have ta give that point ta Stabbity."

#

"Lemme guess..."  Kathan pointed with his dagger.  "That ain't the right one neither?"  Vivienne shook her head.  He groaned.  "How many wyverns is in this swamp, anyway?"

"Uh, boss?"  Iron Bull pointed.

"What ya..."  Kathan nodded.  "Ooh."  He turned to the others.  "We're gonna take a break from the wyvern hunting."

"Delightful."  Dorian nodded.  "I could use some dry --"

"An go dragon hunting."  Kathan grinned.

"Refresh my memory..."  Rainier sighed.  "Why is he in charge again?"

"Because we are stupid."  Varric rubbed his forehead.

"Oh."  Rainier nodded.  "Right."

#

"Cassandra, you do know they still tell tales of the dragon attack at Val Royeaux?"

She nodded to Vivienne.  "I'm aware. I'm also aware they grow larger with each retelling."

"Many yet live who saw it with their own eyes."

Cassandra shook her head.  Most of the stories had little to do with the truth.  "From what I've heard from so-called "witnesses," I have to wonder.

Vivienne's fingers glowed white as she healed the small burn Iron Bull had taken.  "You are too modest, dear. You could have parlayed that victory into more than a position at the Divine's right hand."

"If I was someone else, perhaps. I simply did what I needed to do."  Cassandra handed the Inquisitor back one of his knives, and accepted the kiss he gave her in return. 

They headed back into the swamp.  She saw the Inquisitor and Cole exchange a set of knives that had apparently been mixed up in the fighting, and gave Cole another look.  She hesitated a moment.  The Inquisitor had denied responsibility, so...  "Cole, I found a locket on my pillow earlier."

"It was Anthony's."  Cole nodded to her.

"It was my grandmother's, actually."  She smiled at him.  "But it had Anthony's portrait inside. I thought I lost it."

"You did lose it."  He peered at her from under the hat.  "I had to fight a rat for it."

"Oh?"  She shook her head fondly.  "Thank you."

He nodded happily.  "It wasn't a very big rat."

#

"That had to be the right one."  Kathan wiped blood off his face and frowned.  "Whose blood is this?"

"I think it's mine."  Iron Bull shook his head, and helped Dorian back to his feet.

"Alright, so we just need ta cut it open now and get the liver."

"Heart."  Vivienne shook her head at him.

Kathan blinked.  "Oh.  Right."  He looked at the dead wyvern laying in the middle of the swamp and took a deep breath.  "Well, this ain't gonna be no kind of fun."

#

"Tag."  Kathan walked up to the man standing in the grove.  It was lit with strangely glowing crystals that gave off a warm amber light.  "Yer it."

Solas smiled.  "I expected you to have found me the previous evening."

"Yeah, well, some bandits caught the stupid an actually tried ta rob us."  Kathan rolled his eyes.  "By the time Silky was done lecturin them on the error of their ways, they was practically beggin us ta just kill em and get it over with."  He looked around the grove.  "Where are we?"

"Shhh."  Solas touched a finger to his lips, then gestured at the other figures in the grove as they started to come into focus. 

A younger version of Solas stood in the center, surrounded by elven men and women in armor.  Their faces bore no markings.  Others approached, guided by a half dozen other armored men who had a tree-like pattern picked out on their faces.  They were dressed in a variety of clothing, some fine and others little more than rags.  And their faces were marked with other tattoos.  He saw some that matched those worn by Brehan and Dalish.  The younger Solas held out a hand.  It took several seconds, but an old woman came to him.  The younger Solas's hands glowed as he moved them over her face, and the marks vanished.  "Ar lasa mala revas."

One by one, he removed the marks of all save those who wore the trees on their faces.  The unmarked soldiers then took the newcomers with them, while the younger Solas turned to those that wore the marks.  He spoke to their leader briefly, and the man bowed before leading his group away.  Both the elder and younger versions of Solas watched them go.

"Mythal's people."  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Smugglin runaways out."

"Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma."  The figures faded away as Solas turned to face Kathan.  "Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris."  He clasped his hands behind his back.  "The challenge, and the response.  I suggest you remember both."

"Pass phrases ta get to your places of safety."  Kathan nodded.  He touched his face.  "The marks.  They mean somethin different than the Dalish think, don't they?"

"They are slave markings.  Nobles marked their slaves to show which of the Evanuris they followed."

"Oh."  Kathan frowned.  "Brehan ain't gonna take that news real well.  Reckon the rest of the Dalish ain't either."  He hesitated.  "Ya left the marks on Mythal's people."

"For their protection.  Those who bore no marks were viewed as the enemy.  Continuing to wear the marks let them remain part of elven society."

"Kinda like the casteless.  If'n they wear the marks, they're looked down on but ignored.  If'n they don't, their impersonatin and can be killed for it."  Kathan wrinkled his nose, then rubbed at his horns.  "But the ones ya freed, they were grateful ta you.  Like the elves had been grateful ta the generals what won the war.  They believed in you, and it made ya more."

"Yes."  Solas sighed. 

"Varric thinks I was chosen an..."  He shook his head.  "Ya think he of all would know better.  I mean, he saw the kinda shit that Hawke ended up in the middle of, he knows that sometimes fate just takes folks weird places."  He frowned.  "What happened to the freed ones, if'n they got caught by them what owned them?"

New images started to come into focus, and then abruptly the world around them shifted to bring them back to Skyhold.  Solas swallowed.  "Forgive me, Kathan.  That is a memory I would prefer not to see again."

"Yeah.  I get that."  Kathan nodded.  He took a deep breath, and then Skyhold vanished.  They stood on a cliff, looking over a bay lit faintly by starlight.  And then, across the sky, came flickers of golden rain as stars began to fall, blazing brightly before fading away.  "This is one of my favorites."

They stood for a few moments, watching.  "Ma serannas, da'len."  Solas said quietly.

#

"Inquisitor, you are a treasure."  Vivienne actually smiled at him.  "Please, accept this as your payment."  She pressed a purse into his hand.  "I must begin work immediately."  She took a deep breath.  "You have been a dear friend, and I..."  She hesitated a moment.  "Would like you to come with me."

"Sure, Silky."  Kathan nodded.  "Whatever ya need."

#

He stepped aside to allow Michel de Chevin to pass, then nodded to Cullen.  "He workin out okay for ya?"

Cullen nodded.  "He's been mentoring some of the younger soldiers."  He fell into step with Kathan as they headed to the tavern.  For once, he actually waited until Cabot had brought the ales before trying to get the report.

"We killed another dragon."  Kathan took a drink, then almost immediately spat it back out.

"Something wrong with your drink, Inquisitor?"  Cullen raised an eyebrow before drinking from his own mug.  "Or do you just not like Ferelden ale?"

"Since when do Ferelden ale contain horseradish?"  Kathan narrowed his eyes.

"I imagine ever since someone exchanged the contents of my undergarment drawer with Josephine's."  Cullen took another drink.  "You were saying something about a dragon?"

"Heh."  Kathan looked down at the mug, then shrugged and lifted it, drinking it down before putting it upside down on the table.  "Ya know, ya might be startin ta relax a little too much."

#

"Hey, Bull, Gatt."  Kathan nodded as he passed the section of the courtyard the Chargers were currently using as a practice ground.

"Boss."  Bull nodded.

"Some assassins dropped by lookin for ya this mornin."  He shrugged.  "Ya should talk ta the lovebirds bout what ya want to do with them." 

"They in the jail?"  Bull raised an eyebrow.

"Nah.  I stuck um in a shippin crate, but then the quartermaster distracted me with some talk of awards and..."  Kathan shrugged.  "Anyway, I got Kels and a couple others lookin through the supply shed now, told em ta let you know when they find the right box."

Gatt blinked, then looked up at Bull.  "Is he serious?"

"You know..."  Bull looked down at Gatt.  "I've never really been sure."

#

She found him heading down the stairs and intercepted him.  "You left a book in my room."

"Uh-huh."  Kathan nodded as stopped walking.

"And a bouquet of flowers."  Cassandra folded her arms.

"Yep." He put his arm around her.

"I am not wearing that."

He blinked.  "Wearing what?"

"That ridiculous lacy thing."  She glared at him.

"What lacy thing?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"The one you left on my..."  She trailed off.  "That wasn't you."

"No, I..."  He grinned.  "Can I see it?"

"No."  She started to walk away.

"Please?"  He followed.

"No."

"Pretty please?" 

"I will put you back in the stocks."

#

He looked at Vivienne, standing over the body on the bed.  "There's nothing here now."

Kathan nodded, and opened the door for her before following her out.  He gave her a hand into the wagon, then hesitated a moment before climbing inside and sitting across from her.  They were far from the city before she spoke again.  "Bastien is dead.  I can hardly believe..."  She leaned back.  "It was the Wintersend ball.  My first visit to the Imperial Palace.  The Circle sent a dozen of us to entertain the nobility.  I was in awe of everyone and everything.  And then..."  A small smile came to her face.  "Our eyes met.  Bastien spent the entire ball at my side.  The dowager tried to have him killed for slighting her, but he didn't care."

"The elegant mage and the dashing noble."  Kathan smiled.

"It was..."  She rubbed her hands together.  "A more innocent time, I suppose.  And now he's gone, and I..."  She straightened, and her voice became more businesslike.  "I must write to his son, Laurent..."  She set her hands beside her.  "And his sister will make a terrible fuss if she isn't informed first.  And I'll need to arrange for the chantry services.  Maker only knows how long that will take."

"Plus figurin out the plans for the library."  Kathan nodded.

Vivienne blinked.  "Library?"

"Yeah.  Gotta do somethin with all them books ya had me findin for ya, an were runnin outta room for em all in Skyhold.  Ya gonna go with 'Ghislain Memorial', or what?"

"I have not decided yet, darling."  Vivienne nodded.  "Laurent will want to have input on the final location, of course."  She folded her arms, tapping one finger against her forearm.  "Perhaps I may request one of the dragon skulls you've acquired for the entry.  Symbolic of knowledge overcoming even the greatest foes?"

"All yours, Silky."  Kathan smiled at her.

#

"How?"

"Need some context, Shiny."  Kathan focused through the mark, feeling the Veil reflect back at him.  He could almost see it.

"You have two incredibly skilled spymasters working for you.  You also have Varric, Iron Bull, and myself, all of whom have some talent in that regard."  Solas raised an eyebrow at him.  "And yet somehow, you seem to know before the rest of us do.  I have been trying to puzzle it out for some time now.  Are you utilizing the Fade?"

"Nah.  At least, I don't think so."  Kathan glanced down at the mark.  "At least, I was doin it long afore this thing got stuck to me."  He turned to face Solas.  "Most folks take a first look an accept what they see."  He pointed at Solas.  "Apostate hobo."  He pointed at himself.  "Big dumb ox.  But if'n ya look again, ya can see all kinds of things."

"Is that the reason for the act?"

"Ain't an act, Shiny.  This here is me."

"And yet..."

"Ain't an act either.  Also me."  He shrugged.  "Figured you of all people would get that."

"Me?"

"Spirits ain't the only ones what got demons in them."  Kathan looked down at the mark.  "Anyone can twist and break.  Or be rewritten, like the Qunari do.  Some of us get lucky, find someone or something in the world to be our anchor, to keep us from going adrift in the storm and pull us back to our better selves.  Then you have people like Cassandra, who can draw a line on their soul and know themselves well enough not to cross it."

"The two of you are well-suited to each other."  Solas smiled.  "It is rather heart-warming."

"And ya've got a romantical side.  Who knew?"  Kathan grinned at him, then tilted his head.  "Ya ever been in love?  Were you an Mythal..."

"Not in the way you mean the term.  I loved her as a friend and ally."  Solas shook his head.  "I have had lovers in the past."

"Yeah, but have you ever actually been in love?"

"I cannot say that I have."

"Huh."  Kathan frowned.  He folded his arms.  "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah.  I mean..."  He shrugged.  "Yeah.  I'm sorry."

Solas stared at him for a moment, and then shook his head.  "We are getting distracted.  Focus through the anchor, and tell me what you sense."


	19. What Pride Has Wrought

"The virtues."  Kathan looked at the mural.  Through the window he could see the raw Fade swirling about.  The edges of the room they were in blurred slightly.  Not a memory, then, but something Solas was actively creating.  "Great spirits or what not."  He stopped before a mural depicting a vaguely feminine form in robes, holding a tome.  "The Archivist.  Wisdom, I reckon."  His eyes suddenly widened and he turned toward Solas.  "That weren't..."

"No, da'len."  Solas focused, this time taking them into a memory.  A feast of elven nobility, with the Spirits in attendance.  "The Archivist existed primarily in a world that could be reached only through Eluvians.  When I created the Veil, that world was sundered."  He sighed.  "And her with it.  She exists now only in pieces."

"And ya don't know how ta put her back together."

"No."  Solas indicated another of the spirits, a somewhat androgynous figure in particularly fine garb.  "The Muse was perhaps the only being capable of such a task, but..."

"Muse?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"A spirit of inspiration.  Of art, and music, and..."  Solas stared at the spirit.

"Beauty."  Kathan nodded.  "Urthemiel."  He rubbed at one of his horns.  "No wonder the Wardens piss you off so much."

He moved to a female figure in flowing robes of silvery white.  Her hair was golden, and she seemed to glow faintly.  "The Lantern.  A spirit of compassion."

"Like Cole."  Kathan followed Solas.

"As the sun is to a candle, yes."  Solas sighed.  "I have searched the Fade for what may have become of her, but I fear she may have been destroyed.  Or perhaps worse."

"Twisted, but not inta one of the Old Gods."  Kathan frowned.  "Somethin like the Nightmare, then?"

"Perhaps.  Compassion is a fragile spirit in the best of times, and..."  Solas sighed, then indicated a spirit in fine, ornate armor.  "Command."  He glanced at Kathan.  "To be obeyed, expecting followers to be strong, stoic, and..."

"Silent."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "Dumat."

"Faith."  Solas moved to the next spirit, dressed in garb faintly reminiscent of Keeper robes.  "In our leaders and ourselves.  Shattered by war and the Veil, leaving only..."

"Chaos."  He folded his arms.  "Zazikel."

The next spirit held a staff, carved with a dizzying array of intricate runes.  Runes also decorated not only the spirit's garb, but also seemed to shimmer beneath skin.  "Magic.  A force of creation and change, a gift once belonging to all the Elvhenan."  Solas swallowed.  "One seared from so many."

"Fire.  Toth."

"Duty."  Solas stopped before a spirit dressed in somewhat more simple garb.  "To serve, for the greater good, to make a better world for The People.  One People."  Solas clenched his fists.  "A people too often..."

"Slaves."  Kathan looked at the spirit.  It seemed the image of an elf both strong and wise, with a patient face.  "Andoral."

Solas moved to the next spirit, one that was was feminine in form, beautiful.  She reminded him just a little of Cassandra.  Solas stopped in front of her.  "The Consort.  Love, in all its glory and all its mystery."

"Razikale."

The last spirit was dressed also in armor, though darker than that worn by Dumat, and more practical.  "The Guardian.  He told me once that honor is not something revealed by the light.  That the true measure of a man is who he is in the dark."

"The dragon of night.  Lusacan."  He glanced over his shoulder at the image of Razikale, then turned to face Solas.  "Need to come up with some way ta get ta those two afore the spawn do."

"To what purpose?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Honor and love."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "If'n I'm gonna save the world from ya, reckon I'm gonna need both."

Solas smiled.

#

Kathan raised an eyebrow at Morrigan.  "Would askin about how he came by this piece of information do me any good?"

"Sharing his methods would put some of his people in unnecessary danger, Inquisitor."  Morrigan shook his head. 

"But he's sure."  Kathan looked down at the map.  "This spot has one of them bigger mirror things?"

"Yes."  Morrigan nodded.  "And Corypheus must not be allowed to acquire it for his purposes."

"Ya ain't kiddin."  Kathan sighed.  "Reckon we'd better get a move on."  He started to turn to head to the war room.

"Inquisitor."  Morrigan's voice stopped him.  When he turned back toward her, she folded her arms.  "The Architect is dead.  However, my husband has noted that darkspawn appear to be massing.  He has gone to retrieve the Wardens to deal with the problem, so that you may focus your forces on Corypheus."

"Appreciate it."  Kathan nodded.  "If'n he needs supplies, have him send a list ta Brehan."  He frowned, then shrugged.  "Suppose technically Brehan works for him and not me anyway."

#

"Are they right?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Solas.  "Is that what Coryfits is after?"

"Given the information we have acquired; it is not an unlikely conclusion."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.  "We know Corypheus is headed into the Arbor Wilds."

"So what all is really there?"

"The world changed during my slumber.  A few things remain where my memory says they should be, and others have been far removed.  More is gone entirely."  Solas sighed.  "I cannot be certain."

"Well, it's the best lead we've got at the moment."  Kathan shrugged.  "I've been thinkin a bit on what ya told me of what all went down back when there."

"Do you mangle the grammar intentionally, or does it simply occur?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."  Kathan waved a hand.  "So ta keep Andruil from goin mad again, Mythal removed her knowledge of how ta get into the Void."

Solas nodded.  "For which Andruil never truly forgave her."

"Shiny..."  Kathan rubbed his horns.  "Ain't the Void where the Forgotten Ones got banished to?"

"Yes."

"So in addition ta the really powerful 'Creators', we're gonna have a bunch of Evanuris that are really nucking futs?"

He took a deep breath.  "Yes."

"Well."  Kathan sighed.  "Shit."

#

Cassandra woke to see it still dark outside.  She lay her head back down on his chest, listening to his heart beat.  He shifted slightly in his sleep, putting his arm around her.  His marked hand was glowing just faintly, casting shadows around the room.  For a few moments, she just lay there next to him.  Then she sighed and sat up, pulling one of the blankets around herself. 

He stirred, and opened his eyes.  "Hey Rose."  He sat up behind her, and ran a hand down her arm.  "What's wrong?"

"When the sun rises, we will be on our way to face Corypheus once more."

"Well, we got an army with us this time."  He kissed her shoulder.  "Couple of em, actually."

She smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair before rubbing them over one of his horns.  Then she used the horn to pull him closer and kissed him.  "It is a small comfort."

He smiled, and then shifted, pulling her into his lap before kissing her neck.  Then he hesitated before bringing his pale blue eyes up to meet hers.  "I had Dagna make you new armor.  Dragonbone.  No frilly bits."

"I..."  Cassandra blinked.  "I appreciate the thought, but..."

"Humor me."  He brushed her hair back behind her ear.  "Ain't sure a world without you in it is worth savin."

Cassandra shoved him back down onto the bed.

#

"So what did those assassin folks want, anyhow?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Iron Bull.

"Assassins."  Iron Bull rolled his eyes.  He sighed.  "Two guys with blades against me and Gatt?  That wasn't a hit.  That was a formality.  Just making it clear we are Tal-Vashoth."  He shook his head and leaned on the rampart.  "Tal-Va-fucking-shoth."

Kathan gave him a pointed look.  "It ain't a dirty word."

"This isn't about you, boss."  Iron Bull straightened.

"But I'm Tal-Vashoth, too, just like you."  Kathan folded his arms.

"No, you're not.  Not really.  You grew up with a family.  You never knew anything different."  Iron Bull turned to face him.  "I killed hundreds of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron.  Bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their back on the Qun.  And now I'm one of them."

"Ah."  Kathan looked out over the horizon.  "But if'n you're not a monster, then maybe they weren't either?"  He shrugged.  "Past don't change.  Future does.  It's what we make it."  He nodded at the army below.  "Farmers that have become soldiers, and you can almost hear the world shaking at their footsteps.  Our choices define us.  You're still you.  Iron Bull, mercenary captain for the Inquisition."  He turned to face him.  "That is, if you choose to be."

"Yeah."  Iron Bull nodded.  "I can live with that."  He frowned.  "What'd you do with them?"

"Oh, I put them back in the box, stuck a shipping label on it, and told one of the other Ben-Hassrath spies ta ship it and himself back ta Par Vollen."  Kathan shrugged.

"All the agents left when I..."  Iron Bull gave Kathan an appraising look, then chuckled.  "You know, if you had grown up Qunari, you'd have made one hell of a Ben-Hassrath."

"Really?"  Kathan snorted.

"Nah, they'd never have put up with your shit."

"Alright."  Kathan glanced over at where the Chargers were gathering.  "Reckon we better get to the marching."

#

"Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north.  We can clear you a path through his armies."  The runner nodded to him.

"So all you have to do is fend off Corypheus's worst zealots until I've returned."  Kathan looked around the camp.

"We shall not flinch, Your Worship."  The young woman saluted.  "Not a one of us."  She bowed.  "Andraste guide you, Inquisitor."  She turned.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Morrigan.  She gave him a contemplative look.  "I wonder: is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?"

"Great.  As if I didn't have enough shit ta have bad dreams over."  Kathan shook his head.  "Thanks for that."

"'Twas not I who raised an army of the faithful to storm this land, Inquisitor..."  She waved a hand.  "But I digress.  If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal."

Solas had said much the same that morning, and didn't seem particularly pleased at the thought of having armies on the place's doorstep.  "Why couldn't Coryfits pick a nice, deserted, empty stretch of desert ta be an asshole in?"

"Let us hope we reach this temple before the entire forest is reduced to ash."  Morrigan nodded.

#

"Listen to how close the fighting's gotten."  Cassandra put a hand to her sword hilt.  "It will be worse ahead."

Solas narrowed his eyes.  "If the soldiers aren't careful with their fires, they'll do Corypheus's work for him."

She lengthened her stride to stay close to Kathan.  He made entirely too distinct a target for Corypheus's forces.  And he was wearing armor too light for her tastes, given the situation.  He touched her shoulder reassuringly.  Despite her worries, she smiled.

#

Kathan bent to look at the corpse.  Elven, but the armor wasn't Dalish.  Actually, it looked a hell of a lot like what some of the elves had been wearing in the memories he'd been shown.  He glanced up at Solas.  "This is the vallaslin of Mythal, ain't it?"

"Yes."  Solas nodded.  He frowned at the corpse, and gave a small shake of his head before frowning again.  He glanced at the rest of their companions before meeting Kathan's eyes.

He nodded, then rose.  He caught the arm of one of the nearby soldiers.  "Pass the word.  Unless these elves attack us, let em be.  And if'n they retreat, don't chase em."

"Yes, Inquisitor."  The man gave him an odd look, but nodded.

"Inquisitor?"  Morrigan raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're invadin their turf."  Kathan met her eyes.  "We ain't their enemy, so let's give em a chance ta figure that out instead of cuttin them down."  He gestured.  "Let's go.  Got more of the red things down that way."

Morrigan nodded.  "It seems this Temple of Mythal is not deserted after all.  Perhaps these creatures are the reason few return from the Arbor Wilds."

#

"Hey, Generally Kicking Ass."  Kathan saluted as they passed Cullen's position.  "Mages got a fall back point with healers over by that tree."  He pointed.

"Thank you."  Cullen nodded.  "Get moving, Inquisitor.  We'll hold them."

"You're so bossy."  Kathan grinned as he started moving.

#

"There."  Morrigan pointed.  "That must be the Temple of Mythal."

"Any chance Corypheus will finally grace us with his presence?"  Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Ya did remember ta send him an invitation, right?"  Kathan glanced back at him.

"I knew I forgot something."  Dorian sighed.

"Dammit, Sparkly."  Kathan pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Now you've gone and hurt his feelings."

Morrigan gave them an annoyed look.  "I hear fighting ahead."

#

They walked down a hallway full of corpses.  Kathan pulled Cassandra down when he heard voices ahead. 

"Na melana sur, banallen."  A hooded elf in the ancient armor stood on a bridge, blocking the path of Corypheus and Samson.

"They still think to fight us, Master."  Samson's smirk was almost audible.

"These are but remnants."  Corypheus strode forward.  "They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows."

"Well of Sorrows?"  Kathan whispered the phrase.  He glanced at Morrigan, who gave him a confused look.  Then he glanced at Solas, who had gone slightly pale.  Oh.  That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Be honored."  Corypheus gestured grandly.  "Witness death at the hands of a new god."  He strode forward into the elven defenses.  The magic activated, seemingly melting Corypheus before they exploded.  The elven guardians fell, and Corypheus's forces strode forward seemingly unconcerned about what had just happened.  That also was probably not a good sign.

Kathan stood, and started forward.  He looked down at the various corpses as they passed.  Elves.  Venatori.  Red Templars.  And a Grey Warden.  He was nearly to the bridge when the Grey Warden's corpse abruptly started jerking and twitching.  Black bile seemed to pour out of the mouth as the corpse rose.  And then its shape started to change into...  "It cannot be."  Morrigan's eyes were wide.

"Shit, shit, shit."  Sera notched an arrow.

"Across the bridge."  Kathan waved his companions onward.  "Now."  He turned to move with them, and caught sight of the dragon coming.  "Run."

They reached the shelter.  "The doors."  Solas turned, and started closing the side nearest him.  Kathan put his shoulder into the other as Dorian and Iron Bull sent to help Solas.  The doors slammed shut and Solas waved the back as the doors suddenly glowed with a white light.  The faint tingling light of a barrier sprang into place over them.  Kathan waited a few heartbeats, but the dragon failed to break through.  "That..."  Kathan shook his head.  "Ah fuck.  It's cause of the Blight, ain't it?"  He turned first toward Solas, then toward Morrigan.  "Larius.  Or a darkspawn.  If'n it's got the Blight, he can use it ta come back."

"I fear you may be correct, Inquisitor."  Solas nodded.

"Then Corypheus can't really die."  Dorian visibly paled.

"Everything can die."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "When we get outta here, we'll find a way ta kill him.  For now..."  He looked around the temple.  "Let's find this Well of Sorrows afore the bad guys do."

"'Tis strange."  Morrigan shook her head as she followed him.  "Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them.  Yet Corypheus they locked away.  Perhaps they knew he could do this..."  She frowned.  "But now how."

"But the other ones can't?"  Kathan tilted his head.  "Nathaniel said they'd accounted for at least one other for sure, and ya said they'd gotten the Architect..."

"I do not know, Inquisitor."  She sighed.

"Then we better find out."  He continued walking.

#

"So Mythal was worshiped as a goddess..."  Kathan looked around the temple as they walked.  He found himself wondering if this was the one Solas's nephew had built.

"So one assumes."  Morrigan shrugged.  "What is a god but a being of immense power?"  She waved a hand.  "The dread Old Gods were nothing more than dragons, after all.  They rise as Archdemons, and they die.  Perhaps Mythal was a powerful elf, a ruler among her kind.  History often plays storyteller with facts."

Solas glanced at her.  "You admit lack of knowledge, and yet dismiss her so readily?"

"I do not dismiss her."  Morrigan shook her head.  "I question her supposed divinity.  One need not be a god to have value.  Truthfully, I am uncertain Mythal was even a single entity.  The accounts are..."  She shrugged again.  "Varied."

Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Whatcha mean?"

"In most stories, Mythal rights wrongs while exercising motherly kindness.  'Let fly your voice to Mythal, deliverer of justice, protector of sun and earth alike'."  Morrigan folded her arms.  "Others paint her as dark, vengeful.  Pray to Mythal, and she would smite your enemies, leaving them in agony."

"More Dalish tales, I assume?"  Solas rolled his eyes.

"Solas?"  Kathan glanced at him.

"The oldest accounts say Mythal was both of these, and neither.  She was the Mother, protective and fierce."  Solas gestured sharply.  "That is all I will say.  This is not a place to stir up old stories."

"Whatever the truth, all accounts of Mythal end the same: exiled to the Beyond with her brethren."  Morrigan let her hands fall back to her sides.  "Tricked by the Dread Wolf, as all the elven gods were said to be, trapped in a land beyond the Fade.  Many Dalish believe this is why the elves fell from grace and their gods did not save them."  She twitched a shoulder.  "Or perhaps they were simply rulers slain by Tevinter.  Who can say?"

#

He held back slightly to match his pace to Solas as they continued in.  He lowered his voice, pitching it not to carry.  "You okay here, Shiny?"

"I..."  Solas kept his own voice quiet.  "Appreciate the concern, da'len."

"That ain't an answer."  He glanced up at Morrigan.  "I can ask her ta quiet down, if'n..."

"She is a foolish child, speaking of campfire stories as though they were fact."  Solas shook his head.  "I have more pity for her than anger."

"I'm gonna have a billion more questions for ya after this."

"Water is wet and the sky is blue."  Solas nodded to him.

#

"Why would this be here?"  Morrigan stopped at a statue of a wolf.  Cassandra frowned at the delay.

"Something wrong?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow, then took a second look at the statue.  He tilted his head at it, then set his elbow on Solas's shoulder and leaned on the elf.  Solas sighed and gave him a look that combined irritation and amusement.

"It depicts the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel."  Morrigan shook her head.  She glanced back at him.  "In elven tales, he tricks their gods into sealing themselves in the Beyond for all time.  Setting Fen'Harel in Mythal's greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry."

"Didn't somebody do that once?"  Kathan frowned.  Then he shook his head.  "Nah, it was a statue or something, weren't it?"  She glared at him, and his eyes widened slightly before he continued in a slightly meeker voice.  "Or maybe I'm misrememberin."  He shrugged.  "How come he don't got a proper name?"

"I..."  Morrigan blinked.  "What do you mean?"

"Well, all the other elven gods got names.  He just got a title.  An why wolf?  I mean, wolves ain't so bad."  He removed his arm from Solas's shoulder and gestured at him.  "The worst thing Shiny's wolf does is growl at folks what don't put library books back proper, and he learned that from Sparkly."

"I do not know, Inquisitor."  Morrigan glared at him.

"How good a likeness da ya suppose this is?"  He raised an eyebrow at her.

She blinked.  "Excuse me?"

"I mean, was he like really hairy or somethin, like Rainier?"

"Pfft..."  Sera shook her head.  "Elves can't grow beards."

He spread his hands.  "Yeah, but Fen'Harel was the rebel elf.  If'n elves couldn't grow beards, he prolly had one like a foot long or somethin.  And chest hair like Varric's."

"Oy, bet he smelled like wet dog."  Sera cackled.

"That's prolly how he tricked em too.  Walked inta a summit with a long-ass beard then pulled the rug out from under em while they were tryin ta figure out what the hell it was." Kathan nodded.

"Are we actually having this conversation?"  Morrigan stared at him, her face growing steadily more irritated.

"Come on."  Kathan grinned.  "Ya gotta admit, if'n any elf could grow a beard, it would have ta be him."  He nudged Solas.  "Bet he'd do it just ta see the looks on their faces."

"Yes, da'len."  Solas had his hand over his face.  "No doubt he would."

"I fail to see how any of this is relevant."  Morrigan shook her head.

"Not sure how useful the legends are if'n they can't even tell us if'n Fen'Harel had a beard or not."  Kathan frowned

"Ahem."  Cassandra tapped her foot and glared at Kathan.  "We are here for a reason?"

"Oh, right."  Kathan nodded, then frowned.  "What was it again?"

She sighed and started walking.

"Where, exactly, did you find him?"  Morrigan glanced at Dorian.

"He fell out of the Fade."  Dorian sighed.  "And landed on his head."

#

"It's sealed."  Cassandra frowned at the door.

"Corypheus's lackeys managed to open it."  Morrigan looked back the way they had come.  "Perhaps the altar holds a clue."

She followed the Inquisitor back to the altar.  Her eyes widened when it lit as he stepped on it.  Cassandra started to move toward him, but Solas caught her arm.  She turned toward him, and he gave her a reassuring nod.  She swallowed, then turned to watch.

"It appears the temple's magicks are still strong," Morrigan was saying. 

Kathan gestured at the rune-covered altar.  "This is elven writin.  See anythin about 'Well of Sorrows?"

"'Atish'all Vir Abelasan."  Solas gestured at a section.  "It means 'enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.'"

"There is something about knowledge.  Respectful or pure.  Shiven, shivennen..."  Morrigan shook her head.  "'Tis all I can translate.  That it mentions the Well is a good omen."

"Any mention bout which rug they stuck the key under?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  Solas hadn't had much time to improve his command of written elvish, but he'd bet a lot of gold Morrigan knew at least as much as he did.  And that was not all the altar said.  And Solas undoubtedly could read the entire thing without any trouble at all and had probably read it a few times before as well.

"Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here.  Following their path may aid entry."  Morrigan gestured.

"Perform a ritual to appease elven gods?"  Cassandra frowned.  "Long-dead or no, I don't like it."

"Don't see a choice."  Kathan shook his head, and started walking around the altar.  It lit up under his footsteps.  "Color and light."  He reached the end of the path, and there was a strange hum.  "And nothin exploded."  He tilted his head.  "Why does that make me nervous?"

#

They reached the next part of the temple just in time to see something explode, courtesy of Samson.  Who promptly sent a bunch of red templars to try to kill them.  Kathan and Cassandra spun in back to back.  He felt the tingle of a barrier on his skin a heartbeat before Solas used the water in the small pool to knock over several templars.  Sera cackled as she planted arrows in the archer.  It was over a few moments later.

Kathan took a step toward the opening Samson had made, then hesitated.  He started to glance at Solas, and then Morrigan was there blocking his path.  "Hold.  A moment."  She gestured at a door. "While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination.  We should walk the petitioner's path, as before."

Cassandra shook her head furiously.  "An army fights and dies for us.  The longer we tarry, the more soldiers we lose outside."  She turned toward him.  "Let's jump down and be done with this place."

Solas's voice was calm.  "In this case, I must agree with the witch.  This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect."

Morrigan nodded.  "You see the urgency.  We cannot find the Well of Sorrows unprepared."

He tilted his head at her.  "I'm thinkin your goals have shifted a mite."

For a moment, she stared at him.  Then she nodded again.  "There is..."  She looked around the temple.  "A danger to the natural order.  Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder.  Their passing has left us all the lesser.  Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well.  I would have it restored."

"Even though ya have no idea what it is?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes."  She squared her shoulders.  "Is Thedas so full of wonders that we should leave them to die one by one?"  She gestured.  "Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand:  elves, dragons, magic..."  She shook her head.  "The list is endless.  We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane.  This I know to be true."  She hesitated a moment.  "I read more in the first chamber than I revealed.  It is said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows..."  She looked up at him.  "But at a terrible price."  Yeah, that much he'd gotten.  And right now he'd kill for a few minutes to talk it over with Solas.  "The term I deciphered was 'halam'shivanas' - 'the sweet sacrifice of duty'.  It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake.  Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade."

"Yeah."  Kathan rubbed his forehead.  "This is one of them things what's gonna bite somebody in the ass.  Hard."  He glanced at the opening again, and then started walking toward the next of the paths.  "And not in any fun kinda way."

#

Cassandra frowned as she followed Kathan.  He didn't believe in the Maker, or as near as she could tell, in any god.  And yet he was following the rituals.  It didn't seem to make any sense.  And even less as they kept going.  Morrigan would start to expound on the various murals they saw, inevitably arguing with Solas about their meaning, and then Kathan would either pick some minute detail or offhand question and annoy Morrigan with it to the point she was fairly certain the witch wanted to set him on fire.  Often with Sera's help.  Right now they were going on about Falon'din.

"Mythal rallied the gods, once the shadow of Falon'Din's hunger stretched across her own people," Solas was saying.  "It was almost too late.  Falon'Din only surrendered when his brethren bloodied him in his own temple."

"I ain't lookin forward ta explainin ta Brehan bout how the elven gods are a great big bag of elven dicks."  Kathan shook his head.

"Oy, I'll do it."  Sera raised her hand.

Solas raised an eyebrow at Kathan.  Kathan shrugged.  "Cept Mythal.  She seems alright."  He tilted his head.  "I wonder if'n Mythal's the reasons why Shartan an his elves rallied ta Andraste?  A warrior woman defendin her people against injustice and assholes."

"Cept Andraste was real."  Sera shook her head.

"Real or not, stories got power."  Kathan walked up to the next pathway.  "Reckon we should find out what happens next in this one."

#

They entered what must have been a truly magnificent chamber.  The doors closed behind them.  "'Tis not what I expected."  Morrigan was looking around.  "What was this chamber used for..."

Kathan stopped in his tracks.  "Ever get the feelin a bunch of weird elves are pointin arrows at you?"

"Well..."  Dorian looked around.  "Now that you mention it."

A figure stood on the ledge above them.  "Venavis."  His voice rang through the room.  "You..."  He gestured at them.  "Are unlike the other invaders.  You stumble down are paths at the side of one of our own.  You bear the mark of magic which is..."  He focused his eyes on Kathan.  "Familiar.  How has this come to pass?  What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

"I fell out of the Fade, landed on my head, a bunch of folks sang at me, and I'm here to stop a big nasty darkspawn magister guy from destroying the world."  Kathan shrugged.  "I apologize for disturbing your nap."  The man blinked down at him.  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  "So who are you guys, anyway?"

The elven man stared at him a moment longer.  "I am called Abelas.  We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who tresspass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place.  Our numbers diminish with each invasion.  I know what you seek.  Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the vir'abelasan."

"'The Place of the Way of Sorrows.'  He speaks of the Well."  Morrigan whispered from where she stood next to him.

"It is not for you."  Abelas gave him a very disapproving look.  "It is not for any of you."

"Okay.  Ancient elves."  Kathan shook his head.  "That's a new one.  Or an old one.  Or hmmm..."

"Ancient elves."  Dorian's eyes were wide.  "From before the Imperium destroyed Arlathan?"

Abelas turned a withering look on Dorian.  "The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan.  We elvhen warred upon ourselves.  By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over."

"Wait..."  Dorian shook his head.  "That's not right.  What are you saying?"

"You would not know truth.  Shemlen history is as short as the pool of your years."

"What did the Imperium do, then?"  Dorian took a half step forward.  "Are you saying it wasn't a war?" 

"The 'war' of carrion feasting upon a corpse, yes."  Abelas shook his head.  "We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before.  It is meaningless.  We endure.  The vir'abelasan must be preserved."

"And what's the vir'abelasan?"  Kathan looked up at him.

"It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor."

"He speaks of priests, perhaps?"  Morrigan frowned.

"More than that you need not know."

"We did not come here ta fight you, or steal from you, or to be your enemies."  Kathan glanced around at the other elves.  Elves that were still pointing arrows at them.  Elves in armor, with trees on their faces, that served Mythal.  "Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris."

Abelas gave him a confused look.  And from somewhere on the left, another voice spoke up from the shadows.  "Amae lethalas.  Lasa halani."  Solas turned toward the voice, and his eyes widened just slightly. 

Slowly, Abelas nodded.  "Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition.  You have shown respect to Mythal.  If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them."  He focused his golden eyes on Kathan.  Golden eyes.  Like Morrigan's.  Huh.  "When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart..."  Abelas folded his arms.  "And never return."

"This is our goal, is it not?"  Solas took a step toward him.  "There is no reason to fight these Sentinels."

"Consider carefully.  You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own."  Morrigan shook her head.

Kathan nodded to Abelas.  "I accept your offer."

"You will be guided to those you seek."  Abelas gestured at one of the Sentinels, a female figure that held a staff.  "As for the vir'abelasan..."  Abelas took a deep breath.  "It shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."  He turned.

"No."  Morrigan called out.  Abruptly her form vanished, and a raven was flying after Abelas.

"Morrigan."  Kathan called after her.  He growled in frustration.  "Ya know, it would have been really helpful if'n anybody'd told me she could do that."

#

"He said the elves destroyed themselves, before my countrymen came along."  Dorian was shaking his head.  "Could that be true?  I can hardly believe it."

"That's gonna get some Tevinter panties twisted."  Kathan walked toward the staff holding sentinel that had remained behind when the others exited.  "So this is our guide?"

"Mythal'enaste."  The woman gave him an annoyed look before she started walking.  Toward the wall instead of the door.

"Don't suppose you speak the common tongue?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at her.  "Considerin Morrigan sorta flew off."

"She seeks to protect the Well of Sorrows."  Solas fell into step next to Kathan.

His eyes widened a little when the wall opened to reveal a secret passage.  Their guide led them through other chambers.  "This place is..."  Kathan looked around.  "Kinda awesome."

"The entire temple must have looked like this long ago."  Cassandra looked up at a mural.  "How could the elves pour such devotion into this..."  She shook her head.  "Nonsense?"

Solas actually glared at her.  "We can always ask our hosts."

"I will leave that to you."  She nodded to him.

Their guide looked back over her shoulder at them.  "Penshra.  Ghilas vellathan."

"I believe she would prefer we remain close," Solas said.

"Phrased a bit less politely."  Kathan nodded.  He caught Sera's arm.  "Remember the part where I told them we weren't here ta steal their shit?"

She smiled up at him innocently.  "No?"

#

"Vir sumeil."  Their guide led them to a staircase. 

He could hear fighting, and now and then see sentinels engaging red templars.  The sentinels were fighting well, but they were still outnumbered.  Kathan growled in frustration, then looked at the guide.  "Inquisition's got healers.  They can help."

She stared at him a moment, and then pointed at the next set of doors.  Fighting could be heard on the other side.  Kathan drew his blades, and headed in.

#

They stepped out of the battleground into what appeared to be a magnificent garden.  For a moment, Kathan just stopped and stared.

"So Mythal endures."  Solas's voice was quiet.

"Andraste guide us."  Cassandra's mouth hung open.

"How has such magic lasted?"  Dorian gaped.

Samson's voice floated up from below.  "Fight on.  An army of these bastards won't stop us."

Kathan snarled.  "Let's go stab that guy.  A lot."  As they started down the stairs, he realized some of the sentinels were following.

#

"You tough bastards -- a day's march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons."  Samson sounded proud.  "The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away."

"Samson.  Ser."  One of the templars pointed in Kathan's direction.  "Watch out."

Samson turned to face him.  "Inquisitor.  You and those elf-things don't know when to stop."  He gestured grandly.  "You've hunted us half across Thedas.  I should've guessed you'd follow us into this hole."

Kathan took a step forward.  "Your reserves are gone.  We smashed up your lyrium.  Ain't it time ta stand down?"

"To enjoy the mercy you showed our brothers and sisters?"  Samson shook his head.  "No, thanks.  Corypheus chose me twice.  First as his general, now as the Vessel for the Well of Sorrows.  You know what's inside the Well?  Wisdom.  The kind of wisdom that can scour a world.  I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor."

"And ya get to be what?  A vessel?"  Kathan narrowed his eyes.  "What the fuck is that even supposed to be?"

"What else empties a well?  I'll carry its power to Corypheus.  One more task entrusted to me."  Samson smiled.  "Being force-fed Chantry lyrium was good for something.  This armor makes me a living fortress -- mind and body.  I won't forget a word of the Well's knowledge.  Corypheus will be unstoppable."

"Ya'd have ta be crazy ta follow a guy wantin ta destroy the world."  Kathan shook his head.  He was living proof.

"I'm helping him reshape it.  He's had centuries to make ready."  Samson turned back toward him, and gestured.  "You're no match for Corypheus.  Even if you drink from the Well, you'll never master its wisdom as he could."  His armor started to glow.  "This is the strength the Chantry tried to bind.  But it's a new world now.  With a new god.  So, Inquisitor.  How will this go?"

"Badly for you."  Kathan pulled Dagna's rune out of his pocket and activated it.

The red lyrium on Samson's armor started to shatter.  Samson screamed.  "What did you do?"  He fell to his knees.  "What did you do?  My armor.  It's gone.  The lyrium."  He got back to his feet.  "I need it.  Kill them all."

#

Cassandra blocked the attack of a red templar with her shield.  Another came at her from the other direction, and one of the sentinels that had followed them moved in to intercept.  Iron Bull held his position as Dorian stood behind him, flinging spells at the archers.  A sentinel with a bow stood next to Sera as both elves fired arrow after arrow into the fray.  Kathan proved once again how much faster he was than he looked as he darted in and out, carving wounds into Samson alongside an sentinel with glowing blades.  No sooner did Samson turn on one than the other was moving in to take advantage.  A fourth sentinel wielded a giant hammer, and kept any of the red templars from closing with Solas as he directed his own magic.

Samson fell.  "Not the Well, you wretch.  You can't take it from Corypheus.  You mustn't..."  He collapsed the rest of the way.

She took a step toward him.  "He's still breathing."  She couldn't help but be just a tiny bit impressed.

Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  "Reckon we should take him back ta Skyhold and do the judgin thing."  He glanced up at the sentinels.  "Thanks."

The one that appeared to be their leader nodded before going over to the sentinels the red templars had downed.  The others did the same.

Suddenly the waterfall in the garden began to change.  They turned, and caught sight of an elf running up it.  "Abelas."  Kathan called out before following.

#

They reached the top in time to see a raven fly in front of Abelas and change back into Morrigan.  Abelas turned and saw them, then took a few steps back, moving to where he could more easily watch them and Morrigan at the same time.  Morrigan looked over at Kathan.  "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor.  The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows."

Abelas sighed.  "So the sanctum is despoiled at last."

"You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance."  Morrigan glared at him.

"To keep it from your grasping fingers.  Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving."

"Fool.  You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows."

Kathan moved to stand between them.  "We kind of busted Coryfit's 'vessel'.  Without Samson, he can't claim the Well."

Morrigan shook her head at him.  "The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place.  The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor.  If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

He had to admit was she was right.  He could leave an army here to back up the sentinels, and Corypheus would still eventually make it through to the well.  And the worst part was she was right about the other part as well.  Abelas turned his yellow eyes to Kathan.  "Do you even know what you ask?"  Abelas took a step toward the pool of water.  "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on..."  He gestured at the pool.  "Through this."  He turned back toward Kathan.  "All that we were.  All that we knew.  It would be lost forever."

"Only if you destroy it."  Kathan met Abelas's eyes. 

"There are other places, friend.  Other duties."  Solas moved to stand just behind Kathan.  "Your people yet linger."

"Elvhen such as you?"  Abelas narrowed his eyes.

"Yes.  Such as I." 

Heartbeats passed as Abelas stood there silently.  Then he looked back at the well.  "You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny.  Is that your desire?  To partake of the vir'abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?"

"Gifts like that tend to have strings attached."  Kathan watched Abelas.  The elven man had clearly figured out Solas was something like him, but apparently hadn't recognized him beyond that.

"No boon of Mythal was ever granted without cost.  The vir'abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend.  Brave it if you must, but know you this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

"Bound?"  Morrigan scoffed.  "To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?"

"Bound, as we are bound."  Abelas nodded.  "The choice is yours."

"And what of Mythal?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Might she still exist?"  Solas had hinted at the possibility.

"Anything is possible." 

Morrigan rolled her eyes.  "Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond."

Abelas gave her a withering look.  "'Elven' legend is wrong.  The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."  Well, it was nice to have confirmation of that fact.

"Murder?"  Morrigan blinked.  "I said nothing of --"

"She was slain, if a god truly can be.  Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple.  Yet the vir'abelasan remains.  As do we.  That is something."

"You don't have to go."  Kathan took a step toward him.  "We could find a place for you, in the Inquisition.  There is so much we could learn from you."

"There is a place for you, lethallin..."  Solas nodded.  "If you seek it."

"Perhaps there are places the shemlen have not touched."  Abelas glanced at Solas.

"The Imperium went to great lengths to expunge elven history."  Dorian finally found his voice.  "You might be the last to know the truth."

"Would the 'elves' of your lands listen to the truth?"

"They might."  Dorian spread his hands.  "Would it hurt to try?"

"It very well may, shemlen."  Abelas looked down.  "Yes."  He turned back to where Kathan and Solas stood.  "It may be that only uthenera awaits us.  The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken.  If fate is kind."

"Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas."  Solas nodded to him.

Abelas returned the nod before walking away.

#

"You'll note the intact eluvian."  Morrigan's voice drew Kathan back from where he'd been watching Abelas walk away.  "I was correct on that count, at least."

"It still a problem?  Could Coryfits get inta the Fade with it?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?"  She gestured at the pool.  "The Well is the key.  Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass."  She tilted her head.  "I did not expect the well to feel so..."  She hesitated.  "Hungry."

"Seems kinda like something we should worry about."  He glanced at Solas out of the corner of his eye, and saw him give a barely perceptible nod in response.  Yep.  Definitely time to worry.

"Knowledge begets a hunger for more."  She turned toward him.  "I am willing to pay the price the Well demands.  I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

"Or more likely, to your own ends."  Solas shook his head at her.

"What would you know of my 'ends', elf?"  Morrigan glared at him.

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast.  You cannot be trusted."  Solas gestured sharply.  And he caught Kathan's eye for just a moment.

Kathan looked down at Morrigan again.  She looked up at him.  "Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this.  Let me drink, Inquisitor."

"You ain't concerned about the price?  'Bound forever to the will of Mythal'?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at her. 

Morrigan rolled her eyes again.  "Bound to the will of a dead god?  It seems an empty warning."  She shrugged.  "Perhaps a compulsion yet remains.  Who can say otherwise?  I do not fear it, even so."  She shook her head.  "Can you honestly tell me there is anyone better suited?"  She folded her arms.

Well, if she was going to give him an opening.  "Solas?"  He turned toward him.

"No."  Solas's voice was blunt.  "Do not ask me again."  He flicked his eyes ever so slightly toward Morrigan before looking back at Kathan. 

"I would be."  Kathan watched Solas's face from the corner of his eye as he turned back toward Morrigan.  A moment of fear actually seemed to cross the elven man's face. 

But it was Morrigan who pointed out the problem with that idea.  "You lead the Inquisition.  This is not a risk you can take.  I have the best chance of making use of the Well..."  She gestured.  "For everyone.  Let me drink."

"She is right about only one thing: we should take the power which lies in that well."  Solas nodded to Kathan, and flicked his eyes toward Morrigan again.

"If it is truly between you and her..."  There was fear in Cassandra's voice.  "Then let her take the risk.  Maker help us all."

A better solution failed to fall out of the sky.  And a bargain had already been made, with the world at stake.  "It's yours."

#

The magic knocked them all off their feet.  Cassandra got back up quickly and looked around.  Kathan was rushing toward where Morrigan lay unconscious at the bottom of what had been the pool.   "Morrigan?"  He knelt next to her, and to Cassandra's confusion, shot an absolutely furious look toward Solas before looking back at Morrigan.  "Are you all right?"  He put a hand under her head.

She started to stir.  "Ellasin selah.  Vissan..."  She began sitting up.  "Vissanalla..."

Kathan picked her up, then started to carry her toward where they stood.  He looked up and stopped in his tracks.  They all turned in the direction he was staring, and saw Corypheus.  Cassandra immediately drew her sword and set her shield as Corypheus gave a scream of rage and started flying toward them.

"The eluvian."  Morrigan called out.  She began to glow, and the eluvian responded by doing the same. 

"Go."  Kathan called. 

Cassandra started to step toward him and Solas grabbed her arm, pulling her with him toward the eluvian.  She noted Kathan heading that direction, and sheathed her sword as she followed Solas through.

On the other side she counted heartbeats.  One, two, seven, and then Kathan and Morrigan were through.  They were all through.  Kathan set Morrigan down, and the witch gestured, closing the eluvian.  Cassandra took a deep breath, and then strode forward and grabbed Kathan by the front of his armor before pulling him to her for a kiss.


	20. The Final Piece

"You are angry."

"Damn right I'm angry."  Kathan glared.  "She got hurt."  He pointed at Solas.  "And you knew what was gonna happen."

"Morrigan is fine."  Solas shook his head.

"I warned you about lyin ta me, Shiny."  Kathan narrowed his eyes.

"I am, at this moment, fully in control of my magical abilities."  Solas arched an eyebrow.  "Threatening me would not seem to be a wise move on your part."  He shrugged.  "And I was not lying.  Morrigan is fine, and the danger she faced from the well was less than what you would have experienced."

"Omission is still a lie."  Kathan folded his arms.  "An I gave my word she and the kid would be safe with the Inquisition.  You knew it was a risk, and you told me to let her drink instead.  The risk should have been mine."

"It was her destiny, not yours."  Solas mirrored his stance.  "And I will not permit you to become a slave to anyone."  He shook his head.  "If for no reason other than it would limit your usefulness to me.  We have a bargain, Kathan.  It is not in the best interest of this world for you to be careless with your life."

"Ya know, ya can be a real asshole sometimes."  Kathan sighed, and rubbed at his horns.

"You are not the first to tell me such a thing."  Solas nodded.  "Morrigan sought knowledge, and that is exactly what she found."

"So Mythal is alive, or somethin..."  Kathan stopped.  He rubbed his horns again, then frowned.  He tapped his chin, then shook his head.  "Oh."

"Kathan?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

Kathan laughed slightly.  "Oh, she's good.  She played you."

"I assure you, Morrigan did nothing of the --"

"Not Morrigan."  Kathan met Solas's eyes.  "Her mom."

Solas's eyes widened.  And then he smiled.  "Well done, da'len."

#

"Got a minute?"

She turned to see Kathan behind her, and smiled.  "For you?"

He grinned before gently brushing her hair back behind her ear.  Then he lowered his head to whisper.  "Saw this beautiful warrior woman standin up here, and it put some thoughts in my head."  Then he winced.  "Kinda leavin myself open with that line, ain't I?"

"I will show mercy."  She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  "Just this once."

"I've got a surprise for you."  He swung her up into his arms.

"Put me down."  Cassandra glared at him.

He kissed her nose.  "No."  Then he carried her up the stairs.

"Inquisitor, you cannot just carry me off for..."  She trailed off when she saw what was waiting in the room.  "A hot bath."  She took in the full sight.  "With candles, scented soaps, and flowers."

Kathan set her down, then began unfastening the straps on her armor.  "We had a victory.  That deserves a bit of relaxation."

"Victory in the Arbor Wilds."  She lifted her arms so he could remove the breastplate.  "The Archdemon might have been a real threat to our army, but if flew off once we turned the tide."  She turned toward him, giving him a worried look.  "It is still out there, however.  I wonder what Corypheus plans now."

"If'n he's smart, he's gonna crawl in a hole somewhere an pull it in after him."  He bent to kiss her.

Cassandra sighed, and put her hand on his chest.  "Do not underestimate Corypheus.  He is powerful, and you have yet to fight him one-on-one."  She reached up to touch his cheek as he began undoing her buttons.  "But he will come.  You will get your chance."  And a small part of her was terrified of what might happen when that day came.

He touched her chin, raising her mouth so he could kiss her.  "We'll face Corypheus together."

"There is not another man I would be more proud to fight beside."  A small laugh came from her.  "Not long ago, this was impossible to imagine.  You, the man I love.  Victory close at hand.  The time has come to consider what will come next."

Some of the smile faded from his eyes, then he touched his forehead to hers.  "I don't care what's next, as long as we're together."

"And if I am named Divine?"

"Then you're Divine."

"It hasn't happened yet."

He lifted her, then set her down gently in the bath.  She relaxed into the hot water with a contented sigh, then looked over at him.  He picked a book up off a chair, then sat down.  A smile came to her face as he began to read the poem aloud.

#

Kathan looked over the report Cullen had handed him, and smiled.  There were fewer casualties than he'd expected.  Cullen smiled as well.  "I'm pleased to report we won the battle, Inquisitor.  When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field.  I'm not sure why."

"What he wanted was no longer within the temple."  Morrigan shrugged.

Cullen didn't look quite as convinced.  "Perhaps.  He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

Josephine smiled.  "Then Corypheus is finished."

"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again."  Leliana looked over a report Brehan had handed her.

"He will not hide."  Morrigan shook her head.

"You sound pretty certain when you say that."  Kathan raised an eyebrow at Morrigan.  He and Solas had come to a similar conclusion the previous evening.  The only way Corypheus could regain his standing was to target the Inquisition more directly. 

"The Well of Sorrows held many voices, and they speak to me now from across the ages."  Morrigan smiled.  "They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible.  But even they fear what Corypheus has become."

"But he ain't a god yet..."  Kathan frowned.  The definition of 'god' was a bit fuzzy.  "Is he?"

"Not yet.  He is both powerful and immortal..."  Morrigan nodded.  "But he has a weakness."  She gestured.  "The dragon he calls is not truly an archdemon.  It is a dragon, in which Corypheus has invested part of his being.  He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old.  That pride can be exploited.  Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted.  He can be slain."

"Just kill his dragon?"  Kathan rubbed his horns.  "Why didn't we think of that before?" Granted, it was a really powerful dragon.  But there had to be some way to...

"There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power.  The Well whispers it to me now."  She nodded.  "Your help will be required, Inquisitor.  Speak to me when you are ready, and we shall begin."

"I'll see to Skyhold's defenses in the meantime."  Cullen nodded.

#

"What happened at the elven temple..."  Dorian looked up from the book he was reading.  "It's got me thinking.  I should go back, shouldn't I?  To Tevinter.  Once this is done..."  He set the book down.  "If we're still alive."  He stood.  "All my talk of how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it?  Nothing."

"Ain't sure what that's got to do with the elven temple."  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.

"That elf, Abelas.  He said the Imperium wasn't what destroyed the elves.  My people would never accept that.  It would reduce us to scavengers, destroy our legacy no matter how terrible.  But we should accept it, take our history down a peg, confront the legacy hanging over us like a shroud."  He squared his shoulders.  "Maybe not all of us want to, but that could be altered.  If you can change minds, so can I."

"Ya know, Dorian, it's times like these ya remind me ya ain't just a pretty face with a nice ass."  Kathan grinned.  "Ya could transform Tevinter."

A smile came to Dorian's face.  "I hope you're right."  He shrugged.  "You usually are."  He waved a hand.  "It might surprise you to know that you're the one who inspired me.  You're shaping the world..."  He looked up at Kathan.  "For good or ill.  How could I aspire to do any less?  If it means proving that Tevinter can be better, that there's hope even for my homeland?  I would do anything."

#

"I was pondering who might be Divine, and it suddenly occurred to me."  Leliana rose as he approached.  "Is it so ridiculous for the grand clerics to support me?  Why shouldn't they?"

"What would ya do, if'n you were Divine?"  Kathan leaned on the wall.

"Change things.  Change everything.  Your support of the mage rebellion was a good start.  We must build on this.  No more Circles.  The mages will be free.  The Changry will accept them as the Maker's children.  In fact, it will accept everyone.  Elves, dwarves, even Qunari.  Why exclude them?  The Chantry allows our differences to tear us apart, instead of teaching us how we are the same."

"Ya know..."  Kathan tilted his head.  "I kinda want ta see how folks react ta a Divine with a Dalish boyfriend."

"Says the Qunari boyfriend of the other main candidate."  Brehan gestured at Kathan.

"Oh.  Right."  Kathan frowned, then turned towards Brehan.  "So, what assassins do you think they're going to send first?"

"I'm hoping for Crows."  Brehan shrugged.  "Lenore always sends me gifts when I eliminate House Brosca's competition."

#

Kathan wrapped his arm around Cole's shoulders.  "Ya help us here, Pup."  He tugged Cole to him briefly.  "Thank you."

#

"Samson took everything from those templars.  He corrupted their souls, twisted them into everything they stood against.  Everything they would have hated."  Cullen flung another dagger into the practice dummy.

"I can assign someone else ta handle him, if'n,” Kathan started to say.

"The red lyrium left Samson's mind unaltered.  He knew what he was doing.  He dares speak as though it were a mercy?  The man's a monster."  Cullen turned, and came back to his desk.  "I pray his information is useful.  His life is good for little else."

"Cullen?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  "Ya alright?"

"I might have known some of them."  Cullen sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.  "If my life had gone differently -- I might have been one of them."  He looked up at Kathan.  "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not been at the Conclave?  If you'd never become the Inquisitor?"

"Pfft..."  Kathan shook his head.  "Ya loonies would be lost without me."

"Then perhaps it's best not to consider the alternative."

"So, we got some new recruits."  Kathan leaned on the doorway.  "One of them is a pretty cute blond with large..."

Cullen picked up another of the throwing knives, and Kathan immediately fled.

#

"So whatever the Well is telling Morrigan to do..."  Kathan rubbed his horns.  "This thing is going to come back to bite somebody in the ass, and I ain't so sure who right now.  And there is something else confusing me."  He turned to face Solas.  "You napped for a couple thousand years, curled up with that orb the whole time?"

"The orb..."  Solas frowned.  "An interesting insight, da'len."  The Fade around them promptly shifted, taking them into a structure that resembled a fortress.  "My orb was recovered and taken to what had once been one of my sanctuaries."  The fortress fell away to be mere ruins.  "It was well protected, and the defenses remained intact throughout the ages."

"But you..."  Kathan frowned.  "Weren't the one what got it out of here."

"Mythal saw it returned to me."

"Who put it here?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know."  Solas looked around the ruins.  "The wards I set here would have prevented anyone from utilizing magic within these walls without my allowing them to do so."

"Even Mythal?"

"The wards once held Anduril at bay."  Solas smiled.  "Inside, I used a form of spirit golem known as a vartheral.  They would have torn apart any they did not recognize as having my permission to enter"  

"Oh, them things are tough.  And they don't stay dead."  Kathan winced at a memory.  "So whoever brought your orb here was someone the vartheral knew and would have let pass.  Could the same person have come and given it to Mythal?"

"As time passed, they would have grown confused.  It is unlikely even I could pass them safely after so much time."  Solas frowned slightly.  "Whoever recovered the orb would have had to fight their way past them, sans magic.  And taking the wards down in this room would have required either myself, or two to act in unison, else canceling one ward would activate another."

"Huh.  Guess that proves it."  Kathan nodded.

"Proves what?"  Solas turned toward him.

"Morrigan's husband ain't somebody it's healthy ta piss off."

"Explain your conclusion."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.

"Abelas said no boon of Mythal was ever granted without cost.  An yet, she rescued the Wardens from the tower.  All of um.  Brehan said the only one of them that was conscious when she did that was the one that went missin.  The one what killed the Archdemon an lived."  Kathan paced.  "Somethin that shoulda been impossible.  An he's the guy what ended up with her daughter.  An, according ta Brehan, he's a templar." 

"Once Corypheus is defeated, we may need to speak with Mythal."  Solas slowly nodded.

"Reckon we're gonna do that sooner rather than later."  Kathan shrugged.  "The Well is tellin Morrigan ta do somethin, and it's Mythal tellin the Well what ta tell her."  He shook his head.  "Does she know that I know?"

"If she has, she did not learn that information from me."  Solas looked around the ruins.  Suddenly the Fade spun around them.  For several moments they stood in a temple, then it spun again and they were standing in the ruins of a tower.  The Fade spun yet again, taking them to another set of ruins, then another, and then finally they stood in what appeared to be an empty and ramshackle hut.

Kathan swallowed.  "Warn me next time you're..."

"Shh."  Solas paced the hut, his eyes narrow.  He gave a frustrated growl.  "No.  She was here too long.  They either fear her..."  He took a deep breath.  "Or are loyal.  They will show me nothing willingly."  The hut vanished around them, leaving them in the raw Fade.  Then Solas nodded to himself before turning to Kathan.  "Come, da'len.  There is still much for you to learn, and I fear time is growing short."

#

"Hey, Generally Exhausted."  Kathan walked up beside him, and looked down at the papers on the table.  "Starin at the papers won't make the soldiers march faster."

"Skyhold is not defenseless, but it will take the better part of a month for the majority of our forces to return."  Cullen sighed.  "There were enough wounded to make the travel slower."

"Do we need ta send some more mages out?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"I fear that would be counter-productive at this point.  The skilled healers are already there.  Those we have left are the trainees or those otherwise unsuited for battle lines."  Cullen frowned at the papers.

"Good point."  Kathan frowned.  "I mighta been lookin at this wrong."

"I am not sure how."  Cullen raised an eyebrow.  "Your tactical insights have proved most --"

"Nah, not tactics.  We talked that ta death already."  He set a hand on Cullen's shoulder.  "I mean, I've been tryin ta find ya a nice girl, but I'm startin ta wonder if'n I should be findin ya a nice boy or maybe one of each."

"Oh for..."  Cullen sighed.

"I mean, our line of work is pretty dangerous.  I don't want ya ta end up dyin a virgin or --"

"I am not a..."  Cullen glared at him.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure ya already missed your chance with Dorian on account of Iron Bull, but there's this one runner guy I'm pretty sure swings that --"

"If I stop working and attempt to get some sleep, will you cease this topic of conversation?"  Cullen folded his arms.

"Heh."  Kathan grinned.  "Deal."  He started to walk away, then turned back toward Cullen.  "I talked ta Shiny and a couple of the alchemists.  They came up with a couple different teas what are supposed ta help with nightmares.  Left them on your desk."

"I..."  Cullen sighed, and then nodded.  "Thank you, Inquisitor."

#

"Ya hear Varric's writin a book about the Inquisition?"  Kathan fell into step with Solas as they followed Morrigan through the woods.

"That cannot come as a surprise."  Solas shook his head.

"He's still comin up with a title though."  Kathan lifted his hands.  "Inquisition: The heartwarming tale of a bunch of misfits helping a dog get his ball back."

Solas stopped in his tracks and ran a hand down his face.  "Centuries from now, they will come to me and ask, 'Hahren, why did you destroy the world?'  And I will say, 'well, there was this vashoth...'"

#

Cassandra gritted her teeth, and tried not to turn and glare at the men behind her.  "...makes absolutely no sense.  The Arishok is expected ta be a fighter, and the king's weaker than a pawn."

"And unlike an Arishok, a king is allowed to retreat."

"It can attack at any angle, and drives the military."  Iron Bull folded his arms.

"Which is why if'n we're drawin parallels, the Arishok should be the queen, and the tamassran should be the king.  I mean, tamassran's ain't even supposed ta fight."  Kathan shook his head.

"While they may be discouraged from front line combat, I doubt that makes them less formidable as enemies."  Solas followed a pace behind the other two.

"Have you ever actually met a tamassran?"  Iron Bull waved a hand.  "Remember, I was a ben-hassrath, and I can kick your ass."

"Only if'n I was dumb enough ta get in a straight up forward fight with ya.  An how come saarebas ain't even a piece on the board?"

"An odd lack, considering saarebas are primarily used as weapons of war."

"Too unpredictable, and it's an old game.  Saarebas really weren't used much in combat until the qunari went to war against Tevinter.  No need for us to invent a piece we didn't use."

"If'n the qunari invented chess, the rooks would be ships, cause the qunari are a naval power."

"Not until they invented the black powder, and chess does predate that innovation."

"Solas, whose side are you even on here?"  Iron Bull turned to glance at the elf.

"He ain't."  Kathan shrugged.  "He's bored and easily entertained.  Sides, if'n he took part he'd just say chess were invented by elves."

"No. I would say chess was invented by the elves, a more grammatically appropriate statement."

"His grammar is the part of that statement you're objecting to?"  Iron Bull glanced down at Solas.

"No. His grammar is the part of that statement to which I am objecting."

"Castles bein ships makes more sense though, cause ships go in straight lines and castles don't move at all."  Kathan frowned.  "Cept ships don't go backwards."

"Qunari ones do."  Iron Bull gave a smug smile. 

"Yeah, but ya guys don't call them ships neither."

"Qunari did not invent ships."  Solas shrugged.  "Elves did."

"So, if'n elves invented wipin asses, what'd they do until then?"  Kathan glanced at Solas.

Solas just smiled as he shook his head.  "Why have I not set you aflame yet?"

"Your latent masochistic homo-erotic tendencies?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.  He jumped as Solas attempted to trip him with his staff while Iron Bull laughed.  "You're on my side of the path again!"

"Maker's breath."  The words exploded out of Cassandra.  "Would one of you at least pretend to be an adult?"

"Sorry Cassandra."  Three fairly meek voices chorused back at her.

#

"So what exactly is about to happen here, Shiny?"

"I admit to being somewhat uncertain."  Solas frowned.  He looked around.  "There is still power here.  Can you feel it?"

"Makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up."  Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  "This ain't like the temple.  This is..."  He sighed.  "This was where folks came ta call ta her.  Ta speak ta her.  Until she was gone, and there weren't nobody ta speak to."

Solas closed his eyes, and then nodded.  "Yes."

"You came here too."  Kathan glanced down at him.

"To pay respect, before..."  Solas trailed off.

"Before ya broke the world ta avenge her."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "What's gonna happen, between her and you if'n she shows up here?"

"That is..."  Solas was quiet for a moment.  "I do not know, Inquisitor."

"Maybe we should..."  Kathan looked over to see Morrigan gesturing at them.  "Well, guess we're gonna have ta see.  But if'n ya need ta get out of here, I ain't gonna hold that against you."

"I appreciate that, Inquisitor."  Solas nodded.

Kathan walked over to where Morrigan was brushing vines back from a massive stone statue.  "Tis all that remains of the great altar."   Morrigan took a step backward.  "We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear."

"'Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.'"  Solas's voice finished the verse.  "A very old invocation, perfectly translated."  He met Kathan's eyes for a split moment before continuing to watch Morrigan.

"Why thank you."  Morrigan didn't quite roll her eyes.

"Well, that sounds nicely ominous."  Kathan looked up at the statue.  A helmed figure, with a set of what looked vaguely like dragon wings.  It didn't quite look like the Mythal he'd seen in Solas's memories, but at the same time, he recognized it as her image.

"Indeed it does."  Morrigan tilted her head a moment before continuing.  "Your companions will need to go elsewhere.  Not to worry.  If there is shouting, they will hear it readily enough."

He glanced at Solas, who nodded in response before following Cassandra out of the area.  So Mythal didn't want the Dread Wolf right there.  He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  Morrigan continued speaking.  "You know who I am.  From high priest to high priest, I am the last to drink of sorrows.  Come to us, Mythal.  Whatever you are, whatever remains, I invoke your name and your power."

The air...  no, not just the air.  The Veil itself seemed to shift around them.  Everything seemed to go still for a moment.  And then someone was walking toward them.  A woman, tall and proud, striding strong through the tall grass despite her years. 

"Mother."

Despite having Solas's assurance that Flemeth intended no harm toward Morrigan, Kathan stepped slightly forward to put himself between them.  There were just so many ways this could go horribly wrong.  Knowing that the Dread Wolf was just a yell away wasn't particularly comforting either.  Even if he was sure what side Solas would take in any conflict, right now, Mythal was the stronger. 

She was smiling.  "Now isn't this a surprise?"

"So..."  Kathan glanced at Morrigan.  "This ain't a happy reunion?"

"She is a deceiving witch."  Green fire started to glow in Morrigan's hands.

"Now, now, that's quite enough of that."  Flemeth's eyes glowed briefly as she made a lazy gesture.  The magic vanished from around Morrigan.

Morrigan stumbled in shock.  "What have you done to me?"

"I have done nothing.  You drank from the Well of your own volition."  Flemeth shrugged.  Well, that wasn't exactly true.  Solas had kind of been taunting her about it.

"Then..."  Morrigan stared.  "You are Mythal."

It felt like he should really say something around this point.  Kathan gave Flemeth a small bow.  "Well, um..."  He swallowed.  "What do ya say when ya meet a long thought dead elven goddess in human form?"

"Something clever and polite."  Flemeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's an honor ta meet you, your..."  He tilted his head.  "Majesticalness?"

"That will do."  She nodded before turning to look at Morrigan again.  "You see, girl?  Those are manners, as you require a demonstration."

"I do not understand."  Morrigan shook her head.  "How can you be Mythal?"

"Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice.  And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more.  I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her."  Flemeth drew herself up to her full height.  In the strange armor, with her helm making her hair resemble dragon horns, the effect was actually pretty intimidating.

"Throughout history..."  Kathan gave a small shake of his head.  "So many legends and it's been you all along.  It's kind of hard to believe."

"You hear the voices of the Well, girl.  What do they say?"  Flemeth raised an eyebrow at Morrigan.

"They..."  Morrigan looked confused for a moment.  "Say you speak the truth."

"I guess believed or not..."  Kathan stared at her.  "This is one of those things that's just gotta be accepted."

A small smile came to Flemeth's face.  "But what was Mythal?  A legend given name and called a god, or something more?"  She gestured.  "Truth is not the end, but a beginning."  She walked toward them.  "A herald, indeed.  Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age.  As for me, I have had many names.  But you..."  She looked him over, then nodded.  "May call me Flemeth."

"An you really are Morrigan's mother?"  She'd stood on a dais and watched her son be condemned to exile.  He wasn't sure what her being Morrigan's mother actually meant.

"As well as a witch who prolongs her unnatural life by possessing the bodies of her daughters."

"That's what you believe, is it?"  Flemeth raised an eyebrow.

"I found your grimoire, and I am no fool, old woman."

Flemeth chuckled.  "If only that were so."  She looked back to Kathan.  "My daughter ran from me long ago.  I've let her be..."  She flicked her eyes to Morrigan.  "Until now, it seems."

"Why not..."  History had been kinder to Mythal than it had to Solas.  "Why not reveal yourself?"

"And to whom should I reveal myself?"  She gave him a level look.

"Good question."  He rubbed one of his horns.  Those that believed her would be just as inclined to kill her as worship her.

She laughed.  "I knew the hearts of men even before Mythal came to me.  It is why she came to me.  They do not want the truth, and I..."  She took a deep breath.  "I am but a shadow, lingering in the sun."

"Why did she come to you?"

"For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens."  She gestured fiercely. 

"And you follow her whims?"  Morrigan waved a hand.  "Do you even know what she truly is?"

"You seek to preserve the powers that were, but to what end?"  Flemeth stared at Morrigan.  "It is because I taught you, girl, because things happened that were never meant to happen.  She was betrayed as I was betrayed -- as the world was betrayed."  Fury entered her voice.  "Mythal clawed and crawled her way through the ages to me, and I will see her avenged."  She lowered her hands.  "Alas, so long as the music plays, we dance."

"This weren't..."  He slowly nodded.  "Ya saw this one coming, didn't ya?"

"Clever lad."  She smiled again.

"The voices..."  Morrigan shook her head.  "Came from you?"

"The price of the Well seemed no dire thing when you saw so much to gain, hmm?"  Her voice became a bit more gentle.  "The voices did not lie, Morrigan. I can help you."  She extended a hand, gently touching Morrigan's forehead.  Light glimmered, appearing to pass between them. "Do you understand, child?"

"Yes, I..."  Morrigan nodded.  "Think I do."

The plot thickened.  Something more had passed between the two women, and he wasn't sure exactly what.  Before he could say anything, Flemeth had turned and was walking away.  "Wait."  Morrigan called after her.

Flemeth turned to look at her daughter.  "A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me."  She walked away, vanishing once more.

#

She lay with her head on his chest.  He was quiet, but she was certain he was not asleep.  He'd been quiet since giving them a rundown of what had happened at the altar, and she could almost see pieces trying to fit together behind his eyes.  She raised her head to kiss his jaw, and felt his arms tighten around her in response.  "You should sleep," Cassandra said.

"Not sure what dreams would show up tonight."  Kathan kissed the top of her head.  He frowned, then looked down at her.  "Andraste was real."

Cassandra blinked.  "Of course she..."  She raised an eyebrow.  "Where are you going with this?"

"I don't know.  Gonna have to follow the path if'n I want to find out.  Whatever it was that drove her to do all she did, she was real.  She united a people, free slaves, changed the face of the world forever."  He took a deep breath.  "For good and bad and everything in between."  He looked down at her.  "The Circles and other shit that got..."  He sighed.  "She still did more good than bad."

"So have you."  She touched his cheek.  "You inspire --"

"That's the problem."  He sat up.  "Andraste said folks with magic shouldn't by tyrants, an we ended up with folks bein made tranquil and abused."  He looked down at her.  "What are folks gonna do with the stupid shit I've said?"

"You..."  She sat up and looked at him.  "Are concerned about the example you set?"

"Well, yes."  He nodded.

"You..."  She met his eyes.  "Are concerned that in the future, people will take the time to ensure the children around them can laugh and play even when things are dire?  That they will always take time to check on their friends?  That they will stand up for what is right, no matter the risk to them personally?  That they will handle everything that comes their way with a bad joke and a good heart?"

"Not all my jokes are bad."  He shook his head, but a smile played around the edges of his mouth.

"Kathan..."  Cassandra caught him by a horn, and brought his head down until their foreheads touched.  "You are the greatest man I have ever known.  I will stand beside you, no matter what is to come."

"I love you."

"And I you."

#

"I never thought I'd see Cassandra blush."  Dorian's grin was evil.  "Yet the last time I saw her part ways with you..."  He laughed.  "Good on you, messere.  Perhaps you can relax some of the stiffness out of that armor of hers."

"Ya know, the last time ya left Bull's room, yer pants were on backward."  Kathan grinned at Dorian.

"That..."  Dorian shook his head.  "Never happened."

"And some of your hair was sticking up in the back."

"Never."  Dorian folded his arms.  "Happened."

#

"A reckoning that will shake the very heavens."  Kathan looked up at the raw Fade swirling above them.  They sat on a floating rock, not bothering to shape the chaos around them.  "Mythal was wronged.  An so was Flemeth."  He took a deep breath.  "She weren't talkin about you when she talked about the world bein betrayed."

"No."  Solas shook his head.

"She's got other pieces in the game.  Morrigan's hers.  So's the Warden and his people.  And she's had him in play for over a decade now."  He leaned forward.  "Shiny, I've been lookin at the angles, and I can't figure out if'n she's a friend or a foe."

"That, Inquisitor..."  Solas sighed.  "Is because she is both.  The virtues were twisted, and I fear..."

"Yeah, that much is obvious."  Kathan nodded.  "They were both angry, and they've been feedin on each other a long time now.  Ya hear stories of Flemeth, and most of them ain't nice stories.  What was that one Brehan was tellin at the fire the other night?"  He frowned.  "The one about the Dane guy and the werewolf?  And she were the one what put Hawke on his path too."

"Nudging history where she feels it necessary."  Solas looked down at his hands.   Then he rose in one smooth motion.  He concentrated, and the Fade shifted around them.  They stood in some sort of arena.  Solas held out one hand, and a simulcrum of the orb appeared within.  He gazed at it for a moment, then turned to face Kathan.  "Let us get started."

Kathan clenched his fist and felt the magic of the mark spark in response.

#

He moved the piece, then frowned at it.  "How long does a round of this game usually take?"

"Approximately a month."  Solas moved his own piece.

"Seriously?"

"We were immortal."  Solas's lips twitched slightly.  "And unlike certain Vashoth, our attention spans were longer than three heartbeats."

"So what kind of gamblin games did ya have?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for proving my point."  Solas smiled.

"What do you suppose Coryfits is going ta..."  Kathan narrowed his eyes, then he stood, drawing his daggers as he did so.  Solas responded by immediately putting a barrier around both of them before turning to see what had caught Kathan's attention.

One of the elven sentinels stepped inside the balcony doors.  "Your defenses appear to be lacking at the moment."

"Well..."  Kathan maintained his wary stance.  "We're kinda waitin for most of our forces ta get back from the Arbor Wilds."  He looked the sentinel over.  The man didn't appear to be carrying weapons.  "What are you doing here?"

"I wished to speak with you, without..."  The man looked back over his shoulder at the castle below.  "Drawing unnecessary attention."

"Right."  Kathan nodded.  He lowered his daggers, but didn't sheath them.  "Okay.  Well then, reckon introductions are in order.  I'm the Inquisitor."  He gestured at Solas.  "This is my dog, Fluffy."

The sentinel stared at him for a moment.  And then, to Kathan's surprise, the man just started laughing.  He had to catch the side of one of the chairs to keep himself upright.  Solas gave Kathan an irritated look before turning his gaze to the sentinel.  "Are you quite finished?"  The sentinel just shook his head and kept laughing.  Solas let out a tired sigh.

"Uh..."  Kathan glanced at him.  "I'm thinking I missed something here."

"Inquisitor..."  Solas rubbed his forehead, then gestured at the sentinel.  "I would like you to meet my brother."


	21. Doom Upon All The World

The sentinel gave Solas a slightly irritated look.  "Half-brother."

Kathan's eyes widened.  "Wait a bit, I know you."  He shook his head.  "Ya helped me fight Samson."  He nodded.  "An you was the one what told Abelas ta help us."

"An ancient and well-hidden passphrase..."  The sentinel nodded.  "From the mouth of a qunari..."  He turned to look at Solas.  "With you standing a few feet behind."  He turned his gaze back to Kathan.  "What else has he told you?"

"If'n he's your..."  Kathan glanced at Solas.  "Then is it safe ta say he knows about all the shit?"

"Not all, but close enough."  Solas nodded, and looked the sentinel over before taking a breath.  "I appreciate your..."  He shook his head.  "Discretion."

"I am well aware that you will kill to keep your secrets."  The sentinel narrowed his eyes.  "Which is why this particular situation intrigued me."

"Afore we go much further, somethin I need ta know."  Kathan frowned, taking in again the marks on the sentinel's face.  "Did Mythal send ya?"

"If she did, what makes you think I would share that information?"  The sentinel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um..."  Kathan shrugged.  "Fair point.  Alright, come on in, grab a chair.  Wine?"

"No, thank you."  The sentinel shook his head.  He started to walk toward them, then stopped a couple paces away.  He frowned, then nodded to himself.  And then, before Kathan could react, the sentinel whirled and punched Solas across the face. 

Solas stumbled and fell backward, blood streaming from his nose.  He wiped some of it away, his fingers glowing as he magically healed the damage. "Feel better?"  He looked up at the other elf.

He considered the question for a moment, then nodded again.  "A little."  The sentinel extended a hand to pull Solas back to his feet.

"Well..." Kathan rubbed at one of his horns.  "Alright then."

#

Cassandra looked over the report on Skyhold's defenses again, and sighed.  The fortress was defensible, but with so few people they wouldn't be able to hold out long if they were attacked.

"Frowning at the report isn't going to change it."  Brehan shook his head at her.  "Cullen tried that already."

"Perhaps if we..."  She frowned.

"Lethallin, I do not mean to denigrate your capabilities, but there is a reason Cullen is the general here."

She sighed.  "Our forces march as though the path were uphill and covered in snow."

"And Corypheus is no doubt plotting against the Inquisitor as we speak."  Brehan nodded.  "You cannot protect him if you drive yourself to exhaustion, Cassandra.  And it is not as though he is incapable of protecting himself."

"He once set himself on fire."  Cassandra folded her arms.

"He insisted that was supposed to happen."

"I am not talking about the occurrence with the potion."  She shook her head.

"He has set himself on fire more than once?"  Brehan raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea what it is like dealing with someone who insists on doing things like leaping upon dragons?"  Cassandra glared.

"Well..."  Brehan nodded.  "Yes."  He gave her a pointed look.  "More than one person, in fact."

"I..."  Cassandra shook her head. 

"Cassandra..."  Brehan smiled.  "Why don't you go check on him and reassure yourself he's not getting into trouble without you?"

"What if..."

"I will alert you the moment any darkspawn or archdemons are in the vicinity."

She made a disgusted sound before stalking off, and heard him laugh in response.

#

"I thought you had a barrier up."  Kathan glanced at Solas as he sat down.

Solas sighed.  "I did."  He waved at the sentinel.  "Tisallan is a mi'nehn, a dirth'ena enasalin.  Bypassing barriers is something at which he happens to have some skill."

"Ah."  Kathan blinked, then gave the sentinel another appraising look.  "It was you, weren't it?  What recovered the orb in the first place?"

"It was."  Tisallan nodded to him.

"You..."  Solas looked startled.  He shook his head.  "Why?"

Tisallan gave him a level look before turning his attention back to Kathan.  "How did he come to tell you who he was?"

"He didn't, exactly."  Kathan leaned back in his chair.  "I called him on his shit, and he fessed up.  We, uh..."  Kathan shrugged.  "Talked it over, and came to an understandin."

"Kathan will help me with dealing with the evanuris in a more permanent fashion."  Solas nodded.

"I see."  Tisallan gestured at Kathan's hand.  "Has he mentioned that mark is going to kill you?"

"Yeah, he's workin on fixin that."  Kathan tilted his head.  "You said it made you curious, but..."  He frowned.  "What did ya expect comin here to accomplish?"

"I am dirth'ena enasalin.  Without knowledge, victory is unlikely.  Corypheus slaughtered his way through our number.  You..."  Tisallan nodded to Kathan.  "Did not.  And you..."  His lips twitched just slightly.  "Called the Dread Wolf on his shit."

"I'm seein a couple signs ya two ain't on the best of terms."

"He can be..."  Tisallan shrugged.  "Something of an asshole."

"Heh."  Kathan grinned.  "Ya ain't the first to call him that."

"Actually, Inquisitor..."  Solas shook his head and chuckled.  "He was."  He took a deep breath.  "Tisallan, I..."

"Abelas guessed from the fact that you bear no marks that you were tied somehow to Fen'Harel, and has gone hunting one of your refuges.  I gave him enough information to ensure he finds it.  You should likely collect the fool and his followers, before he marches himself off a cliff."  Tisallan twitched a shoulder.

"Why were you there at all?"  Solas frowned.  "You were Sulanhven, not sentinel."

"The Sulanhven were gone, and the Amber Path was shattered by the Veil.  The Vir'Abelasan remained.  And..."  He sighed.

"Enara."  Solas was quiet for a moment.  "Enara was there.  Tisallan, I..."

"Venavis.  Lasa tel'abelas e ar tu na'din."  Tisallan's voice was flat.  He turned to look at Kathan once more.  "I offer my skills to the Inquisition, if you will have them."

"Yeah."  Kathan nodded.  "Yeah.  Welcome aboard.  Um..."  He glanced at Solas.  "Though I am gonna have to ask ya ta keep quiet about..."

"You need not worry on that front, Inquisitor.  He understands.  It is who he is."  Solas nodded, then met Kathan's eyes.  "His name means silence."

#

"Kathan I..."  Cassandra stopped halfway up the stairs.  He was on his way down, accompanied by Solas and...  "Who is that?"

"Oh, Cassandra."  Kathan gestured at the sentinel behind him.  "This is Tisallan.  He just joined up."

"Where, exactly, did he come from?"  Her eyes widened.

"Uh..."  Kathan glanced over his shoulder.

"Arlathan."

"Right."  Kathan nodded and turned back to her.  "Arlathan."

"I meant..."  She gritted her teeth and fought the urge to punch him.  She turned to look at Solas instead.  "How did he get here?"

Solas glanced back over his shoulder at the sentinel.

"I walked."

"He walked." Solas nodded to Cassandra.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  Then she stalked up the stairs and grabbed Kathan by one of his horns before looking at the sentinel.  "Follow us."  Then she turned, grabbed Solas by an ear, and began heading down the stairs.

#

"Cassandra, what is..."  Josephine's eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her.  She immediately gestured at a nearby runner.  "Get Cullen and Leliana."  The runner fled.  "And Morrigan."  Josephine called after him.

Kathan tried to pry Cassandra's fingers off his horn.  "Ya know them things don't grow back."

She tugged him toward the war room before letting him and Solas go, then stalked onward to open the doors.  She held the door open and glared at him.  "Get inside."

He went, rubbing at his horn.  And if he was honest, he'd have to admit that he was a little impressed Tisallan had managed to keep a straight face through the trip.

Leliana was the first to enter.  "Josephine what..."  Her eyes went to Tisallan.  "How did he get in here?"

"How did who --” Cullen said as he entered behind her.  He stopped short. 

Morrigan entered a few heartbeats later.  She merely raised an eyebrow at Tisallan before turning toward Josephine.  "A runner said you wished to see me?"

"Did you know anything about this?"  Leliana gestured at Tisallan before turning to Morrigan.

Her eyes half closed for a moment, and her head tilted to one side.  Then she reopened her eyes and looked toward Leliana.  "If he was here to harm anyone, he would have already done so and been on his way."

"Yeah, he does this glowy-sword thing.  Kinda like Silky, only they last for longer than..." Kathan caught Cassandra glaring at him again.  "Rose, he's the guy what helped us take down Samson, remember?"

"I..."  Cassandra blinked, then looked at Tisallan again.  "Yes.  I..."  She nodded.  "He did."

"Tisallan here just joined up."  Kathan shrugged.  "And considering he got past the Venatori, got here, got through our defenses, an got into my quarters without anybody noticin, I'm thinkin he's got some skills maybe we could use."

"Inquisitor, forgive me..."  Cullen took a deep breath.  "But a very short time ago his people were killing ours."

"Yeah, but we sorted out that misunderstandin."  Kathan turned toward Tisallan.  "Didn't we?"

"'Tis not as though the Inquisition introduced themselves before entering their territory."  Morrigan nodded.

"Lord Tisallan..."  Josephine took a deep breath.

"I am no lord."  Tisallan clasped his hands behind his back.

"Er..."  Josephine nodded.  "Tisallan, I am sure you will be a valuable asset to the Inquisition.  Do please let me know if I can do anything to make you more comfortable here."

"I would like to know how you got in."  Leliana nodded.  "We should adjust our security measures."

"I..."  Cullen slowly nodded, and a smile briefly came to his face.  "Really would like to be present when Brehan finds out about this."

"Alright."  Kathan nodded.  "So that's settled.  Now we just need to find Cory--” The mark on his hand abruptly sparked, and then green lit the sky to the south.  They all turned to see the Breach back in the sky.  Kathan glanced down at his hand, then pointed.  "Found him."

"Corypheus reopened the Breach?"  Leliana shook her head.  "But why?"

"I reckon so I have ta head back up there and close it afore it gets ta swallowin the world again."

"But that's madness."  Josephine shook her head.  "Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

"Inquisitor, we..."

"Inquisitor."  Brehan came through the door.  "Darkspawn are approaching.  In force."

"Well."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "Shit."  He turned toward Cullen.  "We don't have enough forces ta send with me or enough ta defend against an invasion, let alone both."  Kathan made a growling sound.  "And Coryfits knows it."

"Inquisitor, there is something you should know," Tisallan said.  Brehan turned toward the sound of his voice, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"What's that?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

Tisallan held out a hand, and a small mote of light appeared in it.  The wisp abruptly flew out the window.  "I did not come to Skyhold alone."

"Generally Worried, Grandpa here is all yours.  Ruffles, get what healers we have organized and let folks know we are about to have trouble.  Lovebirds, get a map of the field so we can get our forces inta the best positions.  Rose, Shiny, Scratches, let's grab a team an go save the fuckin world."  Kathan started for the door.

#

Cullen stared down the ramparts.  He'd expected maybe a dozen sentinels, but nearly fifty of the armored elves lined the walls.  What soldiers remained looked intimidated by their presence.  He couldn't quite blame them.  He saw Brehan walking toward him, and then stop abruptly in his tracks and turn toward the west.  Cullen walked over.  "Brehan?"

Brehan closed his eyes, then shook his head.  Then he shook it again.  A small smile came to his face.  "Slight change to your tactics, Commander."  He gestured.  "Skyhold is the anvil."

"And the hammer?"  Cullen raised an eyebrow.

"The Wardens."  Brehan pointed to the west.  "They are moving into position, and will hit the darkspawn from behind."

"Right."  He immediately turned and headed to where Tisallan stood.  Brehan followed.  Cullen nodded to the templar.  "Are your people familiar with the battle tactic known as the hammer and anvil..."  He trailed off at the look Tisallan gave him, then shrugged.  "Right then."  He gestured at Kels.  "Pass the word down the line."  The runner immediately headed off.  Cullen took a deep breath, then glanced back at Tisallan.  "Any questions?"

"That woman, earlier..."  Tisallan nodded.  "Cassandra?"

"What about her?"  Cullen blinked.

"Is she single?"

#

The demon had raked its claws across the soldier by the time Cassandra could close the distance.  She used her shield to throw the demon back, then ran the thing through.  Next to her, Kathan moved almost faster than she could follow.  He flung a knife that took a demon in the chest, then moved past, retrieving the dagger as the demon began to disintegrate.

"I knew you would come."  Corypheus stood in the ruined archway.  Red power glowed around and within him. 

"It ends here, Corypheus."  Kathan straightened, a blade in each hand.

"And so it shall."  Lightning seemed to crackle around Corypheus's hands.  The ground shook, and Cassandra realized that Corypheus was using his magic to lift them into the air. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harding and a few of the others fall from the edge to the ground below.  Solas and Blackwall managed to keep their footing.  Cole rushed forward to skewer a demon that thought to attack Dorian before the mage could get back on his feet.  Sera was firing arrows ineffectually at Corypheus as the lifted rocks took them further from her.  She saw no sign of Iron Bull, Vivienne, or Varric.  She could only hope they were holding their own against the demons.

Corypheus gestured at Kathan.  "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are.  A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time.  An interloper.  A gnat."  The massive darkspawn spread his hands in a grandiose gesture.  "We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

"I didn't come here to become a god."  Kathan stood his ground.

"You dare."

"Ya got no idea."  Kathan actually smirked.

Above Corypheus, the dragon rose, looming over the ruins.  It started to leap at them. 

And then another dragon hit it from the side.

#

Kathan headed up the stairs, following the fleeing Corypheus.  Around them, the dragons fought through the air, clawing at each other.  He couldn't help but be a little worried for Morrigan.  She'd been a dragon for about fifteen minutes, while the other one had been a dragon all its life.  The odds weren't entirely in her favor. 

Still, she did pretty well.  Right up until Corypheus threw a spell at her.  "Morrigan's down."  He growled.  "Shit.  She better be alright."  Vivienne and Dorian were down there somewhere, and he knew Varric had healing potions.  "Get the dragon before it gets its wings back on."

He felt the tingle on his skin he'd grown to recognize as a barrier, and exchanged a brief look with Cassandra before charging.  They split as the dragon turned toward them to hit it from different angles.  Together they spun in, hitting it simultaneously before it could decide which of them to go after.

"Here."  Rainier yelled as Solas flung a fireball.  The dragon turned toward them.  Kathan took advantage of the opening to rake his daggers along the dragon's underbelly.  It roared and leaped back, allowing Cassandra to cut a bloody gash in its neck.  It turned on her, and Kathan leapt, coming down with both his daggers in the dragon's throat.  He stabbed again, and it started convulsing.

As it fell, a glimmer of red light flew back to Corypheus's position.

#

Cullen took the head off a hurlock attempting to scale the walls.  To his left, Brehan wielded an axe as tall as he was to great effect.  To his right, three shrieks headed toward the young archers on the wall, and then Tisallan was there, a glowing blade in each hand.  The elven warrior spun as flames seemed to flicker over the enchanted blades, burning even as they cut.  The shrieks fell.  All across the ramparts, the elven sentinels moved, using their magic to enhance their attacks.  Fire and ice glowed upon blades, and spells were hurled at the darkspawn below.

And at the other end of the field, the Wardens were doing their part.  Caught between two legendary forces, the darkspawn really didn't stand a chance.  Cullen found himself smiling.

#

Cassandra followed a pace behind Kathan.  Corypheus was shouting from the heights.  "Let it end here.  Let the skies boil.  Let the world be rent asunder."

"He talks too damn much."  Kathan shook his head.

"Well..."  Cassandra leapt over a broken stair.  "Let's go shut him up."

"Anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous when you're savin the world?"

#

Kathan flung a knife, striking Corypheus in the hand.  Solas flung boulders made out of what appeared to be the Fade itself, knocking into the magister's barrier.  Cassandra and Blackwall flanked Corypheus as Kathan continued making a nice big target of himself.  The potion he'd doused himself made flames dance around him as it quickened his movements.  He flung another dagger, opening a gash in Corypheus's face.

The darkspawn stumbled as his magic began to flutter rapidly.  "Not like this.  I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..."  He moved his hands over the orb.  "Dumat.  Ancient Ones.  I beseech you.  If you exist -- if you ever truly existed -- aid me now."

He could feel the Fade vibrating through the orb, echoing through the Veil around them.  Kathan focused through his mark, matching power to power.  Then he yanked the orb out of Corypheus's hand.  The darkspawn stumbled and fell forward.

Above them, the Breach swirled.  Kathan focused, wrapping his will around the orb to contain it within itself.  The vibrations shifted, harmonizing between orb and Veil.  Then he drew through the orb as he focused the mark against the hole in the sky.

It closed, leaving only a faint glow in the heavens.  The orb hovered above his hand as he turned toward Corypheus.  He could it, like waves crashing against a shore in time with his own heartbeat.  He touched its power again, feeling the current of power, and turned it upon Corypheus.

The magister's form froze in place, a statue of white stone.  Kathan clenched his fist, and it shattered.


	22. Aftermath

He looked up to see Solas staring at him, various expressions warring for control of the man's face.  Then Solas nodded, and the danger passed.  "Inquisitor?"  Kathan heard Cassandra's voice. "Kathan, are you alive?"

"Come on, Shiny."  He jerked his head toward the sound, and tucked the orb into his belt pouch.  "Let's go make sure our friends are okay."

Solas smiled. 

#

Cassandra saw him heading down the staircase.   "Then it's over?"  Vivienne smiled.  "How lovely."

"And you survive."  She felt slightly wobbly with relief.  "Thank the Maker."

"And the sky is healed, healthy..."  Cole's voice came from somewhere behind her.  "Whole."  He pointed.  "There's just that left to remember."

They all turned to see a small trace of green scarring the sky.  "Looks that way."  Kathan grinned.

"What do we do now?"

She saw Kathan glance at Solas before shrugging.  "We go home, get somethin ta eat."  He jumped down the last of the stairs to land in front of her, pull her to him, and dip her into a long kiss.  She punched him even as she kissed him back, and heard several voices cheering.  He pulled her back upright before letting her go.  "And take a nap afore the world gets itself in trouble again and we have ta go yank it back out."

"Well."  She chuckled.  "As long as we have a plan."

#

Skyhold was still standing.  Though there were a lot more piles of burning darkspawn corpses around it than he remembered.  Soldiers were waving and cheering.  There were Wardens among them.  "Generally Awesome didn't burn the castle down while we were away.  That's nice."

Cassandra laughed, and elbowed him lightly.  "You should have more faith in your people."

"Rose, people are the only thing I do have faith in."  He grinned.  Then he swept her up into his arms.

"Put me down this instant."  She glared at him.

"No."  He kissed her nose and started carrying her across the bridge.

#

"Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate."  Leliana led him into the hall.  "Afterwards you will be busy.  Every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you."

"I quit."  Kathan sighed when she shook her head.  "Retire?"  Another shake of her head.  "Abdicate?  Relinquish?  Withdraw?  Yield?  Vacate?  Flee, screaming into the night?"  He sighed.  "The fighting is all done and shit.  Why do they want to meet with me now?"

She laughed.  "You're joking, yes?  They wish to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping that some of it will rub off on them.  Everyone knows Empress Celene owes you her life.  And her throne.  A thousand problems remain, and your opinions will be sought on each one -- whether you wish to give it or not."

"I hereby designate Sera as my official stand in for opinion-giving."  He folded his arms.  "I'll be hiding somewhere even you can't find me."

"Let me know how that works for you."  She smirked at him.  "Previously you were an upstart, a fearsome Qunari in charge of rebels and heretics.  Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos.  Once he did, they knew: a magister and a darkspawn in one creature.  The ultimate evil."  She nodded.  "Now you are the only power left standing."

He wished that were actually true.  It occurred to him that he really wanted to see the look on her face when the full truth came out.  "Am not.  You're gonna be the Divine and shit.  Let's just be clear..."  He pointed at her.  "If my face ends up on even one statue, I'm gonna --"

"Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor."  She just smiled at him.  Evilly.  Because she was evil.

#

"Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breath?"  Cullen glanced up at him.

"Definitely your imagination.  The party, the cake..."  He gestured at the scene.  "It's all an elaborate dream."

Cullen laughed.  "Maker knows I could use the sleep."

"I noticed some of our new elven sentinels are ladies."  He leaned his elbow on Cullen's shoulder.  "How do you feel about older women?"

A long-suffering sigh escaped Cullen.

#

"Should hear the talk among the scouts.  Legends stepped out of the past to avenge the elven people."  He nodded to Tisallan.  "Half of the folks who've seen you guys still aren't convinced you're real."

"Reality must be accepted."  Tisallan inclined his head.  "Whether or not it is within the realm of believable."

"Are your folks staying?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow.

"I am, as are most of those who followed me here.  Some wish to..."  Tisallan shrugged.  "We have been warriors a long time.  There are those who wish to lay down their blades and seek other lives.  Your spymaster..."  Tisallan glanced over his shoulder at where Brehan was talking to Leliana.  "Once he managed to start forming sentences again, offered to make arrangements for them at the settlement in Ferelden."

"We'll make sure folks know they are under the protection of the Inquisition.  Won't guarantee them quiet, but might help."

"It is appreciated, Inquisitor."  Tisallan looked across the room, at where Solas was talking to Cole.  The wolf was at Solas's side, panting happily.  "It will be interesting to see what the future holds."  He gave a small shake of his head.  "You do realize he no longer needs you."

"Ain't given him the orb yet."  Kathan shrugged.  "Like you said.  Future is going to be interesting."

"Well, at least some good would come of your death."  Tisallan shrugged.

"Huh?"

Tisallan's lips twitched.  "Cassandra would be single."

#

"You could have at least dressed for the occasion."  Josephine shook her head and smiled fondly.

"I did."  Kathan nodded.  "Cassandra wouldn't even let me leave the room until I put pants on."

"Oh for..."  Josephine sighed.

"Cassandra does seem to like to ruin my day."  Dorian grinned.

Kathan rubbed his horn and glanced at Josephine.  "Speakin of which, did you ever give Cullen back his clothes?"

#

"I can't believe it's over."  She looked at the faces of those celebrating.  "It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a god..."  Cassandra looked up at Kathan.  "And yet here we are, celebrating."

"What's important is that you're here with me."  He gave her one of those melting smiles of his.

She swallowed, and caught his hand in hers.  "There was a moment there, when the magic exploded into the sky and..."  She took a deep breath.  "I couldn't see you.  I thought for certain you were dead.  I prayed.  'Don't take him from me, not after all we've been through.'"  She smiled.  "And then I saw you through the smoke.  Sometimes the Maker is kind."  She went up on her toes to kiss him, then blushed a little as she heard someone cheer.

He laughed, then dipped her into a longer kiss.  Her heart was fluttering when he finally lifted her back up.  It took her a few moments to get her breath back.  "I intend to rebuild the Seekers of Truth -- to make us the Order we were meant to be.  That will take time.  Meanwhile, I am free to remain here..."  She met his eyes.  "With you." 

"Then I reckon savin the world was worthwhile then."  He touched her cheek.

"I think back to how we first met..."  She'd dragged him around, threatened him at sword point.  "And here you stand.  The Chosen of Andraste, proven in the eyes of all Thedas.  And you are the man I love.  How did that happen, I wonder?"

"Magic."  He grinned.  "And you sweeping me off my feet."  He blinked.  "Well, tackling.  Close enough."

Cassandra laughed, then kissed him again.  "Know that I will always stand with you." 

#

"Reckon we're gonna need a plan for what comes next."

"I suppose we are."  Solas nodded to him.  He looked around the room, at where their companions were drinking and celebrating.  "Tomorrow is soon enough."

"We should tell them."  Kathan glanced at Solas.

"I do not think they will take the news well, lethallin."

"They might surprise you.  Sides, ya do actually like most of these folks."

"A surprise in itself.  I have always found people to be somewhat..."  Solas shrugged.  "Trying."

"Yeah."  Kathan grinned.  "I like 'em anyway."

#

"A moment before you go."  Cassandra's voice reached his ears as he walked to the door.  Kathan grinned at her.  As soon as she got in range, he swept her up into his arms.  Several of those nearby started cheering and laughing.  She glared at him, before putting her arms around his neck.  "Well?"  She raised an eyebrow.

He carried her through the door, kicking it closed behind him.

#

"There is..."  Cassandra looked up at him as he put her back down.  She'd never admit it to him, but the fact that he actually could sweep her off her feet was one of her favorite things about him.  "Something else I wanted to say."

"You know the crisis is over, right?"  Kathan smiled.  "What's this about?"

"Everything is about to change."  A new world, a new Divine.  Politics would tear at them soon enough.  "You will be drawn in a hundred different directions in the weeks and months to come."  She sighed, and walked out onto the balcony.  His hand touched the small of her back, and he gave her a concerned look.  "No, it's fine.  I simply..."  She leaned into him.  "Wanted to steal a moment.  While I still can."

"Rose..."  He bent to kiss the top of her head.  "I'm yours."

"Yes."  She smiled.  "You are."

#

"You know the saying 'it's a little too quiet?"  Kathan frowned.

"I have heard it before, yes."  Tisallan nodded.

Kathan shook his head.  "Ya know..."

"It's a little too quiet."  Solas narrowed his eyes.

"Flemeth was expecting you, wasn't she?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"I did not send her formal notice."  Solas glanced around.  He shifted his grip on his staff.  "Yet she had to know I would arrive here at some point."  He glanced at Tisallan.  "And she would be able to sense his entry into this sanctuary."

"Maybe it's me she's avoidin?"  Kathan frowned.  He drew his daggers as they started moving deeper into the grove.  "Something's wrong."

"I agree.  I..."  Solas abruptly stopped.  "No."  He began moving again.  "No, no, no."

A body lay in front of a mirror.  Kathan looked around as he followed Solas.  Flemeth's body.  There was blood pooled under her.  Still wet.  He straightened, and began looking around.

"You had to know, Fen'Harel."  An elven man stepped out of the shadows.  He was short and slender, with black hair and vivid green eyes.  He carried an axe in one hand, and a sword in the other.

Slowly, Solas rose.  Kathan reached into his belt pouch, closing his hand around the orb.  He narrowed his eyes.  "Who the hell are you?"

"Did you really think I would allow my Morrigan to be enslaved to anyone?"  The newcomer pointed the sword in his hand at Solas.

"You killed her."  Tisallan took up a position on Solas's other side, glowing blades appearing in each of his hands.

Kathan's eyes widened.  "You're the Warden.  Jerath Tabris."  He glanced at the corpse, then started shaking his head.  "Do you have any fucking idea what you've just done?"  If Mythal were dead, the odds of him being able to convince Solas away from his path had just been completely fucked.

"I've killed Flemeth."  Jerath shrugged.  "Again."

"You..."  Solas's voice was low and threatening.  His eyes began to glow with a strange silvery light.  "Murdered Mythal."


	23. Reprecussions

Knowing the man next to him was technically a god wasn't much comfort when he factored in that the man across from them had already killed two other gods.  Solas flung fire as Tisallan started moving.  The Warden rolled to avoid the flames and came up to meet Tisallan's attack.  The spirit blades caught on the Warden's weapons.  Tisallan delivered a kick to the Warden's midsection that barely even rocked the much smaller man back, and the Warden responded by twisting around Tisallan.  Tisallan shifted, smoothly avoiding the counter attack.  He then dove backward, flipping to land on his feet again as Solas sent forth more fire.

The Warden dodged the flames more narrowly that time, then brought up his blades again as Tisallan closed once more.  Kathan wasn't exactly sure how Tisallan knew when Solas was going to cast, but he moved aside a fraction of a heartbeat before the spell again.  This time the flames missed the Warden by mere inches.  "Ma emma harel."  Solas's voice was furious.

"Did you really think your tricks would be without consequence?  You knew what the well was.  And you knew she was my wife."  Jerath shook his head.  "You had your lackey there and ready, and you tried to sacrifice my Morrigan instead."  He twitched a shoulder.  "Suppose it shouldn't be a surprise.  You left your own brother's wife to die in the Vir Dirthara."

Tisallan snarled before moved in to take advantage, but Jerath smoothly countered.  He spun away from Tisallan's blades and then turned, flinging the axe at Solas a heartbeat before Solas unleashed another spell.  Solas twisted away, but the spell he was forming collapsed.  "I destroyed the world to avenge her.  What do you think I will do to you?"

"So many years, harellan, and still you haven't learned."  Jerath blocked Tisallan's blade, spinning away again.  The little guy was fast.  Kathan hesitated.  He didn't know Tisallan's fighting style, and if he moved in he could possibly hinder the more experienced fighter rather than help.  Then again, when it came to experience... Tisallan knew what he was doing.  He closed to flank the smaller elf. 

"She was the best of them."  Solas flung more fire.

"And you would have sacrificed her yourself if you thought it necessary.  She knew you well.  Knew us both."  Jerath drew a long knife, giving him two weapons again.  "It's why she kept me from your throat at Adamant.  So kind of you to come.  This way, I don't have to seek you." 

He charged, moving ahead of the next batch of fire Solas flung.  Tisallan and Kathan both moved to avoid the attack, and Jerath kicked off the pillar behind them to land in front of Kathan.  He spun and delivered a kick that sent Kathan flying, sliding across the ground to come to a halt inches from Solas.  From the explosive pain in his ribs, he was pretty sure a few of them were now broken.  Solas moved, and the flames vanished from his hands to become the white magic of healing as he laid his hand on Kathan.  "Thanks."  He rolled to his feet and charged back into the fray, right behind another swath of fire.

#

With him and Tisallan pressing as distractions, Jerath wasn't quite as successful at continuing to dodge Solas's magic.  The next blast of fire caught the Warden dead on.  Kathan straightened, and then stared in shock when the conflagration vanished.  "Solas..."  He glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the completely unsinged warrior.  "Fire ain't working.  Try something else."

He closed along with Tisallan, taking up the flanking position again.  "Warden-Commander, I really don't want to kill you."  He slashed, only for the man to avoid the blow neatly.  One of Tisallan's spirit blades barely missed him as Jerath redirected it.

"That would explain your combat techniques."  Jerath leaped backward just as a bolt of lightning struck where he'd been standing.  Both Tisallan and Kathan had to duck the resulting chips of stone that flew up.

"Try something that does not hurt us more than it does him."  Tisallan sent a glare at Solas.

"Then get out of the way."  Solas lifted his hands, then yanked them both downward.

Tisallan and Kathan both leaped back toward him as rocks and fire began raining from the sky.  They both paused on either side of Solas.  "I thought you were good with fire."  Kathan shook his head at Solas.

"And lightning."  Tisallan narrowed his eyes.  "Magic in general."

"He is a third your size."  Solas glared at Kathan.  "And a hundredth of your age."  He glared at Tisallan.  "My aid should not be remotely necessary."  Fire still danced around the Dread Wolf's hands.

"I really wish he didn't have a point."  Kathan shrugged at Tisallan before turning to look at the battlefield.  Or rather, what remained of it.  It was pretty much just a bunch of smoking craters.

"Solas."  Tisallan frowned.  "Why do I not see a corpse?"

#

"Where the hell is he then?"  Kathan started looking around.  He started to take a step down, then shook his head.  "Got a feelin splittin up to look around would end really bad for at least one of us."

"I concur."  Tisallan narrowed his eyes.  "Would someone like to explain to me just who, exactly, we are dealing with at the moment?"

"Oh, right.  That's the former Warden-Commander who..."  Kathan trailed off.  He frowned, then looked around the area again.  Pieces floated apart and began twisting into new positions.

"Inquisitor?"  Tisallan raised an eyebrow.

Solas frowned, then shook his head.  "Give him a moment."

His eyes went to the body still laying in front of the mirror.  "Pawn takes queen."  He took a deep breath.  "Okay, uh..."  He shook his head.  "Ya know, I really thought starting an avalanche with an ancient magister and a big ass dragon starin me down or rippin open the Fade so we could fall in would be the stupidest things I ever did.

This time it was Solas who stared at him.  "Inquisitor?"

"Couple questions."  Kathan nodded.  "Solas, if'n I give ya the orb now, in the mood you're currently in, what are the odds the world don't go boom?"

"Slim."

"And if'n I don't give you the orb?"

"Somewhat lower."

"Last question..."  He frowned.  "Who told him you two were brothers?"

#

Solas and Tisallan glanced at each other, and then Solas nodded to Kathan.  "An excellent question.  Mythal may have known that information, but there were few even in our time who knew of the relation."

"She never considered it relevant.  By the law of Arlathan, a slave cannot be related to of one of the First."  Tisallan was looking around still.  "Even if that First rejects the title."

"We've do have him outnumbered."  Kathan frowned.

"The same was true five minutes ago, and I do not recall that being to our advantage."  Tisallan gave Kathan a sidelong glance.

"Ya know, Brehan told me a couple stories about this guy."  Kathan shrugged.  "Startin ta think maybe he weren't kiddin."  He raised his voice.  "Warden-Commander."  He took the orb out of his belt pouch, and tossed it to Solas.  "How did you know Solas and Tisallan were brothers?"

"What shall I tell you, Inquisitor?"  Jerath's voice echoed through the ruins.  "It is a thrilling tale.  Love found, fought for, and won.  A woman defied her people to be with the man she loved, and a spirit was moved by her song to come to her aid.  The spirit claimed her and gave her protection, and in so doing, the spirit won the loyalty of both man and woman."  He paused for several seconds.  "Then Fen'Harel entered the story, and everything went to shit."

"That..."  Kathan shook his head.  "Okay, yeah, that's a hell of a story and I'ma gonna want to hear the whole thing someday, but that don't actually answer my --” He took a deep breath.  "Son of a..."  He shook his head.  "Warden-Commander, Solas is the guy that made the damn Veil, and you just killed his oldest friend, the woman he took on the entire fucking elven pantheon to avenge.  What the hell were you even thinking?"

"That the last thing he ever should have done was fuck with someone I love."  Jerath's voice came from behind them. 

Tisallan and Kathan spun simultaneously, bringing up their weapons.  The orb turned green in Solas's hand, and Kathan felt the mark on his hand spark in response.  He focused energy through the mark as Solas and Tisallan focused their own magic as well.

A pulse of energy came from the Warden.  The energy in his hand crackled, sending a wave of pain up through his arm that drove him to his knees.  The enchanted swords in Tisallan's hands vanished.  Whatever spell Solas was gathering was deflected, striking a nearby pillar and reducing it to shrapnel.  Tisallan moved in front of Solas as the Warden closed, spinning to deliver a kick.  Instead of dodging, Jerath caught the larger man's ankle and simply flung him aside.  Kathan came up, tackling Solas out of the way of a blow from Jerath's sword and taking them both off the dais.  He grunted as he impacted the ground with Solas atop him.  "Ow."

Solas rolled aside, his fingertips glowing white as he touched the healing magic to Kathan.  "Where did he go?"  Solas's eyes scanned the area.

"He is over here."  Tisallan's voice sounded annoyed.

They both turned to see Jerath was behind Tisallan, with a long knife pressed against the sentinel's throat.  "If she was his friend, Inquisitor, why did he not drink from the well?"

"Cause..."  Kathan blinked.  Actually that was a good question.  He shook his head.  "Morrigan wanted ta drink from the well.  She argued with me over it.  I didn't make her do anything."

"You aided the Dread Wolf in tricking her, you knowing what he was and him knowing the danger." 

"I know he's my friend, and you've got a knife to the throat of another of my friends.  And that ain't exactly a good place to stand with me."

"You claim he's your friend, and yet he's killing you even as we speak."  Jerath shook his head.  "His magic crawls inside your skin, and it will destroy you."  Jerath narrowed his eyes.  "And he lied to you.  He cannot stabilize it.  The only way he can even remove it is to take your hand with it."

Kathan froze.  He narrowed his eyes, and glanced at Solas.  "Is that true?"  Solas looked away.  "Oh, you asshole."

"Doesn't exactly matter now, does it?"  Jerath shrugged.  "He has what he needs from you already."

"No."  Kathan focused his energy through the mark, and used it to yank the orb out of Solas's hand.  Solas looked absolutely dumbstruck.  "He don't."  He took a deep breath, and then focused energy again.  It struck Jerath, sending the Warden flying backward and away from Tisallan.  The Warden hit the ground and rolled back to his feet.  "And I am about fucking sick of being toyed with by so-called gods."  Power crackled around his hand.  "Pawn crosses the board."  He raised his voice.  "Mythal, get your ass out here before I open a rift in your husband's head."


	24. The Future

"My, my."  Morrigan's voice drifted toward them, and a moment later she stepped into view.  "What have we here?"  She chuckled.  "You have some idea of what I am capable, and you dare call me out.  Threaten me, even."  She shook her head.  "'Tis not something one sees every day."

"Why not just..."  Kathan growled.  "Why sic your pet Warden on us?"

"Dying does take a few moments to recover from."  Morrigan folded her arms.  "Even for one such as me.  And he is somewhat annoyed at the mess your pet wolf has left for us to clean up."

"Yeah, well, he can join the damn club.  I'm gonna get us all matchin tunics."  He looked down at the orb still glowing in his hand.  "If'n I don't start gettin some damn good answers soon, I'm gonna step inta the Fade, bend it to my will, come back here as a god, and kick all your fucking asses inta next week."  He growled.  "Then I'm gonna kick em again for bein where they ain't supposed to."

Tisallan rose.  "From anyone else that would be an empty threat."

"Want to help?"  Kathan raised an eyebrow at him.

"So very much."  Tisallan nodded.

"Tell me, Inquisitor..."  Morrigan smiled, then nodded to Solas.  "What truth has he told you?"

"Well, uh, you died, that pissed him off, he made the Veil to lock the Evanuris away and broke the world, then took a couple thousand-year long nap, woke up, gave Corypheus the orb ta get it unlocked, got that exploded in his face, found me, got a bunch of folks ta sing at me..."  Kathan frowned.  "No, wait, that was Mother Giselle.  I think.  Maybe it was him, cause he..."  Kathan tilted his head and frowned before turning to Solas.  "Ya know, I still owe you a good asskickin for that alone."

"Focus, Kathan."  Solas gave a tired sigh.

"Right."  He blinked.  "Where was I?"

"They were singing at you."  Jerath twitched a shoulder.

"Then I called him out, we negotiated, went and kicked Corypheus's ass, then came looking for Mythal ta discuss the shit we'd negotiated earlier.  Which brings us to..."  He tilted his head again.  "Uh, here.  I guess.  Wait.  There was also some time travelin.  That didn't answer your question.  Mostly he just filled me in on bits of elf history and shit, like what really went down and how the Evanuris was a bunch of assholes.  Cept you, but I'm revisin my opinion on that a bit."

"Well, allow me to clarify a few..."  Morrigan straightened.

"You know..."  Kathan shook his head, and turned to Jerath.  "You're pissed about him getting Morrigan to drink from the well, but let's talk you.  Bargains and webs and we were facing a big damn dragon and where the hell were you?  Hawke at least has some excuse, he had no reason to trust them, but you knew Leliana and Brehan.  If you'd been at the damn Conclave instead of hiding off in the shadows, or if you'd even shared a little bit of your information with fucking anybody, none of this would have happened in the first damn..."  He pointed.  "No, earlier than that.  You could have stopped the shit at Kirkwall.  Anders was your mess.  You knew about Corypheus before any of us did.  And if'n you really gave so much shit about your friends how the hell come they all think you're dead?  And why the fuck did you let so many of them die?  You're not just a Warden.  You're The Warden.  So don't you dare get into a who has fucked more shit up argument with me, cause Solas ain't the only one here that's broken the fucking world."  The orb crackled in his hand as he looked back to Morrigan.  "And you want to talk annoyed about cleaning up shit?"

Solas shook his head.  "He has a --"

"Oh shut up, Shiny."  Kathan shook his head.  He glared at Morrigan.  "What the fuck were you thinkin, givin the orb to him in the first damn place?  You know he's got his head jammed firmly up his ass and couldn't plan a damn tea party without something gettin fucked?  Shadows and myths and you left the sentinels sitting there for two thousand years, dying slow and loyal while you played at nudgin history.  All those prayers from them and the Dalish buildin you back up and for what?  So you could stand by and watch them burn?"  He shook his head.  "They are people.  They fucking matter."  He took a deep breath.  "They matter."

"I..."  Morrigan drew herself up.

"I mean, you started this whole fucking mess in the first place what with messing with Hawke and the Wardens and fuck all before that cause there are like a thousand stories of you playing with history and doing all kinds of fucked up shit and games and hanging peoples entrails from your trees and you clearly had some kind of arrangement with Brehan's keeper with that whole back up dying plan of yours so you knew that whole blight shit was going down with the Architect so why not just do something about it before it got out of hand?"

"Architect?"  Tisallan raised an eyebrow. 

"Guy what started the last Blight."  Kathan nodded to him.  Then he looked at Jerath.  "And what the fuck were you thinking letting him run off again knowing you was just going to have to hunt him down again later?  The whole mysterious disappearance thing in the first place?  You should hear the way your friends talk about you and what thinking you were dead did to them and you couldn't even be bothered to let them know you were not only alive you'd formed a whole new team and were still fucking about killin magisters and dealing with whatever the fuck is wrong with the Wardens.  And you didn't even do that.  You could have stopped Clarel with like three words instead of me having to go to war at Adamant and kill folks whose only sin was tryin to do the right thing in a really stupid way and what the fuck is the Joining anyway?  Where you all get together and stick your heads up your collective asses?"

"Inqu..."  Jerath started to say.

"And which fucking one are you anyway?  Cause she sent herself and can I just say that's so fucking weird that she was her mom and now she's her and we're going to need to develop a whole new set of pronouns for everything wrong with you people.  Cause he and she and them and they and..."  He blinked, then looked at Tisallan.  "Where was I?"

"Asking him which fucking one he was."  Tisallan nodded.

"Right."  He looked back at Jerath.  "Cause you sure as fuck ain't Urthemiel cause Morrigan wouldn't have absconded if'n you were without takin you with but I did the math on the kid which means you stole an old god soul and put it inside your own fucking kid which is all kinds of fucked --"

"The little boy is Urthemiel?"  Tisallan blinked.

"Yeah."  Kathan frowned. 

"How did you..."  Tisallan stared at him.

"Well who else could he be?"  Kathan shrugged.

"I..."  Tisallan shook his head.  "Nevermind.  As you were."

"Where was I?"

"Absconding."

"All kinds of fucked up cause you had no idea what the hell was going to go down with that shit and I don't even want to think about how you pulled it off in the first place but at least he ain't tainted cause Brehan woulda noticed by now.  Which means you're either the missing one or you're fucking Razikale cause the tunnel ta Lusacan was still pulsing and what the fuck were the Wardens thinking trying to dig up an old god in the first fucking place?  Heads, totally up your collective asses.  If'n the Chantry had to go for some reason you could have at least given the folks inside a fucking five-minute warning instead of starting a goddamn war that's gotten how many innocent people killed and is still getting them killed and what the fuck would you have done if I had decided to just cut and run and not stick around to clean up your damn mess after it nearly killed me a bunch of times in the first place?  And I traveled to the future and took a good long look at it and it sucked and where the hell were you when Corypheus succeeded in his plan so I know whatever the fuck any of you would have done about him didn't fucking work.  How the fuck did you let her talk you into any of this shit in the first damn place?"

"She..."

"It was a rhetorical question." 

"I've missed something again."  Tisallan tilted his head.  He glanced at Jerath before looking back at Kathan.  "Razikale?"

"Oh, yeah, he's an archdemon."  Kathan nodded to Tisallan.

"And you figured that out..."  Tisallan blinked.  "How?"

"Tiny elf Warden takes on you, me, and the Dread fucking Wolf?"  Kathan shook his head.  "Archdemon is the most fucked up possibility so that's the one it's got to be."

"Ah."  Tisallan nodded.  "And the traveling to the future?"

"Oh, yeah, have Dorian explain that cause I'm still confused by that shit."

"Kathan..."  Solas frowned.

"And you fucking lied to me, again.  Not even by omission or any such shit.  You looked me in the eye and you fucking lied to me.  And to your own brother and I should let him punch you a bunch more times because you deserve it.  I know they are fucking there, they've been moving in for the past couple minutes."  Kathan pointed.  "At least the Warden's smart enough to realize how dangerous he is and has a backup plan that isn't 'hey let's destroy the world because that worked out so fucking well the first time'.  Ever stop to think that maybe the Dalish aren't as fucking wrong about you as you want to think?  Cause you sure as fucking seem determined to set yourself up as the trickster big fucking bad.  Gotta wonder who the fuck you're building this new world for considering how few people you do actually give a shit about."

"Inqui --"

"Shut up, Shiny."  Kathan glared.  "I don't want to hear your reasons cause none of them are anywhere near as reasonable as you think.  You know the best thing you did for this world is make sure that things can fucking end.  You have no idea what a gift mortality is, that no matter how bad things get they will one day end and something new can come.  Pain and sorrow and all the burdens of life can one day be laid down and peace will come.  Mage, king, slave, it don't matter because in the end, we're all just dirt and the only real immortality we have is legacy.  And that's a fucking gift, Solas.  That we sow, and this world grows.  Your kind, the firsts, all went mad and did you ever stop and ask yourself why?  If nothing ends, how can anything new begin?"  He glared down at his hand.  "I mean, you have no fucking idea how relieved I am to know that in about two years, I won't have to deal with any more of your shit."

"Inquis --"

"Mythal.  The mother.  The protector.  Justice.  Justice without mercy is just completely fucked up.  Eye for an eye and pretty soon nobody can see shit."  He turned back to face her.  "Children are dying all over the place, so I gotta ask.  What the fuck is the point of you?"  He glared.  "What the fuck are you even gathering power for?  What does it matter if it's them or you what destroys the world?  If'n you're not going to help, then I suggest you get the fuck out of our way and stop making shit worse.  Great dragons and swamp witches and bargains and secrets that get people killed.  You knew the Blight was coming and yet you made sure Ferelden was going to have a weak-ass king ruling it when the time actually came.  On some gamble that Alistair would survive the whole being a Warden and wardening things?  You know how many things could have gone horribly fucking wrong with that plan?  What if'n your pet lunatic there had gotten himself eaten by a dragon or Alistair had decided to fuck this shit and go get drunk or some random mook with a crossbow had gotten really lucky one day because half the damn country was trying to kill them when they weren't actively trying to kill themselves!" 

"We --” Jerath narrowed his eyes.

"And Hawke.  What you did to that guy was just fucked up.  You coulda just helped him out and you know, not fucking be there when the Warden came back looking for you and maybe not raised yourself to be a fucking psychopath.  If'n he'd told the world to fuck it and run off instead of killin the Arishok ain't nobody could have blamed him for it.  He tried and look what it fucking cost him.  Now we've got a new Arishok who used to pal around with your pet lunatic and you just know that's going to come back to bite us in the fucking ass somehow just like every other fucking thing you've ever done.  You move people like they are pieces on a board but they are fucking people.  A few cryptic remarks and you destroy their lives.  At least if the Maker exists he doesn't actively go around making things fucking worse!  You all fucking suck as gods."  He took a couple deep breaths, then glanced at Tisallan.  "Did I miss anything?"

"We are currently surrounded."  Tisallan glanced at where others had approached.

"And I'm pretty sure that guy there is fucking dead..."  Kathan pointed at Loghain.  "On account of I left him in the Fade to kill a giant nightmare thing and so what the fuck is he even doing here?  Ya got Hawke's brother and plenty of others so you obviously are okay with some folks knowing you are alive so the only reason you ran in the first place was because something else was at play.  So you're Razikale and it's the missin one causin shit problems at the moment except you can't find her so you're running around chasing your own shadow while things get fucking worse because apparently you people are all fucking allergic to sharing information and comparing notes and we're all going to die because ain't one of you will admit maybe you ain't the only one in the world that can fucking fix things.  It wouldn't actually kill any of you to ask for help but it sure as hell is killing people what you won't!"  He glanced at Tisallan.  "Better?"

"I think you covered all the salient points, certainly."  Tisallan nodded.

Jerath turned to look at Solas.  "Where the hell did you find him?"

"He fell out of the Fade."  Solas ran a hand down his face.  "And landed on his head."

#

For long moments, there was only silence.  It was finally broken by Carver Hawke.  "Uh..."  He looked around.  "What happens now?"

"What do you think?"  Kathan shrugged.  "We all pull our pants back up and go save the fucking world from the primordial bag of dicks."

"I like him."  Carver shrugged.

"You would."  Loghain shot him a look.

"I'm good with that plan."  Jerath nodded.  "My love?"  He raised an eyebrow at Morrigan.

"Tis an intriguing notion."  She smiled.  "I will follow your lead on this."  She nodded.  "Solas?"

"I'm in."  He clasped his hands behind his back. 

#

Kathan looked up to see Solas watching him.  "What?"

"I thought I was lying to you, but there was a possibility I had not considered."  Solas glanced over his shoulder at where Jerath was talking to Nathaniel.  He looked back at Kathan.  "Thus it seems I have the opportunity to turn a lie into truth."

"Explain?"  Kathan folded his arms.

"I promised you I would stabilize the mark, and that we would face the Evanuris together.  I know that..."  Solas took a deep breath.  "I have betrayed your trust.  I ask now that you give it to me once more."  He held out his hand.

"I..."  Kathan took a deep breath.  "Well, shit."  He shook his head.  "I guess I really am that stupid."  He took Solas's hand in the marked hand.

A strange bluish light suddenly appeared around Solas, and Kathan felt the sensation that something had flowed inside him.  The tiny, biting pain around the mark vanished.  Solas let go of his hand.  "It is done.  The mark is stable."

"What did you do?"  Kathan looked down at his hand.

"The Warden..."  Solas clasped his hands behind his back.  "Trusts his followers in a way I have never trusted anyone.  Until now, it seems.  He gave them each a small portion of his mantle, the part of his soul that makes him what he is.  They are his Champions."  Solas met Kathan's eyes.  "As you are now mine."

"You gave me..."  Kathan stared.

Solas nodded.  "It is now within your power to restore me from the Void."  He took a deep breath.  "Or, should it become necessary, to destroy me utterly.  I must leave both options to your judgment, and yet..."  A small smile came to Solas's face.  "I do not find that prospect as frightening as I should."

"Wow."  Kathan shook his head.  "That's, uh..."  He frowned.  "I have no idea what to say."

"Now that is a miracle."  Solas chuckled.  "The future is going to be interesting."

"Well, Shiny, let's go make sure there is one."  Kathan smiled.

#

The people gathered in the war room looked up when Kathan entered.  Some eyes started to boggle as various people recognized those who followed him in.  "Alright, time for me ta fill everyone in."  He took a deep breath.  "There are a bunch of psycho god-like beings gonna break out of a magic prison and do their best ta destroy our world an enslave its inhabitants, and they're all a mite more powerful than Corypheus.  The Veil is gonna come apart when that happens, and this world's gonna have a lot of raw chaos on its hands.  Fortunately, we're not entirely on our own."  He gestured to the people who had followed him into the room.  "This here is Razikale, Mythal, Urthemiel, and Fen'Harel."  He shrugged.  "Any questions?"

The faces of his inner circle all stared back at him as though he'd gone completely insane.  "Alright then."  Kathan nodded.  "We've got a world ta save.  Let's get to work."


End file.
